Amor y Decepción
by lola1024
Summary: Seis años atrás, Terry había roto el corazón de Candy, y ahora volvía para recuperar su amor, pero existían miles de barreras entre ambos impidiendo que lograran estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**___Aclaración: La historia es de mi autoría. Solo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki._**

* * *

**_Acá vengo con una nueva adaptación. Tuve que cambiar algunos apellidos para adaptarlos con la historia…_**

**_Espero que les guste!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

La bella Candice Waitzman conducía su Corvette rojo descapotable por la carretera de vuelta a Lakewood, su pueblo natal. Había pasado las últimas dos semanas en Boston mientras asistía a un congreso de joyeros al cual había sido invitada.

Estaba tan ansiosa por llegar a su casa que no prestó atención a los límites de velocidad, y no le quedó más remedio que orillarse cuando una patrulla de policía le indico que lo hiciera. Resopló con fastidio cuando un oficial de cabello negro corto que llevaba puestas unas gafas Ray Ban aviador salió de la patrulla y se dirigió a ella. Afortunadamente, Candy sabía perfectamente cómo lidiar con ese tipo de problemas.

Cuando el oficial se apoyó sobre la puerta del vehículo, Candy se quitó sus gafas de sol y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa. Ningún hombre podía resistirse a esos ojos verdes felinos.

- ¿Ocurre algo oficial? – Le preguntó con inocencia. Sus rizos dorados ondeaban con el viento, lo cual hacía de ese episodio una escena de cine en vez de lo que realmente era.

- Usted iba a 260 kilómetros por hora – Le dijo el hombre con voz dura – Necesitaré su permiso de conducir.

- No tengo – Le responde ella.

- ¿Los papeles del vehículo?

- El auto es robado – Candy continuaba sonriendo, y el oficial no lo comprendía.

- ¿Me deja ver su guantera?

- No – Vuelve a responder Candy – Tengo una pistola.

- Abra su maletero – Le exigió, perdiendo los nervios.

- Es que llevo tres muertos.

El oficial estaba atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar y no sabía qué hacer, así que tomó su handie y llamó a su superior, quien solo tardó cinco minutos en llegar al lugar.

- Su permiso de conducir, por favor – Le pidió el hombre mayor.

Candy sonrió con amabilidad, tomó su bolso y le entregó su credencial y los papeles del auto al hombre.

- Tenga, son estos – El oficial tomó los documentos y los observó.

- ¿Me deja ver su guantera?

- Sí, mire – Candy se inclinó y abrió la guantera – Tengo las luces.

- ¿Puede abrir su maletero?

- Claro – Candy salió del vehículo y se dirigió a la parte trasera seguida por los dos oficiales. Abrió el maletero y les enseño lo que había dentro – Tengo los triángulos y todo lo obligatorio.

Candy volvió a cerrar el maletero y volvió a sonreír a los hombres.

- Pero si el oficial me ha dicho que no tenía documentación, que no tenía los papeles, que llevaba una pistola, y que llevaba tres muertos en el maletero – Le explicó el hombre mayor mirando acusadoramente al oficial que estaba al lado suyo.

- ¿Y también le habrá dicho que iba a 260 kilómetros por hora?

Candy rió angelicalmente mientras que el hombre mayor lanzaba una mirada furiosa sobre el pobre oficial cuyo único pecado había sido encontrarse con Candice Waitzman.

- Puede ir tranquila señorita – Le dijo el policía – Me aseguraré de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

Candy lo saludó con cordialidad y volvió a subir a su Corvette. No era la primera vez que recurría a esas estrategias para evitar una multa, aunque estaba segura que sus padres la castigarían si se enterasen de ello. No importaba que tuviera 24 años, Abraham y Rebecca habían puesto mucho esmero en la educación de sus dos hijos y no toleraban esa clase de mentirillas.

Continuó con su camino y en menos de una hora estaba otra vez en Lakewood. Siempre era bueno volver a casa. A decir verdad, Candy no toleraba estar demasiado tiempo alejada de allí. Será por ello que, mientras la mayoría de sus compañeros de colegio abandonaron el pueblo para asistir a la universidad, ella decidió estudiar en bellas artes en Lakewood y quedarse a trabajar en la joyería de sus padres.

"Joyas Waitzman" era la joyería más antigua prestigiosa de Lakewood, y había pertenecido a la familia de Candy por más de sesenta, siendo fundada por sus bisabuelos, quienes levantaron el negocio cuando llegaron a los Estados Unidos escapando de los Nazis.

Candy estaba orgullosa de sus raíces judías, aunque debía admitir que por momentos se tornaba difícil para ellos vivir en un pueblo con un destacado arraigo cristiano.

A pesar de que Lakewood contaba con una importante colectividad judía, los padres de Candy continuamente se quejaban de no tener una escuela para que ellos pudieran enviar a sus hijos.

Candy y su hermano, Zacharias, habían asistido a la escuela local donde habían convivido con los jóvenes del pueblo. Tenían buena relación con la mayoría de ellos aunque nunca faltaba aquel que discriminaba simplemente por ser "diferente". Pero más allá de todo eso, podría decirse que la infancia de Candy había sido feliz, no así su adolescencia.

Antes de que viejos recuerdos volvieran a atormentarla, Candy aparcó su Corvette frente a su casa, una bonita propiedad de dos plantas, que si bien no era tan lujosa como otras del pueblo, era el lugar donde Candy era feliz.

Apenas al bajar del auto y dirigirse al porche, Oskar salió a recibirla.

- Hey, pequeño ¿Cómo has estado? – Candy tomó al gato de angora blanco en sus brazos y besó su cabecita. Adoraba a esa pequeña bola de pelos - ¿Están papá y mamá en casa? – El gato ronroneó y ella entró en la casa.

- ¿Candy? ¿Eres tú? – Solo había dado unos pasos cuando su abuela apareció en la sala.

- Bobbeh – Candy dejó a Oskar en el piso y dio un fuerte abrazo a su abuela.

Esa mujer delgada era sin duda alguna la persona a quien Candy amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Recordaba de pequeña cuando su abuela solía contarle historias acerca de su vida en Polonia, y Candy no podía evitar sentir una conexión especial con su abuela. A sus 84 años, Helena Waitzman continuaba siendo tan bella como en sus mejores años, y de toda la familia, solo Candy había heredado sus rizos rubios y los ojos verdes.

Helena había llegado a los Estados unidos 64 años atrás. Había perdido a toda su familia en el holocausto, y algo más que nunca había querido contar a nadie, pero no se podía negar que era una mujer de una gran fortaleza. A los 20 años había contraído matrimonio con Abner Waitzman y formado la familia que tenía ahora. El abuelo de Candy había fallecido diez años atrás a causa de un ataque cardiaco y Helena jamás pudo recuperar la pérdida de su compañero, por eso Candy siempre buscaba la manera de estar con ella y animarla.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la convención? – Le preguntó su abuela.

- Bien, supongo… pero ya tenía ganas de volver a casa – Miró a su alrededor - ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

- Fueron a visitar a tú hermano – Le contestó Helena – Ya sabes que tu madre no ha podido superar el hecho de que Zacharias se haya ido de casa.

Candy rió sonoramente. Conocía perfectamente a su madre, y sabía lo sobreprotectora que era con sus hijos. No importaba que Zach tuviera 26 años y fuera un abogado de éxito, para Rebecca seguía siendo su pequeño. Había llegado casi al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando Zach le había dicho que se mudaría con su novia sin haberse casado antes, y ahora buscaba cualquier pretexto para ir a verlo y llevarle comida cacera.

- Bobbeh, iré a la joyería a ver cómo están las cosas. Volveré en un par de horas.

- Te prepararé knishes.

- Eres la mejor – Candy besó la mejilla de su abuela y salió nuevamente de la casa.

La joyería solo quedaba a dos cuadras de la casa de los Waitzman, así que Candy no tenía necesidad de conducir hasta allí. Era un negocio pequeño, y habían estado teniendo algunos problemas desde que "Royal Jewels" había abierto una sucursal en Lakewood. Sus precios eran mucho más baratos, y por ser una tener un nombre reconocido en todo el país, la gente pensaba que las joyas que allí vendían eran mejores que las de Waitzman, sin saber que el anillo que estaban comprando era idéntico al que llevaban puesto otras miles de personas. Por el contrario, cada joya de Waitzman era única e irrepetible. Helena se había encargado en un tiempo de sus diseños, pero ahora ese era el trabajo de Candy, quien había sido bien instruida por su abuela para hacerlo.

Candy llegó a la joyería donde la recibió Stella, la mujer que habían contratado hacía un par de meses para que se ocupara de atender la tienda desde que Rebecca había decidido tomarse un tiempo para sí misma. Candy no confiaba mucho en Stella, no es que le hubiera dado motivos para no hacerlo, pero había algo en ella que no le gustaba. Stella era una mujer de 40 años que se esforzaba por aparentar de 30. Era alta, delgada, con el cabello rubio platinado, siempre llevaba los ojos maquillados, los labios pintados con un color rojo intenso, y tenía más cirugías de las que cualquiera podría adivinar. Pero era la única persona que se había presentado para ocupar el puesto, y a los Waitzman no les quedó más remedio que contratarla a ella.

- Oh, buenas tardes Candy ¿Cómo te ha ido?

La saludó Stella en cuanto la vio cruzar la puerta, llevaba puesta una blusa que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus operados senos y una minifalda floreada que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Pero en quien Candy había reparado no era en ella, sino en el hombre que estaba mirando unas pulseras de oro y brillantes.

- Bien, gracias – Le contestó Candy sin quitar los ojos de aquel hombre - ¿Desea algo en especial, señor Grandchester? – El tono empleado indicaba que no estaba muy dispuesta a recibirlo en su tienda.

- Gracias – Le sonrió el hombre con falsedad – Pero Stella me ha estado atendiendo muy bien.

- Ya veo…

Candy no dijo nada más y se dirigió a la parte trasera para revisar los recibos de los últimos días. No entendía porque Richard Grandchester había ido a su tienda si no era una novedad para nadie en el pueblo que Candy no era precisamente una de sus personas favoritas. Pero tampoco había pasado desapercibido para ella la forma en la que Richard miraba el escote de Stella.

Habían pasado poco más de treinta minutos cuando Candy salió de la oficina, y para su sorpresa, Richard aún se encontraba allí.

- Creo que me llevaré esta – Dijo él mientras le señalaba a Stella una delicada pulsera de oro rosa con un dije de diamante en forma de corazón.

- Claro – Stella sacó con cuidado la pulsera y la colocó en una cajita de terciopelo azul.

Mientras Richard estaba pagando, no pudo hacer un comentario mordaz.

- Por cierto, Candy – Le dijo - ¿Ya sabías que mi hijo vuelve mañana a Lakewood? – Esa noticia en verdad había impactado a Candy, pero hiso todo lo posible para que no se le notara en el rostro, solo se quedó mirando los profundos ojos azules de Richard, iguales a los de su hijo – Sí… quiere tomarse un tiempo libre del teatro, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas – Candy continuó sin decir nada, no quería que su voz la delatase, pero Richard continuó hablando – Él y Susana intentarán reanudar su relación, y la verdad creo que eso es lo mejor. No es bueno para Davy tener a sus padres separados, y lo mejor para ellos es volver aquí, lejos de todos esos periodistas amarillistas – En ese momento Stella le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con la bolsa con lo que había comprado.

- Gracias por su compra, señor Grandchester – Le dijo Candy a modo de despedida.

Richard tomó la bolsita y salió de la tienda con una sonrisa en los labios. Candy no había dicho nada, pero él sabía que había logrado perturbarla.

Candy aún no había logrado olvidar a Terry. Él había sido su primer novio y su primera decepción. La había engañado de la manera más cruel y nunca había logrado superar esa humillación. Afortunadamente, Terry había tenido la decencia de marcharse de Lakewood junto con todo lo que le recordara lo sucedido.

**ooo**

Acababan de anunciar que el avión aterrizaría en los próximos minutos y los nervios de Terry iban en aumento. No era que no estuviera feliz por volver al lugar donde había crecido, se había ido de allí apenas al terminar la escuela, mudarse a Nueva York para estudiar arte dramático había sido una de las cosas que había planeado durante toda su vida, pero no había querido marcharse de esa forma, ni haber hecho lo que hiso. Temía volver a encontrarse con ella, darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos seguían intactos y comprender nuevamente que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

- No entiendo porque tenemos que volver a Lakewood – Una voz chillona lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Nadie te obligó a venir, Susana.

- Tú lo hiciste.

- Solo te dije que volvería a Lakewood y Davy vendría conmigo – Terry miró al pequeño niño de seis años que dormía en el asiento de al lado. Con una mano acarició su cabecita rubia y volvió a mirar a Susana – Te hubieras quedado en Nueva York si eso era lo que deseabas.

- Sabes que jamás podría abandonar a mi hijo – Le dijo ella con reproche, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a mirar hacia el frente.

Terry sabía perfectamente que no era por eso por lo que Susana había aceptado volver con él a Lakewood. A ella nunca le había gustado perder, y allí en Lakewood se encontraba la única persona que había logrado ganarle una batalla años atrás, y no pretendía arriesgarse a perder algo que había logrado recuperar.

Susana era feliz en Nueva York. Hacía tres años que estaban separados, pero a pesar de eso, había decidido quedarse a vivir en la "gran manzana" en lugar de volver a su pueblo natal con su familia. Claro que en la mente de ella no podía comprender como alguien prefiriera vivir en un lugar como Lakewood cuando se tenía el dinero para establecerse donde ella quisiera. Terry había hecho una pequeña fortuna mientras trabajó como actor en Broadway, y gran parte de sus ingresos estaban destinados a la manutención de su hijo y su ex esposa.

Susana vivía en una gran mansión, demasiado barroca y ostentosa para una joven de 24 años que vivía con su hijo de 6 y unos cuantos sirvientes que había insistido en contratar. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo de compras por la Quinta Avenida, cenando en los mejores restaurantes de la cuidad, y de vez en cuando iba al teatro. Terry solía reprocharle constantemente que dejara a su hijo bajo el cuidado de la niñera durante todo el tiempo, pero a ella simplemente no le importaba y continuaba con su vida normal.

Cuando Terry le informo que abandonaría el teatro y volvería a Lakewood, Susana había pataleado y gritado como una niña pequeña. No quería bajo ninguna circunstancia volver a aquel pueblo insignificante, pero tampoco iba a dejar que Terry volviera solo. No le habían importado los romances que él tuvo con actrices y modelos que solían rondarlo constantemente, pues sabía que ninguna significaba algo para Terry, pero allí en Lakewood estaba la única mujer que casi había logrado quitarle lo que le pertenecía, pero Susana había podido con ella, y ahora que estaban separados no pensaba dejarle el camino libre.

Finalmente, el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Lakewood. Allí estaban esperándolos los padres de Terry.

- ¡Terry! Querido – Eleanor fue la primera que se acercó a ellos para darles un abrazo. La mamá de Terry estaba tan bella como siempre, era increíble cómo los años parecían no pasar para esa mujer rubia de ojos celestes – Nos hace muy felices que estén de vuelta en casa.

- A nosotros también, mamá – Le dijo Terry, ignorando quejido fastidioso de Susana.

- Debo admitir que nos sorprendió un poco cuando nos dijiste que volverías a Lakewood para quedarte – Continuó Eleanor mientras se dirigían al auto – Siempre ha sido tu sueño convertirte en actor ¿Por qué lo dejas ahora que has alcanzado la cima?

- No lo sé… - Hacia un par de meses que Terry se preguntaba lo mismo. El teatro ya no significaba para él lo que alguna vez fue, y ya no disfrutaba estando en las tablas – Pero quiero que Davy crezca en un ambiente como Lakewood. Nueva York no es lo mismo ¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de que aquí será más feliz.

Y en verdad Terry quería convencerse con esa historia, pero existía otro motivo por el cual sentía tantas ansias por volver a Lakewood. Lo cierto es que en esos seis años nunca había sido capaz de olvidarla. Quería verla, pedirle disculpas por el daño que le había hecho. Quería estar con ella y formar una familia, pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. No estaba seguro que lo perdonase, e incluso Susana haría todo lo posible para mantenerlos separados, pero no quería morirse sin haberlo intentado al menos. Estaba allí por ella, y pensaba aprovechar esa oportunidad que tenía para ser feliz.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Bueno… este es el primer capítulo de esta historia._

_Espero sus comentarios para saber si les gustaría que la continúe o no…_

_Besosssss!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Se decía una y mil veces que la noticia de Richard no había significado absolutamente nada para ella, pero lo cierto era que no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Tan solo el hecho de saber que Terry estaba de nuevo en Lakewood la hacía sentir nauseas.

- ¿Hoy no has ido a la joyería, Candy? – Le preguntó su madre durante el almuerzo.

- No… no me sentía bien – Mintió ella. Lo cierto es que sentía temor por salir a la calle – Además, Stella se está encargando de todo. Para eso la contratamos ¿No es cierto?

- Aún no confío plenamente en esa mujer.

Por regla general, Rebecca no confiaba en las mujeres que usaban ropa muy ajustada, en las que tenían más de una cirugía estética, en las que habían pasado por un divorcio, en las que coqueteaban descaradamente con cualquier hombre que se les pusiera en frente, o en las que eran católicas. Stella cumplía con todos los requisitos.

- Deja en paz a nuestra hija, mujer – Intervino Abraham, quien hasta ese momento había mantenido su rostro oculto tras el periódico - ¿O querrás que termine yéndose de casa como Zach?

- ¡Eso nunca! – Rebecca fue rotunda – No permitiré que Candy se vaya de casa.

Ante esas palabras, Candy no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Rebecca había dedicado su vida entera al cuidado de sus dos hijos, y sabía lo difícil que sería para ella separase de sus "pequeños".

A diferencia de muchas de las familias de Lakewood, los Waitzman siempre habían sido muy unidos. Si bien no eran judíos ortodoxos, siempre habían tratado de seguir las normas que su religión implicaba, solo Candy y Zach habían cometido algún que otro desliz, pero ya habían dedicado varias horas a sus rezos.

- Creo que iré a visitar a Zach – Comentó Candy mientras ayudaba a su madre a recoger las cosas de la mesa. Su hermano era la única persona que podía llegar a entenderla en esos momentos, o mejor dicho, era el que menos la juzgaría.

- Espera – Rebecca se movió con rapidez y envolvió el strudel que había quedado del almuerzo – Llévale esto – Le entregó el paquete – Me temo que esa chica con la que está conviviendo no es una buena cocinera, Zach está tan delgado…

- Mamá… no hables así de Annie. Es una buena mujer y es mi amiga.

- Lo sé, lo sé… - Rebecca izó un movimiento con sus manos – Trataré de contenerme. Ve y llévale eso a tu hermano.

Candy besó a su madre en la mejilla y salió de la casa con el strudel. Aún no llegaba a comprender porque Rebecca nunca había querido a la novia de su hermano. Ella y Annie habían sido amigas desde muy pequeñas, habían compartido muchas cosas, pero tampoco podía negar cuando su hermano le había dicho dos meses atrás que estaban saliendo. Al principio se enfadó. En cierto modo estaba un poco celosa, pero por otro lado, conocía a su amiga mejor que nadie, y ella sabía perfectamente que nunca había dejado de amar a su antiguo novio, Archie. Habían terminado la relación por una infidelidad de él, pero Candy siempre creyó que volverían a estar juntos. Bueno, pues ahora estaba con su hermano.

En un acto de valentía, Candy decidió dejar sus temores atrás y caminar hacia la casa de su hermano. Lakewood era un pueblo pequeño, y si en verdad Terry había vuelto, no tardarían en encontrarse, y en el momento en que ello sucediera, ella al fin tendría la oportunidad de gritarle en la cara todas aquellas cosas que había querido decirle seis años atrás.

En el camino no pudo evitar que viejos recuerdos vinieran a su mente. El día en que todo comenzó…

_Flashback_

Candy nunca había sido una de esas chicas que salía con sus amigas los fines de semana, asistía a fiestas y se emborrachaba. Tampoco es que fuera una jovencita aburrida que pasaba sus días encerrada en su casa, la diferencia era que Candy siempre se había caracterizado por ser demasiado madura por tener tan solo 16 años.

Nuca había tenido novio, si bien varios de sus compañeros mostraron interés por ella, Candy nunca le había dado demasiada importancia a ese tema.

Como en todas las escuelas, el colegio San Pablo era dirigido por los grupos dominantes, y en este caso, las dos personas más influyentes eran Susana Marlowe y Terrence Grandchester. A Candy no le caía bien ninguno de los dos. No podía decir nada en contra de Terry, pues nunca él nunca había reparado siquiera en su existencia, pero el tan solo hecho de ser el novio de la chica que se encargaba día a día de hacer de su vida un infierno era razón suficiente para pensar lo peor del capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela. Susana, por su parte, nunca había tenido motivos para odiarla hasta que Candy ganó un concurso de talentos en cuarto grado, y desde ese momento, se convirtió en el punto de burlas y abusos de Susana, quien jamás le perdonaría tal humillación.

Susana representaba todo lo que una chica quería ser, rubia, alta, de ojos azules, todos los chicos querían invitarla a salir, pero alguien como ella solo podía escoger lo mejor: Terry Grandchester. Nadie sabía cómo habían comenzado su relación, simplemente lo habían aceptado como un hecho que no podía ser de otro modo.

Candy siempre había tratado de hacer caso omiso de los comentarios, burlas y maltratos por parte de Susana, pues no quería ponerse a su nivel, aunque debía admitir que más de una vez tuvo ganas de enfrentarse con ella en una pelea de gatas. Cualquier otra persona hubiera sufrido un trauma por todo aquello, pero no Candy, ella estaba muy segura de quien era y no dejaría que nadie la hiciera dudar de ello, aunque debía admitir que a veces las cosas que Susana hacia y decía dolían demasiado.

Eran los últimos días de verano cuando Candy tuvo que quedarse después de hora en la escuela para ayudar en los preparativos del baile de otoño. No sabía en que había estado pensando cuando decidió ofrecerse como voluntaria, pues la profesora McGrundin le había dejado todo el trabajo pesado a ella. Al finalizar el día, estaba agotada, sucia y para colmo llovía torrencialmente.

Estaba parada en bajó el techo de la galería esperando que pasase de llover, o en su defecto, que alguien se apiadase de ella. La primera opción parecía cada vez más lejana, pero afortunadamente un auto rojo tuvo la decencia de frenar, por desgracia, no era exactamente la persona a la que Candy deseaba ver.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Le preguntó la varonil voz de Terry desde el auto.

- ¿Perdón? – Candy miró hacia atrás y luego volvió a mirar a Terry - ¿Me estás hablando a mí?

Terry le dedicó una de esas sonrisas de lado de la que todas las chicas del colegio hablaban todo el tiempo, y sintió enojo contra sí misma por haber sentido ese estúpido cosquilleo en el estómago.

- Sube – Terry le abrió desde adentro la puerta del acompañante.

- No, gracias. Esperare a que deje de llover – Lo cierto es que no quería añadirse un problema más con Susana.

- Vamos – Insistió Terry – No querrás esperar hasta que oscurezca.

Él tenía razón, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no tardaría en oscurecer. A Candy no le gustaba estar sola en la calle a altas horas de la noche, y sus padres se preocuparían. No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la propuesta de Terry.

- Gracias – Candy entró en el auto y cerró la puerta y le dio la dirección de su casa, pero después de que Terry arrancara no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿Porque te detuviste?

- ¿Qué dices? – Le cuestionó él sin apartar la mirada del frente.

- ¿Por qué te has detenido y ofrecido a llevarme?

- Está lloviendo – Le dijo lo obvio – No sería una buena persona si no te hubiera brindado mi ayuda.

- Pero no me conoces.

- ¡Claro que te conozco! – Rió Terry – Te sientas delante de mí en la clase de física, y suelo copiarme de ti en los exámenes de matemáticas… lo siento, no soy muy bueno en esa materia.

- No hay problema – Dijo Candy restándole importancia al asunto – El tema aquí es… ¿No se enojará tu novia por haberme llevado a mi casa?

- ¿Mi novia?

- Susana – Le contestó ella con fastidio.

- Oh… Susana y yo ya no estamos juntos – Le dijo Terry con naturalidad.

- ¿En serio? – La voz de Candy sonó con más interés del que hubiera querido – Quiero decir… ustedes han sido novios desde… no lo sé… ¡siempre!

- Solo digamos que se agotó el amor.

Candy no creía que el amor podía agotarse así como así, pero tampoco quiso hacerle más preguntas a Terry, si había pasado algo entre Susana y él no era problema suyo.

- Gracias por haberme traído – Le dijo una vez que llegaron a su casa.

- Espera – Candy se sorprendió cuando Terry la tomó del brazo impidiéndole salir del auto.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Se me ocurre una forma para que me lo agradezcas como es debido.

Candy frunció en entrecejo. Debió haberse imaginado que nada de eso era gratuito. Probablemente Terry le pediría que le hiciera la tarea de matemáticas por un mes o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó con recelo.

- Te invito a salir este fin de semana.

- ¿Qué? – Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con asombro ¿Terry Grandchester estaba pidiéndole a ella una cita?

- Podríamos ir al cine, y luego a tomar un helado.

- Yo… - Estaba atónita, no sabía que responder.

- ¿Qué dices?

- De acuerdo – Termino por contestar.

- Genial – Terry sonrió y soltó el brazo de Candy – Pasaré a buscarte a las cuatro ¿Te parece bien?

- Sí – Dijo ella sin poder terminar de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- Hasta luego, Candy.

- Hasta luego.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Candy bajó del auto y entró en su casa. Se preguntaba si lo que había sucedido minutos atrás era real ¿En verdad Terry le había pedido una cita? Aún no podía comprenderlo, solo le restaba esperar para ver qué sucedería ese fin de semana.

_Fin de flashback_

Ahora entendía que había cometido un gran error al aceptar salir con él. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y de nada valía lamentarlo, solo quedaba seguir adelante.

Llegó hasta la casa donde ahora vivía su hermano y toco el timbre. Segundos después, Annie estaba recibiéndola con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y vestida solamente con una bata de ceda.

- Candy… que bueno que has venido – La saludó – Pasa, Zach está tomando una ducha.

- Ya veo…

A juzgar por su aspecto desaliñado, era evidente que Annie y su hermano habían estado "divirtiéndose" antes de que ella llegara. Candy sabía que su hermano no era casto, pero le costaba imaginárselo en una situación intima, y más aún si la mujer en cuestión era su mejor amiga, quien siempre le había contado en detalle las cosas que hacía con sus novios.

- ¿Esto lo envía Rebecca? – Le preguntó Annie tomando el paquete con el strudel.

- Mamá piensa que Zach no está alimentándose bien.

Candy fue hacia la única silla en toda la sala que no estaba cubierta por ropa sucia y se sentó. La casa era un desastre, no comprendía como su hermano podía vivir en un chiquero como ese.

- No me extraña – Dijo Annie con fastidio – Rebecca siempre me ha odiado. Y ahora no soporta que su hijo este saliendo con una chica no judía… menos si se trata de mí.

- Mamá no te odia – Le contestó Candy sin mucha convicción. Era verdad que a Rebecca nunca le había caído bien Annie ni su carácter descontrolado. A ella misma le costaba aceptar la relación de su hermano con su mejor amiga, estaba segura que su relación con Annie se acabaría para siempre si ella llegaba a lastimar a Zach.

- No importa – Annie fe hacia la cocina y salió tres minutos después con el strudel en un plato y un tenedor – Que más da lo que Rebecca piense de mí siempre y cuando continúe trayéndonos comida. Ya sabes lo mala cocinera que soy – Le dijo mientras saboreaba el strudel de Rebecca – Candy omitió decir que Annie era una pésima ama de casa en todo sentido de la palabra. En ese momento, Zach apareció en la sala cubierto solamente por una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Annie dejó el strudel en la mesita y se acercó a él colgándose de su cuello y besándolo en la boca – ¿Sabes cómo me excitas cuando sales de la ducha?

- ¡Annie! – Exclamó Candy notando como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Había visto esas muestras de afecto que Annie tenía con Archie miles de veces, pero en esa situación se sentía especialmente incomoda.

Zach separó con cuidado a Annie y se acercó a saludar a su hermana. Tenía el cabello negro mojado al igual que su pecho musculoso. No podía engarce que Zach era un hombre muy apuesto, tenía los ojos azules y los rasgos de sus padres, pero aun así no comprendía como Annie se había fijado en un abogado tan serio como él.

- ¿Cómo estás hermana?

- Bien – Mintió ella – Pero me gustaría hablar contigo… - Dirigió su mirada a Annie – A solas.

- De acuerdo – Annie comprendió la indirecta y se retiró hacia la habitación que compartía con Zach.

- Estaré contigo en unos minutos – Le dijo su hermano yendo detrás de Annie – Iré a vestirme.

- Claro.

Pasaron quince minutos antes de que Zach volviera a la sala completamente agitado, y Candy no creía que eso se debiera a los esfuerzos que había hecho para vestirse. Comenzaba a crees que a Annie le molestaba su presencia ahora que salía con su hermano.

- Dime… - Le dijo él mientras se sentaba frente a ella - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Zach… - Candy bajó la vista sin saber cómo comenzar – Tú… ¿Tú sabías que Terry está otra vez en Lakewood?

- ¿Qué?

- Ayer me encontré con Richard en la joyería… me dijo que Terry y Susana volvían hoy a Lakewood. Al parecer están intentando reanudar su relación.

- ¿Qué hacía Richard en la joyería?

- No lo sé, creo que estaba comprando una pulsera, el caso es… He pasado los últimos seis años de mi vida intentando olvidar a Terry, y cuando al fin creo que lo estoy logrando él aparece nuevamente para poner mi mundo boca abajo.

- Candy, escucha – La tomó de las manos y le habló con tranquilidad – No tienes que dejar que esto te afecte.

- No sé si podré hacerlo.

- Demuéstrale que ya no te interesa.

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé… déjate ver delante de él con algún chico ¿Qué te parece Albert? Acaba de terminar con su novia.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Albert siempre me ha visto como su hermanita menor.

- No estoy diciendo que te acuestes con él – Claro que no, Zach nunca entregaría a su hermana a su mejor amigo y socio – Solo digo que a Albert no se negara a hacerte un favor si eso significa que Terry no vuelva a molestarte.

- De todas formas no creo que lo haga. Estará demasiado ocupado con Susana y… su hijo como para fijarse en lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

- De todas formas hablaré con Albert… por tu parte espero que tomes en cuenta mi consejo y continúes tu vida con normalidad.

- Lo intentaré.

Zach tenía razón, no podía pasar el resto de su vida pensando en Terry y escondiéndose de él. Nada de lo que había pasado era su culpa y ella no tenía por qué avergonzarse de eso.

**ooo**

Terry había pasado toda la mañana instalándose en casa de sus padres escuchando de fondo las quejas de Susana. La casa de los Grandchester no era demasiado grande para albergarlos a ellos tres, Richard, Eleanor y el hermano mayor de Terry, Pete, pero la de los Marlowe tampoco lo era, así que no tenían muchas opciones. Susana insistía en que Terry debía comprar una casa para ellos solos pero solo había un problema: Terry no quería vivir con ella.

En un comienzo, la idea original había sido que Susana y Davy se mudaran con los Marlowe, pero Terry no pudo contenerse ante los ruegos de su pequeño por quedarse a su lado, y obviamente Susana no iba a separarse del niño.

Los planes de Terry se estaban complicando y no sabía qué hacer para solucionarlos.

- Mamá me ha dicho que la casa del doctor Stevens está en venta… pienso que podríamos ir a verla mañana – Comentó Susana. La casa del doctor Stevens siempre había sido la más lujosa y grande de Lakewood. Era una edificación de comienzos del siglo XIX que había pasado por un periodo de decaimiento después del fallecimiento de su propietario – Creo que si invertimos algo de dinero en ella podría convertirse en un bonito lugar para nosotros.

- Susana – Le dijo él intentando no perder los nervios – No pienso comprar una casa.

- ¿Por qué no? Tenemos el dinero – Era costumbre de Susana continuar hablando en plural a pesar de estar divorciados.

- Porque tú y yo ya no estamos juntos – Volvió a repetirle por enésima vez – Y esto es solo temporal hasta que me organice.

- No podemos vivir con tus padres.

- Yo no te obligue a venir.

- Escucha, Terry, debemos encontrar una solución a este tema. No es bueno para Davy vivir en este lugar. Él necesita una casa propia.

- Tienes razón – Dijo Terry después de pensarlo unos segundos. No era justo para su hijo vivir de ese modo – Veré lo que puedo hacer – Susana sonrió con triunfo. Una vez más había logrado su objetivo – Saldré un rato, necesito comprar unas cosas.

Terry salió de la casa. Lo que en realidad quería era estar un momento a solas para pensar. No iba a comprarle a Susana la casa del doctor Stevens, siempre le había parecido horrible, y mucho menos iba a mudarse con ella, la relación entre ellos estaba terminada y no quería dejar a lugar a dudas sobre ello. Pero lo que sí podía hacer era comprar una casa para Susana y su hijo, y tal vez una también para él solo. No tenía problemas de dinero, podría comprar dos casas modestas y el problema estaría resuelto. Sí, esa era la solución. Al día siguiente pensaba comenzar la búsqueda, pues necesitaba hacerlo lo antes posible.

Continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando algo llamó su atención. Era capaz de reconocer esos rizos rubios a kilómetros de distancia, no cabía lugar a dudas que se trataba de Candy. Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocerla, estaba más hermosa que nunca.

Quiso acercarse a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos, pero había dado dos pasos cuando vio cómo un hombre rubio se iba hacia ella y la abrazaba. Sintió como su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos cuando vio la forma en que Candy lo miraba y le sonreía. En todos esos años que habían pasado no imagino siquiera que ella podría haber encontrado a alguien más. No cabía en su mente que, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos lo olvidara con tal facilidad, pero sabía que era muy egoísta por su parte esperar que Candy no volviera a amar a nadie nuevamente en su vida.

Cuando volvió a Lakewood, su propósito era uno, recuperar al amor de su vida, y no iba a detenerse hasta conseguirlo. Candy lo había amado una vez, y él haría todo lo posible por volver junto a ella.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! =)_

_Acá vamos con el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia! Espero que les guste!_

_Besosssssssssssssss_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- En verdad te pido disculpas – Le decía Candy a Albert completamente apenada – Le dije a Zach que no te metiera en esto, pero al parecer no me ha escuchado.

Candy se sorprendió cuando, al volver de la casa de su hermano, se encontró en el camino con Albert, quien al parecer acababa de recibir una llamada de Zach pidiéndole un favor para ella.

No podía explicar la vergüenza que sentía en aquellos momentos. Albert Andreasnik y Zach habían sido amigos desde que tenían memoria, y por consiguiente, Candy siempre había sido muy cercana a él. Albert era como un hermano como ella, siempre la había protegido a la par de Zach, y Candy en verdad lo adoraba.

- Tranquila – Le contestó él con una sonrisa acogedora. Típico de Albert – Se lo mucho que sufriste en aquellos momentos y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Albert también había estado a su lado cuando tan mal había estado. Si bien nunca había sido crítico en cuanto a lo que Terry le había hecho, el apoyo de Albert había sido fundamental para que Candy superara la profunda depresión en la que había caído.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Albert – Le dijo ella – Pero no me gusta la idea de mi hermano. Si quiero superar esto debo hacerlo por mí misma.

- Bien… de todas formas no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo.

- Claro que sí.

Candy le dio un fuerte abrazo a Albert a modo de despedida. Un abrazo que solo denotaba amistad, pero para los ojos de cierta persona ese abrazo había significado otra cosa.

**ooo**

Terry volvió a su casa con los sueños e ilusiones destrozados. Haber visto a Candy, a su Candy, abrazada con aquel hombre había desgarrado su corazón.

Durante los seis años que habían estado separados, Terry no había logrado olvidar ni por un segundo a Candy. Recordaba cada palabra, cada sonrisa, cada beso, cada caricia. Recordaba los momentos que habían pasado juntos, cuando todo parecía perfecto, cuando creían que podían llevarse el mundo por delante. Terry pasaba cada instante de su vida deseando volver al pasado y remediar el error que había cometido, pero ya nada de eso era posible. Solo quedaba luchar, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como la felicidad se iba de su vida como la arena entre sus dedos.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – Apenas al abrir la puerta de su casa Davy fue corriendo hacia él

- Hey – Terry tomó a su hijo en brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Sin duda alguna, Davy era lo único bueno que le había pasado en los últimos seis años. Era una ironía que también se tratara de la causa por la cual había tenido que abandonarlo todo.

- Al fin llegas.

Terry resopló con fastidio cuando vio a su hermano mayor dirigirse a él.

- ¿No se supone que tienes que estar trabajando?

- Mamá y papá salieron a comprar unas cosas, y tu esposa fue visitar a sus amigas. Alguien debía quedarse con Davy – Contestó de forma acusadora.

Pete era dos años mayor que Terry, pero sus actitudes parecían las de un adolecente de 16. Parecía mentira que fueran hermanos, teniendo en cuenta su aspecto físico, Pete había heredado los rasgos de su madre, el cabello rubio y los ojos celestes, pero era demasiado alto y delgaducho como para ser considerado apuesto. Había estudiado leyes en la universidad de Lakewood y, aunque muchos dudaban que en verdad hubiera conseguido su título, no podía negarse que cumplía con todos los requisitos que la sociedad consideraba un abogado debía tener. Pete era como un cuervo: rapaz, ladrón y traicionero. Tal vez esas eran las razones por las cuales no tenía una buena relación con Zacharias Waitzman, un abogado graduado de Yale con prestigio en el pueblo.

- Susana no es mi esposa – Le dijo Terry mientras dejó a su hijo en el piso – Pero ya estoy aquí, así que puedes ir a trabajar tranquilo.

- Tal vez más tarde – Peter se sentó en el bar y se sirvió una copa de whisky. Terry sabía que tan solo la palabra "trabajo" provocaba nauseas en su hermano – Dime… ¿Dónde has estado?

- Salí a caminar – Davy se fue a la sala y se sentó frente al televisor donde estaban pasando dibujos animados. Terry se sentó en una silla al lado de su hermano y también se sirvió una copa, la necesitaba después de haber visto a Candy con otro hombre.

- Creí que ya no bebías – Le dijo Pete con burla.

- Una copa de vez en cuando no me daña.

Terry había dejado de beber cuando Davy había nacido. Antes de eso, solía pasar largas noches completamente borracho, cosa que podría considerarse normal en un adolecente como él.

- Yo creo que algo está molestándote - ¿Desde cuándo Pete se había vuelto tan suspicaz? – Dime la verdad.

- ¡Nada está pasando! – Exclamó Terry demostrando todo lo contrario.

- Ya veo… - Pete rió maliciosamente – La has visto ¿Verdad?

- ¡Cállate!

- No puedo culparte por estar tan molesto – Continuó él como si nada – Candice se ha convertido en una verdadera belleza. Ha sido muy estúpido por tu parte dejarla ir.

- ¡¿Quieres callarte?! – No le hacía falta que le recodaran una y otra vez el error que había cometido.

- Tal vez vaya a visitarla… ella estuvo enamorada de ti en algún momento, y quien sabe… ahora que no puede tenerte quizás me acepte a mí.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – Fue lo único que dijo Terry antes de retirarse de allí.

Sabía que había exagerado un poco en la contestación que le había dado a su hermano. Pete siempre había sentido celos de Terry y nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad para molestarlo, ya había aprendido a lidiar con eso, pero lo que no podía soportar era que se metiera con Candy. Sabía que ella nunca se fijaría en él, pero le molestaba hicieran comentarios acerca de la mujer que amaba.

Eran las ocho de la noche y Stella se preparaba para cerrar la joyería cuando escucho sonarla campanilla que estaba sobre puerta.

- Está cerrado – Dijo sin muchos ánimos.

- ¿En serio? – Contestó una voz profunda – Creí que podrías hacer una excepción conmigo.

Stella levantó la vista y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de Richard que la miraban fijamente. Podría tratarse de un hombre que se encontraba en sus cincuentas, pero su porte y su cabello cubierto de canas lo hacían parecerse a Richard Gere.

- Claro que sí – Le dijo ella de una forma muy sensual mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador para darle a Richard una vista privilegiada de su escote - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Apuesto que sí.

Stella esperó que la tomara en sus brazos y la besara con pasión, pero en lugar de eso, Richard fue hacia la puerta y colocó el cartel que anunciaba que el local ya se encontraba cerrado. Al parecer tenía otros planes para esa noche. Ojala Eleanor no estuviera esperándolo con la cena lista.

La noche era calurosa y el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas. La conversación con su hermano había alterado a Terry y necesitaba dar un paseo por el parque para aclarar su mente. Tan solo pensar el modo en que había abandonado todo lo que había amado seis años atrás lo hacía sentirse desdichado. Había dañado a la mujer que se lo había dado todo, y eso no podría perdonárselo jamás.

_Tal vez no entiendas mi crueldad._

_Tal vez no tenga la verdad._

_Se hace difícil para mí, lo se…_

Recordaba cuando había hablado con Candy por primera vez. Nunca antes había reparado en ella, pues Susana era una novia excesivamente celosa, y le hacía una escena siempre que entablaba una conversación inocente con alguna chica. Pero ese día, mientras la veía esperar bajo la lluvia, algo cambió en su interior. Sintió un repentino deseo de protegerla y estar con ella. No podía explicar ni sus propios sentimientos, lo que sí sabía era la quería.

_Tal vez no pueda sonreír._

_Tal vez no pueda ni dormir,_

_Tal vez no pueda estar sin ti, tal vez._

Pero el amor que sentía por ella no había sido suficiente. Por aquellos días Terry era un joven inmaduro que creía que tenía el mundo a sus pies. Supuso que nada malo podía suceder, pero se había equivocado.

_Es tan difícil decidir, elegirte el fin_

_sin escuchar tu voz._

_Quizás me entiendas corazón,_

_quiero evitarte mil problemas_

_Si me faltas, mejor._

En el mismo instante en que puso sus pies en Lakewood, Terry sintió su mente invadida por los recuerdos. Cada lugar de ese pueblo donde había nacido guardaba imágenes que había compartido junto a ella.

_Hoy siento frío en la cuidad,_

_busco encontrarte y ya no estas._

_Tal vez no hay cielo para mí, tal vez._

Quería verla, abrazarla, contarle cuanto estaba sufriendo. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad por estar a su lado, y haría cualquier cosa por lograrlo.

_No llores pronto voy a estar,_

_y si no hay cielo habrá un lugar_

_donde te pueda hacer feliz, lo se…_

Ahora comprendía sus profundos deseos por volver a Lakewood, por qué el teatro y la actuación ya no llenaban su vida. Tenía a su hijo, que era lo más importante en su vida. Siempre estaría a su lado como un verdadero padre, pero había llegado el momento de tener en cuenta sus propios sentimientos. Él también merecía ser feliz.

_Fue tan difícil decidir, elegirte el fin_

_sin escuchar tu voz._

_Quizás me entiendas corazón,_

_quise evitarte mil problemas._

_Lo siento…_

Con miles de recuerdos rondando por su mente, Terry levantó la vista y su mirada se ilumino al ver un espejismo. Sentada en uno de los bancos de la plaza vio la esbelta figura de Candy. Comenzó a aproximarse a ella creyendo estar loco, pero a medida que se acercaba, vio como la figura levantó su rostro y clavó sus verdes ojos en él. No se trataba de un espejismo. Era ella.

- Candy… - Le dijo al tenerla frente a frente. Su emoción por tenerla tan cerca era tal que las palabras no salían de su boca.

Esa misma tarde la había visto, pero la distancia entre ambos no había podido permitirle apreciar bien a la mujer que tenía delante de sus ojos. Candy ya no era la jovencita que él había conocido, ahora estaba mucho más hermosa.

Candy no se movió de su asiento, solo se limitó a mirarlo de una forma indescifrable. Terry no sabía que pensar, deseaba que ella le dijera algo, que lo insultara si era preciso, pero necesitaba oír su voz.

_Flashback_

Terry estaba sentado en la sala de los Waitzman siendo observado fijamente con desconfianza por dos hombres.

- Así que eres el hijo de Richard ¿Eh? – Le dijo el mayor de ellos.

- Así es, señor.

Pocas veces Terry había estado tan nervioso como ese día. No es que estuviera a punto de hacer nada malo, tan solo había cometido el horrible pecado de invitar a salir a la hija de Abraham Waitzman, un hombre que no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser agradable y gentil, o tal vez lo que Terry sentía en aquellos momentos era la causa de los comentarios que sus propios padres hacían todo el tiempo acerca de los Waitzman.

- ¿Sabes que tengo un arma en mi buró?

Terry tragó en seco.

- Sí… señor.

- Bien… – Entonces Abraham se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia donde Terry estaba sentado y se inclinó amenazadoramente sobre él – Porque si me entero que le pusiste un solo dedo encima de mi hija juro que te llenaré el pecho de plomo.

- ¡Papá! – El gritó de Candy se escuchó desde lo alto de las escaleras. Terry volteó a ver la preciosa muchacha que bajaba corriendo y se dirigía hacia él – No le hagas caso – Le dijo en cuanto estuvo a su lado dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a su padre – No es cierto lo que está diciendo.

- Oh, claro que sí lo es – Replicó Abraham.

- Vámonos - Candy tomó a Terry del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro hacia la salida. Debía apurarse si no quería que su padre echara a perder su cita – Lo siento, lo siento… no debí dejarte solo con él – Le dijo en cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro del auto de Terry.

- No hay problema – Le sonrió de un modo tranquilizado, pero la verdad era que lo había pasado muy mal allí adentro.

Esa había sido la primera cita de ellos. Terry la llevó al cine a ver una película romántica que había sido bastante decepcionante para ambos. Lugo fueron a tomar un helado y Terry la dejó a horario en su casa sin haberle tocado un solo pelo, no por la amenaza del señor Waitzman, sino porque Candy en verdad le interesaba. Habían pasado al menos tres citas más hasta que por fin le dio el primer beso. No quería se tratara solamente de algo pasajero, quería una verdadera relación con ella. Tal vez debería haber manejado las cosas de un modo diferente.

_Fin de flashback_

- Candy – Terry levantó su mano para tocarla, pero ella se apartó con rapidez y lo miró con desconfianza – Candy, mi amor… soy yo, Terry.

- Se quién eres – Le contestó gélidamente.

- Deseaba verte.

- Yo no.

Su respuesta no le había extrañado. Lo cierto es que lo había esperado.

- ¿Crees… crees que podríamos hablar?

- No hay nada que hablar entre tú y yo.

- Candy, escúchame… sé que te hice daño y tienes derecho a estar enfadada conmigo. Grítame, golpéame si quieres, pero tienes que sabes que desde el día en que me fui de Lakewood nada en mi vida ha sido perfecto como lo era cuando estabas tú – Candy seguía mirándolo sin expresión alguna – He venido por ti, porque no puedo continuar viviendo si no es contigo.

- Pues estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

- Candy, por favor – Terry comenzó a desesperarse – Tienes que creerme. Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte daño ¿Recuerdas todos los momentos que pasamos juntos?

- ¡No!

- ¿No? – Esa respuesta lo había herido en lo más profundo de su alma - ¿Cómo has podido olvidarte de lo nuestro?

- ¡No! – Volvió a gritar Candy, comenzando a caminar apresurada con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

- ¡Espera! – Terry fue tras ella y la tomó del brazo - ¿A dónde vas? No puedes dejarme así después de lo que me has dicho.

- No seas idiota, Terry – Le dijo ella zafándose de su agarre – Stella ha vuelto a dejar la ventana de la joyería abierta, cualquiera podría entrar. Tengo que ir a cerrarla.

- Oh… - Terry se sintió como un imbécil – Te acompaño.

Candy no lo detuvo, y eso Terry lo tomo como una buena señal. No dudaba que tendría que hacer un gran trabajo si quería que ella llegase a perdonarlo algún día, pero aprovecharía cada momento para estar a su lado.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Mil disculpas por la demora, pero acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia!_

_Espero que les guste!_

_Besosssssssssssssss_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_"El dolor de la traición clavado como una espina,_

_el futuro y la ilusión sepultados por mentiras…"_

- Vete de aquí, Terry – Le insistía Candy mientras buscaba las llaves de la joyería en su bolso, pero una vez más, él hacía oídos sordos - ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

- No me gusta que estés en la calle sola a estas horas de la noche.

- Se cuidarme sola – Finalmente, Candy logró encontrar la llave y abrir la puerta de la joyería – Es en serio Terry – Le volvió a decir mientras entraba en el local con él pisándole los talones – No tengo ánimos de verte ¡Vete ya!

Candy se sentía cada vez más furiosa. No podía creer como Terry se atrevía siquiera a hablarle después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Deseaba que se fuera y la dejara sola, pero la verdad era que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para gritarle todo lo que se merecía.

Torpemente intentó buscar el interruptor de la luz, pero la cercanía con el cuerpo de Terry la ponía nerviosa.

- Déjame a mí – Le dijo Terry mientras la hacía a un lado en medio de la oscuridad. Conocía la joyería como la palma de su mano por haber pasado tantos buenos momentos allí. Candy había trabajado en la joyería todas las tardes después de la escuela para juntar su propio dinero, y si bien sus padres siempre se habían mostrado hostiles hacía Terry, a él no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera estar un rato a solas con ella – Ya está – Dijo con triunfo cuando las luces del local se encendieron.

- Genial, ya puedes irte a casa – Candy caminó hacia la oficina pero antes de poder abrir la puerta fue detenida nuevamente por Terry.

- Espera, Candy – La tomó del brazo y la hiso enfrentarse a él – Quiero hablar contigo. En verdad necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

Candy suspiró y bajó los brazos.

- ¿Hasta cuándo, Terry? – Su voz denotaba cansancio - ¿Hasta cuándo piensas continuar con esto? ¿Acaso no puedes dejarme continuar con mi vida y hacer lo mismo con la tuya?

- Nunca pude hacerlo – Le contestó él con sinceridad – Siempre supe que cometí un error al marcharme sin haber siquiera intentado solucionar las cosas entre nosotros antes… irme sin darte una explicación… eso jamás podré perdonármelo.

- Todo pasa por algo, Terry, y es momento de hacernos cargo de nuestros errores.

- Yo soy el único que ha cometido errores aquí.

- No… también yo tuve la culpa. Jamás debí haberme involucrado contigo de la manera en que lo hice. Tú no eras el hombre para mí, todos intentaron advertírmelo pero yo no les hice caso y ahora yo también debo pagar por mis errores.

- ¿Has oído eso? – Stella separó su rostro del de Richard en cuanto oyó un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué?

- Hay alguien adentro.

Richard resopló con fastidio mientras Stella se ponía de pie. Si había algo que él no soportaba, era que lo interrumpiesen en sus momentos de intimidad. Estaba a punto de decirle a Stella que nada estaba pasando cuando él también oyó una voz demasiado familiar.

- _No quería que las cosas sucedieran de ese modo… Te amo, Candy, tienes que creerme._

- ¡Demonios! – Exclamó Richard – Es Terrence.

- ¿Tu hijo?

- Sí - Con toda la prisa del mundo, Richard se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa que estaba esparcida por el piso - ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Terrence aquí?

- Pero yo ya no te amo – Fue la otra voz que se escuchó acercarse cada vez más a la puerta.

- ¡Es Candy! – Dijo Stella con horror mientras hacía lo mismo que su pareja – Si me ve aquí contigo va a despedirme.

- ¡Mierda!

Richard no sabía si sentir más enfado por el hecho de que su hijo menor estuviera a un paso de descubrir su infidelidad, o porque estaba junto con Candy. Pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en aquello, necesitaba salir de allí con urgencia. Terminó de abrocharse la camisa cuando se dio cuenta que no había un lugar por donde escapar. La puerta trasera estaba clausurada y la ventana era demasiado pequeña.

El picaporte comenzó a girar y Richard sentía como las gotitas de transpiración bajaban por su espalda.

- Rápido – Le dijo Stella mientras arreglaba su falda – Escóndete debajo del escritorio.

Era algo arriesgado y humillante, pero no quedaba otra opción. Richard se agachó y se escondió debajo del escritorio como Stella le había dicho, en tanto que ella se sentaba en la silla, con sus esbeltas piernas rozando inconscientemente el miembro de Richard.

**ooo**

Candy ya no sabía cómo decirle a Terry que la dejara en paz. Escucharlo decirle que la amaba había sido un duro golpe para ella. Lo último que necesitaba era tener antiguos fantasmas del pasado atormentándola.

Intentando olvidar las palabras de Terry, Candy giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Stella! – Exclamó Candy con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche?

- Oh, Candy – La mujer levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa – Estaba revisando unos recibos para adelantar trabajo… espero que no te moleste.

Había algo raro en Stella. Esa mujer nunca se había retirado de la joyería un segundo después de su horario laboral ¿Por qué había decidido quedarse justo ese día? A pesar de su intento por parecer casual, era evidente que estaba nerviosa. Pero seguramente solo estaba imaginando cosas que no existían. El reencuentro con Terry la había afectado tanto que no era raro que le estuvieran sucediendo esas cosas.

- De acuerdo… - Contestó con cansancio mientras salía de la oficina – Solo recuerda cerrar la ventana antes de irte.

- Claro.

Candy se despidió con un movimiento de mano y salió de la joyería seguida por Terry.

- ¿Quién es esa mujer? – Le preguntó con seriedad.

- La empleada.

- Te mintió.

- ¿Qué dices? – Candy se detuvo y giró para enfrentar a Terry.

- Esa mujer te ha mentido, no se quedó a trabajar, mira – Le extendió la mano donde sostenía un pisacorbatas de oro blanco – Te ha estado robando.

- ¿Dónde encontraste esto? – Le preguntó ella mientras tomaba el pisacorbatas y lo examinaba.

- En el piso de la oficina. Tenemos que llamar a la policía, no puedes permitir que…

- No es de nosotros.

- ¿Qué?

- Este pisacorbatas no es nuestro.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Claro que sí. Yo misma me encardo de los diseños, conozco cada joya a la perfección – Candy le devolvió la pieza a Terry.

- Entonces… ¿De quién es?

- No lo sé y no me importa – Le contestó ella con fastidio comenzando a caminar nuevamente – Puedes quedártelo si quieres.

Terry, en lugar de seguir a Candy, se quedó pensativo en medio de la calle mirando con detenimiento el pisacorbatas. No cabía duda que se trataba de una joya costosa, y si estaba seguro de algo, era que Stella estaba mintiendo, pero ese ya no era su problema. Guardó el pisacorbatas en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió a su casa. Reconquistar a Candy iba a ser un arduo trabajo, y como lo había creído, ella no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.

**ooo**

Richard llegó furioso a su casa. Haber estado al bode de ser descubierto en una infidelidad había sido una situación difícil, pero afortunadamente nada había pasado. No era la primera vez que tenía alguna que otra aventurilla, y no sentía nada más por Stella que los irrefrenables deseos de arrancarle la ropa y satisfacer sus necesidades. Lo cierto es que Eleanor era la única mujer que podría ostentar siempre el título de "señora Grandchester". Se había enamorado de ella durante la escuela secundaria y se habían casado al terminar la universidad, después habían llegado los hijos, y con ello la perdida de atracción sexual por parte de ambos. A Richard no le había quedado más remedio que buscar afecto fuera de casa.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, donde Eleanor estaba durmiendo bajo las sabanas. Con cuidado se sacó la ropa y se acostó al lado de su esposa.

- ¿Richard? – Preguntó ella con voz somnolienta.

- Shhhh… duerme cariño.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 11 – Eran más de las 12, pero Eleanor confió en su palabra.

- Recuerda que mañana vendrán a comer los padres de Susana.

- Claro…

Eleanor se dio la vuelta y no tardó demasiado en volver a quedarse dormida, a diferencia de Richard, quien no lograba conciliar el sueño. Además de casi haber sido descubierto, había otra cosa que le preocupaba. Terry no había esperado ni tres días para volver a encontrarse con la hija de los Waitzman.

Richard nunca antes se había interpuesto entre las relaciones de su hijo, pero jamás iba a permitir que Terry se involucrara con una judía. Ellos eran católicos, y esa clase de mezcla no era bien vista en su familia. Afortunadamente, tampoco lo era en la de los Waitzman.

Susana tampoco era una joven que cayera bien ante los ojos de los Grandchester, pero Richard no había dudado en ponerse de su parte en cuanto la muchacha había golpeado a su puerta diciendo que estaba esperando un hijo de Terry. Cualquier cosa sería mejor a formar familia con los Waitzman. Después de todo, al terminar la escuela Terry se había casado con Susana y mudado a Nueva York junto con su esposa y el hijo que venía en camino.

Las cosas habían ido bien. Terry había logrado hacer una carrera propia en Broadway, era un actor exitoso y ganaba mucho dinero, gran parte del cual enviaba a sus padres. Poco tiempo después se había divorciado de Susana pero las cosas no habían cambiado. Terry había salido con muchas actrices, modelos y mujeres hermosas, pero nunca había vuelto a tener una relación seria. Pero entonces tenía que abandonarlo todo y volver a casa. Richard no era estúpido, sabía que esa decisión tenía nombre y apellido y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a encontrarse con Candy.

Solo había una única cosa que debía agradecer. Al parecer, la chica Waitzman no tenía intención alguna por perdonar la infidelidad de Terry. Y más aún, por más que Candy lo olvidara todo, jamás podría aceptar mantener una relación con un hombre que ya era padre de un niño. Sí, definitivamente, Candy ya no sería un problema para él.

**ooo**

"_Intento alejarme y a la vez me estoy muriendo. _

_No puedo mirarte y sé que a un sigo sufriendo. _

_Sé que nunca voy a estar contigo y jamás serás _

_el abrigo que me cubra de este frio. _

_Intento olvidarte y apareces al instante. _

_Quiero despertar de este sueño incesante."_

… _La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza y se mimetizaba con las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Aquello no podría estar sucediéndole, todos los sueños que había creado en su mente se resquebrajaban con tan solo oír esas tres palabras._

_- Ya no te amo._

_- Terry…_

_- Amo a Susana y voy a casarme con ella._

_- No… Terry… eso no es verdad… no puede serlo – Le decía ella entre lágrimas sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Pero como única respuesta, Terry se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándola sola bajo la lluvia…_

Candy despertó con un sobresalto. Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Otra vez esa horrible sensación de haberlo perdido todo. Siempre era lo mismo, y ya no podría soportarlo.

Esa noche le había dicho que ya no lo amaba, pero no era cierto. Desde el momento en que volvió a verlo supo que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado.

Oskar maulló y se acurruco contra ella. Candy sonrió, esa pequeña bolita siempre era capaz de tranquilizarla. Miró su reloj y dio un respingo, ya eran las seis y media de la mañana y el martes era el único día que Stella no trabajaba. La tienda abría a las siete y Candy debía apurarse si no quería llegar tarde. No le gustaba que la gente esperara fuera de la joyería, pues era una mala imagen para el negocio.

Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con una falda corta y una camisa.

- ¿Ya sales para la joyería? – Le preguntó Rebecca en cuanto vio a su hija correr hacía la puerta.

- Sí, mamá. Se me ha hecho tarde.

- Ya, ya… ¿Pero porque no desayunas algo antes de marcharte? – Le extendió una bandeja con panecillos.

Candy en verdad no tenía tiempo para eso, pero sabía que su madre siempre se molestaba si le hacían algún desplante con la comida.

- Gracias, mamá – Tomó un panecillo de chocolate de la bandeja – Lo comeré en el camino.

- Llévate dos – Rebecca tomó otro panecillo y se lo entregó a su hija.

Candy lo tomó. Era una suerte que su genética la mantuviera siempre delgada, pues con una madre como Rebecca resultaba sencillo engordar.

Salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar hacia la joyería mientras comía los panecillos de su madre.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos en llegar, pero afortunadamente aún no era demasiado tarde. Solo había una persona esperando fuera, y se trataba de su hermano.

- ¿Zach?

- Hola Candy.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó mientras abría las puertas de la joyería - Se supone que tienes que estar en el estudio.

- Albert se está encargando de todo – Le contestó él mientras ambos entraban en la tienda – Necesito encargarme de unos asuntos.

- Enseguida te mostraré los archivos del negocio.

- No, no es eso a lo que me refería.

- ¿A no?

- No… He venido como cliente.

- Zach… - Candy rió - Tú también eres dueño de la joyería, sabes muy bien que no tienes que pagar.

- En verdad esto es algo que preferiría pagar.

- No digas tonterías. Toma lo que quieras.

- Candy… vine a buscar un anillo de compromiso para Annie. Si no vas a cobrármelo como al resto de los clientes no me quedará más remedio que acudir a otra joyería.

- Espera un momento – Lo detuvo Candy - ¿Estás intentando decirme que piensas pedirle a Annie que se case contigo?

- Sí – Le contestó él con una sonrisa en el rostro – Pienso hacerlo esta misma noche.

- Pero Zach… tú no puedes hacer eso – Le recriminó Candy.

- ¿Qué dices? Pero si tú y Annie son grandes amigas. Comprendo que a mamá y papá no va a gustarle la noticia ¿Pero tú?

- No me malinterpretes Zach, lo que digo es que aún no estás listo para dar ese gran paso. No hace mucho que tú y Annie están saliendo y…

- Jamás esperé algo así de ti, Candy – Le dijo él con decepción – Voy a casarme con Annie, no me importa que ustedes se opongan.

Después de mirarla de una manera reprobatoria, Zach dio media vuelta y se retiró de la tienda.

Candy no comprendía porque le había dicho aquellas cosas a su hermano. Era cierto que Annie era su amiga y la apreciaba, pero aún no podía aceptar la relación que mantenía con Zach. Había algo en todo eso que no le gustaba, y ahora había quedado como una villana por tan solo no mostrarse de acuerdo con esa boda.

Fuera como fuera, sabía que Zach terminaría haciendo lo que quisiera, y ella no era nadie para oponerse. Solo le restaba esperar que su hermano no saliera herido como a ella misma le había pasado años atrás.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y nuevamente mil disculpas por las demoras. Voy a intentar no tardarme tanto pero a veces se complica un poco._

_Bueno acá dejo un nuevo capítulo!_

_Felices fiestas para todos! Espero que pasen una linda navidad =)_

_Besosssssssssss_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Frágil como muchos de los que estamos aquí, _

_dulce como pocos, tan amable, tan gentil._

_Me brindaste otro mundo sin pedirme nada a cambio._

_Me hiciste ver el mundo diferente._

_Veía este sitio todo tosco, todo gris. _

_Vivía en agonía hasta que te conocí._

_Me brindaste otro mundo sin pedirme nada a cambio._

_Me hiciste ver el mundo diferente._

_Flashback_

- ¡Hey, Terry! ¿Vienes con nosotros al lago?

- Hoy no, Neil – Le contestó el castaño mientras terminaba de ducharse después del entrenamiento de futbol.

- ¿Es por esa chica Waitzman?

- Le prometí a Candy que pasaría a buscarla por su clase de ballet.

- Ahhh sí – Comentó otro de los miembros del equipo – Con Susana fuera de la ciudad durante el mes entero Terry necesita a alguien más con quien entretenerse.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Terry con molestia – Mi relación con Susana no estaba pasando por un buen momento, y pienso hablar con ella en cuanto regrese de Florida.

Y en verdad pensaba hacerlo. Había salido con Susana desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar. Ella era la chicha más hermosa y popular de toda la escuela, y por orden natural debía formar pareja con el chico más apuesto. Al principio todo había comenzado como un juego, Susana había sido su primera novia y la primera con quien había experimentado la sexualidad, a pesar de no haber sido la única pues no era un secreto para nadie que Terry le había sido infiel a Susana en varias oportunidades.

Un mes atrás, Susana había partido a Florida durante un mes por el trabajo de su padre. Antes de que ella se fuera Terry ya había decidido terminar con Susana, pero aún no había podido hacerlo. Enamorarse de Candy había llegado después. Esa rubia pecosa lo había cautivado de tal modo que había olvidado por completo es pequeño detalle de su "novia". Le había dicho a Candy que ya había terminado con Susana, y en parte era cierto, solo que ella aún no lo sabía. Pero pretendía acabar con ese asunto en cuanto regresara la semana entrante.

- Aun no comprendo cómo has cambiado a una mujer como Susana por esa chica insignificante – Continúo hablando Neil mientras se vestía - ¿Tienes idea la cantidad de chicos esperando el momento indicado para ir tras ella? Eres afortunado, Terry, no lo eches a perder.

- Apuesto que tú morirías por pasar una noche con Susana ¿Verdad? – Rió otro de los jóvenes.

A Terry no le molestó ese comentario de la forma en que le hubiera molestado tiempo atrás. No sentía absolutamente nada por Susana, y no sentía dolor alguno al imaginársela en la cama con otro, aunque fuera con su propio amigo. Aunque no podía evitar sentir cierto remordimiento al salir con otra chica sin haber terminado primero con ella. Susana era presumida y arrogante, e incluso a veces sus actitudes eran demasiado mezquinas, pero tampoco se merecía la humillación que le estaba haciendo pasar. Cuando volviera a la escuela probablemente los alumnos se burlarían a sus espaldas y tampoco descartaba que Susana tomara venganza con la persona que había pasado a ocupar su lugar. Pero ya buscaría la manera de manejar ese problema cuando llegara el momento.

Terminó de vestirse y salió del vestuario después de haberse despedido de sus compañeros del equipo. Aun le quedaba tiempo hasta que la clase de Candy terminase, así que decidió pasar antes por la panadería para comprarle sus panecillos de chocolate favoritos.

Solo había pasado una semana desde que Terry había pedido a Candy que fuera su novia, pero habían sido los mejores días de su vida. Ella era tan dulce, tan bella, adoraba besarla en todo momento, y pasar todas las tardes después de la escuela por la joyería de sus padres a visitarla. Sin duda alguna, su máximo desafío era ganarse la confianza de la familia de ella. Abraham y Zach eran su mayor problema, no estaba seguro de poder llevarse bien con ellos ni en un millón de años. Rebecca también mantenía una postura distante con él, pero aun así no era capaz de permitir que pasara más de dos minuto sin haber comido alguno de sus deliciosos postres. En cuanto a la abuela de Candy…bueno… ella sí era diferente al resto de la familia. Helena era una anciana adorable que solo se preocupaba por la felicidad de su nieta, nada más le importaba mientras ella fuera feliz. Siempre lo había tratado de un modo amable y dulce, y a Terry no le costó trabajo alguno descubrir a quien había salido Candy.

Llegó hasta la academia de ballet donde estudiaba la rubia, descendió del auto y se apoyó contra un árbol a esperar hasta que saliera. No pasaron más de cuatro minutos cuando por fin la vio. Candy estaba vestida con unos jeans gastados y una camiseta blanca. Su cabello rizado estaba sujeto en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza. Reía y conversaba con otra chica cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del castaño.

- ¡Terry! – Gritó mientras corría hacia él – Que bueno que has venido.

- Te prometí que lo haría – Le dijo él mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba en los labios.

- Sí, pero creí que el entrenamiento de futbol se demoraría un poco más.

- Jamás prometería algo que no pudiera cumplir – La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su auto - ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?

- Claro.

Candy subió al auto y se dirigieron hasta la heladería. Las salidas con Terry siempre eran así. Él nunca intentaba aprovecharse de ella, y eso era algo que le gustaba, pero por otro lado no podía negar que comenzaba a sentir necesidades de estar con él de una manera un poco más íntima. Candy nunca había estado con ningún chico, pero esta era la primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad, y no tenía dudas, quería que Terry fuera el primer hombre en su vida.

- Terry… - Le comentó ella mientras tomaba su helado de chocolate.

- Dime.

- He estado pensando… ¿Por qué nunca hemos estado solos?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ya sabes… siempre que salimos lo hacemos a un lugar público, pero nunca quieres pasar a mi casa ¿Por qué?

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

- Sí.

- Es tu padre.

- ¿Mi padre?

- Sí. Y también tú hermano.

- ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver?

- Me asustan – Comentó con cierto recelo – Siempre que los encuentro en la calle me miran con esos ojos acusadores. Siento que están esperando a que haga algo malo para caer sobre mí y matarme con sus propias manos.

- ¡Tonterías! – Exclamó Candy – Ellos no serían capaces de hacer algo semejante. Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas – Aunque en el fondo comprendía los temores de Terry. Su padre en especial era una persona bastante especial, y no dejaría que alguien se llevara a su pequeña así como así.

- De todas formas… sé que no soy bien venido en tu casa.

- ¿Y qué me dices de la tuya? Nunca me has invitado a conocer a tu familia.

Esta vez fue el turno de Terry de sentirse incómodo. No sentía vergüenza alguna por presentarles a Candy a sus padres. Es más, estaba seguro que Eleanor sería muy dulce con ella. El problema era su padre. A Richard nunca le habían caído bien los Waitzman, y no se había molestado en ocultarlo. Temía que hiciera o dijera algo que pudiera lastimarla. Aunque tal vez había llegado el momento de formalizar su relación con Candy.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – Le preguntó con ternura mientras tomaba su mano - ¿Quieres conocer a mis padres? - Candy asintió tímidamente – De acuerdo. Si eso es lo que quieres te los presentaré.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella con emoción.

- Sí.

Candy se puso feliz por haber logrado que Terry la invitara a su casa. Aunque el tema de sus padres no era específicamente el que había querido tocar en esos momentos, estaba segura de que ya habría tiempo para eso.

_Fin de flash back_

**ooo**

- ¡Eleanor! Qué bueno es volver a verte – Exclamó Caroline Marlowe mientras abrazaba a su ex consuegra.

- También estamos felices por tenerlos aquí – Mintió Eleanor. No era algo que le gustara hacer, pero lo consideró necesario teniendo en cuenta que formaban parte de una misma familia.

Caroline y Edward Marlowe eran las personas más egocéntricas y presuntuosas de todo Lakewood. No era de extrañar que fueran los padres de Susana, pues nadie sería capaz de confundirlos nunca, y no solo refiriéndose a su aspecto físico.

Los Marlowe no poseían grandes riquezas, pero siempre había sabido disimularlo muy bien. Caroline solía gastar grandes cantidades de dinero en ropa de diseñador, lo cual era un desperdició teniendo en cuenta su pésimo y extravagante gusto para vestirse. En cuanto a Edward, él era un simple empleado bancario que vivía del dinero que su hija le enviaba desde Nueva York. Él había sido quien más había temido cuando Terry dejo la actuación ¿Quién iba a comprarle los costosos vestidos, zapatos y bolsos a Caroline si Susana dejaba de pasarle su cuota mensual? Esperaba que ese muchacho tuviera ahorrado algo de dinero para comenzar un negocio rentable.

- ¿Dónde está el pequeño Davy? – Preguntó Caroline mientras buscaba a su nieto con la mirada. Lo encontró detrás del sofá, asomando su cabecita castaña - ¡Oh, aquí Estás! – Fue hacia él y lo tomó en brazos mientras le besaba las mejillas. Un espectáculo tan falso como sus pechos.

Todos sabían que Caroline nunca había querido ser abuela. No al menos tan joven. Y tampoco se sentía bien cuando sus amigas le preguntaban cómo se encontraba su nieto. Pero sabía que ese pequeño era la solución a todos sus problemas financieros. Mientras Susana sea la madre del hijo de un hombre rico, su futuro económico estaba asegurado.

- Este niño está creciendo mucho – Comentó Edward – Dentro de un par de meses será tan grande que está casa les quedará chica. Creo que deberían considerar comprar una nueva para ustedes. No es justo para Eleanor y Richard.

- No te preocupes papá – Dijo Susana con una gran sonrisa – Terry y yo ya hemos hablado de ello, y estamos de acuerdo en mudarnos a una nueva casa.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Eleanor con sorpresa. Estaba segura de haber oído que la relación entre él y Susana ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

- Sí – Contestó Susana antes de que Terry pudiera hablar – En verdad les agradecemos su hospitalidad, pero lo mejor para nosotros será tener nuestra propia casa. Ayer fui a ver la antigua casa del doctor Stevens. En la agencia me ofrecieron un buen precio por ella. Está un poco deteriorada, pero creo que con unas cuantas refacciones se convertirá en…

- ¡Susana! – Gritó Terry haciéndola dar un respingo. En verdad había logrado enfadarlo esta vez – Te he dicho que no pienso comprar esa casa. No tendrías que haber ido a verla.

- Pero mi amor… - Dijo Susana con voz dulce – La última vez que lo hablamos dijiste que estabas de acuerdo en que no podíamos continuar viviendo aquí ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Claro que lo recuerdo.

- ¿Entonces porque te enfadas tanto si tan solo fui a averiguar el precio y las condiciones de la casa?

- Porque en primer lugar, no pienso comprar una casa tan grande y horrorosa como ella.

- Es la mejor de la ciudad – Replicó ella, pero Terry no le hiso caso.

- Y en segundo lugar, dije que estaba de acuerdo en que no podíamos continuar viviendo aquí, pero en ningún momento dije que yo me iría a vivir contigo.

- No lo entiendo…

- Compraré una casa para que tú y Davy puedan vivir cómodamente, y otra sólo para mí.

- Pero Terry… - Intervino Caroline – Si tú y Susy viven en casas separadas ¿Cómo harán para recuperar su matrimonio?

- No hay un matrimonio que recuperar – Contestó él, notando como humor empeoraba cada vez más – Hace años que Susana y yo estamos divorciados, y nada va a cambiar esa situación.

- Pero yo supuse que la vuelta a Lakewood era para solucionar los malentendidos entre ustedes.

- Pues usted supuso mal, señora.

- Terry – Le dijo Richard poniendo una mano en su hombro – Creo que antes de decir cualquier cosa deberías considerarlo. Sinceramente creo que Susana y tú deben darse una segunda oportunidad. Recuerda que tienen un hijo.

- A Davy no le faltará nada, papá – Contestó Terry – Pero no seguiré posponiendo mi felicidad. No volveré con Susana, y es una decisión tomada.

La cena transcurrió en un clima incómodo para todos los presentes. Terry estaba conforme con la postura que había tomado frente a su familia, pero la mirada asesina que recibía por parte de Susana comenzaba a incomodarle. A ella nunca le había gustado que la humillen, y mucho menos en público. Terry supuso que Susana no iba a rendirse en cuanto a la casa, y que haría todo lo imposible por obtenerla. Pues bien, sus caprichos habían tenido éxito en el pasado, pero no más. Ahora era él quien decidía. Era su dinero y las cosas se harían a su manera.

**ooo**

Candy estaba acostada en su cama pensando en cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan solo unos pocos días cuando su abuela entró en la habitación.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Le preguntó la anciana.

- Claro que sí.

Candy hiso un intento por sonreír y se incorporó para sentarse en la cama junto a su abuela. Oskar se levantó de su moisés y saltó para acurrucarse en el regazo de su dueña.

- Has estado muy callada durante la cena – Le comentó Helena – Te conozco. Sé que algo te preocupa y me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mí.

- Ya lo sé… - Contestó Candy bajando la mirada – Es solo que yo misma tengo problemas para comprender mis propios sentimientos.

- ¿Tiene todo esto algo que ver con ese ex novio tuyo?

- ¿Ya sabes que Terry está de vuelta en Lakewood? – Helena asintió con la cabeza.

- Es difícil no enterarse de una noticia así en un pueblo tan pequeño y chismoso como este. Además… me pareció verlo pasar ayer. Iba con su pequeño hijo.

- Sí – Hasta ese momento, Candy no había tenido el infortunio de encontrarse con el hijo de Terry, aunque sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Tenía miedo de no poder controlar sus emociones cuando lo viera. El niño no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado, y definitivamente no quería sentir odio hacia una criatura – Ya he visto a Terry. Nos encontramos ayer por la noche…. Fue una casualidad.

- Querida… en esta vida no existen las casualidades – Helena rió con ternura y acarició el rostro de su nieta – Tú y Terry no pueden estar separados el uno del otro. Hay ciertas personas que nacieron para estar juntas, y por más que las circunstancias se empeñen en separarlos, el destino siempre buscara la manera de volver a unirlos.

Candy vio un brillo especial en la mirada de su abuela. Una mirada que ocultaba una gran historia detrás de ella, pero que Helena nunca se había atrevido a contar. Tal vez algún día…

- No es solo Terry quien me preocupa – Se animó a confesar Candy.

- Cuéntamelo…

- ¿Sabías que Zach piensa pedirle matrimonio a Annie?

- Oh… - Helena pareció sorprendida - ¿Ya lo saben tus padres?

- No lo creo… él paso ayer por la joyería para comprar el anillo de compromiso. Se enfadó conmigo cuando le dije que reconsiderara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- ¿No quieres que Zach se case con tu mejor amiga?

- No me malinterpretes… amo a Annie, hemos sido amigas desde pequeñas, pero la conozco, y sé que aún sigue amando a Archie.

- ¿Te preocupa que Zach pueda salir lastimado?

- No quisiera decirlo… pero estoy convencida de que Zach no va a salir bien librado si se casa con Annie – Candy no quería pensar siquiera en ello - Es una situación difícil… sí me opongo a la boda, perderé a Zach. Pero si Annie lastima a mi hermano, la perderé a ella.

- ¿Quieres un consejo?

- Claro – Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

- Deja que las cosas fluyan. Lo que tiene que pasar pasará sin que puedas evitarlo. Y recuerda que las cosas siempre suceden por algún motivo.

Candy pensó toda la noche en las palabras de su abuela. Ella tenía razón, no valía la pena preocuparse por cosas que pasarían sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

_**Continuará…**_

_Bueno… espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!_

_Gracias a todas las que leen esta historia y se toman su tiempo para dejar un comentario._

_Solo me que desearles un año 2013 lleno de alegría, prosperidad y éxito! _

_Besossssssss_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Por primera vez desde la llegada de Terry, Candy había logrado dormir la noche entera sin interrupciones. Su abuela siempre había tenido la palabra correcta para tranquilizarla. Ahora comprendía que no existía motivo alguno por el cual ella debía sentirse avergonzada o responsable por lo que había pasado años atrás. Terry había sido el único culpable por haberla engañado.

- Candy ¿Podrías quedarte sola en la tienda por un par de horas? – Le pidió Stella – Necesito salir un momento. Ya sabes… asuntos personales.

- ¿No dijiste lo mismo la tarde de ayer?

Candy no había ido a trabajar el día anterior, pero su madre había llegado a casa quejándose de Stella, pues le había pedido unos cuantos minutos para salir a comprar unas cosas y no había llegado a su puesto hasta dos horas después.

- Sabes que no te lo pediría a menos que fuera necesario – Insistió la mujer.

- De acuerdo – Suspiró Candy. No le molestaba quedarse en la joyería ella sola, pero tampoco le agradaba que los empleados se tomaran demasiadas atribuciones – Pero tienes que estar aquí antes de las tres de la tarde.

- Claro.

Stella tomó su bolso y salió de la tienda con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Candy no confiaba en ella. La noche anterior Terry le había dicho que Stella mentía al decir que había estado trabajando hasta tarde, y Candy estaba segura de que así era, pero tampoco creía que hubiera estado robando. Ella se encargaba personalmente de hacer los balances constantemente y nunca había descubierto nada raro. Cualquier cosa que Stella hiciera fuera de su horario de trabajo no era de su incumbencia, siempre y cuando no sucediera en la joyería, así que si algo así volviera a repetirse, no le quedaría más remedio que despedirla.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y segundos después Candy tuvo frente a sí a una persona que no espera ver.

- Hola Candy – Le dijo aquella mujer rubia con una voz tranquilizante.

- Señora Grandchester… - No entendía que podía estar haciendo la mamá de Terry en su tienda. Después de que ellos hubieran terminado, Candy no había vuelto a hablar con los padres de Terry. Si bien Eleanor siempre había sido muy amable con ella, las tensiones entre ambas familias eran tan evidentes que simplemente preferían evitarse los unos con los otros - ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – Le preguntó con el tono más neutral que pudo, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

Sabía que Eleanor no entraría en su tienda si no se tratase de un asunto personal. A pesar de la elegancia que la caracterizaba no solía usar ningún tipo de joyas. Según Terry, a su madre no le gustaba esa clase de ostentación, solo llevaba consigo su sortija de matrimonio porque eso era lo que una mujer casada debía hacer.

- Veo que te sorprendes de verme aquí – Candy no pudo replicar. Eleanor estaba siendo educada… y hasta amable – Veras querida… dadas las circunstancias creí necesario venir aquí y hablar contigo personalmente. Desde que tú y Terry terminaron no tuvimos la oportunidad de volver a charlar y nunca pude expresarte lo mucho que ciento que las cosas hayan acabado de esa forma.

- Eso quedó en el pasado.

- De todas formas me pareció necesario venir aquí a hablar contigo – Candy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Eleanor no la dejo – Sé que Terry se comportó mal hace seis años, yo misma me enfade con él por lo que había hecho, pero ya no podemos borrar lo sucedido. En ese momento no tuvimos necesidad de conversar puesto que Terry decidió irse de la ciudad, pero ahora él ha vuelto, y piensa quedarse aquí permanentemente - Eso era lo que Candy temía. Ya se había figurado que tendría que acostumbrarse a la presencia de Terry tan cerca de ella, pero escucharlo de Eleanor había echado para atrás todas las esperanzas de que Terry decidiera continuar con su vida en Nueva York – Hay algo que debo pedirte Candy.

- No se preocupe señora Grandchester – Le dijo Candy contrayendo su rostro en un intento por no enfadarse – No pienso entrometerme entre la relación de Terry y Susana.

Claro que Eleanor había acudido a ella temiendo que pudiera hacer algo para intentar retomar las cosas donde las había dejado seis años atrás. Terry ya había dejado claro su interés por volver a acercarse a ella, y probablemente esa era la razón de los temores de Eleanor. Terry era su hijo, y siempre había querido lo mejor para él, pero Susana también era la madre de su único nieto, y esa era razón suficiente como para querer que Terry continúe al lado de su esposa.

- No es eso lo que quería decirte– Le contestó Eleanor.

- ¿Ah no? - ¿Por qué otra razón sería?

- No. Candy, solo quería que supieras que Terry aún te ama… nunca ha dejado de hacerlo – Candy no sabía que decir. Eso era exactamente lo que Terry le había dicho, pero… ¿Cómo confiar en su palabra? – Terry vino a Lakewood por ti. Abandonó su carrera como actor y su vida en Nueva York porque aún te ama.

- Yo… no lo comprendo – En verdad estaba confundida - ¿Por qué está diciéndome esto? Yo creí…

- Creíste que buscaría preservar mi familia como fuera ¿Verdad? – Le dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa amable – Terry siempre va a estar allí para su hijo, pero jamás volverá al lado de Susana. No la ama y eso es algo que nadie puede remediar. En el corazón de mi hijo solo hay lugar para ti.

- Pero yo no lo amo – Exclamó Candy sabiendo que era mentira, y a juzgar por el rostro de Eleanor, ella tampoco lo creyó – Terry me hiso mucho daño en el pasado y no sería tan estúpida como para volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

- Solo piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Eleanor volvió a sonreírle con complicidad y salió de la tienda. Candy no entendía muy bien porque había ido hasta allí, y sin dudas eso era lo último que necesitaba.

- ¡Genial!

_Flashback_

Terry había cumplido con su promesa y preparado un almuerzo para que Candy al fin conociera a sus padres.

- ¿Y si nos les gusto? – Decía ella mientras entraba en la casa.

- Eso no pasará – Terry le sonrió con nerviosismo mientras la conducía a la sala principal. Había hablado con su familia el día anterior y los resultados no habían sido muy alentadores. Eleanor se había limitado a sonreír y decirle que Candy sería bienvenida, pero su padre no lo había tomado tan bien. A Richard no le gustaban los judíos, y siempre había tenido sus rencillas con Abraham Waitzman. Pero no era su padre el único problema. Su hermano a su hermano tampoco le caía bien la familia de Candy, pues nunca había logrado superar el hecho de que Zach lo superara en absolutamente todo. Terry temía que sus comentarios malintencionados pudieran herirla.

- Aquí están – Anunció Terry al entrar a la sala y encontrarse a su padre sentado en un sofá al lado de Pete. Eleanor acababa de entrar por la puerta y fue la única en recibir a Candy con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Es un gusto conocerte, querida – Le dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a darle un abraso – Terry nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

Candy sintió cierta tranquilidad ante la amabilidad de Eleanor, pero cuando comenzaba a tomar confianza Pete se paró frente a ella y la miró con una sonrisa insolente.

- Así que eres el nuevo juguetito de mi hermano…

- ¡Pete! – Lo regañó su madre, pero él no parecía dispuesto a rendirse.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? Tú sabes muy bien que mi hermano solo quiere divertirse con ella.

- ¡Ya basta! – Eleanor decidió callar a su hijo mayor antes de Terry estallará y se armara uno de sus famosos pleitos – El almuerzo está listo. Pueden pasar al comedor.

Candy no quería admitirlo, pero las palabras de Pete la habían lastimado. En un comienzo ella también había tenido sus dudas respecto a las intenciones de Terry para con ella, pero él se comportaba de una forma tan caballerosa que decidió tenerle confianza.

- Dime Candice… - Le dijo Richard una vez que estuvieron sentados a la mesa, siempre mirándola con hostilidad - ¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre?

- Muy bien, señor Grandchester. Con mamá están planeando abrir una sucursal de la joyería en Chicago.

- Mhmm – Fue la única respuesta de Richard. Era evidente que estaba esperando oír malas noticias acerca de Abraham.

- Muy bien – Dijo Eleanor entrando en el comedor con una gran bandeja en las manos y depositándola en la mesa – Aquí está la comida… espero que les guste.

Candy sintió nauseas cuando Eleanor destapó la bandeja y comenzó a servir la comida. Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que Eleanor notó que algo le pasaba a Candy.

- ¿Qué sucede querida? – Le pregunto con preocupación - ¿No te gustan las chuletas de cerdo?

- No es eso…

- ¿Y porque no comes?

- Es que… - En momentos como ese Candy no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada – Es solo que… yo no como cerdo.

- Pero… - Entonces Eleanor lo recordó - ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! – Se disculpó mientras retiraba el plato de Candy – ¡Soy tan estúpida!

- Oh, no… no se preocupe señora Grandchester – Candy se sentía demasiado incomoda – Usted no tenía por qué saberlo.

Pero Eleanor, quien se sentía completamente apenada por lo sucedido, salió del comedor prometiendo que prepararía otra cosa.

- No tienes por qué sentirte mal por lo sucedido – Le decía Terry una vez que el almuerzo hubiera terminado.

Eleanor había preparado otra comida especialmente para Candy y eso a ella no le había parecido bien.

- Creo que no les he caído bien.

Estaban en la habitación de Terry recostados sobre la cama. Él tenía su brazo bajo el cuello de Candy y ella posaba sus manos en el pecho de su novio.

- Todo ha sido mi culpa – Se lamentaba una vez más Terry – Sabía que los judíos no comen cerdo, pero nunca se me ocurrió pensar que a mi madre se le había ocurrido preparar sus chuletas justamente hoy.

- Solo quiero olvidarlo ¿De acuerdo? – Candy se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de Terry, logrando despertar en él sus más salvajes instintos – Abrázame – Le suplicó en un susurro.

- Si lo hago no creo poder detenerme después.

- No quiero que te detengas.

Terry no necesito saber más. Él más que nadie quería que aquello sucediera. Lo había querido desde el primer momento, pero se había contenido por respeto a ella. Ahora ya no había necesidad de esperar. Ella quería que sucediera tanto como él.

_Fin de flashback_

Candy recordó aquel primer almuerzo con la familia de Terry. Había sido un mensaje claro de que no debía involucrarse más con Terry, pero ella no lo había oído y había terminado por pagar las consecuencias.

Sí, no cabía duda que ella también había tenido gran parte de la culpa en todo aquello. No había sido la víctima, sino también la causante de aquel desastre.

**ooo**

- Papi, papi – Davy corrió a arrojarse a los brazos de su padre quien estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

- ¿Qué sucede pequeño? – Le preguntó mientras dejaba el periódico a un lado y alborotaba el cabello de su hijo.

- ¿Me llevas a tomar un helado?

- Faltan dos horas para la cena – Eso era lo que su madre siempre le decía a él cuando quería comer dulces antes de la cena.

- ¡Pero tengo hambre ahora!

Terry rió. Esa era también la respuesta que él siempre le daba a su madre.

- De acuerdo – Terminó por aceptar – Ve a buscar tu abrigo.

No podía ser tan severo cuando de su hijo se trataba. Davy era el único motivo por el cual había soportado todo un infierno al lado de Susana durante tanto tiempo. Solo le hacía falta mirar los azules ojos de su hijo para comprender que todo había valido la pena. Davy era un niño increíble, y Terry haría cualquier cosa por él.

- Ya estoy listo – Le dijo el pequeño bajando las escaleras apresuradamente – Vámonos antes que la abuela nos vea.

Terry y Davy salieron de la casa para ir a comprar un par de helados. Con un poco de suerte, Eleanor jamás se daría cuenta de su pequeña travesura y no los regañaría.

**ooo**

Susana estaba tirada sobre la cama leyendo una revista en la vieja habitación que había sido de Terry. No había suficientes habitaciones en la casa de los Grandchester para todos, así que a Susana no le había quedado más remedio que compartir el cuarto con su hijo mientras que Terry se había instalado en el de su hermano.

- ¡Maldita sea Terry! – Exclamó Susana mientras arrojó la revista contra la pared.

Nada de lo que había hecho hasta el momento había funcionado. Estaba segura que Terry se había encontrado con Candy, podía verlo en su mirada, y eso era algo que Susana no estaba dispuesta a admitir.

- Parece que estás algo molesta hoy.

Susana levantó la vista para ver a Pete recostado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado, no una sonrisa sexi como las Terry, sino una con aspecto perverso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Pete? – Le preguntó ella con fastidio.

El castaño dejó caer los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Acaso no puedo cruzar algunas palabras con mi cuñada favorita?

- Soy tu única cuñada – Respondió Susana de mala gana, sabiendo que ya ni siquiera era eso - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Pete se sentó en la cama muy cerca de Susana y dirigió una mirada indecente a sus piernas desnudas. Ella estaba vestida con una camiseta y un short demasiado corto, alfo que no había pasado desapercibido para Pete.

- Terry no está – Le dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba con la yema de los dedos los tobillos de Susana – Se fue junto con Davy… papá ha estado fuera todo el día, y mamá está ocupada preparando la cena.

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? – Pese a que los dedos de Pete comenzaron a subir por la pierna de ella, Susana no protestó.

- Creí que tal vez quisieras divertirte un momento - Susana rió sonoramente, pero lejos de sentirse ofendido, Pete se acercó más a ella y le susurró al oído al mismo tiempo que continuaba con las caricias cada vez más íntimas – Sé que Terry no te brinda la atención que te mereces – Su mano subió más hasta encontrarse con esa zona sensible de Susana. Ella dejó escapar un gemido dándole la aprobación para continuar – Eres una mujer hermosa, y es un pecado que estés tan sola.

Susana no dijo nada, solo se limitó a disfrutar de las caricias que Pete le estaba brindando sobre la ropa. No lo quería, ni siquiera le gustaba, pero algo de lo que él había dicho era cierto. No había tenido sexo desde hacía un tiempo, y no podía contar con Terry para ello ¿Qué tendría de malo aceptar los favores de Pete?

**ooo**

- ¿Quieres más café?

- Sí, gracias – Candy le sonrió a la mesera mientras le servía más café en su taza.

Estaba exhausta después de un día entero de trabajo. Como era de esperarse, Stella había tardado más de lo previsto con sus "asuntos personales" y Candy debió ocuparse de todo ella sola.

Era una costumbre para ella pasar por la cafetería de Beth a tomar algo luego del trabajo. Era un lugar amigable y Candy podía relajarse antes de volver a casa.

Una mujer de color se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Candy y se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le preguntó la mujer regordeta de unos cincuenta años.

- Déjame adivinar – Dijo Candy con ironía – Ya te has enterado que Terry ha vuelto a la ciudad ¿Cierto?

- En el pueblo no se comenta otra cosa.

- Pues sí… - Candy bebió un sorbo de su café – Debe ser la noticia del año "La gran estrella de Broadway, Terrence Grandchester vuelve a su pueblo natal" imagino que Lakewood debe estar alborotado.

- Y… ¿Ya lo has visto?

- Sí – La mujer se quedó expectante a que Candy continuará – Nada ha pasado si eso quieres saber. Terry no volverá a lastimarme, puedes estar segura de ello Beth.

- ¡Claro que no lo hará! – Exclamó la mujer con determinación – Porque está vez no pienso dejárselo pasar.

- Lo sé… - Candy le sonrió a la mujer que siempre se había comportado con ella como una segunda madre. Beth la conocía desde que era un bebé, y de pequeña, Candy solía pasar por la cafetería por las tardes para recibir su helado gratis – Gracias por todo Beth.

En ese momento Candy levantó la vista, encontrándose con unos par de ojos azules que tanto había amado en el pasado y nunca había logrado olvidar.

- Hola Candy…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews!_

_Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo! =)_

_Espero que les guste…_

_Besosssssssssssssssss_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Era la primera vez desde que Terry salía a dar una vuelta con su hijo desde que había vuelto a Lakewood. Todos en el pueblo sabían las circunstancias en las que él había tenido que irse de allí años atrás, así que no debía sorprenderse por la mirada en que todos los miraban mientras caminaban por la calle, pero no le gustaba que Davy fuera el objeto de curiosidad de todo el pueblo.

- Papi ¿Por qué todos nos miran? – Le preguntó Davy con curiosidad.

- Supongo que les llamará la atención verme de nuevo caminando por estas calles – Contestó Terry mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería de Beth y dejaba pasar a su hijo.

Hubiera deseado ir a otro lugar, pero allí se servían los helados más deliciosos de Lakewood. Además, no tenía por qué temer a las amenazas que Beth le había hecho antes de abandonar el pueblo.

- _Si vuelves a poner un pie en mi cafetería juro por Dios que me aseguraré que no puedas volver a disfrutar de tu sexualidad en tu miserable vida_ – Le había dicho mientras blandía en un cuchillo con su mano. A Terry no le extrañó tal muestra de lealtad con Candy, él mismo se hubiera puesto de su lado de no ser por las circunstancias.

De todas formas no creía que Beth fuera capaz de cumplir sus amenazas. Al menos no con Davy presente… eso esperaba.

Viejos recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Terry al cruzar las puertas de la cafetería. Durante su época de estudiante solía pasar por allí para tomar unas malteadas con sus amigos, comer una hamburguesa o simplemente pasar el tiempo.

Estaba por dirigirse al mostrador cuando visualizo a la dueña del lugar charlando con la dueña de su corazón.

Quiso evitarlo, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba parado frente la mesa donde Candy y Beth estaban tomando un café.

- Hola Candy – La saludo pero ella solo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Fue Beth quien habló.

- Déjame ir por mis cuchillos… - Intentó levantarse de su asiento pero se detuvo al oír la voz de un pequeño.

- ¿Papá? – Davy se había ocultado detrás de las piernas de su padre al darse cuenta de la mirada hostil de Beth - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.

- ¿Es tu hijo? – Le preguntó Beth con desconfianza.

- Si – Terry tomó a su hijo de la mano – Davy te presento Beth, ella es la dueña de la cafetería – A la mujer no le quedó más remedio que brindarle una sonrisa forzada al niño, después de todo, él no tenía la culpa por ser el hijo de un patán – Y ella es Candy – Le dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada a la rubia que aún continuaba sentada mirándolo fijamente – Candy y yo fuimos… - ¿Cómo explicarle a su hijo lo que esa mujer significaba en su vida? – Candy y yo fuimos grandes amigos en la escuela.

- ¿Tú conociste a mi papá? – Le preguntó el niño a Candy abriendo sus grandes ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Terry.

Candy se sorprendió al bajar la vista y encontrarse con el pequeño. Hasta el momento, solo había estado prestando atención a Terry, preguntándose porque la vida se empeñaba en encontrarlos.

- Esto… yo… - No sabía que decir. Ese niño significaba la traición de Terry. No quería comportarse como una verdadera bruja y arremeter contra un ser inocente. No quería que sus sentimientos albergaran odio contra un pequeño. No quería ser esa clase de persona – Sí – Terminó por contestar con una sonrisa forzada – Yo conocí a tú padre antes de que tu nacieras.

- ¿Y cómo era él antes?

- Bueno pues… - Candy no se esperaba esa pregunta. No era capaz de mentirle a un niño, pero tampoco quería decirle delante de Terry como lo había considerado antes de conocer su verdadera personalidad – Tu padre… él… pues no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Terry rió.

- Ven – Le dijo a su hijo – Vamos a pedir tu helado.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? – Le preguntó Davy a la rubia.

Candy miró a Terry en busca de ayuda. Esperaba que él le dijera a su hijo que no, que definitivamente no podían compartir la mesa con ella, pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarla de forma expectante.

- Claro – Solo serían unos minutos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era compartir la mesa con Terry y su hijo durante un momento y luego se excusaría y se marcharía de allí.

Terry se sentó en la silla donde antes estaba Beth y pidió dos helados de vainilla.

- ¿Tú no vas a tomar uno? – Le preguntó Davy a Candy.

- No, gracias – Eso significaría más tiempo con ellos.

- Y trae uno de chocolate para Candy – Le pidió Terry a Beth. Ella quiso replicar pero no pudo - Es tu favorito ¿Verdad? Siempre lo ha sido.

Así que se acordaba de gusto de helado favorito… ¡Gran cosa!

Candy se quedó en silencio mientras Beth traía los helados. No podía comprender como Terry había sido capaz de utilizar a su propio hijo para estar cerca de ella. Había caído demasiado bajo.

- ¿Sabías que mi papá es un gran actor de teatro? – Comentó Davy con orgullo mientras lamía su helado.

- Sí – Se limitó a contestar Candy.

No cabía duda que el pequeño era hijo de Terry. Sus mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, y el mismo carácter. Candy no podía evitar sentir una fuerte punzada en su corazón. Si no hubiera sido por ese niño ella y Terry tal vez hubieran tenido un futuro juntos.

- ¿Cómo están tus padres? – Le preguntó Terry a Candy para cambiar de tema.

- Bien.

- ¿Y Zach?

- He oído que ahora es abogado.

- El mejor de Lakewood.

Terry rió. Sabía muy bien que Candy estaba haciendo comparación con su propio hermano. Era obvio que Pete jamás lograría ser como Zach, ni siquiera podía considerarse un buen abogado.

- Y… ¿Te has mantenido en contacto con nuestros viejos amigos?

Decir "nuestros" no tenía mucho sentido. Candy y Terry no habían formado del mismo círculo de amigos durante la escuela, pero ella optó por dejarlo pasar.

- Sólo con Annie y Archie. La mayoría de nuestros compañeros abandonaron la ciudad al terminar la escuela.

- ¿Ellos aún continúan juntos? – Le preguntó.

Annie y él nunca habían cruzado más de dos palabras, pero Archie formaba parte del equipo de futbol donde él era capitán, por lo que habían compartido varias salidas y había sido testigo de sus infidelidades.

- Rompieron hace más de un año – Le respondió Candy adoptando una posición incómoda que no pasó desapercibida para Terry – Ella ahora está saliendo con Zach.

- ¿En serio? – Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Terry nunca le había conocido una novia a Zach. Incluso había llegado a pensar que era gay, teniendo en cuenta todas las chicas que siempre habían estado detrás de él – No te gusta ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que tu hermano y tu mejor amiga estén saliendo. Creo que no estas a gusto con esa relación.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó Candy - ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a estar celosa de ellos? – Había comenzado a exasperarse, y eso no le gustaba.

- Jamás hablé de celos – Dijo Terry con suma tranquilidad.

Candy sintió deseos de posar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Terry y estrangularlo hasta que dejase de respirar. Era increíble que solo él despertara sus instintos más agresivos, pero siendo sinceros, él tenía razón.

Había intentado no pensar en aquello, pero era obvio que no quería que Zach y Annie se casasen como su hermano lo tenía previsto. Al principio quiso convencerse de que Annie no era la mujer indicada para Zach, pero lo cierto era que su reticencia a aceptar esa relación se debía a sus propios celos.

Desde el día en que Annie y Zach comenzaron a salir, las cosas cambiaron rotundamente para con ella. Ya no tenía una amiga con la cual compartir una tarde charlando de cosas sin sentido, y su hermano ya no estaba pendiente de ella como lo había estado durante toda su vida. De repente, Annie organizaba cenas y salidas con amigos en común pero se olvidaba de invitarla a ella. Candy jamás se lo había reclamado, pero no podía negar que se sentía relegada, y eso dolía mucho. No entendía porque Annie había tomado esa postura. Por momentos llegaba a pensar que lo hacía adrede, pero no cabía en su cabeza que la persona a la que consideraba su mejor amiga estuviera haciendo aquello apropósito. Prefería pensar que simplemente Annie olvidarla llamarla o tal vez pensara que estaba demasiado ocupada para asistir a alguna de esas aburridas reuniones.

- Creo… creo que tengo que irme – Dijo Candy algo distraída mientras se levantaba de su silla.

- Espera – Le dijo Terry haciendo lo mismo – Te acompañaremos.

- No es necesario – Lo último que Candy quería era estar cerca de él.

- De todas formas nos queda de paso – Terry tomó una servilleta y limpió la carita de Davy.

No quería gritarle a Terry delante de su hijo así que terminó por aceptar su proposición.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Candy se sorprendió gratamente al reconocer que no sentía odio hacía el pequeño. Davy era un niño adorable e inteligente. Y resultaba difícil entender como una mujer como Susana podría haber tenido un hijo así.

- Y papá dice que tendré que empezar la escuela aquí – Le contaba Davy a Candy, que no había parado de hablar desde que salieron de la cafetería.

- ¿Tenías muchos amigos en Nueva York?

- No muchos… mamá no me dejaba ir muy seguido a casa de mis compañeros de escuela. Decía que prefería que me quedara en casa mientras ella iba de compras para que estuviera más tranquila.

Davy fijó su mirada en el piso y Candy supuso que estaba intentando ocultad sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. No le sorprendía lo que el niño le estaba contando, para Susana solo existía una persona en el mundo, y esa era ella misma.

- Aquí los niños son muy amigables – Candy le sonrió al pequeño – Estoy segura que harás muchos amigos en la escuela.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

Davy volvió a mostrar el entusiasmo que había tenido antes de comenzar a hablar de su madre. Candy sintió pena por él. Según ella, ningún niño merecía tener una madre como Susana, pero la mayoría de las veces no comprendía como sucedían las cosas.

El sol estaba cayendo cuando Candy al fin llegó a su casa. Helena estaba sentada sobre su mecedora en el porche y sonrió con misterio al ver llegar a su nieta junto con Terry.

- Señora Helena – Terry se acercó a saludar a la anciana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La abuela de Candy había sido la única de todos los Waitzman que nunca lo había juzgado de una mala manera incluso antes de que sucediera la ruptura – Me alegra volver a verla.

- ¿Cómo has estado Terrence? – Le respondió ella con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba – He seguido tu carrera por los periódicos. Estoy muy feliz porque hayas logrado cumplir tus sueños, se lo mucho que deseabas convertirte en un gran actor.

- A veces estamos tan focalizados en un ideal que no sabemos con exactitud cuáles son nuestros verdaderos deseos.

- Creo que has aprendido algo en todos estos años – Helena le sonrió a Terry con complicidad – Pero recuerda que nunca es tarde para retomar el camino del cual una vez nos desviamos - Terry solo asintió con la cabeza – Y este pequeño debe ser tu hijo – Helena dirigió una mirada dulce al niño que aferraba la mano de Terry.

- Sí – Dijo él con orgullo – Su nombre es Davy.

- Mucho gusto Davy – En niño se escondió con timidez tras las piernas de su padre y Helena rió.

- Solo vinimos a acompañar a Candy – Dijo Terry a modo de despedida. La anciana podía ser comprensiva y amable pero no el resto de los Waitzman – Nos veremos luego.

Candy se despidió de Davy y Terry con un simple beso en la mejilla. No le gusto esa última frase del castaño. No quería volver a verlo, temía que si lo hacia los viejos sentimientos renacerían, y eso era lo último que quería.

- No puedes huir de tu destino – Le dijo Helena como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

- Terry no es mi destino.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Lo nuestro termino hace muchos años y no hay vuelta atrás.

- Cariño… - Le dijo Helena con extrema dulzura – De lo único de lo que no pude volverse es de la muerte.

**ooo**

- Si la abuela pregunta de dónde venimos… solo dile que salimos a dar un paseo antes de la cena – Le dijo Terry a su hijo.

Al cruzar la puerta de la casa, fueron interceptados por Eleanor.

- ¿Dónde han estado? – Les preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- Fuimos a tomar un helado – Dijo Davy olvidando lo que su padre acababa de advertirle.

Terry observó la expresión furiosa de su madre y se excusó rápidamente.

- Iré a darme una ducha antes de la cena – Se retiró de allí antes de que Eleanor pudiera decirle algo.

No tenía ánimos para escuchar los reclamos de su madre. Tal vez en otro momento se hubiera detenido a discutir con Eleanor que él era el padre de Davy y estaba bajo su responsabilidad dejarlo comer dulces antes de la cena. Pero ahora solo tenía espacio en su mente para pensar en Candy. Cuando la vio en la cafetería no había cruzado por su cabeza que tal vez podría llegar a lastimarla ver a Davy con sus propios ojos, y tal vez no estuvo demasiado bien acercarse a ella sin pensar antes en sus sentimientos, pero lo cierto era que se sentía atraído a ella como por un imán. Afortunadamente, Candy no había demostrado ninguna clase de rencor hacia su hijo cuando tranquilamente podría haberlo rechazado. Por el contrario, todo el tiempo estuvo muy atenta con él, incluso más que su propia madre.

Se sacó su ropa y se metió rápidamente en la ducha, tal vez el agua fría le ayudase a aplacar el infrenable deseo que había sentido minutos atrás por Candy. No podía continuar disimulando la verdadera razón que lo había traído de vuelta a Lakewood. Helena lo había notado y el resto del pueblo no tardaría en hacerlo. Ahora solo le quedaba recuperar lo que alguna vez había perdido.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó Terry al sentir que el ardor entre sus piernas no cesaba ni con la ayuda de agua helada.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no compartía la cama con alguna mujer? Desde el divorcio con Susana había pasado por la cama de varias actrices y modelos pero hacía varios meces que ya nadie lo complacía. Sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien como Candy.

_Flashback_

- No quiero que te detengas.

Terry estaba sorprendido por la audacia de Candy. La había invitado a almorzar a su casa porque ella se lo había pedido, pero nunca creyó que se animaría a dar un paso más.

Acostados sobre la cama, Terry no podía reprimir sus instintos. A los besos y abrazos se le sumaron las caricias más íntimas y podía sentir el cuerpo de su novia ardiendo bajo sus manos. Moría por estar dentro de ella, pero sabía que esa era la primera vez de Candy, que quería que fuera inolvidable.

Se tomó su tiempo para explorar cada rincón del cuerpo de su novia, complaciéndose con cada gemido que ella emitía.

Candy dio un respingo al sentir como los dedos de Terry apartaban a un lado su ropa interior y se introducían en su intimidad.

- ¿Te hice daño? – Le preguntó él con temor.

- No – Respondió ella – Solo… solo me has tomado por sorpresa – Y es que nadie la había tocado de ese modo antes.

Terry continuó moviendo sus dedos en el interior de Candy con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir y poco a poco, ella fue relajándose hasta llegar a pedir más. Él mismo quería sentir más, así que con gran habilidad se despojó de la ropa interior de ambos y se colocó entre las piernas de Candy.

- Tal vez te duela un poco – Le dijo mientras rozaba su miembro contra ella – Puedo detenerme si quieres – Aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello.

- No… Terry… por favor.

No necesitó más respuesta que aquella y, con paciencia se fue deslizando dentro del cuerpo de Candy. Ella profirió un gemido de dolor al sentirlo, pero Terry la fue tranquilizando con palabras dulces hasta que se acostumbró poco a poco a los movimientos de él.

Terry no había vivido jamás una experiencia como aquella. Hacer el amor con Candy era algo diferente a lo que él conocía. Había algo distinto a ella y no podía explicar de qué se trataba.

Cuando no pudo continuar controlándose, Terry aceleró sus movimientos y se corrió dentro de Candy cuando ella también había llegado al clímax. Completamente agotado, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su novia y enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella.

_Fin de flashback_

Terry no había podido comprender porque con Candy las cosas siempre habían sido distintas. Susana siempre había sido una mujer muy apasionada en lo que al sexo se refería, pero jamás había disfrutado hacer el amor con ella tanto como con Candy.

Ahora lo sabía. La única razón por la cual nunca había sentido lo mismo después ella era porque la amaba. Era una lástima que se hubiera dado cuenta de ello demasiado tarde, aunque según Helena… nunca era tarde para retomar el camino.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Mil gracias por todos los reviews!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo =)_

_Besossssssssssss!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

"_De lo único de lo que no pude volverse es de la muerte."_ Aquella frase continuaba resonando en la cabeza de Candy al día siguiente.

- ¿Podrá ser cierto? – Se preguntó a sí misma.

Según su abuela, ella y Terry estaban destinados a estar unidos, pero Candy no tenía intención a alguna de volver a cometer el mismo error, no quería volver a sufrir otra decepción amorosa.

Estaba a punto de salir de su casa para ir a la joyería cuando su madre la detuvo.

- Hoy cenaremos en casa de tu hermano – Le dijo con una expresión seria – Zach llamó anoche para invitarnos… dice que hay algo importante que quiere contarnos.

Candy sabía de qué se trataba, y aparentemente también su madre.

- Tataré de llegar temprano.

- Hazlo – Le dijo Rebecca mientras se dirigía a la cocina – Necesito ayuda para preparar la cena.

- De acuerdo.

Candy no se atrevió a contrariar a su madre. No era típico llegar a una casa como invitado y llevar uno mismo la cena, pero así era Rebecca.

Durante el camino hacia la joyería Candy se preguntó porque Zach no la había llamado él mismo para contarle que esa noche darían a conocer "la gran noticia". Tampoco Annie lo había hecho.

Llegó a la joyería con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Buenos días, Candy – La saludó Stella con su típica sonrisa.

- Buenos días.

Candy no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación con su empleada, ni tampoco quería darle tiempo para que le pidiera salir unos momentos. No se sentía muy bien ese día, así que directamente se encerró en la oficina.

Su vida tranquila había dado un giro rotundo en tan solo unas pocas semanas, y Candy ya no sabía cómo lidiar con sus problemas. Quería escaparse a una isla desierta y volver cuanto todo se haya solucionado, pero de nada servía aquello. Lo mejor era quedarse para enfrentarlos.

Estuvo revisando la facturación del local por un par de horas hasta que su estómago comenzó a reclamar. Tal vez iría a la tienda de la esquina a comprar un sándwich, pues no tenía ganas de sentarse en un restaurante y correr el riesgo de que algún conocido intentara entablar una conversación con ella, o peor aún, encontrarse con Terry.

Acababa de cruzar la puerta de la oficina cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

- ¡Candy!

Patricia O'Brien era una de sus antiguas compañeras de la escuela. Solía formar parte de su grupo de amigas, pero al igual que el resto, había abandonado Lakewood al terminar los estudios secundarios, pero había vuelto dos meses atrás convertida en una flamante profesora de física cuántica. Ahora trabajaba en la escuela a la cual ellas habían asistido.

- Patty – Dijo Candy fingiendo una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- He venido a comprar un regalo para mi sobrina que nació la semana pasada – Patty volvió a fijar la mirada sobre el mostrador donde Stella le estaba mostrando una colección de brazaletes de oro para bebes – Creo que llevaré este – Dijo tomando uno de ellos.

- Enseguida te lo envuelvo – Le dijo Stella mientras se retiraba a armar el paquete.

- Por cierto… - Comentó Patty – Imagino que en tu casa deben estar exaltados con la noticia.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A Annie… y tu hermano – Contestó Patty – Me llamó la atención que no vinieras la semana pasada a la reunión. No debes dejar que el trabajo te absorba tanto.

- No entiendo – Entre la jaqueca y la sensación de mareo se le dificultaba comprender lo que Patty intentaba decirle.

- Annie nos contó que no podías asistir a la reunión porque tenías demasiado trabajo en la joyería - ¿Annie había dicho aquello? – Pero ahora que ella y tu hermano van a casarse tendrás que tomarte más tiempo para ayudar en los preparativos.

Candy no podía creer que Annie había organizado una reunión entre sus amigos y no la había invitado a ella. Zach le había contado sobre la boda un par de días atrás, pero al parecer existía gente que se había enterado antes.

- Patty… si me disculpas… necesito salir un momento.

Pero mientras caminaba hacia la salida, Patty volvió a interrumpir.

- Debes estar feliz ahora que vas a ser tía – Candy se paró en seco al oír esas palabras – Recuerdo cuando mi hermano me dijo que iba a ser padre. Me sentí tan feliz por saber que iba a tener un sobrinito que lo primero que hice fue salir a mirar tiendas de ropa de bebé.

- Debo irme – Fue lo último que dijo Candy antes de salir rápidamente de la tienda.

No podía creer que su hermano le hubiera ocultado una noticia como esa. Se sentía traicionada, por él y también por Annie. Quería enfrentarlos a ambos y preguntarles porque lo habían hecho, quería gritarles en la cara, pero mejor esperaría hasta la noche, ahora estaba demasiado enfadada y seguramente terminaría diciendo algo de lo cual luego se arrepentiría.

Estaba tan furiosa que no notó a la persona que venía hacía ella hasta que chocó con un musculoso pecho.

- Lo siento – Dijo sin mirar al hombre con quien había chocado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó una voz conocida.

Candy levantó la vista para encontrar un rostro amable.

- Albert… lo siento tanto… yo solo… - Entonces no pudo contenerse más y estalló en llanto.

- No llores, pequeña – Le dijo él mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos – Dime que es lo que te pasa – Candy quiso contestarle, pero el llanto no se lo permitía – Tranquila… vamos a mi apartamento, estás demasiado alterada y necesitas un café.

Candy se dejó conducir por Albert. No tenía fuerzas para sostenerse sobre sus pies así que prácticamente depositó todo su peso sobre él.

El apartamento de Albert no quedaba muy lejos, así que en cuestión de minutos Candy estaba sentada en un amplio sofá de la sala intentando calmarse del ataque que había tenido hace instantes.

- Toma – Le dijo Albert mientras le entregaba una taza de café y depositaba un plato con un sándwich sobre la mesa.

- Gracias – Contestó Candy tomando la taza y dando un sorbo al café.

- ¿Ahora si vas a decirme porque estás tan alterada? – Le preguntó Albert con esa voz capaz de calmar a las fieras.

Candy dio un suspiro y miró a Albert a los ojos.

- ¿Tú sabías que Zach y Annie van a tener un bebé?

- Oh… - Albert fijó su mirada en el piso y entrelazó sus manos – Él… él quería guardar la noticia hasta que pasaran los cuatro meses.

- Pues al parecer Annie no estuvo de acuerdo con eso… organizó una reunión con nuestras amigas para contar la "buena noticia" pero al parecer se le olvidó invitarme.

- ¿Crees que lo hiso apropósito?

- ¡Estoy segura de ello! – Gritó Candy – Annie me ha estado excluyendo desde comenzó su relación con Zach, y la verdad es que no comprendo porque.

- Entonces no debes preocuparte por nada.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Si no sabes porque Annie se comporta de ese modo significa que el problema está en ella, y no en ti. Habla con ella y pregúntale tú misma porque hace lo que hace.

- Tienes razón – Dijo Candy después de considerarlo durante unos segundos – Hablaré con ella esta noche.

Candy se quedó un poco más tranquila después de esa charla con Albert, pero por otro lado, no podía negar que le dolía demasiado ser la última en esterarse que iba a ser tía. Amaba a su hermano, y no entendía porque no había confiado en ella para contarle una noticia tan importante. Se lo había dicho a Albert, y Annie lo había divulgado por todos lados, pero ella había sido relegada una vez más.

**ooo**

- ¡Déjame en paz, Pete! – Decía Susana por enésima vez.

- ¿Por qué me evitas? – Le preguntó él mientras la correteaba por la cocina.

- Escucha, Pete – Lo enfrentó ella – Lo que pasó ayer fue un error. Ambos lo pasamos bien, pero no volverá a suceder.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque soy la ex esposa de tu hermano.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Rió él – Ahora te agarró el sentimiento de culpa. No decías lo mismo ayer cuando gritabas mi nombre mientras te…

- ¡Cállate! – Susana tapó la boca de Pete con su mano – Alguien puede oírte.

- ¿Qué es a lo que le temes? – Le preguntó el en un murmullo cuando escuchó pasos en la sala – Oh… tienes miedo que Terry te deje sin tu pensión si se entera que su ex esposa está teniendo sexo con su hermano.

- No es eso idiota – Terry jamás dejaría a la madre de su hijo en la calle.

- ¿Entonces porque sigues aquí? ¿Podrías haberte ido a casa de tus padres? De seguro allí estarías más cómoda – Susana le lanzó una mirada asesina – Ya veo… - Dijo Pete entre risas – Todavía tienes la esperanza de que Terry vuelva contigo.

- ¡No me molestes!

- Así que era eso – Continuó él no pudiendo contener las risas – Terry jamás volverá a tu lado. Solo se casó contigo por Davy, pero no dudó en deshacerse de ti en cuanto pudo.

- ¡Eres un maldito!

- Lo mejor será que olvides esa ilusión y trates de continuar con tu vida.

- Vete de aquí Pete.

- Aunque por otro lado… ¿Por qué no vengarte de Terry por lo que te hiso?

Susana estaba a punto de abandonar la cocina cuando escuchó esas palabras.

- ¿Vengarme de Terry? – Preguntó con interés.

Pete dio dos grandes zancadas hasta quedar cara a cara con Susana.

- Terry no te ama, y eso es algo que todos sabemos. Pero conozco muy bien a mi hermano, y nunca ha sido muy aficionado a compartir sus mujeres, más aún si ella es la madre de su único hijo.

- Continúa…

- Que mejor venganza puede haber si te acostaras con su propio hermano. Es un pueblo chico, y no tardará en recibir rumores al respecto. Terry se pondrá furioso cuando se entere que su ex mujer, la madre de su hijo mantiene relaciones con otro hombre que resulto ser yo.

- ¿Y tú que ganas?

Pete se acercó más a Susana y acarició sus hombros desnudos con delicadeza.

- Te gano a ti.

- No soy estúpida, Pete – Le dijo ella con una risa irónica – Siempre has envidiado a Terry, y has querido ser todo lo que él es.

- ¿Y qué con eso? – Preguntó él con seriedad. Susana tenía razón. Terry siempre había sido el favorito de ambos, sus padres lo amaban más que él y las chicas también lo preferían. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de vengarse de él. No importaba que Terry no amara a Susana, era obvio que a él no le importaría si se acostaba con ella, pero jamás soportaría que su hijo saliera dañado en medio de todo esto, y Pete estaba dispuesto a aprovechar esta situación - ¿Aceptas o no?

- Sí – Dijo Susana sin dudarlo.

**ooo**

Mientras Susana y Pete buscaban la forma de hacerlo sufrir, los pensamientos de Terry estaban muy lejos de ellos dos.

Recostado sobre su cama, a su mente continuaban llegando imágenes del pasado.

_Flashback_

Después de aquel primer encuentro íntimo, la relación entre Terry y Candy se fue afianzando cada vez más. Era una situación rara para las personas que los rodeaban. Eran tan distintos el uno del otro que esa relación no podría durar demasiado tiempo, y lamentablemente, el fin estaba por llegar.

Un día después de la escuela, Terry se dirigía a la joyería de los Waitzman para ir a visitar a Candy como se lo había prometido, pero en medio del camino fue interceptado por una persona de la cual se había olvidado durante todo el tiempo en que había estado ausente.

- ¡Terry! ¡Mi amor! – Gritó la joven mientras se arrojaba a los brazos del castaño - ¡Estoy tan feliz por volver a verte!

- Susana – Contestó él con una mezcla de decepción y preocupación – Creí que regresarías la semana entrante.

- Sí, pero insistí a mamá para venir antes – Susana tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro - No podía aguantar las ganas de verte ¿También me has extrañado?

Terry no sabía que decir. No había pensado en Susana ni siquiera durante un minuto, pero ahora se sentía culpable por haberla engañado. No quería lastimar a Susana, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a terminar la relación que estaba comenzando con Candy. Solo tenía que buscar la mejor de terminar con ella sin que nadie resultara herido.

- Sí – Le mintió – también te extrañé.

- Genial – Susana se colgó del brazo de Terry y comenzaron a caminar – Sabes… no de deje de pensar ni un minuto en ti durante todo el tiempo en que estuvimos separados. Solo pensaba en volver a Lakewood y estar contigo todo el día.

Terry lanzó una risilla nerviosa, pero Susana no lo notó. Le había prometido a Candy que pasaría a verla, pero tendría que romper su promesa. Ya pasaría por su casa por la noche y le explicaría como estaban las cosas. Estaba seguro que ella lo comprendería y le daría el tiempo suficiente para terminar con Susana. Pero no todo fue tan sencillo como lo había planeado.

- Estaba tan asustada – Le decía Candy entre lágrimas.

Ambos estaban parados sobre el pórtico de la casa de ella, y Terry no descartaba que su padre estuviera espiando por la ventana esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

- No pude pasar por la joyería porque tuve que ayudar a Neil con un problema que tenía con su novia – Mintió él. No había esperado que Candy lo recibiera con un fuerte abrazo de alivio para luego criticarlo por no haberse puesto en contacto con ella para decirle que no iría a verla.

- Te llamé al celular como mil veces, y como no contestabas fui hasta tu casa. Y no creo que sea necesario contarte la manera en que me recibió tu padre.

- Lo siento tanto – Se disculpó él – Prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Terry envolvió a Candy entre sus brazos. No era capaz de lastimarla, la quería demasiado para hacerlo. Solo le quedaba terminar con Susana de la manera menos complicada posible.

_Fin de flashback_

**ooo**

Candy había logrado tranquilizarse un poco después de la charla con Albert, y ahora estaba preparándose para salir junto con su familia a la cena que su hermano había organizado. No sabía cómo la noticia del embarazo de Annie podría llegar a afectar a su madre, así que tendría que estar preparada para consolarla ante cualquier eventualidad.

- ¿Estás lista? – Le preguntó Rebecca cuando la vio bajar las escaleras. Su madre estaba parada al lado de la puerta junto con su padre quien cargaba en sus manos una gran bandeja de comida.

- Sí.

- Entonces será mejor que nos apuremos – Le dijo dijo Abraham – Tu abuela está esperando en el auto.

Los tres salieron de la casa para enfrentarse a un hecho inevitable. La tensión dentro del auto era evidente, solo Helena mantenía su típica actitud calmada.

En cuestión de segundos llegaron al apartamento de Zach, donde fueron recibidos inmediatamente por Annie, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro hasta que vio entrar a Rebecca con la fuente de comida en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Annie con notable desagrado – Preparé un pavo.

- A Zach le gusta la comida que yo preparo – Le contestó Rebecca con desafío.

A Annie no le quedó más remedio que dejarlo pasar por el momento, pero estaba segura que no sería una buena noche, y la expresión en el rostro de Candy cuando le habló despejó las dudas.

- ¿Podemos hablar a solas? – Le pidió.

- Claro – Annie no sabía que estaba pasando, pero las cosas estaban mal – Vamos a la cocina - Candy siguió a Annie hasta la pequeña cocina del apartamento - ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó después de cerrar la puerta tras ellas.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué que?

- ¿Por qué me ocultaste que estas esperando un hijo de mi hermano?

Los ojos de Annie se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- Patty me contó acerca de la reunión que hiciste con nuestras amigas la semana pasada, la cual según tú… estaba demasiado ocupada con el trabajo para asistir.

- Candy, lo siento tanto… no creí que te afectara tanto.

- ¿Por qué mientes? – Estalló Candy – Has estado dejándome a un lado desde que comenzaste a salir con mi hermano, y quiero saber porque lo haces.

- Candy, estas imaginando cosas…

- ¡Déjate de estupideces! – Ya no podía contenerse – Sabes perfectamente que estoy diciendo la verdad, y no quiero continuar formando parte de esta farsa – Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse violentamente del apartamento ante la vista sorprendida de su familia.

Sabía perfectamente que Annie estaba mintiendo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, así que no quería fingir y compartir una comida amistosa en su casa.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Sé que estuve algo vaga en este último tiempo, pero prometo que voy a empezar a ponerle más ganas a esta historia. La mejor parte está por llegar =)_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besosssssssss_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Candy estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera notó los gritos de su madre. Si bien se había prometido a sí misma tratar de tomar el asunto con calma, no podía quedarse un minuto más en presencia de la que en algún momento había sido su mejor amiga.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar mientras Candy caminaba sin rumbo definido, lo sacó de su bolso y miró la pantalla, era su padre. Ignoró la llamada, no quería hablar con él, a decir verdad no quería hablar con nadie.

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a una de las calles centrales de Lakewood, la única en la cual se encontraban los bares y boliches de la ciudad. Era viernes por la noche, por lo cual no era de extrañar que hubiera demasiados jóvenes caminando por la calle en busca de un lugar donde tomar una cerveza o pasar el rato.

Candy se paró frente a uno de los bares más populares del lugar. Recordaba haber ido allí unas cuantas veces en compañía de Terry. No le gustaba mucho, pues ella no solía tomar bebidas alcohólicas, solo se limitaba a escuchar la música y esperar que Terry la sacara a bailar, algo que no sucedía muy a menudo.

Después de pensarlo durante unos minutos, decidió entrar al bar. El lugar no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Aún conservaba el espíritu festivo que siempre lo había caracterizado, y en la pared del fondo, justo encima de la barra, continuaba colgada esa cabeza de alce que Candy siempre había odiado. En el escenario estaba tocando una banda de música country tan característica de Lakewood.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Candy caminó hacia la barra, se sentó en una de las sillas y pidió un margarita a la joven camarera que atendía en el lugar. Nunca había probado margaritas, pero siempre había querido hacerlo, bueno… tal vez ese era el momento indicado.

Esperaba que el tequila le hiciera olvidar todos sus problemas, pero al parecer estaba a punto de incrementarlos cuando, después de haber bebido tres margaritas, tomó sin pensarlo su teléfono celular y marcó un número que conocía muy bien.

- _Diga_ – Contestó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Se encuentra Terry? – Preguntó ella notando como comenzaba a patinarle la voz a causa de tanto alcohol.

- _¿Quién lo busca?_ – Preguntó la mujer.

- Una vieja amiga – Candy soltó una risilla, y supo que la mujer del otro lado divagó un poco antes de pasarle con Terry.

- _Soy Terry_ – Contestó él finalmente.

- ¡Vayaaa! Hasta que al fin doy contigooo – Su voz era algo difusa, pero a Terry no se le dificultó mucho reconocer a quien lo estaba llamando.

- _¿Candy? ¿Eres tú?_

- ¿Quién más? ¡Hip!

- _¿Estás borracha?_ – Le preguntó él con sorpresa.

- ¡Claro que no! Solooo… ¡Hip! Solo pensaba que tal vez podrías venir aquí y tomarte unas copas conmigo… ya sabesss… charlar un rato y estar juntos ¡Hip! Como en los viejos tiempos.

- _Candy… ¿Dónde estás?_ – Volvió a inquirir él con un tono de procupación.

- En este bar al que solías traerme cuando éramos novios… ¿Recuerdas? – Candy se golpeó la cabeza intentando recordar el nombre del lugar donde se encontraba.

- _¿"The reef"?_

- ¡Ese mismo!

- _Quédate ahí… voy para allá._

- ¡No te tardes! – Le gritó ella antes de colgar la comunicación.

Definitivamente, algo estaba yendo mal. Había llamado a Terry y lo había invitado a tomar unas copas con ella, y lo peor de todo era que deseaba más que eso, mucho más, y estaba dispuesta a obtenerlo.

Dos margaritas después, Candy vio a Terry cruzar la puerta del bar y dirigirse directamente hacia ella. Llevaba puesto unos jeans demasiado ajustados y una camisa negra desabotonada en la parte de arriba, dejando ver una importante porción del musculoso torso de Terry.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – Candy sonrió cuanto lo tuvo frente a ella, su estado ya era demasiado preocupante – Hasta que por fin llegas ¡Hip! – Lo tomó de la camisa y lo hiso sentarse en el lugar que estaba vacío a su lado – Te has tardado mucho.

- Estaba cenando cuando mamá dijo que tenía una llamada. Salí lo más rápido que pude.

- Me imagino – Dijo Candy entre risas – No debe haber sido fácil eludir las preguntas de tu esposa.

- Susana no es mi esposa.

- Pero no te preocupes ¡Hip! No voy a decirle que pasaste conmigo la noche.

- ¿Cuántas margaritas has bebido? – Le preguntó él viendo los bazos que estaban esparcidos en la barra.

- No lo sé – Descansó la cabeza en su mano y bostezó – Cinco… o tal vez seis… como sea… quiero otra – Levantó la mano para llamar a la camarera pero Terry se lo impidió.

- Nada de eso – Le dijo – Estás demasiado borracha para seguir bebiendo.

- Oh… claro que no… aún puedo soportar… digamos… unos cinco margaritas más.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Candy? – Terry en verdad parecía preocupado – Tú no eres así. No bebes y no te comportas de este modo ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Creo… creo que ha llegado el momento de cambiar… me canse de ser la estúpida a la que todos podían pisotear…a partir de ahora haré lo que quiera ¡Hip!

- Me gustaba la antigua Candy.

- No lo dudo – Contestó ella – Así te era más fácil practicar tus jueguitos.

- No hablo de eso…

- Mejor ya no hablemos – Le dijo Candy antes de tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y acercar su rostro al de él – Ya hemos desperdiciado demasiado tiempo.

Terry se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Candy sobre los suyos. Lo estaba besando, y ¡Por Dios! ¡Cuánto había deseado ese beso!

Candy podía estar pasada de copas, pero el sabor de sus besos continuaba siendo el mismo que Terry recordaba muy bien. Tenía ganas de que no terminara nunca, pero ese no era el mejor lugar para esas cosas.

- Candy… - Dijo él en cuanto pudo separarse.

- Mhmm – Ella se quejó y buscó nuevamente los labios del castaño, pero Terry la detuvo.

- Aquí no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no es un buen lugar.

- ¡Entonces vamos! – Candy se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Terry – Llévame a otro sitio… pero no me dejes esta noche.

Terry no pudo contenerse a las palabras de Candy. Ella no estaba bien y lo sabía. Algo malo había sucedido, pero estaba seguro que Candy jamás se lo contaría. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer por ella, quedarse a su lado.

- Sí.

Terry se levantó de su asiento, tomó su billetera y sacó unos billetes para pagar la cuenta de Candy, luego la tomó de la mano y salieron del lugar.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó ella cuando Terry la hiso subir a su auto.

- No lo sé – Él se puso tras el volante y comenzó a pensar.

No podía llevarla a su casa, allí estaban Susana y su hijo. Lo que dijera Susana no le importaba mucho, pero no quería que Davy se confundiera. La casa de ella también estaba descartada, había sido vetado de allí hacía mucho tiempo. Solo quedaba un lugar a donde podían ir sin que nadie les dijera nada.

- ¿Un motel? – Preguntó Candy cuando Terry se detuvo frente a un cartel luminoso - ¿Me trajiste a un motel?

- Es el único lugar donde podemos estar solos sin que nadie nos moleste – Explicó Terry – Pero si no te gusta la idea podemos volver. Te dejare en tu casa y…

- ¡No! – Exclamó ella desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad – No quiero volver a mi casa - Salió del auto y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el motel.

Terry se apresuró para darle alcance y colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de ella mientras caminaban. Le sorprendió que Candy no se hubiera quejado, pero más aún que lo hubiera buscado a él en ese momento, así que decidió dejar de hacerse mil preguntas y disfrutar.

Entraron al motel y Terry pidió una habitación. Era un lugar alejado en las afueras de Lakewood, así que no tenían que preocuparse porque los reconociesen. Si bien no era la habitación de un hotel cinco estrellas, todo estaba limpio y el ambiente era agradable.

Después de quitarse los zapatos, Candy se dejó caer a lo largo de la cama y miró a Terry fijamente.

- ¿No vienes? – Le preguntó.

Él se acercó despacio hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde. Estiró su mano y acaricio con ternura el cabello de Candy. Ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre, y la deseaba más que nunca, pero no quería que se arrepintiera cuando recobrara la cordura.

- ¿Por qué a mí? – Le preguntó.

- No entiendo.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste a mí?

Candy suspiró y se removió sobre la cama.

- Porque eres la única persona con la cual deseo estar en este momento.

- Pero tú te encargaste de dejar en claro que no querías saber nada más acerca de mí.

- Mentí.

- ¿Mentiste?

- ¿Crees que he olvidado todos los momentos que pasamos juntos? – Dijo ella entre risas – Te amaba cuando era una chiquilla tonta y me rompiste el corazón, y te amo ahora que he madurado pero increíblemente aún continúas instalado muy dentro de mi ser.

Esas eran las palabras que Terry siempre había deseado oír. Era evidente que todo lo que Candy decía era producto del alcohol, pero eso no quitaba que fuera cierto, y él lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos.

Poco a poco se fue recostando en la cama al lado de Candy y comenzó a besarla en los labios.

- También te amo – Le dijo – Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

- Entonces demuéstralo.

Terry acariciaba la cintura de Candy mientras continuaba con los besos. La falta de sexo comenzaba a notarse en él, y su cuerpo le exigía más. Quería estar dentro de ella, pero no podía arruinar ese momento con su instinto, Candy merecía algo mejor.

- Vamos… Terry… - Decía ella entre gemidos – No… quiero… esperar más.

- Tranquila - Terry rió. Al parecer ella estaba tan ansiosa como él.

Continuó besándola y recorriendo con sus manos cada rincón del cuerpo de Candy, a pesar de las protestas de ella. Se tomó el tiempo necesario para darle placer antes de comenzar a sacarle la ropa. Primero desapareció la camisa. Candy llevaba puesto un sostén negro de encaje que cubría sus voluptuosos pechos. Terry había soñado con ellos largas noches, pero ahora eran más grandes y voluptuosos que seis años atrás. Llevó sus manos a los senos y comenzó a masajearlos. Candy gemía con cada caricia, en eso no había cambiado absolutamente nada, continuaba siendo tan apasionada como siempre.

Terry bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besar los senos de Candy por encima del sostén, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse más y prácticamente se lo arrancó con los dientes.

- Ten cuidado – Le dijo ella – Acabo de comprarlo.

- ¿Importa?

- No – Con sus manos tomó la cabeza de Terry y la llevó nuevamente a su pecho – Continua.

Terry ahogó una risilla e hizo lo que Candy le pidió. Acarició suavemente los rosados pezones de la rubia para luego reemplazar sus dedos por la lengua. Se regocijaba al ver la manera en que Candy estaba disfrutando, y a decir verdad, él también lo disfrutaba.

Candy siempre había sido muy apasionada, incluso la primera vez que estuvieron juntos Terry se había sorprendido por su audacia, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor que los cuerpos de ambos parecían incendiarse.

Mientras Terry continuaba lamiendo los senos de Candy, bajó una de sus manos por el vientre de ella y la deslizó por debajo de la cintura de sus jeans.

- Terry… - Gimió Candy al sentir los dedos del castaño demasiado cerca de esa zona tan sensible.

- ¿Quieres que continúe?

- ¡Sí! ¡Por Dios, Sí!

Le desabotonó los jeans y se los deslizó lentamente por las piernas, dejándola solamente vestida por las diminutas bragas que hacían juego con el sostén. Cuando Candy se vistió ese día no había imaginado que terminaría en la cama con el único hombre al que siempre había amado, pero en ese momento agradecía haber escogido ese conjunto sexy y no la típica ropa interior de algodón que solía usar.

- Quítate la ropa – Le exigió a Terry, tirando de su camisa.

- Como desees.

Terry sonrió y se arrodillo en la cama frente a ella. Se quitó la Camisa dándole a Candy la oportunidad de apreciar los músculos de su pecho. El cuerpo de Terry siempre había deseado por todas las jóvenes del instituto, pero no se podía negar el tiempo había sido generoso con él.

- Los pantalones – Le pidió Candy con la boca seca.

Terry volvió a obedecer, pero esta vez, al ponerse de pie tomó a Candy de las manos y la hiso levantarse.

- ¿Por qué no te encargas tú de eso?

Candy lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. Llevó sus manos al torso de Terry y comenzó a acariciarlo. Él notó como el fuego lo quemaba cuando la rubia bajó las manos y desabrochó sus pantalones, pero más aún cuando la vio arrodillarse frente a él y bajárselos de un tirón junto con los calzoncillos, dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto. Candy lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- ¿Te gusta esto? – Le preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él solo respondió con un gruñido de aceptación – Bien…

Entonces Candy volvió a sorprender a Terry una vez más cuando rodeo su miembro con los labios y comenzó a lamerlo en toda su extensión.

- Vas a volverme loco – Le dijo él entre gemidos. Candy continuaba con su tarea y Terry estaba a punto de estallar. Colocó su mano en la nuca de ella y enredo sus dedos entre los risos dorados. Cuando ya no pudo contenerse más la detuvo – Espera – Le dijo mientras la alzaba por la cintura y la recostaba sobre la cama – Es mi turno.

Candy se quedó quieta mientras Terry se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba en los labios, para luego bajar por el cuello, los senos, donde se detuvo a prestarles especial atención, continuando por el vientre hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas, las cuales tomó con los dientes y se las sacó. Con las manos abrió las piernas de Candy y comenzó a besarla en su zona más sensible.

- Terry… Terry… - Las manos de Candy acariciaban el cabello del castaño exigiéndole cada vez más – Por favor…

Cuantas veces Terry había soñado con volver a revivir momentos como ese. La había extrañado tanto que quería aprovechar cada instante que estaba a su lado sabiendo que mañana todo podía cambiar.

Notó como el cuerpo de Candy comenzaba a contraerse bajó él y luego de un gritó se relajaba completamente.

- No has cambiado en nada – Le dijo Terry mientras se recostaba sobre ella. Su miembro rozaba contra la entrepierna de Candy logrando despertar nuevamente los deseos de la rubia.

Candy se removió bajó el cuerpo de Terry exigiendo algo que ambos deseaban profundamente.

- No puedo esperar más – Le dijo ella.

Terry tampoco podía. Desde el instante en que volvió a verla supo que terminarían en una situación como esa, solo que no creyó que fuera tan rápido. Temía que Candy solo estuviera actuando de ese modo como consecuencia del alcohol. Sabía que ella aún lo amaba, pero no quería que lo lamentase la mañana siguiente.

Notando la indecisión de Terry, Candy interpuso su mano entre el cuerpo de ambos y tomó el miembro de él guiándolo hacia su entrepierna.

- No traigo condones – Le dijo él. En lo último que había pensado cuando salió esa noche de su casa era que terminaría en la cama con la mujer que había jurado no volver a involucrarse con él nunca más en la vida.

- No me importa – Contestó Candy gimiendo cuando él comenzó a penetrarla.

- ¿No temes que haya consecuencias?

- No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

Tampoco Terry quería. Solo deseaba hundirse en ella demostrarle cuanto la había extrañado y todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de Candy reviviendo viejos recuerdos que aún estaban guardados en su mente. Si antes había creído que ella era la única mujer con quien sería capaz de formar una familia, ahora tenía la certeza absoluta.

Candy, quien lo acompañaba en sus movimientos, rodeo la espalda de Terry con sus piernas para sentirlo con más intimidad.

- Te amo – Le dijo ella notando como el fuego comenzaba a subir por su vientre – Te amo, Terry. Siempre lo he hecho.

- También te amo – Respondió él embistiéndola tres veces más antes de correrse en su interior. Terry ahogo un grito y se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Candy, quien había llegado a su propio clímax – Te amo, y haré todo lo posible para que vuelvas a mi lado.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Acá dejo un capítulo nuevo =)_

_Espero que les guste!  
Besossssssssss_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

El sonido de su celular despertó a Candy de su profundo sueño. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía la boca seca, estaba segura que nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida entera. Estiró su brazo para tomar el celular, pero no estaba en la mesita donde siempre solía dejarlo, de hecho, esa ni siquiera era su mesita.

El temor comenzó a invadirla cuando se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación y un brazo de hombre le rodeaba la cintura.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Exclamó Candy al notar que estaba completamente desnuda bajo las sabanas.

Tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Había salido de la casa de su hermano completamente enfadada y luego…

El hombre que dormía a su lado se removió y la apretó contra su musculoso pecho. Candy reconocía ese aroma, pero no podía ser… ella nunca se atrevería a…

Su celular volvió a sonar logrando despertar al hombre que estaba durmiendo a su lado.

- Buenos días – Susurró esa voz varonil a su lado. Candy se dio vuelta con lentitud para enfrentarse a lo inevitable, y ahí estaba él - ¿Quieres que pida el desayuno?

La rubia tardo unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar.

- ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!? – Exclamó ella mientras dio un salto fuera de la cama solo para darse cuenta que no llevaba ropa puesta. Rápidamente jaló las sabanas dejando esta vez a Terry completamente desnudo. Si tan solo no tuviera ese cuerpo de infarto podría haber aparentado estar enfadada, pero sus malditas hormonas estaban decididas a hacerla quedar como una estúpida.

- ¿No recuerdas lo que paso anoche? – Le preguntó él borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Candy cerró los ojos intentando traer a su mente algo que le indicara lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y rápidamente le llegaron algunas imágenes: ella saliendo furiosa del apartamento de su hermano, ella caminando sola por la calle, ella entrando en un bar, ella bebiendo un margarita, ella bebiendo otro margarita, ella tomando su teléfono celular, ella marcando el número de la casa de Terry, Terry cruzando las puertas del bar, ella y Terry entrando a un motel, Terry desnudándola, ella desnudándolo, ambos en la cama, ella despertándose a media noche para otra sesión de sexo… ¡Suficiente! Ya no necesitaba seguir recordando más.

- Escucha… - Candy intentó mantener un tono calmado, en definitiva todo había sido culpa de ella… y los margaritas – Lo que ha pasado anoche… esto… estaba borracha y… yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero estoy segura que podemos olvidarlo si,..

- ¿Olvidarlo? – Espetó él mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a ella sin importarle su desnudez - ¿Estas pidiéndome que olvide lo que ha pasado anoche?

- Fue un error.

- ¡No fue un error para mí! – Terry la tomó por los hombros, y Candy luchaba contra su impulso de pedirle un tercer round – Y tampoco lo fue para ti.

- No importa lo que te haya dicho anoche…

- Entonces admites haber dicho que me amabas – Le dijo él con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

- ¡No!

- Claro que sí.

- Pues si lo dije fue a causa del alcohol – ¡Estúpidos margaritas!

- Puede que el alcohol te haya ayudado a decir algunas cosas que sobria jamás te hubieras atrevido, pero sé que las sientes en verdad.

- No es cierto – Reclamó Candy sin mucha convicción.

- Sabía que esto sucedería – Dijo Terry – Pero no me importa. Anoche me demostraste que me amas tanto como yo a ti – Candy intentó protestar pero él no la dejó – Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para que reconsideres lo que pasa entre nosotros, solo porque estoy seguro que tu lugar está junto a mí, y sé que volveremos a ser los de antes - Se dio media y buscó su ropa – Vístete, te llevaré a tu casa.

- Puedo ir sola.

- No digas tonterías.

Terry tomó su camisa y entró al cuarto de baño dejando a Candy con la palabra en la boca y una pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer.

Sus recuerdos aún eran demasiado vagos como para saber si habían recordado usar protección esa noche. Ella no estaba usando ningún tipo de anticonceptivo, y si Terry no había…

- ¡Mierda!

Candy se sentó en la cama y comenzó contar. Respiró con alivio al reconocer que no se encontraba en sus días fértiles. Si bien no tenía la certeza absoluta, sabía que era improbable que alguno de los soldaditos de Terry hubiera tenido éxito, aunque también sabía que no iba a poder dormir tranquila hasta que le llegara la regla.

- ¿Estás lista? – La vos de Terry volvió a sorprenderla. Estaba parado en la puerta del baño, vestido y con el cabello mojado, mientras que ella aún continuaba cubierta solo con las sabanas – Tienes que apurarte – Le dijo con ternura – O tus padres se preocuparán.

Candy deseó gritarle en la cara todos los insultos que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero se sentía demasiado débil para hacerlo, así que optó por tomar su ropa y entrar al baño para vestirse. De ninguna manera lo haría frente a Terry, no importaba que ya no quedara rincón en su cuerpo que él no conociera.

Diez minutos después, ambos estaban en el auto de Terry dirigiéndose a la casa de Candy. El celular de ella volvió a sonar una vez más.

- Diga – Contestó con una voz medio somnolienta.

- _¿Dónde demonios te has metido?_ – Era la voz furiosa de su hermano la que se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

Candy no tenía ganas de discutir con Zach. Aún seguía enfadada con él, y eso era algo que no iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

- Por ahí – Fue lo único que le dijo.

- _¿Por ahí? ¿Esa es tu explicación?_ – La voz de Zach comenzaba a lastimarle los tímpanos – _Te fuiste de mi casa sin dar siquiera una explicación ¿Acaso no piensas en nosotros?_

- ¿Y tú has pensado en mí?

- _No sé de qué demonios estás hablando._

Candy suspiró con cansancio. No quería discutir con Zach, pero sabía que si comenzaba a hablar eso era exactamente lo que pasaría.

- Adiós, Zach – Fue lo que le dijo antes de cortar la comunicación ignorando los gritos de su hermano. Revisó su celular y vio que tenía más de 30 llamadas perdidas, la mayoría eran de Zach, pero también habían llamado sus padres.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Candy lo apagó.

Terry se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

- ¿Vas a decirme que está pasando?

- No.

- Puedes confiar en mí - Candy lo miró con una sonrisa irónica en los labios – De acuerdo… me he portado mal, lo admito, pero puedes contarme lo que sea, sabes que nunca voy a juzgarte.

- Serías el menos indicado para hacerlo.

- ¿Te hace sentir mejor insultarme? – Rió él.

- Sí.

- Entonces hazlo… creo que lo mereces.

Candy se atrevió a sonreír un poco. En verdad le haría bien decirle un par de insultos a Terry, pero lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era un oído que la escuchase.

- Zach y Annie van a casarse.

- Creo que mencionaste algo de eso.

- Y van a tener un bebé.

- ¡Vaya! – Terry se sorprendió por esa declaración.

- Lo peor de todo es que yo fui la última en enterarse – Candy dejó caer la cabeza contra el asiento – Patty pasó ayer por la joyería y se encargó de felicitarme por la noticia. Comprenderás como me sentí después de saber que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga me lo habían ocultado deliberadamente.

- ¿Has hablado con ellos?

- No tuve oportunidad de hacerlo con Zach, pero sí con Annie. Ella insiste en que no fue nada personal, pero yo sé que no es cierto.

- Sabes… nunca me cayó bien Annie.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Candy con sorpresa – Pero si tú y ella apenas hablaban en el instituto.

- Annie siempre ha estado celosa de ti.

- Eso es imposible – Candy no creía lo que Terry le estaba diciendo – Fuimos amigas desde pequeñas, no veo el motivo por el cual…

- ¿Sabías que se me insinuaba mientras tú y yo estábamos juntos?

- ¿Qué?

- Un día después de que todo el colegio se enterara de nuestra relación Annie comenzó a acosarme.

- Eso no puede ser cierto – Dijo ella sin mucha convicción. Candy sabía lo egocéntrico que podía llegar a ser Terry, pero los últimos acontecimientos la habían hecho dudar acerca la que creía era su mejor amiga.

- ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que ibas a buscarme y me encontrabas con ella?

Candy hiso memoria. Sí recordaba aquellas situaciones, incluso había llegado a sentir celos por la forma que Annie se colgaba del brazo de Terry y le decía que solo había ido a preguntar por ella – Annie solía decirme que tú no estabas enamorada de mí, que solo estabas conmigo para molestar a tus padres, y que no tardarías en dejarme.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Iba a decírtelo, pero luego sucedió aquello y…

- Comprendo - No hacía falta traer feos episodios al presente – No puedo creer lo que me dices de Annie – Comentó Candy después de unos segundos - ¡Por Dios! ¡He sido una estúpida!

- No es tu culpa – Le dijo Terry – Eres una buena persona y confiaste en Annie.

- Pero ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Archie.

- Para Annie todo es un juego.

- Y ahora está jugando con mi hermano – A Candy se le revolvía el estómago de tan solo pensar que ahora ella iba a tener un hijo de Zach.

- Tu hermano es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber manejar la situación él solo. Debes dejar de preocuparte tanto por los demás y pensar un poco en ti misma.

Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Terry tenía razón. Había pasado los últimos tiempos pendiente de los demás. Vivía en la joyería, se preocupaba por sus padres, sus amigos, ahora con Zach. Había llegado el momento de mandarlo todo al demonio. Tal vez reservara una estadía para un spa por el fin de semana, eso la ayudaría a relajarse y olvidarse de los problemas.

- Llegamos – Dijo Terry mientras detenía el auto frente a la casa de Candy.

Ella había estado tan ensimismada en sus planes que no había notado el momento en que habían llegado. Se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta del auto.

- Gracias por traerme – Lo dijo solo por cordialidad, pero Terry lo tomó de otro modo.

Candy estaba bajando del auto cuando sintió como era jalada del brazo nuevamente hacia adentro y caía sobre el pecho de Terry. Antes de que pudiera saber lo que estaba sucediendo sintió como sus labios eran asaltados. Intentó resistirse un poco pero terminó por rendirse y corresponder a ese beso.

Se sintió como una imbécil cuando Terry se separó de ella con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Una vez más había caído en los brazos de ese arrogante pero atractivo idiota.

- Te veo luego – Le dijo él a modo de promesa, y Candy sabía que lo cumpliría.

Se bajó del auto incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra, y escucho a Terry marcharse de allí una vez que ella hubo entrado en la casa. Respiró aliviada, pero solo por unos segundos.

- ¿De dónde vienes? - Candy vio cómo su madre se dirigía hacia ella como un rayo y la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo. Atrás de Rebecca estaba su padre, quien mantenía una postura un tanto más calmada - ¿No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?

- Necesitaba salir.

- Eso no explica porque no contestaste mis llamadas.

- ¿Quieres saber porque no contesté el celular? – Preguntó ella con enfado – Pues te lo diré – Sabía que después lo lamentaría, pero en verdad necesitaba hacerlo – No conteste las llamadas porque estaba demasiado ocupada revolcándome con un hombre que conocí en un bar ¡Por eso no contesté el maldito teléfono!

Rebecca se quedó atónita al oír a su hija hablarle de ese modo, y Candy aprovechó la situación para subir a su habitación y encerrarse allí hasta que las cosas se calmaran. No había tenido la intención de hablarle así a su madre, y probablemente terminaría por pedirle perdón, pero se había sentido tan bien al hacerlo que no podía arrepentirse por ello.

**ooo**

- Terry no ha vuelto a dormir – Comentó Susana.

- ¿Te molesta?

- Estoy segura que ha pasado la noche con ella.

- No puedes quejarte… tú también has pasado una noche increíble a mi lado.

Susana yacía desnuda en la cama de la habitación que estaba ocupando en casa de los Grandchester. A su lado estaba Pete, habían pasado la noche entera haciendo el amor, sin importarles que alguien pudiera entrar y encontrarlos en una situación comprometedora.

Pete había logrado convencerla de mantener una relación únicamente sexual, y Susana no podía negar que disfrutada de esos encuentros, pero aún continuaba teniendo esa absurda obsesión por Terry.

- ¿Qué te parece una segunda vuelta? – Le preguntó él. Susana estaba demasiado enfadada, y hervía de deseos por herir a Terry. Le sonrió a Pete y comenzó a besarlo – Espera un momento – Le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama – Vuelvo en seguida.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Quiso saber ella.

- Espera y verás.

Susana se dejó caer en la cama preguntándose que se le había metido en la cabeza a Pete. Esperaba que no fuera nada perverso, porque estaba dispuesta a mandarlo al demonio.

Pete volvió después de unos minutos con una cámara de video en las manos.

- ¿Para qué es eso? – Quiso saber Susana.

- Me gustaría conservar un recuerdo de esta aventura – Contestó él mientras encendía la cámara y comenzaba a grabarla - ¿No me digas que tú y Terry nunca hicieron un video erótico?

- ¡Claro que no! – Susana siempre había tenido la fantasía de grabarse mientras hacia el amor, pero Terry no era de esos.

- Di algo para la cámara – Insistía Pete mientras enfocaba los senos de Susana.

- ¡Ya basta!

- Vamos… - Rió él - ¿Por qué no cuentas algo interesante? ¿Cómo cuando se te ocurrió la idea de que podrías detener a mi hermano embarazándote de él? Te ha funcionado ¿Verdad?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó Susana con sorpresa.

- Se muchas cosas – Pete continuaba grabándolo todo – Sé que adelantaste tu regreso a Lakewood porque los rumores de un romance entre Terry y Candy habían llegado hasta tus oídos, y también sé que acudiste a mi padre para que te ayudara a conservar a Terry.

- Richard fue quien se ofreció a ayudarme – Replicó Susana – Ya sabes que Candy nunca le cayó bien.

- Entonces planearon lo del embarazo – Continuó Pete – Fue sencillo, solo tenías que lograr acostarte con Terry en el momento indicado, y eso daría por resultado un bebé. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Cómo lograste meterte en su cama? Según tengo entendido, por aquel entonces él no quería siquiera acercarse a ti.

Susana sonrió ladinamente.

- Es ahí donde entra tu padre cariño – Hablaba a la cámara sin sentir pudor por encontrarse completamente desnuda - ¿Quién crees que me ayudo a emborracharlo esa noche en la fiesta del club?

_Flashback_

Susana sabía que el tiempo estaba agotándose. Terry mostraba cada vez menos interés por ella, y sabía que en cualquier momento la dejaría por esa rubia insignificante, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que aquello sucediera. Afortunadamente, había recibido la llamada de Richard ofreciéndole su ayuda.

El papá de Terry nunca se había llevado bien con los Waitzman, y no iba a permitir que Candy se quedara con su hijo favorito.

- No sé cómo evitar me deje – Le confesó Susana con un llanto fingido.

- Déjamelo a mí – A veces sentía temor por aquel hombre tan imponente, pero era la única esperanza que tenía para quedarse con Terry – Vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga.

Al principio Susana no había estado muy conforme con atar a Terry con un hijo. La sola idea de embarazarse le producía nauseas, pero comprendía que era la única forma.

Junto con Richard se encargaron de la situación. Ella esperó hasta tener un ovulo maduro, y él se encargó de organizar esa fiesta que cambiaría la vida de todos.

Todos conocían la afición que Terry sentía hacia el alcohol, así que no era de extrañarse que se emborrachara. Fue Richard quien se encargó de llevarlo al lugar indicado, y el resto corrió por cuenta de Susana.

_Fin de flashback_

- No puedo negar que ha sido un gran plan – Dijo Pete – Aunque no debió ser agradable acostarse con un borracho.

- Ese no fue el mayor problema – Susana continuaba hablándole a la cámara como si se tratase de una entrevista – Terry no hiso el amor conmigo esa noche – Dijo ella apretando los labios – Nunca dejó de pronunciar el nombre de ella.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!_

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo =)_

_Besossssssssssssss_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

- Interesante… - Pronunció Pete nunca dejando de enfocar con la cámara a Susana, pasando de su rostro a los senos – Siempre había querido saber los escabrosos detalles de cómo lograste atrapar a Terry – Se acercó más al cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a acariciarle las piernas – No te fue demasiado difícil ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó entre risas.

- Eso es lo que tú piensas – Dijo Susana con fastidio. No se sentía intimidada por la cámara que estaba grabando todas las palabras que salían de su boca, sino que por el contrario, veía algo perversamente excitante en todo eso – Dos semanas después de esa noche me hice una prueba cacera de embarazo.

- Que dio positiva.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó ella - ¡Fue negativa! Todo lo que había planeado resultó en vano. No estaba embarazada y Terry no tardaría en dejarme – Pete quedó atónito con la confesión de Susana. Si su hermano no era el padre de Davy entonces… - Se lo que estás pensando – Le dijo ella – Y la respuesta no es fácilmente deducible.

- No lo creo… - Respondió el con escepticismo. Tenía una idea de cómo podrían haber sido las cosas, pero quería oírlo de los labios de ella.

- Tu padre estaba enfadado por no haber logrado el objetivos – Susana estallo en risas – Deberías haber oído la manera en que insulto a Terry por no haber sido capaz de embarazar a una mujer… pero había que actuar, y Richard no tuvo mejor idea que encargarse él mismo del trabajo.

Susana todavía recordaba el día en que Davy había sido concebido. En un primer momento se había espantado al oír el plan de Richard, pues ella era una adolecente de 17 años y él… bueno, él era el padre de su novio. No es que fuera un hombre desagradable, de hecho Terry había heredado sus rasgos, pero aun así no se animaba a hacerlo.

Richard le prometió que solo sería un medio para lograr sus objetivos, no existirían sentimientos entre ellos, ni "rarezas", y después de pensarlo bien, Susana decidió aceptar.

Solo fue una vez, y eso basto para que Susana quedara embarazada. Hacer el amor con Richard no había sido lo mismo que hacerlo con Terry, había llorado durante todo el acto, y nunca logró sacarse la sensación de aquel hombre treinta años mayor que ella sobre su cuerpo. Pero el plan había dado frutos, y nueve meses después Susana se encontraba en la sala de parto al lado de su flamante marido y dando a luz un hermoso niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

- Terry jamás podría negar que Davy es su hijo – Continuó Susana – Acostarme con Richard fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

- Déjame decirte, querida, que ni siquiera a mí se me habría ocurrido algo tan maquiavélico.

- ¿No estas enfadado?

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

- Tu padre le fue infiel a tu madre conmigo.

- No te sientas tan especial, Susy – Le dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama y apoyaba la cámara de video sobre el escritorio, asegurándose de tener una buena perspectiva – A lo largo de su vida mi padre ha tenido más amantes de las que pudieras imaginarte – Espió por la pantalla de la cámara y volvió a la cama conforme – En este mismo momento está dándose un revolcón con esa empleada de la joyería de los Waitzman.

- Quien lo diría… - En realidad no le sorprendía mucho. Había conocido a Richard Grandchester lo suficientemente bien como para saber que se trataba de un hombre sin moral ni escrúpulos.

- Bueno, bueno… ha sido una charla muy interesante – Dijo Pete mientras se tendía sobre el cuerpo de Susana – Pero se me ocurren cientos de cosas más divertidas que hablar sobre mi hermano y Davy.

Susana no replicó cuando Pete comenzó a penetrarla y se rindió en sus brazos, siendo único testigo aquella cámara de video que registraba cada instante de esa perversa relación.

**ooo**

Terry había pasado la tarde entera en compañía de su hijo. Le hubiera gustado ir a visitar a Candy pero era consciente de que debía darle espacio suficiente para pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ella estaba pasando por un momento malo, y no quería exaltarla más de lo necesario. Esperaría a que estuviera dispuesta a mantener una conversación madura.

Había llevado a Davy al parque donde el pequeño se había entretenido jugando con otros niños de su edad. Terry sintió una punzada de dolor al darse cuenta que nunca había pasado demasiado tiempo con su hijo. En parte echaba la culpa a la conflictiva situación que siempre había llevado con Susana, pero es que lo fastidiaba tanto estar cerca de ella que no soportaba siquiera verla…. Y pensando en ello, tendría que apresurarse con el tema de la casa. No era justo para Davy vivir de ese modo, y tampoco era justo para él tener que soportar los desplantes de Susana constantemente. Ya había averiguado en la inmobiliaria local y había recibido un informe con todas las casas disponibles, solo necesitaba un tiempo para analizarlos y escoger lo que más le conviniera.

- Terrence Grandchester – Escuchó él una voz a sus espaldas mientras empujaba el columpio para su hijo.

Se dio vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con una mujer que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

- ¿Patricia O'Brien? – Estaba un poco más gordita que la última vez que la había visto, pero definitivamente era ella.

- Sí que te has convertido en toda una celebridad. Todo Lakewood esta emocionado con tu vuelta ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

- He vuelto para quedarme – Contestó él.

- ¿Enserio? – Patty parecía complacida con eso – Entonces tal vez te gustaría participar en la obra que están preparando los alumnos de la escuela secundaria… No sé si sabes que ahora trabajo allí, soy la nueva profesora de física cuántica.

- Creo haber escuchado algo – Terry no le prestaba demasiada atención a Patty.

- ¿Entonces qué dices?

- ¿De qué?

- ¡De la obra! Los alumnos tendrán más entusiasmo si te tienen a ti para que los guíes.

- No lo sé… - Francamente no tenía ganas de tomar ese compromiso.

- ¡Oh, vamos Terry! – Insistía Patty – Todos están colaborando con esta obra de la escuela. Annie se encarga del guion, Eliza está reuniendo fondos para comprar todo lo necesario, Stear y Archie están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo con la escenografía, Candy está cociendo los trajes y Neil ayuda a los chicos con la interpretación, pero me temo que no está haciendo un buen trabajo.

- Espera, espera – En ese momento Terry prestó especial atención a Patty - ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?

- Dije que Neil no es tan buena ayuda para la obra como lo serías tú.

- No, no me refiero a ello… ¿Dijiste que Candy también está colaborando?

- Si… desde hace un par de semanas se ofreció a hacer los trajes.

Terry curvó su boca en una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Cuenta conmigo.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro.

- Bien – Patty pareció complacida - ¿Podrías pasar por la escuela el jueves a las 10 de la mañana? Así te presentaré con el resto del equipo.

- Allí estaré.

Patty se retiró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, feliz por haber logrado su cometido. Con Terry ayudando a los chicos en su interpretación, el éxito de la obra estaba asegurado.

Terry también estaba conforme con la decisión que había tomado. Pasar el día rodeado de unos cuantos adolecentes quejumbrosos no sería una molestia para él si tenía que compartir más tiempo junto a Candy.

- ¿Estaba esa mujer ofreciéndote trabajo? – Le preguntó su hijo.

- Algo así.

- Eso quiere decir que pasaras menos tiempo conmigo – Dijo el pequeño con tristeza.

- Claro que no – Terry se puso frente a su hijo y se agachó para quedar a su altura – Es solo un trabajo temporal, además… en dos días comienzas las clases y tú también estarás ocupado. Pero te diré algo, podrás venir conmigo cuando quieras para ver como trabajo ¿Te gustaría?

- Si – Contestó el niño con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

**ooo**

Afortunadamente, Candy había logrado pasar el resto de la tarde son tener que soportar los sermones de su madre. Al parecer Rebecca había comprendido que el momento por el cual estaba pasando su hija, después de todo, ella misma estaba sufriendo un ataque nervioso por la "traición" de Zach ¿Cómo se atrevía a embarazar a una mujer como Annie? Esa era una pregunta que Rebecca se hacía constantemente.

Zach tampoco había vuelto a llamarla, al parecer estaba demasiado ofendido como para hablar con una hermana que no aceptaba sus decisiones, sobre todo cuando esta última compartiría su mismo ADN.

Candy decidió ocupar su mente en otra cosa para no pensar ni en su hermano, ni en Annie, ni en el bebé que ambos estaban esperando. Un mes atrás, cuando Patty le había pedido que ayudara con los trajes para la obra de la escuela, Candy había maldecido por no haber podido negarse, pero ahora agradecía tener algo que hacer fuera de la cotidianeidad del trabajo.

- Gracias por ayudarme con esto – Le dijo Candy a su abuela mientras seleccionaban las telas que deberían encargar para comenzar a preparar los trajes – Ya sabes que yo no soy muy buena costurera.

- Es bueno tener algo que hacer.

- Lo sé… eso mismo pienso yo.

Helena se quedó en silencio unos minutos, pero al final no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- Has pasado la noche con Terry ¿Verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Candy se quedó atónita ante la pregunta de su abuela. Tenía pensado guardar esa noche que había pasado junto a Terry en un cajón bajo llave e impedir que alguien se enterase, pero algo había fallado.

- Hay algo diferente en tus ojos – Le explicó la anciana – Tienes la misma mirada que tenías seis años atrás cuando volvías a casa y me contabas que Terry te había llevado al cine o a tomar un helado.

- Yo… solo ha sido un error.

- Claro que no lo ha sido – Dijo Helena con determinación – Hace poco te dije que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a estar juntos.

- Pero no me dijiste que tan poco tiempo – Le contestó Candy con ironía.

- Querida – Helena miró a Candy con profundo – Eres mi única nieta, y lo que más deseo en el mundo es que seas feliz, y Terry es la única persona que puede darte lo que mereces.

- Pero él me engañó – Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Candy – Aún recuerdo el día en que llegue a la escuela y me dijo que Susana estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de explicarme porque lo había hecho.

La mirada de Terry de aquel día aún estaba grabada en su mente. Su rostro se veía realmente demacrado, y tenía grandes ojeras que surcaban sus hermosos ojos azules, era evidente que había estado llorando, pero eso no impidió que Candy levantara su mano y le propinara una fuerte cachetada. Sin duda había sido uno de los peores momentos de su vida, pero los días posteriores también habían sido horribles.

Solo faltaba un mes y medio para que terminaran la escuela y Terry ya tenía una beca para estudiar arte dramático en Nueva York, Susana se iría con él y se pavoneaba constantemente diciendo que antes de mudarse se casarían. Candy no podía soportar la humillación, y lo único que deseaba era que ese mes y medio pasara lo más rápido posible. Claro que todo ese dolor la acompañó siempre, nunca había sido capaz de olvidarlo.

- Cometió un error – Le dijo Helena - ¿Y qué? Las personas cambian, querida. Terry es tu verdadero amor, y créeme cuando te digo que se cómo te sientes.

- ¿Te pasa lo mismo con el abuelo? – Le preguntó Candy - ¿Aún lo extrañas?

- Ame a tu abuelo, querida – Le contestó mientras le acariciaba el rostro – Pero no fue él mi gran amor.

- ¿Qué dices? – Candy nunca había sabido que su abuela había tenido otro amor que no fuera su abuelo.

- Paso hace muchos años – Comenzó a contarle Helena mientras Oskar subía al regazo de Candy y se acomodaba – Fue durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, yo tenía 18 años, y por aquel entonces vivía en Varsovia junto con mis padres. Tal vez esto te sorprenda pero… estuve a punto de casarme.

- ¿Casarte? – Preguntó Candy con sorpresa - ¿Con quién?

- Su nombre era Jakob Stein. Nos habíamos conocido en la escuela, y fue un amor a primera vista. Solo faltaba una semana para la boda cuando el ejército nazi invadió el barrio donde vivíamos y fuimos llevados a los campos de concentración. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Jakob. Dos años después la guerra terminó… mis padres habían sido asesinados, pero yo logré sobrevivir y embarcarme rumbo a Estados Unidos, donde conocí a tu abuelo y nos casamos. Abner siempre supo de la existencia de Jakob, nunca se lo oculte, pero de todas maneras insistió en que nos casemos. Finalmente llegue a amarlo, pero nunca pude sentir lo mismo que sentí por Jakob. Él era el único que sabía en verdad lo que había pasado, nunca se lo conté a nadie más.

- ¿Nunca… nunca intentaste buscarlo?

- Cuando la guerra termino lo busque desesperadamente, pero no logré dar con él. Todos me decían que lo más probable era que hubiera muerto.

- ¿Y tú crees que así es?

- En mi corazón siempre sentí que él está vivo.

- ¿Y porque no lo buscas? Hoy en día con la tecnología es muy fácil encontrar a una persona ¡Tienes que intentarlo!

- Ya estoy muy vieja para eso – Helena hizo un ademán con la mano queriendo dejar el tema a un lado.

- ¡Claro que no! – Candy no podía creerlo – Tú eres la que siempre me dice que Terry y yo tenemos que estar juntos, que deje de huir de mi destino ¿Por qué lo haces tú?

- No es lo mismo – Insistió Helena – Han pasado 66 años desde la última vez que lo vi. Si en verdad está vivo, probablemente este casado.

- Pero eso no lo sabemos.

- Ya es tarde para mí, nena.

Candy decidió guardar silencio, pero bajo ningún motivo dejaría pasar la confesión que su abuela acababa de hacerle. No podía quedarse sentada viendo como ella estaba sufriendo por ese amor perdido. Estaba decida a buscar a ese tal Jakob, sabía que no sería fácil, y que tal vez su abuela se enfadara por hacerlo, pero al final todo saldría bien. En definitiva, era lo menos que podía hacer por la persona que siempre había estado a su lado, quien la comprendía mejor que nadie.

**ooo**

- No puedo creer que me hayas convencido para hacer esto – Decía Susana mientras se dirigía a casa de Terry después de haber pasado cuatro horas en el cuarto de un motel haciendo el amor con Pete.

- Sabes que te ha gustado – Contestó él, riéndose mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera.

Hacía un par de horas había comenzado a llover torrencialmente, y la vista se dificultaba un poco. En Lakewood, esa clase de tormentas solían ser demasiado desastrosas, y por eso no se recomendaba salir a la carretera, pero Pete no supo que pasaría hasta que comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas.

- ¡Son las diez de la noche! ¿Qué crees que dirán tus padres cuando nos vean llegar juntos y en este estado? – Ambos llevaban en sus rostros esa expresión de haber hecho el amor hace unos instantes.

- No te preocupes por eso… ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Susana decidió callarse, y Pete depositó toda su atención en la carretera. La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte y ambos comenzaron a preocuparse.

- Tal vez deberías esperar a que la tormenta cese – Aconsejó ella.

- Sí – Acordó Pete – Tienes razón.

Pero cuando Pete estuvo a punto de orillarse, fue cegado por una luz blanca que vino de frente. Lo último que oyó fueron los gritos de Susana, y después todo se convirtió en oscuridad.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Mil gracias por todos los reviews =)_

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!_

_Besosssssssssss_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando Vanessa Shwan se dispuso a irse a la cama. Había sido un día agotador en la escuela y no tenía fuerzas siquiera para ponerse el pijama.

Como hija de la directora de la preparatoria Lakewood, Vanessa tenía obligaciones que el resto de sus compañeros no. Era su deber involucrarse en cualquiera de las actividades extraescolares que se llevara a cabo, y en esos momentos se trataba de la insoportable obra de teatro que su mamá insistió en preparar para recaudar fondos.

A Vanessa no le interesaba la obra, solo quería terminar lo más rápido posible la escuela para así poder convertirse en la modelo que siempre había deseado ser. Sabía que sus padres tan conservadores jamás apoyarían que su única hija se convirtiera en una vulgar modelo en vez de entrar en la universidad, y lo cierto es que ella era demasiado tímida y sumisa como para contradecirlos. Le hubiese gustado tener un carácter más fuerte, como el de Pam, su mejor amiga, ella era impulsiva y tenaz, nunca dejaba que nadie la pasara por encima.

Como si lo hubiese predicho, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Vanessa lo tomó y rió.

- Hola, Pam.

- ¡Vanessa! – Ahí estaba ella con su actitud siempre vivaz.

- ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? – Claro que no la tenía.

- Tengo excelentes noticias – Continuó Pam sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Vanessa – Acabo de hablar con mi tía Patty, y nunca adivinarás lo que me dijo.

- No, pero presiento que tú me lo dirás.

- ¿Sabes quién se ha unido a nuestro equipo de teatro para ayudarnos con la obra? – Pam esperó unos segundos antes de dar la gran noticia - ¡Terry Grandchester! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Pam sonaba muy entusiasmada por ello, y Vanessa también pareció muy complacida.

- Eso definitivamente va a ayudarnos. Terry es uno de los mejores actores de teatro de los Estados Unidos. Con él a cargo no cabe duda que la obra será todo un éxito.

- No es exactamente eso en lo que estaba pensando – Pam rió - ¡Es Terry Grandchester! Y nosotras vamos a tener la posibilidad de conocerlo y estar cerca de él.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – Vanessa debió haber pensado que su amiga diría algo por el estilo – Es mayor que nosotras, y está casado.

- Divorciado – Remarcó Pam.

- Pero tiene un hijo.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¡No puedes seducirlo! – Exclamó Vanessa.

- Lo haces parecer como si fuera algo sucio - ¿Es que no era así? – Dentro de tres meses cumpliré 18 años y seré lo suficientemente mayor como para hacer lo que quiera. Tú también deberías pensar en ello, tu cumpleaños es en dos meses.

- ¡Estás loca!

- Puedes decirme eso cuando me veas en los brazos de Terry.

- Sabes que eso nunca pasará.

- ¿Por qué no? Soy bonita – Eso era cierto. Pam tenía un cierto encanto especial que hacía que todos los chicos de la escuela cayeran rendidos a sus pies, tal vez fuera su cabello negro brillante, o sus ojos azules, pero ahora estaban hablando de Terry Grandchester, un hombre exitoso, apuesto, divorciado, y padre de un hijo. Pam no tenía posibilidades.

- Escucha – Vanessa se pasó la mano por la cabeza – Ya es demasiado tarde y tengo sueño ¿Qué te parece si hablamos mañana en la escuela?

- Claro… nos vemos mañana.

Vanessa apagó su celular y comenzó con la agotadora tarea de cambiarse para irse a dormir. Tal vez podía pedirle a su madre que no la forzara a participar en la obra, había pensado en hacerlo, pero ahora con la nueva noticia de que Terry Grandchester se uniría para ayudarlos las cosas cambiaban rotundamente. Claro que como el resto de sus compañeras mujeres Vanessa tenía un enamoramiento infantil con el actor, incluso guardaba revistas en las que él había salido. Sabía que era un amor platónico, pero ¿Qué tenía de malo si deleitaba su vista mientras las largas horas de trabajo para la obra?

Se sentó en frente del espejo y comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello rubio. Vanessa no se consideraba a si misma hermosa, tenía un rostro bastante común y sus ojos marrones con forma de almendra no eran la gran cosa, pero tampoco era una chica fea. Su cuerpo era proporcionado, lo cual se convertía en una ventaja si en algún momento quería dedicarse al modelaje. No tenía ni grandes senos, ni un trasero como el de Jennifer López, pero a eso no había desviado el interés de los chicos. Había tenido dos novios en su corta visa, y solo con el último había llegado a algo más que unos simples besos, y aun así su vasta experiencia sexual no se comparaba al del resto de sus amigas, quienes pasaban por una cama diferente todas las semanas. Su madre solía mostrar su descontento respecto a ellas todo el tiempo. Como directora de la escuela, estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con los alumnos, y cada mes recibía un informe especial con los nombres de las jóvenes que habían acudido a la enfermería con el fin de realizarse una prueba de embarazo, o un análisis de sangre. Se había reusado a que allí se entregaran condones gratis para todos aquellos alumnos sexualmente activos, pero el consejo escolar lo había aprobado, así que no le había quedado más remedio que aceptarlo.

La señora Shwan solía regocijarse frente a todos cuando hablaba de su perfecta hija, y Vanessa siempre se preguntaba qué diría su madre si se enterara que su pequeña ya no era virgen. Probablemente le diera un ataque y la enviaría a un convento donde no la dejaran salir, pero no tendría sentido cuando ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, lo cual afortunadamente sería pronto.

**ooo**

Terry se despertó a las siete de la mañana con unos golpecillos en la puerta de su habitación. Nunca le había gustado despertarse temprano, pero menos aún si lo obligaban a hacerlo.

Se levantó de la cama con pereza y se puso unos jeans que estaban en sobre una silla. Encendió la luz y se frotó los ojos mientras abría la puerta de la habitación para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su madre.

- Pete no ha venido a dormir a noche – Le dijo ella mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

- Ya lo sé – Contestó Terry bostezando – Su cama esta bacía – Señaló hacia la cama donde Pete dormía.

- Temo que le haya pasado algo.

- Tranquila – Terry no soportaba ver a su madre en ese estado. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la hiso entrar en la habitación – Debe haber salido de juerga, estoy seguro que no le pasó nada malo.

- No lo entiendo – Eleanor se sentó en la cama deshecha de Terry – Pete siempre me avisa cuando no viene a dormir a casa. Además… - Eleanor se contuvo de decirlo.

- ¿Además que? – Le preguntó Terry frunciendo en entrecejo.

Eleanor levantó la mirada y miró a su hijo menor con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

- Susana tampoco está en su habitación – Le dijo – Acabo de entrar y Davy está durmiendo solo.

Terry dejó escapar un suspiro. No era de extrañar que Susana y Pete estuvieran manteniendo una relación, después de todo ambos eran solteros y libres, y a él tampoco le molestaba.

- No te preocupes – Terry le sonrió a su madre – Apuesto a que en menos de diez minutos ambos estarán cruzando la puerta de entrada para reclamar su desayuno.

Eleanor pareció más tranquila después de hablar con su hijo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, pero algo en el escritorio llamó su atención.

- ¿Qué haces con esto?

Terry se acercó para ver qué era lo que su madre sostenía en sus manos.

- Oh… eso – Era el pisacorbatas que había encontrado en la joyería de Candy – Es solo un pisacorbatas que encontré.

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste? Tú padre ha estado buscándolo desesperadamente.

- ¿Qué dices? - ¿El pisacorbatas era de su padre?

- Se lo regalé para nuestro aniversario hace dos años. Me alegro que lo hayas encontrado, creímos que ya no íbamos a recuperarlo.

Eleanor salió de la habitación antes de que Terry pudiera decir algo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el pisacorbatas de su padre en la joyería de Candy?

Entonces recordó el día en que había encontrado la joya. Esa mujer empleada de Candy, Stella, se había comportado de un modo muy extraño. En un principio creyó que había estado robando, pero Candy lo desestimo por completo. Algo raro estaba pasando, pero Terry no tenía ánimos siquiera para pensar en ello.

Miró su reloj. Ya casi era hora de levantarse, así que dejó pasar la idea de continuar durmiendo. Se puso una camisa y bajó a encontrarse con su madre. Estaba un poco más animada después de haber hablado con Terry, y su padre también tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, probablemente por haber encontrado el pisacorbatas.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar cuando Terry estaba a punto de tomar asiendo al lado de su hijo.

- Terry ¿Podrías contestar? – Le pidió su madre mientras sacaba unas tortitas del horno – Tengo las manos ocupadas.

- Claro – Terry se dirigió hacia el teléfono que colgaba de la pared – Diga...

- ¿Hablo con la familia Grandchester? – Habló una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

- Sí – No sabía porque, pero algo le decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien, y un escalofrió recorrió por su columna vertebral.

- ¿Es usted familiar?

- Sí – Definitivamente, algo estaba mal.

- Lamento informarle que el señor Peter Grandchester ha sufrido un accidente automovilístico.

- ¿Qué? – Terry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su madre lo miró volviendo a poner su rostro de preocupación y Terry supo que había levantado la voz. No sabía cómo formular la siguiente pregunta, pero tenía que hacerlo – Él… él… ¿Está muerto?

- Afortunadamente no – Dijo la mujer – Su estado denota gravedad, pero está fuera de peligro. Por supuesto tendrá que pasar un largo tiempo en el hospital, aunque… la mujer que iba con él en el auto no corrió con su misma suerte.

¡Maldición! Esa mujer a la que se refería probablemente era Susana. La mujer le dijo que no habían encontrado nada en la escena del accidente para determinar la identidad del cuerpo que había quedado irreconocible, solo quedaba por hacer los exámenes de ADN, para lo cual se necesitaba la colaboración de algún familiar.

Terry no sometería a su hijo a hacerse un examen, así que no le quedaba más remedio que comunicarse con sus padres. También debería decírselo a los suyos. Eleanor se pondría histérica al enterarse de que su hijo había sufrido un accidente e insistiría en ir al hospital, por lo cual Terry debía contenerla. Pero lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era Davy. Esperaba que la mujer que había sido encontraba con Pete no fuera Susana, no quería que su hijo perdiera a su madre.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Eleanor se acercó a Terry estrujando un trapo con sus manos – Es Pete ¿Verdad?

Terry asintió levemente con la cabeza y vio como los ojos de su madre comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Parece que hubo un accidente… Pete está en el hospital.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Eleanor profirió un grito y Richard se acercó para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando – Tenemos que ir al hospital – Dijo mientras caminaba de un lado para otro.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te dijeron? – Le preguntó Richard a su hijo.

- Un accidente de auto – Contestó Terry con preocupación – Pete está grave pero fuera de peligro.

- Entonces no hay porque preocuparse – Richard pareció tomarlo con demasiada tranquilidad teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de su hijo mayor.

- El problema es que… la mujer que iba a su lado no logró sobrevivir y me temo que se trata de Susana.

- ¿Susana iba con Pete?

- Ninguno de los dos durmió aquí anoche, y mamá cree que están teniendo una aventura.

- ¿Te molesta eso? – Le preguntó Richard levantando una ceja.

- ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a preguntarme eso en un momento como este? – Terry se enfadó por la actitud de su padre. Sabía que siempre había sentido un especial interés en que se reconciliara con Susana, pero ese no era el momento para esa clase de comentarios – Llevaré a mamá al hospital ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de Davy?

- Lo siento, hijo, pero tengo una junta muy importante dentro de una hora y no puedo faltar.

- No puedo llevarlo conmigo.

- Entonces déjalo con los padres de Susana – Richard tomó su saco y las llaves.

- No voy a enfrentarme con los padres de Susana… no aún.

- ¡Entonces busca a alguien!

- De acuerdo – Terry ya estaba perdiendo los nervios – ¡Ve a tu estúpida junta! Ya me las arreglaré solo – No podía creer el desinterés que tenía su padre.

Richard se fue y Eleanor apareció nuevamente en la sala, ya lista para irse.

- ¿Dónde fue tu padre?

- A Trabajar.

- Creí que vendría con nosotros.

- No importa. Ve al auto, yo iré a buscar a Davy.

- No puede venir con nosotros. El hospital no es un lugar para un niño de seis años.

- Lo sé, lo sé… voy a buscar a alguien con quien dejarlo.

- De acuerdo.

Cinco minutos después, Terry ya había puesto a Davy en el auto mientras pensaba donde podía dejarlo. No podía ir con los padres de Susana, a ellos nunca les había gustado hacer de niñeros y harían cientos de preguntas para saber porque nadie más podía hacerse cargo del pequeño. Sus viejos amigos del colegio habían abandonado el pueblo para ir a la universidad, la mitad no había vuelto y la otra mitad probablemente lo había olvidado. Entonces pasó por delante de la joyería de los Waitzman y una loca idea se cruzó por su mente.

- Espérame aquí, mamá.

Eleanor se sorprendió cuando Terry aparcó el auto delante de la joyería, pero no dijo una sola palabra al respecto.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? – Le preguntó Davy a Terry mientras caminaban hacia la joyería – Yo también quiero ver al tío Pete.

- No puedes venir conmigo… pero te quedarás con una amiga – Esperaba que Candy aceptase - ¿Recuerdas a Candy?

Davy asintió con la cabeza y no hiso más preguntas al respecto. Entraron a la joyería, y Terry respiró con alivio al encontrar a Candy detrás del mostrador.

- Terry – Dijo ella con sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesito un favor.

Tal vez había sido la desesperación en su voz, pero Candy supo que algo malo estaba pasando.

- Dime…

- Pete ha tenido un accidente automovilístico.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Está bien?

- No lo sé… mamá me está esperando en el auto para ir a verlo, pero no tengo con quien dejar a Davy – Terry miró a su pequeño hijo – ¿Crees… crees que podrías cuidarlo por unas horas?

Candy miró a Terry a los ojos. En verdad estaba pasando por un momento delicado, y por un momento todos los rencores que sentía hacia él se hicieron a un lado. No podía negarle la ayuda que le estaba pidiendo.

- Claro – Le dijo – Yo cuidaré de tu hijo.

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

- Ve con tu hermano.

- Sí - Terry se agacho para quedar a la altura de su hijo – Pórtate bien.

- Sí, papá.

Terry besó a su hijo en la cabeza y le dio las gracias nuevamente a Candy antes de irse lo más rápido posible. Le sorprendió reconocer que ella continuaba siendo la misma de siempre, no había lugar en su corazón para sentimientos oscuros, e incluso era capaz de aceptar al niño que representaba la infidelidad de él.

- ¿Dejaste a Davy con Candy? – Le preguntó su madre con sorpresa.

- Sí.

- Ustedes… ¿Están juntos nuevamente?

- No, mamá. Candy y yo no hemos vuelto – Le dijo mientras conducía hacia el hospital – Pero lo haremos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Gracias por todos los comentarios =)_

_Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo… nuevos personajes están apareciendo mmmmmmmmm ¿Qué pasará?_

_Besosssssssssssssssssss_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Candy no había podido negarse cuando Terry había llegado hasta ella pidiéndole que cuidara de su hijo mientras él se ocupaba de su hermano. Sabía que aquello no se trataba de un simple capricho, y que Terry no le encargaría a su hijo si no fuera por una causa extrema.

Mientras atendía a una clienta, Candy dirigió su vista hacia una silla en el rincón donde Davy estaba sentado con la mirada fija en el piso. El niño parecía tan compungido que Candy sintió lastima por él. De acuerdo… Pete no era lo que podía llamarse un "tío modelo" pero era su familia, así que no podía culparlo por sentirse triste. Se preguntaba porque Terry había tenido que dejarlo con ella. Eleanor estaba con él, y Richard probablemente en el trabajo, pero… ¿Dónde estaba Susana? Ella era su madre, y era su deber cuidar de su hijo. Como sea, el pequeño ahora estaba a su cargo, y no podía soportar verlo en ese estado.

En cuanto terminó de atender a la clienta, Candy se acercó al niño y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – Le preguntó con dulzura.

- No tengo hambre.

- Entiendo… estas preocupado por tu tío ¿Verdad? – Davy solo asintió con la cabeza – No te preocupes, estoy segura que se pondrá bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Conozco a Pete desde pequeña… Él no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Davy dejó entrever una tímida sonrisa y aceptó ir con Candy hasta la cafetería de Beth para comer algo. Se sorprendió nuevamente al darse cuenta que no le molestaba pasar tiempo con el niño. Davy era adorable, y Candy se sentía bien a su lado. Nunca había pensado seriamente en tener hijos, de hecho nunca había tenido una relación lo suficientemente seria con un hombre para formar una familia, pero ahora, mientras caminaba por la calle con Davy tomado de la mano, sintió esa necesidad de ser madre.

Rápidamente desechó esa idea de su cabeza. Para tener un hijo, primero tendría que formar una relación con un hombre, y no estaba dispuesta a hacer eso, no al menos por el momento. Pero de pronto la invadió el temor. Recordó esa noche que había pasado con Terry no pudo evitar pensar en las posibles consecuencias. Había hecho las cuentas y no se encontraba en sus días fértiles, la semana entrante le llegaría el periodo y todos sus fantasmas se irían ¿Pero si eso no sucedía? ¿Qué pasaría si Terry había tenido éxito aquella noche? No era muy probable que aquello sucediera pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza como fuera. No estaba embarazada, solo tenía que esperar algunos días y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Cuando llegaron al bar, Beth miró a Candy con sorpresa, pero no se animó a decir nada en frente del niño.

- ¿Podrías prepararnos dos sándwiches? – Le pidió Candy a Beth mientras se sentaban en una mesa – Y dos sodas.

- Claro – Contestó la mujer sin hacer ningún otro tipo de pregunta.

Davy aún estaba nervioso por su tío, y Candy trataba constantemente de animarlo para que deje de pensar en aquello. Quería llamar a Terry y preguntarle cómo estaban las cosas por allí, pero de pronto recordó que no tenía su número de celular, y también se recrimino por haber querido tenerlo.

- ¡Candy!

Candy levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Annie. ¡Genial! Si había alguien en el mundo a quien no quería ver en aquellos momentos (ni en ningún otro) era a ella.

Annie se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre en la mesa donde Candy y Davy estaban y miró a la rubia con desafío, algo que sorprendió a Candy.

- ¿Qué quieres, Annie? – Hubiera querido gritarle que se vaya, pero no podía armar un escándalo frente al niño.

- Estaba tan preocupada por ti – Le dijo con falsedad – La otra noche, cuando te retiraste de mi casa estabas tan furiosa que temí que algo malo pudiera pasarte.

Candy no podía creer cuan hipócrita podía llegar a ser la que alguna vez había sido su mejor amiga. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisotear por Annie.

- Davy ¿Por qué no vas con Beth y le pides un helado?

Davy era un niño inteligente y no le llevó tiempo comprender la indirecta, asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia donde Beth se encontraba.

- ¿Quién es él? – Le preguntó Annie con desprecio.

- No te importa – Candy la miró con seriedad – Dime que es lo que quieres, sabes que no tengo interés en hablar contigo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

- ¿Podrías quitarte la máscara una vez en la vida? – Candy estaba a punto de perder la paciencia – Sé que no eres la "amiga" que pretendías ser cuando éramos chicas, aunque aún no logro comprender que fue lo que te ha hecho comportar de esta manera.

Annie adoptó repentinamente una expresión de seriedad, y Candy podía leer en su mirada el rencor que sentía por dentro.

- Siempre te has creído mejor que yo – Le dijo casi en un murmullo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo…

- En la escuela todos te querían más a ti. Eras más inteligente, más bella y más simpática que yo.

Candy intentó decirle que no era verdad, en realidad nunca lo había creído, pero en ese instante sintió el deseo de dejar que Annie pensara que era cierto. Era evidente que sufría por ello, y Candy quiso así fuera.

- No es mi culpa.

- ¡Me importa una mierda si es tu culpa o no! – Exclamó Annie para luego formar con sus labios una sonrisa lasciva – Ahora ya no va a ser de ese modo nunca más.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ahora ya no eres tú el centro de atención – Le dijo – Voy a casarme con tu hermano y estoy esperando un hijo de él. Nuestra boda acapara la atención de todo el pueblo, incluso tus padres estarán más pendientes de mí que de ti, y cuando el bebé nazca.

- ¿Es por eso que has estado haciendo esto? – Le preguntó Candy con indignación – Solo estás utilizando a mi hermano para vengarte por algo que no te he hecho.

- Llámalo como quieras.

- Eres despreciable.

- Pero por primera vez lograré algo que tú no. Formaré una familia, la que alguna vez te perteneció a ti.

Candy no comprendía la maldad de Annie, pero no iba a quedarse sentada mientras se burlaba de ella.

- Haz lo que quieras – Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie – Puedes casarte con mi hermano, pero nunca lograras la aceptación de mi familia.

Candy se fue antes de que Annie pudiera replicar algo. Tomó a Davy de la mano, quien aún estaba tomando el helado de chocolate que había pedido y le dijo a Beth que le pagaría el día siguiente.

Lo que le había dicho a Annie era cierto. Podría casarse con Zach y tener un hijo suyo si quería, pero nunca formaría parte de la familia. A Rebecca nunca le había caído bien y por más que aceptase al niño como su nieto, no podría dejar pasar que la madre del pequeño no era judía como ellos, por lo tanto el niño tampoco lo era. Después de todo Annie no iba a lograr lo que tanto quería.

**ooo**

Terry y Eleanor estaban más tranquilos después de haber hablado con el medico que estaba a cargo de Pete. El joven, si bien había sufrido heridas de gravedad, estaba fuera de peligro y solo tendría que pasar un par de meses en el hospital. Solo había un tema por el cual debían preocuparse.

- ¿En verdad crees que esa mujer que encontraron junto a Pete sea Susana? – Le preguntó Eleanor a su hijo.

- Lamento decirlo, mamá… pero ya casi no quedan dudas al respecto - El bolso de Susana había sido encontrado a unos cuantos metros de la escena del accidente. Definitivamente no era una casualidad que se encontrara allí – Tendré que informarle a los padres para que se realicen el examen de ADN lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?

- No muy bien, imagino. Pero lo que más me preocupa es la reacción de Davy. Susana no ha sido una madre modelo, pero es su madre, y no sé cómo haré para contárselo.

- Davy es un niño muy fuerte.

- Pero solo tiene 6 años – Terry no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que si hijo sufriera, pero supuso que esta vez no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Los primeros días serán difíciles sin ninguna duda, pero con el tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad… tal vez debas pensar en volver a casarte, formar una familia y darle a Davy una madre.

- No creo que sea el momento de pensar en eso – Aunque él sí lo había pensado antes del accidente. Quería casarse con Candy y formar esa familia de la que su madre le estaba hablando. Sin duda ahora las cosas se complicaban un poco, pues no podía decirle a Davy que había perdido a su madre pero ya había encontrado un remplazo para ella. Candy nunca sería un remplazo de Susana, ella siempre sería la madre de Davy y nada iba a cambiarlo, pero si esperaba que algún día pudieran llegar a tener una relación parecida a la de madre e hijo.

- De todas formas – Continuó Eleanor – Tienes que comunicarte con los padres de Susana lo antes posible. De nada sirve que pospongas lo inevitable.

- Tienes razón.

Terry se apartó a un rincón y sacó su celular del bolsillo. No sabía de qué forma hablarles a los Marlowe, Susana era su única hija y estaba seguro que no se tomarían con calma lo que tenía que decirle ¿Qué padre lo haría?

Fue la señora Marlowe quien contestó el teléfono, y como Terry lo había pensado, su reacción ante la noticia fue desesperante. Él intentó decírselo de la manera más delicada posible, pero de todas formas se trataba de un tema demasiado grave como para tomarlo con calma.

Algunos minutos después cortó la comunicación y fue nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba su madre.

- ¿Cómo lo han tomado? – Le preguntó.

- ¿Cómo crees? – Terry se dejó caer en una silla y enterró su rostro las manos – Si… Si resulta ser cierto… ¿Cómo voy a decirle a Davy que su madre murió?

- Sera difícil, sin duda, pero él va a salir adelante.

- Eso espero, mamá.

Las siguientes horas fueron las peores. Primero Terry tuvo que enfrentar a los padres de Susana, quienes, incluso antes de conocerse los resultados del examen de ADN que acababan de hacerse, culpaban a Terry por el supuesto fallecimiento de su hija. Él solo se limitó a quedarse callado mientras recibía los insultos de los señores Marlowe, culpándolo desde el divorcio, hasta de hacer a su hija infeliz. Terry comprendía que estaban dolidos por todo lo que estaba pasando, y solo por eso no se defendió ante sus ataques. Quería que todo terminara lo más rápido posible, pero aún quedaban cosas por hacer.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listos los análisis de ADN que confirmaban que la mujer fallecida era Susana, Terry fue quien se encargó del papeleo necesario para preparar el funeral de su ex esposa, y al finalizar el día se sentía tan agotado que le costaba caminar.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando por fin se liberó de obligaciones y recordó que tenía que pasar a buscar a su hijo. La joyería estaba cerrada a esa hora, así que supuso que Candy habría llevado a Davy a su casa. Se sintió culpable al darse cuenta que tendría que haber tratado de comunicarse con ella para que supiera que se tardaría más de lo normal, pero no lo había hecho, y temía que Candy se enfadase por ello.

Llegó hasta la casa de ella y bajó de su auto. Dudo un poco antes de tocar el timbre, nunca había sido bien recibido en esa casa y nunca lo sería, pero no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo.

Unos pocos segundos después se escucharon unos pasos desde dentro de la casa y la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre rubio que lo miraba fríamente con sus ojos azules. Recordó seis años atrás cuando Abraham lo había recibido con esa misma mirada y una escopeta en la mano. Esta vez no portaba ninguna clase de arma, pero Terry sabía que no podía confiarse.

- Yo… - No sabía cómo hablarle, pero Abraham se lo hizo fácil.

- Está en su habitación – Le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar – Creo que ya conoces el camino.

- Si…

Terry entró en la casa con recelo y se dirigió a la habitación de Candy. Le resultó extraña la actuación de Abraham, pero optó por no hablar más de lo necesario. Llegó hasta la habitación de Candy y golpeo la puerta.

- ¡Pasa! – Se escuchó la voz de ella desde dentro.

Terry abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró a Candy sentada frente al escritorio organizando algunos papeles, mientras que Davy estaba sentado en el piso jugando con un gato blanco. La habitación había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que él había estado allí. El color de las paredes había cambiado de un rosa pastel a un color beige más discreto, solo quedaban unos cuantos peluches de la gran colección que Candy tenía cuando era más joven y la alfombra esponjosa donde ellos habían hecho el amor varias veces ya no estaba allí.

- ¡Papi! – En cuanto vio a su padre, Davy dejó lo que estaba haciendo fue corriendo a sus brazos.

Terry tomó a Davy en sus brazos y enterró su rostro en el cabello de su hijo. Lo que tenía que decirle no era fácil, y no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con Candy. No parecía furiosa por haberlo tenido que esperar tanto tiempo sin tener noticias suyas, más bien parecía preocupada.

- Gracias por cuidar de Davy – Le dijo.

- No ha sido nada… - Era evidente que Candy quería preguntar acerca de la salud de Pete, pero no se animaba a hacerlo delante del niño – Davy… ¿Qué te parece si llevas a Oskar a jugar afuera mientras hablo un segundo con tu papá?

- Bueno… - No era costumbre de Davy contradecir a sus mayores, así que en cuanto Terry lo dejó en el piso, tomó al gato en sus brazos y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo… cómo está Pete? – Le preguntó Candy con nerviosismo. El rostro de Terry era terrible, y sabía que algo malo estaba pasando.

- Estará bien…

- ¿Pero…? – Lo animó a continuar.

Terry se sentó en la cama antes de contarle el resto de la historia.

- Pete tuvo ese accidente en la carretera que lo dejó con heridas de gravedad. Se pondrá bien, pero eso no es todo… él… él no iba solo en el auto.

- ¿Quién más iba con él?

Terry levantó la vista y miró a Candy fijamente a los ojos.

- Susana estaba con Pete en el momento del accidente.

- Oh… - Candy bajó la vista apenada. Comprendía perfectamente lo que Terry estaba diciendo. Susana estaba teniendo una aventura con Pete.

- Ella no sobrevivió al accidente.

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó Candy. Nunca había cruzado por su cabeza que Susana Marlowe moriría siendo tan joven. La chica que ella había conocido en la secundaría jamás permitiría que algo así le sucediera a ella.

- Yo… no sé cómo decírselo a Davy.

A Candy le sorprendió encontrarse a Terry en una situación como aquella. Su rostro le recordaba al que había puesto ese día en que se vieron por última vez, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en el hombro de él.

- Todo estará bien – Le dijo.

- Lo sé – Terry le sonrió cansinamente – Solo es cuestión de tiempo…

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Candy se perdió en los profundos ojos azules de Terry. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento sintió la necesidad de estar con él, como en los viejos tiempos. Sus rostros fueron acerándose cada vez más hasta que sin darse cuenta sus labios se unieron en un beso. Candy había deseado hacer eso desde el día en que se habían reencontrado, pero nunca lo quiso admitir, ahora sentía que nada más importaba, solo ellos dos.

Poco a poco sus rostros se separaron. No hacían falta las palabras, los dos sabían bien lo que sentían el uno por el otro, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas tomaran forma.

- Iré a buscar a Davy – Le dijo Terry mientras se ponía de pie.

- Claro…

Ninguno de los dos comentó nada al respecto de ese beso, solo se limitaron a saludarse cortésmente al despedirse. A Terry le hubiera gustado hacerlo de otra manera, pero no era correcto hacerlo delante de su hijo.

Davy estaba demasiado callado durante el trayecto a casa, y Terry sabía que tenía que hacerlo… cuanto antes mejor.

- Hijo…hay algo que debes saber.

- Mamá murió – Le dijo con la mirada clavada en la guantera – Ya lo sé - Terry se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su hijo ¿Cómo se había enterado? – Los escuche a ti y a Candy detrás de la puerta… lo siento…

Davy sabía que no era correcto escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero Terry comprendía que estaba preocupado por su tío, pero no parecía demasiado compungido por la muerte de su madre. Ellos nunca habían sido demasiado unidos, y tal vez a ello se debía la actitud de Davy, pero Susana no dejaba de ser su madre.

- Yo… no sabía cómo decírtelo. Sé que es una noticia que cambiará nuestras vidas por completo, pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo los dos saldremos adelante.

- ¿Vas a casarte con Candy? – Le preguntó con su voz infantil.

- ¿Qué?

- Los vi besándose – Le contestó para la sorpresa de Terry - ¿Vas a casarte con ella?

- La gente no se casa así porque sí.

- Pero la besaste – Repitió Davy – Las personas se besan cuando se aman - Terry no se animó a desmentir lo que su hijo acababa de decir. No todos los besos entre un hombre y una mujer querían decir que se amaran, pero entre él y Candy las cosas sí eran así – Yo quisiera que te casaras con Candy… me gusta ella.

Terry no dijo nada más. Davy acababa de aprobar su supuesta relación con Candy, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber para seguir adelante, solo que ahora tendría que demorar sus planes por los recientes y desafortunados episodios.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Mil gracias a todas por los comentarios! =)_

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!_

_Besosssssssssssssssssss_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

El funeral de Susana tuvo lugar dos días después del accidente. Davy parecía haberlo tomado con tranquilidad, pero Terry no podía estar seguro de ello, así que decidió que a partir de ese momento comenzaría a ir a terapia, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero lo único que quería era que su hijo estuviera bien.

No había hablado con Candy en esos dos días que habían pasado, y en verdad tenía ganas de hacerlo. Necesitaba sentirla a su lado en ese momento en el que se sentía tan agotado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ya habría tiempo para ello. Ese beso que se habían dado significo mucho para él, y estaba seguro que también para ella.

Extrañamente era un día radiante y soleado. Todos los funerales a los que él había presenciado se habían realizado en días grises y lluviosos, como si el clima acompañase la tristeza de los familiares y amigos del fallecido. No quiso detenerse a pensar en el significado de aquello, no le parecía correcto hacerlo, sobre todo cuando los padres de Susana continuaban culpándolo por la muerte de su hija. Tan solo quería que ese día acabase para poder enfocarse a las cosas que en verdad le interesaban. El día siguiente tendría que presentarse en la escuela para comenzar con los ensayos de la obra a la cual se había comprometido a ayudar, y si algo bueno salía de aquello era que pasaría más tiempo con Candy.

Una vez despedidos los restos de Susana, la mayoría de los presentes comenzaron a retirarse, solo quedaron parados frente a la tumba los señores Marlowe y Eleanor quien intentaba consolarlos. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su padre? Estaba seguro de haberlo visto junto a su madre hacía unos instantes, pero ahora no estaba en ningún lado. Tenía que encontrarlo para decirle que ya se marcharían.

- Ve con la abuela – Le dijo a Davy – Iré a buscar a tu abuelo y nos iremos a casa.

- Sí, papá – Davy fue al lado de Eleanor y Terry comenzó a caminar en busca de su padre.

Necesitaba irse de allí cuanto antes, no le gustaban los cementerios, y Susana no era una persona importante en su vida como para llorarla desconsoladamente. De acuerdo… era la madre de su hijo, y eso la hacía, si no importante, al menos relevante para su vida, pero el daño que le había hecho era demasiado como para sentir tristeza en aquellos momentos.

Continuó caminando mientras se internaba más en el cementerio, estaba anocheciendo y el lugar comenzaba a ponerse tenebroso. Comenzó a caminar por entremedio de las bóvedas preguntándose donde se había metido su padre. No podía estar demasiado lejos.

- ¡Maldita sea! – La manga de su saco se había enganchado con la rama de un árbol arruinando su mejor traje.

Estaba examinando los daños cuando a lo lejos oyó unas voces. Se acercó para escuchar un poco mejor…

- ¿Cómo demonios ha sucedido esto? – Decía una voz de hombre en tono de enfado.

- ¿Qué importa? – Dijo una mujer – Lo único que me interesa saber es que haremos ahora.

Esas voces sonaban familiares. Terry se acercó un poco más para ver de quien se trataba y, asomado desde detrás de una pared, pudo distinguir a la mujer que había conocido semanas atrás, Stella, esa empleada de Candy. El hombre estaba de espaldas, pero Terry podría reconocerlo a kilómetros de distancia… era su padre.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Continuó él.

- No puedes mantenerte al margen ¡Es tu responsabilidad!

- De acuerdo… - Dijo Richard intentando tomar las cosas con calma – Mañana iremos a Chicago y lo solucionaremos, todos los cargos correrán por mi cuenta.

- ¿Estás pidiéndome que aborte?

Terry se quedó sorprendido con esa declaración, pero de pronto recordó ese pisacorbatas que había encontrado en el piso de la joyería, era de su padre y eso significaba que él había estado allí, con Stella.

- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? – Le contestó Richard con burla – ¿Que reconociera al hijo que estas esperando y le diera mi apellido? ¡Estoy casado! Y no voy a dejar a mi mujer por una aventura.

El rostro de Stella se desencajó al escuchar como Richard se refería hacia ella y lo que habían vivido juntos, pero su expresión cambió al comprender que lo que él decía era cierto.

- De acuerdo – Dijo al fin – Iré contigo a Chicago.

Terry trato de alejarse de allí completamente asqueado por lo que había oído. Nunca había confiado por completo en su padre, pero tampoco había imaginado que podía llegar a serle infiel a su madre hasta el punto de llegar a tener un hijo con otra mujer, un hijo que, por lo que había oído, no llegaría a nacer ¿Acaso su padre era tan desalmado como para asesinar a su propio hijo? ¿Qué importaba si era fruto de una relación extramatrimonial? Davy tampoco había nacido del amor que él y Susana sentían el uno por el otro, pero lo amaba profundamente, aun cuando había significado el motivo por el cual se había separado de Candy. No podía creer que su padre estuviera haciendo aquello, ahora se daba cuenta que no lo conocía en absoluto, y probablemente tampoco su madre.

Se puso a pensar en Eleanor y en lo mucho que sufriría si llegase a enterarse de la aventura de su padre. Era una mujer muy frágil, y Terry sabía que no soportaría una traición semejante. Sentía la necesidad de desenmascarar a su padre, pero al mismo tiempo preservar los sentimientos de su madre. Se encontraba en una posición difícil, y sinceramente no sabía cómo actuar.

**ooo**

Candy había pasado los dos últimos días tratando de quitarse a Terry de la cabeza. El beso de aquella noche había echado a perder todos sus intentos por olvidarlo. Sabía que no podría continuar evitándolo por mucho, pero de todas maneras decidió ocupar su mente en algo más.

Si bien su abuela se había opuesto a que buscara a su amor de la adolescencia, Candy podía llegar a ser muy obstinada. Dedicaba largas horas a su nueva tarea, y en ese poco tiempo había descubierto que el trabajo de detective no era nada sencillo. Había buscado en las redes sociales de internet el apellido Stein, y lamentablemente había encontrado cientos de resultados que coincidían con su búsqueda, la cual limitó añadiendo el nombre de Jakob. Sabía que era casi improbable que un hombre de la edad de él formara parte de las redes sociales, francamente no se imaginaba a su abuela etiquetando fotos en Facebook o dejando mensajes en Twitter, pero tal vez con suerte encontraría alguna pista. Había estado revisando clandestinamente las cosas de su abuela, y en uno de los cajones de su cómoda había encontrado una foto de ella en su juventud. Candy ya sabía que si había alguien en la familia con la cual se sentía identificada era con su abuela, pero por primera vez en la vida, al ver esa foto, se había dado cuenta de lo parecidas que eran, prácticamente nadie podría distinguir si se trataba de ella a no ser por la calidad de la foto y el contexto. Al lado de Helena se encontraba un joven muy apuesto de cabello oscuro, no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos, ya que se trataba de una foto en blanco y negro, pero podía deducir que eran claros, verdes o azules tal vez. Era Jakob, de eso no cabía duda, pues en el reverso de la foto podía leerse claramente su nombre. Bien… eso era un progreso, si bien habían pasado demasiados años, aquel joven poseía unos rasgos bien definidos que podían ser fácilmente reconocibles.

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de perfiles de Facebook que había visitado cuando encontró una foto que le llamó la atención. Su nombre era Alexander Stein, y era el mismo rostro que había visto en aquella vieja fotografía. Candy sabía que no podía tratarse de la misma persona, pero tal vez si se tratara de algún familiar. Envió una solicitud de amistad a ese tal Alexander, sabía que estaba haciendo una locura ¿Qué podía llegar a decirle sin parecer una loca en el intento? Tal vez todo eso que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero quería hacerlo por su abuela.

- Supongo que solo queda esperar – Dijo con un suspiro mientras cerraba su notebook.

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento. No podía permitirse contratar un investigador privado, tampoco había averiguado cuánto costaría, pero suponía que no sería barato. Después de todo ¿Quién necesitaba un investigador privado en la época de la tecnología? Había leído noticias de personas que se habían reencontrado después de muchos años gracias a "la magia de internet". Tal vez ella corriera con la misma suerte.

Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la cama donde tenía extendidas las telas que había comprado para hacer los trajes de la obra escolar. Patty la había llamado la tarde anterior y le había informado muy alegremente que Terry también colaboraría con la obra. Ahora tendría que verle la cara todos los días, y eso no le caía demasiado bien, sobre todo el hecho de que su corazón había dado un vuelco al oír aquello. No quería que le importase pero así era, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Alguien golpeo la puerta de su habitación, y antes de que Candy diera permiso, entró su madre.

- Tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo – Le dijo Rebecca mientras se sentaba en la cama. En sus manos llevaba una carpeta, y Candy no tuvo que preguntar que contenía – Todo esto va a volverme loca.

- ¿Es sobre la boda de Zach? – Le preguntó Candy mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Lo cierto era que no quería formar parte de esa locura, pero tampoco su madre, así que decidió ser condescendiente con ella.

- Seremos el hazme reír del pueblo – Comentó Rebecca con fastidio – Mi hijo ha embarazado a una "no" judía y ni siquiera están casado.

- Pero van a hacerlo.

- Así no es como deben suceder las cosas Lo comprendes ¿Verdad? – Candy asintió con la cabeza – Ese bebé ni siquiera será judío.

- Vamos, mamá – Intentó consolarla Candy - ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

- Tú no entiendes…

- Escucha, a mí tampoco me gusta la relación de Zach con Annie, pero ella está embarazada y ese niño será tu nieto.

- Lo sé, lo sé… supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea – Dijo mientras intentaba calmarse – Por cierto… Zach ha llamado, quiere que seas la madrina de la boda.

- Debes estar bromeando – Candy rió con escepticismo.

- ¿Por qué? Eres su hermana y es normal que te escojan a ti como madrina se su boda.

- No, no, espera un momento – Candy intentaba no enfadarse con su madre por lo que le estaba diciendo – Asistiré a esa ridícula boda, pero bajo ningún concepto puedes pedirme que sea la madrina de honor.

- Pero…

- ¡No! No lo haré y punto.

- De acuerdo… no insistiré con el tema – Por supuesto que lo haría – Solo piénsalo.

Candy suspiró con resignación.

- Déjame ver que llevas ahí – Extendió la mano y tomó la carpeta que Rebecca llevaba en sus manos, pero al abrirla la invadieron las náuseas.

- Es el catálogo de pasteles – Dijo su madre – Creo que el de la página quince es el más apropiado ¿Tú qué opinas?

Candy no pudo contestar a la pregunta de Rebecca, pues ya estaba corriendo hacia el baño. No sabía por qué, pero al ver esa foto de un enorme pastel blanco decorado con florcitas glaseadas color rosa se le revolvió el estómago. Nunca antes le había pasado algo así ¡Amaba los pasteles! Podría comerlos a toda hora, pero en ese momento no podía siquiera pensar en ellos.

- ¡Oh, querida! – Candy sintió como su madre recogía su cabello mientras Candy estaba tirada en el piso vomitando en el retrete – Algo debió haberte caído mal… Has almorzado en ese bar devuelta ¿Verdad? No me gusta que comas allí… quien sabe qué cosa te están sirviendo.

- No hay nada de malo con la comida de Beth – Logró decir Candy – Tal vez sea el chocolate que comí esta mañana…

Claro, había tantas posibilidades que el bocadito de chocolate que había comido fuera la causa de su malestar como que… ¡No! No quería pensar en ello, seguramente era el chocolate.

- Como sea… a partir de ahora te prepararé la comida que llevarás al trabajo.

Candy no tuvo fuerzas para replicar. Se sentía verdaderamente mal y solo quería acostarse en su cama y dormir sin pensar en nada más.

**ooo**

Durante el resto del día Terry no se atrevió a enfrentar a su padre. Richard había estado distante y fastidioso, y no dejaba que nadie se le acercase.

- Mañana tendré que viajar a Chicago por cuestiones laborales – Le dijo a Eleanor durante la cena.

- Pero apenas has pasado un par de minutos con Pete… él te necesita en estos momentos. No puedes fallarle.

- Estaré aquí por la noche – Contestó él secamente – No puedo dejar a un lado mi trabajo. Pete estará bien.

Eleanor no fue capaz decir nada más. Sabía que nada haría cambiar de opinión a su marido quien, a pesar de haber estado casados por más de 30 años, sentía que cada vez conocía menos al hombre del cual se había enamorado.

Terry solo miraba la escena con una profunda rabia. Hubiera querido gritarle a su padre e insultarlo por la manera en que estaba tratando a su madre, y tal vez lo habría hecho si Davy no hubiera estado presente.

- Mañana comenzare a dar clases de interpretación en la escuela para la obra que están ensayando.

- Oh, querido – Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro – Es perfecto que vuelvas a trabajar en lo que te gusta.

- No voy a cobrar por ello, mamá – Explicó Terry – Me he ofrecido como voluntario.

- De todas maneras… me parece una gran idea.

- ¿Por qué no ocupas tu tiempo en algo productivo? – Comentó su padre despectivamente.

- Esto es productivo para mí – Dijo Terry entre dientes.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y porque no cobras por hacer ese trabajo?

- Porque no lo necesito.

- ¡Tonterías! Todos necesitamos dinero. Tenías un buen trabajo allí en Nueva York, pero lo dejaste todo por volver aquí a vaya uno saber qué.

- He ganado lo suficiente como para vivir con comodidad – Terry decidió pasar por alto la indirecta de su padre - Aunque últimamente he estado pensando en montar una escuela de teatro aquí en Lakewood.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡No puedes cometer esa estupidez!

- ¿Por qué no? – Lo desafió Terry – La actuación es algo que me apasiona, y no encuentro mejor trabajo que enseñar todo lo que se a jóvenes que compartan la misma pasión que yo.

- Lo que deberías hacer es volver a Nueva York y rogar a los productores de teatro que vuelvan a incluirte en alguna de sus obras. Con un poco de suerte retomarás tu carrera y volverás a ganar dinero.

- No pienso irme de Lakewood. Soy feliz aquí.

- Y por eso siempre serás un don nadie – Richard se levantó de la mesa completamente enfadado – Si continuas con esos sueños estúpidos perderás todo lo que alguna vez supiste ganar, y no quiero que vengas a mí cuando necesites dinero para darle de comer a tu hijo.

Richard se retiró del comedor, y todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio. Terry lamentaba que su hijo haya tenido que oír esa discusión tan desagradable, pero ¿Qué más podía esperar de su padre?

- No te preocupes por eso – Le dijo Eleanor – Creo que la idea de montar una academia de teatro es muy buena. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

- Gracias, mamá.

Era bueno saber que al menos contaba con el apoyo de su madre. Terry había estado pensando con seriedad en abrir esa academia. Si bien era cierto todo lo que le había dicho a su padre, sabía que no pasar el resto de su vida sin trabajar, viviendo de lo que había ganado en su época de actor. La actuación era lo único que sabía hacer bien, y enseñar podría llegar a ser muy gratificante, ya lo sabría al día siguiente con su primer clase oficial.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_En primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero tengo una buena excusa, mi Windows office caducó y me costó trabajo conseguir que vuelva, por lo que no pude escribir una sola palabra, pero ahora ya tengo mi Word y puedo seguir publicando._

_También sé que el capítulo es algo cortito, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer en tan poco tiempo…_

_Espero que les guste =)_

_Besosssssssssssssss_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

- Entonces recuerda que a las tres de la tarde vendrá la señora Separad a buscar el reloj de bolsillo que dejo la semana pasa, el arreglo ya está cobrado, solo tienes que entregárselo.

- No te preocupes, Candy, me haré cargo de todo.

- Gracias – Candy sonrió a la joven pelirroja mientras tomaba su bolso y salía de la joyería rumbo a la escuela.

Stella había llamado la noche anterior y le había dicho que no podía ir a trabajar la mañana siguiente, no había presentado ninguna excusa, solo que le era imposible presentarse a su puesto de trabajo. Candy se había enfadado, pues contaba con ella para poder tener la tarde libre mientras ella iba a colaborar con la obra escolar. Le había dicho a Stella que no se molestara en presentarse nunca más, ya no pensaba soportar una empleada ineficiente, pero ahora tendría que preocuparse por encontrar una nueva empleada, al menos para el día siguiente. Sus padres tenían una reunión con amigos y sabía que no podía contar con Zach, mucho menos con Annie. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió llamar a la universidad de Lakewood, allí siempre había jóvenes estudiantes buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo, y de ese modo la pusieron en contacto con Cherry, una jovencita pelirroja de contextura pequeña con rostro de muñeca de porcelana. A Candy le había caído bien desde un comienzo, y si resultaba eficiente ese día consideraría en contratarla definitivamente.

Estaba en la vereda intentando parar un taxi cuando un Audi negro paró frente a ella, la ventanilla bajó y Candy vio el sonriente rostro de Terry.

- ¿Vas a la escuela? – Le preguntó.

- No – Mintió ella, pero al parecer Terry no le creyó. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó.

- Entra – Le dijo.

- Tomaré un taxi.

- ¡No seas terca!

Candy lo pensó durante algunos segundos. Lo cierto era que no era sencillo conseguir un taxi a esa hora, y nada malo pasaría si aceptaba el ofrecimiento de Terry.

- De acuerdo – Con algo de renuencia, Candy entro al auto.

Estar cerca de Terry la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo porque los malestares habían vuelto esa mañana y, aunque solo había comido unas cuantas galletas saladas en todo el día, podía sentir como su estómago se revolvía.

- También colaboraré con la obra de la escuela – Le comentó Terry, aunque eso Candy ya lo sabía – Patty me dijo que tú te encargarás del vestuario.

- Sí.

- Yo ayudaré a los chicos con la interpretación.

- Imagino.

- Así que pasaremos más tiempo juntos.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Podrías intentar ser un poco más comunicativa?

- No veo el motivo.

- Escucha – Terry dio un suave golpe al volante con las manos – En verdad lo estoy intentando, pero me cuesta volver a entablar una relación contigo cuando tú ni siquiera me hablas.

- Lo siento – Le dijo ella apenada mientras bajaba la cabeza. No era su intención ser grosera con Terry, por primera vez sentía que podía olvidar lo que había sucedido en el pasado y seguir adelante. En cierta forma, la muerte de Susana le había mostrado lo vulnerables que somos, y no quería continuar viviendo con rencor, quería perdonar a Terry y sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder - ¿Cómo esta Davy? – Le preguntó para intentar entablar una conversación.

- Acabo de dejarlo en la escuela – Le contestó él – Parece haber tomado con calma la muerte de su madre, pero ya he hecho arreglos para que comience con terapia.

- ¿Crees que sea necesario?

- No lo sé… pero no quiero que mi hijo crezca con conflictos dentro de sí mismo si yo puedo evitarlo. De todas formas… Davy no pierde nada con ir una vez por semana al psicólogo.

- Eres un buen padre - Candy sonrió tímidamente y Terry la miró sorprendido. Hasta hace unos minutos estaba rechazándolo y ahora lo alagaba - ¿Tienes miedo? – Le preguntó.

- ¿Miedo?

- Sí… ahora tendrás que criar a tu hijo solo, imagino que no debe ser una tarea sencilla.

- En realidad Susana no ayudaba mucho – Contestó Terry con sinceridad. El hecho de que su ex esposa hubiera muerto no significaba que tenía que mentir acerca de cómo era ella como madre – Creo que lo único que hizo por él fue traerlo al mundo, pero nunca ha sido una madre presente. De todas formas… creo que podré arreglármelas bien yo solo.

Terry no mencionó que deseaba no hacerlo todo por el mismo. Planeaba darle a Davy una mamá, y quería que fuera ella, pero no iba a asustarla en ese momento.

Cinco minutos después llegaron a la escuela, el lugar donde todo había comenzado para ambos. Terry aparcó el auto y los dos se dirigieron al interior del edificio.

- ¿Por qué no vas yendo a la sala de ensayo? Yo iré a hablar algunas cosas con la directora.

- De acuerdo.

Terry comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela. Todo estaba igual que siempre, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta melancolía. Habían sido buenos tiempos, y después todo empeoró, pero ahora era el momento para remediarlo todo.

**ooo**

Vanessa había terminado su última clase del día, y ahora se dirigía a la sala de ensayo donde por fin comenzarían los preparativos de la obra. Los primeros días no habían sido buenos, pues Neil Leegan había sido designado como director general y sus ideas no habían sido muy productivas, había terminado por renunciar, pero ahora Terry estaba a cargo de todo y las cosas iban a ser diferentes.

Pam no dejaba de hablarle respecto al gran Terrence Grandchester, y lo cierto era que a veces la molestaba un poco. Todos sabían que Terry era un gran actor, y que haría grandes cosas en la obra, pero era un hombre adulto, y jamás podría fijarse en él como algo más que un maestro, por eso no entendía en absoluto a su amiga.

Miró su reloj y apresuró el paso cuando vio que estaba llegando tarde, pero tal era su apuro que sin quererlo chocó contra alguien, haciendo que los libros que llevaba en las manos cayeran al suelo.

- Lo siento – Dijo sin mirar mientras se agachaba a recoger sus libros.

- Fue mi culpa.

Vanessa levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos más azules que jamás haya visto. Se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta que se trataba de Terry Grandchester. Había visto cientos de fotografías suyas en revistas, pero definitivamente no salía ni la mitad de hermoso de lo que en verdad era.

Terry la ayudó a recoger los libros, y Vanessa no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

- Gracias – Le dijo.

- Por nada – Le extendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie – Soy Terry.

- Lo sé – Se apresuró a decir ella – Quiero decir… todos aquí te conocen - Terry rió y Vanessa no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa – Vienes… vienes por la obra ¿Verdad?

- Así es. Seré el nuevo director – Vanessa estaba embelesada con el hombre que tenía ante sus ojos - ¿Tú también formarás parte de la obra?

- Sí – Respondió ella – Bueno, eso espero… aún no se han realizado las audiciones, pero me gustaría conseguir un papel… por más pequeño que sea.

- ¿Te gusta el teatro?

- ¡Claro que sí! De pequeña siempre he querido convertirme en una gran actriz. Tome clases durante muchos años, aunque a mi mamá mucho no le agradaba la idea, pero sé que algún día podré cumplir mis sueños – No sabía que era lo que la había hecho mentir. En realidad a ella no le interesaba mundo del teatro, ella quería ser modelo, pero por alguna extraña razón se había rendido ante el hombre que tenía frente a ella y había querido complacerlo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó.

- Vanessa.

- Pues entonces, Vanessa, te deseo suerte con eso – Terry ojeó su reloj, ya estaba retrasado - ¿Por qué no vamos yendo a la sala de ensayo? Me temó que los demás se enfadaran si no comenzamos a tiempo.

- Sí.

Vanessa caminó al lado de Terry por el pasillo de camino a la sala de ensayo. Ahora comprendía porque Pam estaba tan obsesionada con él. En verdad era un hombre demasiado apuesto. Se preguntaba si tenía novia, sabía que su ex esposa había fallecido hacía pocos días, pero llevaban varios años separados, aunque tuvieran un hijo en común. Probablemente estuviera soltero, en un pueblo como Lakewood todos se enteraban de todo, y no había escuchado ningún rumor al respecto de Terry.

Al entrar en la sala de ensayo, todos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos a ambos, especialmente Pam, quien no sabía si posar sus ojos en aquel hombre espectacular, o en su mejor amiga que se encontraba con él. Pero Terry le dio poca importancia a eso, y se dirigió hacía Patty para comentarle algo.

Vanessa se deprimió un poco al ver que Terry ya no le prestaba atención a ella. Estaba yendo a tomar su lugar en la sala cuando vio que Pam se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo esto?

- ¿Qué ha sido qué?

- ¡Eso! – Pam señalo a Terry, quien se encontraba de espalda a ellas hablando con Patty - ¿Por qué entraron juntos? ¿Acaso lo conoces?

- Claro que no – Dijo Vanessa mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a su amiga – Solo… solo chocamos en el pasillo.

- ¿Chocaron? – Preguntó Pam con extrañeza.

- Fue sin querer. Estaba caminando apurada y no me di cuenta que él venía doblando por el corredor. Caí al suelo y él me ayudo a recoger mis libros.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! A ti ni siquiera te interesa Terry - ¿Quién dijo que no le interesaba? - ¡Eres una maldita suertuda! - Vanessa sonrió para sí misma – Pero dime ¿Cómo es él?

- No sé qué quieres que te cuente… solo cruzamos un par de palabras.

- ¿Pero qué te dijo?

- Nada especial… solo me explicó que será él quien se encargue de dirigir la obra de ahora en adelante – Y también le deseo suerte para su futura carrera de actriz, pero no hacía falta contarlo en ese momento.

- Me hubiera gustado estar en tu lugar – Dijo Pam con decepción.

Vanessa se quedó en silencio y unos segundos después Terry terminó su conversación con Patty y se posiciono frente a los alumnos. Comenzó a explicar cómo continuarían los arreglos de la obra de ahora en adelante. Todos ya sabía de qué se trataba el guion, una tragedia romántica al mejor estilo Romeo y Julieta basado en los tiempos modernos, pero con un final feliz a pedido de los directivos de la escuela. Al parecer Terry no parecía estar muy conforme con el libreto, pero eso era algo que no podría modificar.

- Durante esta semana y la siguiente comenzaremos con la selección de los papeles, pero por ahora comencemos con unos cuantos ejercicios.

Terry pasó la siguiente hora ayudando a los chicos con sus habilidades interpretativas. Algunos eran verdaderamente carentes de talento, pero en otros podía ver un futuro prominente, como esa chicha que se había cruzado en los pasillos, estaba seguro que esa joven podría hacer una gran carrera como actriz, solo necesitaba estudio y soltarse un poco, pero no tenía dudas de que podría hacer grandes cosas.

Una vez que la improvisada clase había terminado y los chicos comenzaban a irse, Terry se sentó un momento para ver algunas cosas del libreto.

- ¿Señor Grandchester? – Levantó la vista para encontrarse con una jovencita de cabello negro y ojos azules.

- Dime…

La joven se inclinó un poco para brindarle a Terry una vista privilegiada de su prominente escote.

- Mi nombre es Pam y estoy anhelando poder aprender a su lado. Es uno de mis actores favoritos y es un honor para mí que sea usted quien nos dirija en esta obra.

Terry había tenido que lidiar con demasiadas fans que buscaban atraparlo como para saber lo que estaba haciendo esa jovencita ¡Pero qué demonios! Era una niña de 17 años, incluso podría ir preso si mantenía una relación con ella.

- Gracias – Le dijo, pero ella parecía no darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

Pam se acercó más a él hasta que sus piernas se tocaron.

- He estado pensando que… - Le dijo con tono sensual – He estado pensando que tal vez podría darme algunas clases particulares.

- Oh… aquí estas – Terry escuchó la voz de Candy a sus espaldas y volteo a verla a los ojos – He estado hablando con la directoras sobre el presupuesto para el vestuario… - Gracias a Dios había aparecido, porque si no hubiera terminado por comportarse grosero con esa joven - Al parecer tendremos que hacer algunos recortes y no tendremos las mejores telas, pero estoy segura que podremos hacer un buen trabajo – Candy dejo de hablar y observo la situación que tenía ante sus ojos - ¿Interrumpo algo?

- Claro que no – Dijo Terry – La señorita estaba pidiendo mi ayuda para mejorar su interpretación, pero lamentablemente no podré hacerlo – Miró directamente a Pam – Eso sería injusto para tus compañeros.

- Bueno yo… - Pam parecía algo avergonzada – Solo… solo fue una idea.

- Bien… - Dijo Candy volviendo su vista hacia Terry - ¿Por qué no me llevas devuelta a la joyería? Quiero asegurarme de que todo funcione bien.

- Claro.

Terry tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la salida junto con Candy, sin voltearse siquiera a saludar a Pam, quien salió furiosa de la sala de ensayo. Estaba yendo a buscar sus cosas para irse a su casa cuando en el pasillo de encontró con Vanessa.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntó su amiga al verla tan enfadada.

- Terry tiene novia.

- ¿Qué? – La expresión de Vanessa fue más bien de desilusión, pero afortunadamente Pam no lo había notado - ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?

- Cuando terminamos la clase me acerque a él para pedirle que me diera unas clases particulares, ya sabes… ¡Pero me rechazó!

- Eso no significa que tenga novia – Vanessa no podía creer lo presumida que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

- Y entonces entro esa rubia – Continuó Pam.

- ¿Qué rubia?

- Ya sabes… la judía que se encargará del vestuario. Creo que se llama Candy.

- Si, ya sé quién es – Vanessa pensó en la mujer a la que había visto varias veces en la joyería de los Waitzman. Era bonita, eso era cierto, pero eso no significaba que fuera la novia de Terry.

- Tenías que haber visto como se puso Terry cuando nos sorprendió.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "nos sorprendió"?

- No estábamos haciendo nada malo… pero ella notó que yo estaba buscando algo más que unas cuantas clases, y su mirada fue fulminante.

- Creo que estás alucinando.

- Y Terry también se puso nervioso – Continuó Pam – Cuando ella le pidió que la llevara a su casa, él salió tras ella como un perrito faldero.

Vanessa no creía que lo que Pam estaba diciendo fuera cierto, no quería creerlo, pero al mismo tiempo se enfadaba consigo misma por interesarle tanto. Hasta hace unos días, Terry solo significaba para ella un actor famoso que le habría gustado conocer, hoy las cosas eran diferentes, no podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre, y tampoco quería dejar de hacerlo.

**ooo**

- Entonces… ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primera clase? – Le preguntó Candy a Terry de camino a la joyería.

- Estuvo bien, supongo… - Le contestó él sin despejar la vista del camino - Pero te extrañé.

- ¿Me extrañaste?

- Sabes que el único motivo por el cual acepte ser parte de esta obra era para estar cerca de ti.

Candy no sabía que decir. Ella había sospechado desde un comienzo que Terry estaba haciendo todo eso solamente por ella, pero le sorprendía escucharlo de sus propios labios.

De pronto comenzó a sentir como el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor y después no recordó nada más.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Bueno acá dejo un nuevo capítulo!_

_Espero que les guste =)_

_Besosssssssssssssssss_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Terry se había desesperado al ver como Candy se desvanecía en el asiento de su auto, y justo cuando estaban llegando a la joyería, dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el hospital. Temía por ella, la gente no se desvanecía así porque si, necesitaba que un medico la viera urgente.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar al hospital, Terry escuchó como Candy comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó ella mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos – Me siento fatal.

- Te has desmayado – Le contestó Terry un poco más tranquilo.

- Se me revuelve el estómago.

- ¿Qué has comido hoy?

- No mucho… solo un sándwich, y unas cuantas galletas saladas – Candy vio como Terry aparcaba frente al hospital y comenzó a alterarse – Espera un momento ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Necesitas que te vea un médico.

- No, no, no… Estoy bien. Solo ha sido un desmayo, no hay nada malo conmigo ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa?

- ¡Acabas de perder la conciencia!

- Pero ya estoy bien.

- No me importa lo que digas – Terry salió del auto y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a ella – O sales por tus propios medios, o te cargo en mis brazos. Candy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No podía creer que hubiera tenido la mala suerte de desmayarse justo delante de Terry. Había planeado comprar una prueba de embarazo al día siguiente para salir de dudas, pero no quería que un doctor pudiera llegar a darle una noticia así delante de Terry - ¿Sales? - Terry le extendió una mano y Candy la tomo con renuencia, salió del auto, pero cuando se puso de pie sus piernas le fallaron y tuvo que sostenerse del castaño para no caer – No sé qué es lo que te sucede, pero necesitas ver a un médico con urgencia.

Terry ayudó a Candy a entrar al hospital. Ella se sentía demasiado débil como para para poder caminar por sí misma. Nunca antes se había sentido de ese modo, y en verdad temía que lo que ella estaba pensando fuera cierto. Llenó unas formas en recepción y algunos minutos después una enfermera vino por ella.

- Quédate aquí – Le dijo a Terry, quien se había puesto de pie y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

- Iré contigo – Terry fue firme, y Candy no tenía fuerzas para comenzar una pelea en ese momento.

- Su marido puede entrar con usted si lo desea – Le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

- No es mí…

- Gracias – Terry pasó su brazo por la cintura de Candy y la ayudo a caminar.

Entraron en el consultorio que la enfermera les había indicado y se sentaron frente al escritorio.

- El doctor Spencer estará con ustedes en unos momentos – Dijo la enfermera antes de retirarse del consultorio.

Candy nunca había estado tan nerviosa en una visita al médico. Nunca le había gustado ir a hospitales, había algo deprimente en ellos que no le gustaba, pero en ese momento se sentía verdaderamente mal, quería salir corriendo de allí, pero no podía hacerlo mientras Terry estuviera a su lado.

Solo unos cuantos segundos después, la puerta del consultorio volvió a abrirse y por ella entró un joven médico de cabello rubio y sonrisa agradable. No debía tener más de 27 años, pensó Candy, pero eso no era lo que más le perturbaba, le hubiera gustado que el "doctor Spencer" fuera una mujer y no un hombre. Una mujer hubiera comprendido con mayor seguridad la situación que estaba atravesando en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Señorita Waitzman? – Preguntó el médico mientras le extendía la mano a Candy – Soy el doctor Gilbert Spencer – Luego miró a Terry y estrechó su mano – Y usted debe ser…

- Un amigo – Se apresuró a decir Candy antes de que volverán a confundirlo con su marido.

- Terry Grandchester – Se presentó él.

- Mucho gusto – El doctor Spencer fue hacia el otro lado del escritorio y tomó asiento - ¿Por qué no me cuenta lo que le ocurre, señorita Waitzman?

Candy abrió la boca para contestar lo que el doctor Spencer le estaba preguntando, pero fue Terry quien contestó.

- Acaba de sufrir un desmayo.

- ¿Le ocurre esto con frecuencia? – Volvió a preguntar el doctor.

- No – Candy no quería contestar a esa pregunta, pero sabía que el doctor Spencer solo estaba haciendo su trabajo – Solo una vez… la semana pasada.

- ¿Ha tenido algún otro síntoma fuera de lo normal?

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Malestares estomacales, nauseas…

- Si – Contestó ella con algo de timidez.

- ¿Es posible que haya comido algo en mal estado? – Preguntó Terry, quien ignoraba que Candy hubiera estado sintiéndose mal.

- Es posible – Contestó el doctor – Pero me gustaría hacer unos exámenes antes de descartar cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué tipo de exámenes? – Preguntó Candy.

-De rutina – El doctor escribió algo en una hoja y se lo dio a Candy – Diríjase al laboratorio del segundo piso y entregue esta orden. Allí le realizaran los estudios necesarios. Nosotros la llamaremos en cuanto estén listos.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Volvió a cuestionar Terry – ¿No van a medicarla?

- Señor Grandchester, no puedo recetar ningún tipo de medicación hasta saber con exactitud qué es lo que está pasando.

- Gracias por todo – Se apresuró a decir Candy antes de que Terry volviera a ponerla en ridículo – Iré ahora mismo a realizarme estos exámenes.

Candy y Terry salieron del consultorio y se dirigieron al segundo piso donde Terry esperó pacientemente hasta que los estudios terminaran. Estaba nervioso, y no quería pensar que algo malo pudiera estar sucediéndole a Candy. Ahora que casi la había recuperado no iba a permitirse volver a perderla.

- ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? – Le pidió Candy cuando termino de realizarse los estudios. Se la veía agotada, y Terry sintió deseos de protegerla.

- Claro… vamos.

Candy se dejó guiar por Terry durante el trayecto a su casa. No quería pensar en ello, pero las sospechas ya eran demasiadas. Un simple malestar estomacal no hubiera durado tantos días, y los síntomas tampoco hubieran sido tan molestos. Temía estar embarazada, y no era que no deseara convertirse en madre, adoraba a los niños, pero ese no era el momento adecuado, y las cosas con Terry recién estaban comenzando. Candy quería dar paso a paso, y un embarazo inesperado pondría su mundo patas para arriba. No quería que aquello sucediera, no estaba preparada para convertirse en la madre del bebé de Terry, aunque tampoco podía negar una incipiente emoción que comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta? – Candy no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado hasta su casa.

- No, gracias, puedo sola.

- Bien – Terry acercó su rostro al de ella y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios – Avísame cuando estén los resultados.

- Estoy segura que no es nada…

- De todas formas, quiero estar seguro que todo está bien.

Candy sonrió tímidamente, había extrañado esa forma en la que Terry siempre se preocupaba por ella e intentaba hacer todo lo posible porque se sintiera mejor. Por primera vez después de muchos años, sentía que podía seguir adelante junto al único hombre que siempre había amado.

Al entrar en la casa, Candy subió directamente a su dormitorio y se dejó caer en la cama. Cerró los ojos durante unos minutos, pero el sonido de su celular la hiso volver a la realidad. Se levantó de la cama perezosamente, tomó su celular y vio que tenía una alerta de Facebook.

- _"Alexander Stein ha aceptado su solicitud de amistad"_ – Leyó Candy.

Alexander era el joven con el cual había intentado contactar para averiguar algo sobre aquel misterioso hombre que su abuela había amado. Era una locura y lo sabía, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Candy encendió su notebook, entró al perfil de Alexander y buscó algo que la ayudara a deducir si se encontraba en la dirección correcta. Definitivamente su parecido con Jakob era sorprendente. Alexander era un joven muy apuesto, de unos 25 años, cabello negro y ojos verdes. A juzgar por la fotografías practicaba diversos deportes, y eso se notaba en su musculoso cuerpo. Vivía en California, demasiado lejos de ella, pero al menos estaban en el mismo país.

De pronto una lucecita verde en la esquina derecha de la pantalla le indicó que alguien quería conversar con ella. Abrió la ventanita del chat y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que se trataba de Alexander.

- _Hola_ – Era todo lo que había puesto.

Candy decidió calmarse y continuar con lo que había comenzado.

- Hola – Esperó unos pocos segundos hasta que Alexander volviera a hablarle.

- _¿Nos conocemos?_

- Mi nombre es Candice Waitzman – Comenzó ella – Tal vez esto te resulte extraño, pero estoy buscando a una persona, y creo que tu podrías ayudarme.

_- Entonces dime, estaría encantado de ayudar a una mujer tan hermosa como tú._

Candy se sonrojó. No era la primera vez que recibía halagos de un hombre, pero se sentía incomoda con ello. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse eso de la cabeza y concentrarse en lo importante. Buscó entre sus archivos la foto de su abuela que había escaneado y se la envió a Alexander.

- ¿Conoces a este hombre?

El archivo termino de descargarse y Candy esperó unos cuantos segundos hasta que Alexander volvió a hablar.

- _De no ser por los atuendos y la foto en blanco y negro te diría que soy yo, pero creo que sé de quién se trata ese hombre._

- ¿Enserio? – Candy se emocionó. Sentía que estaba cada vez más cerca de todo, y se sorprendía de lo fácil que había resultado… o de la suerte que había tenido - ¿En verdad lo conoces?

- _Es mi abuelo, Jakob_ - ¡Bingo! Lo había logrado – _No me extraña que nos hayas confundido, todos dicen que somos muy parecidos, prácticamente iguales, pero ¿Quién es la mujer de la foto?_

- No soy yo… si a eso te refieres – Candy rió. Alexander y ella tenían mucho en común – Helena es mi abuela, y es ella la razón por la cual estoy buscando a tu abuelo.

- _¿Se conocen?_

Candy no sabía si contarle el resto de la historia. Tal vez había logrado dar con el hombre al que su abuela había amado, pero no sabía absolutamente nada de su vida actual, sólo que tenía un nieto, lo cual significaba que estaba casado.

- Es una larga historia.

- _Tengo tiempo._

- Bien – Decidió contárselo, no perdía nada con hacerlo – Nuestros abuelos se conocieron hace muchos años en Polonia. Eran novios e iban a casarse, pero la guerra los separó y ya no volvieron a verse. Mi abuela tuvo que huir hacia América y dejar atrás al hombre que había amado, se casó con mi abuelo, quien murió años atrás, pero nunca logró olvidar a Jakob. Yo nunca supe acerca de esta historia hasta hace un par de semanas, y me dispuse a buscar a ese hombre. Fue de ese modo que logré dar contigo.

- _Vaya… esa sí que es una historia._

- Espero que no te ofendas.

- _¿Ofenderme? ¿Por qué habría de ofenderme?_

- No lo sé. Tal vez encuentres molesto que una desconocida apareciera de repente haciéndote esta clase de preguntas. Es decir… Jakob también se ha casado y formado una familia, y no debe ser agradable que alguien extraño irrumpiera en ella con un montón de cuestionamientos sin sentido.

- _Mi abuelo enviudó antes de que yo naciera y nunca ha vuelto a casarse_ – Explicó Alexander – _Es propietario de un viñedo en el sur de California al que dedica exclusivamente todo su tiempo, y prácticamente no sale de allí._

Candy se alivió al leer eso. No es que se alegrara porque el abuelo de Alexander hubiera perdido a su esposa, pero eso indicaba que no había impedimentos para que él y Helena pudieran estar juntos.

- Me gustaría que ellos pudieran reencontrarse – Escribió después de meditarlo durante unos segundos - ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con eso?

- _Claro. Daría cualquier cosa por ver feliz a mi abuelo. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites._

- Gracias – Candy sonrió, pero las náuseas volvieron y necesitaba correr inmediatamente hacia el baño – No quiero parecer grosera, pero en verdad necesito irme ¿Qué te parece si hablamos más tarde?

- _De acuerdo, te enviaré un mensaje. Adiós._

- Adiós.

Candy se desconectó y corrió hacia el baño ¿Hasta cuándo durarían aquellos malestares? No podía seguir soportándolo.

- ¿Aún te encuentras mal?

Candy no se dio cuenta que había dejado la puerta del baño abierta hasta que escuchó la voz de su madre.

- Sí, mamá – Qué remedio daba mentirle.

Rebecca se acercó a ella y le ofreció un pañuelo.

- Debes ir al doctor, no es normal esto que te está ocurriendo.

- Recién vengo del hospital, mamá – Le explicó Candy – Acabo de hacerme unos exámenes. En cuanto estén listos me llamaran.

- Oh… en ese caso, solo queda esperar - Candy se incorporó sintiéndose un poco mejor – Annie tampoco está muy bien que digamos – Comentó Rebecca. No es que a Candy le interesase Annie, pero de todas formas prestó atención a lo que su mamá le estaba diciendo – Tu padre y yo fuimos a visitarla esta mañana para comentarle como iban los preparativos de la boda. Estaba en la cama, completamente pálida y sin fuerzas para nada. El embarazo apenas se le nota, pero puedo asegurarte que esa mujer es demasiado debilucha como para llevar a un hijo en su vientre.

- Pero eso ocurre en todos los embarazos ¿Verdad?

- Nauseas y mareos son algo normal, la mayoría de las mujeres pasamos por ello, pero me temo que lo Annie es peor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – A Candy no le gustó lo que su madre le dijo. Una cosa eran sus problemas con Annie, y otra muy distinta el bebé que llevaba en su vientre. El pequeño era su sobrino, y no quería que nada malo le pasase.

- Nada malo, querida – Le contestó Rebecca intentando restarle importancia al asunto – Solo digo que Annie no tendrá un embarazo fácil, lo cual es una lástima pues este debería ser uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de una mujer.

Candy volvió a su habitación pensando en las palabras que su madre le había dicho. Tener un hijo era algo maravilloso, pero ella tenía miedo de estar embarazada en esos momentos en lugar de alegrarse por el hecho de creer que iba a convertirse en madre. Debía dejar de dramatizarlo todo ¿Qué importaba si las cosas con Terry no habían resultado bien en un principio? Ahora ambos estaban intentando superar lo ocurrido seis años atrás, y la llegada de un bebé no podía empeorar las cosas, por el contrario, los uniría más.

Decidió esperar pacientemente hasta que los resultados de los exámenes estuvieran listos. Estaba segura que lo que tuviera que pasar ocurriría, y todo sería para mejor.

**ooo**

Después de dejar a Candy en su casa, Terry paso por la escuela primaria para recoger a su hijo y llevarlo al hospital en una visita a Pete. Su hermano no había mostrado grandes avances en el poco tiempo que había pasado, pero los médicos decían que era algo normal debido al accidente que había tenido.

Pete no hablaba mucho, y parecía verdaderamente arrepentido por lo que le había sucedido a Susana. Terry intentó convencerlo en que no había sido su culpa, los accidentes ocurrían, y él no hubiera podido evitarlo, pero Pete no lo comprendía.

La visita al hospital no duró mucho, y Terry se fue con su hijo, dejando a Eleanor junto a Pete. Al parecer ella era la única que se preocupaba verdaderamente por él, y no es que a Terry no le interesara su hermano, solo que tenía demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse. Había estado considerando seriamente esa idea de abrir su academia de teatro en Lakewood, y tenía que comenzar a buscar un buen lugar para hacerlo. También tenía que buscar una casa para mudarse junto con su hijo, y después estaba Candy. Habían comenzado a entenderse, y tenía que continuar trabando si quería construir un futuro junto a ella.

Davy no dejaba de preguntarle por Candy, quería saber si iban a casarse, o si iban a darle un hermanito.

- ¿En verdad quieres un hermanito? – Le preguntó Terry durante el camino a casa.

- Siempre he querido uno – Contestó él – Pero mamá siempre me decía que nunca volvería a tener un hijo, que después de tenerme a mi le había costado mucho recuperar su figura como para tener que volver a pasar por eso.

Terry se conmovió al escuchar las palabras de su hijo. Se dio cuenta que no había estado a su lado todo lo que hubiera deseado, pero las cosas estaban por cambiar, estaba seguro de ello.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews =)_

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!  
Besosssssssssssss_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Tres días después de haber pasado por el hospital, Candy recibió una llamada para informarle que podía pasar a buscar los resultados. Los malestares no habían disminuido en lo más mínimo, y ella no podía seguir soportando la ansiedad por conocer la verdad. Terry había estado llamándola todas las mañanas desde aquel día, también las tardes, noches y a veces a la madrugada. No habían vuelto a verse, pues Candy no se había presentado en los ensayos de la obra. En realidad no era necesaria su continua presencia, su tarea solo consistía en el diseño y confección de los trajes, y no podía hacerlo hasta que los actores no estuvieran definidos, y Terry le dijo que eso no pasaría sino hasta la semana entrante, mientras tanto ocuparía su tiempo en mejorar sus diseños, y tratar de descansar un poco.

No había vuelto a la joyería desde entonces, y su mamá le dijo que ella se haría cargo de todo hasta que se sintiera mejor. Cherry había hecho un buen trabajo ese día que Candy la había contratado de apuro, y Rebecca decidió dejarla en el puesto permanentemente. Por supuesto que Stella había vuelto la mañana siguiente, con cara de cansancio y mal humor. Había querido recuperar su empleo, pero Rebecca fue contundente en su decisión. Tal vez Candy hubiera sido más condescendiente, pero había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con su madre y no con ella. A Stella no le había quedado más remedio que retirarse de allí con la cabeza gacha.

Mientras tanto, Candy aprovechaba sus días de descanso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba tardes completas en su casa, y lo cierto es que lo estaba disfrutando. Alexander le había vuelto a escribir, y desde entonces habían estado manteniendo contacto a través de mensajes de texto. Alex era un joven agradable, y Candy se sentía a gusto con él, esperaba que llegaran a ser grandes amigos. Él aún no había hablado con su abuelo acerca de lo que Candy le había contado, pero planeaba hacerlo en los próximos días.

No había vuelto a hablar con Zach ni con Annie, y la verdad era que no tenía intención de hacerlo. Su madre le comentaba que a Annie no le estaba yendo demasiado bien con el embarazo, y probablemente suspenderían la boda para cuando el bebé nazca. A Candy francamente no le importaba la boda, pero deseaba de corazón que nada malo le pasara a su sobrino. Extrañaba hablar con su hermano, quería verlo y que la relación entre ellos fuera como antes, pero él tampoco se había molestado en acercarse a ella, y ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para dar el primer paso, y la verdad ella no se sentía de ánimos para hacerlo en esos momentos.

Se terminó de arreglar y se dispuso a salir. Tenía que ir a buscar los resultados de los exámenes, y estaba demasiado nerviosa. Tomó su bolso, las llaves del auto y salió de la casa. Estaba a punto de subirse a su Corvette cuando vio el Audi de Terry doblar por la esquina y detenerse frente a su casa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó ella acercándose al auto y asomándose por la ventanilla.

- Venía a ver como estabas – Le contestó él - ¿Ibas a algún lado?

- No – Mintió ella. No quería que Terry supiera que los resultados de los exámenes estaban listos.

- ¿Entonces porque estas preparada pasa salir? – Terry miró la llave del auto que Candy tenía en la mano.

- Te equivocas. Acabo de llegar. Olvide algo en el auto.

- Sé que ya están los resultados - Candy lo miró con sorpresa ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado Terry de aquello? – Llamé al hospital y pregunté por ellos. Me dijeron que pasarías esta tarde – No sabía si gritarle o marchase de allí sin decirle nada ¿Cómo se atrevía a inmiscuirse en su vida? ¡No tenía ningún derecho! – Sube… te llevo.

- ¡No!

- No seas infantil.

- ¿Por qué te metes en mis cosas?

- Estaba preocupado por ti – Le explicó él con inocencia – En todo caso… ¿Por qué te molestas tanto? No tienes por qué ocultarme nada.

El enojó de Candy disminuyó un poco al oírlo hablar de ese modo. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado injusta, pero los nervios la estaban matando.

- No me gusta que hagas estas cosas.

- Sube – Volvió a repetirle mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

A Candy no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Subió al auto y dejó que Terry la llevara hasta el hospital. A pesar del momento que estaba pasando, se sentía bien al lado de Terry. Durante todo el trayecto él le contó cómo estaban yendo las cosas con Davy. El pequeño no parecía estar demasiado triste con la muerte de su madre, había hecho algunos amigos en la escuela y también había logrado entrar al equipo de futbol infantil. Candy supo distinguir el orgullo en la voz de Terry, y se sentía feliz por ello. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, él había tenido la suerte de tener a su lado un niño tan especial como Davy.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Le comentó Terry – Ayer Davy me dijo una cosa muy curiosa.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué fue eso?

- Me preguntó si íbamos a casarnos.

- ¿Nosotros? – Le preguntó ella sorprendida. Terry asintió con la cabeza.

- Él te quiere, Candy – Le explicó – En este poco tiempo que te conoce se ha encariñado mucho contigo. Incluso… incluso me preguntó si íbamos a darle un hermanito - El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco al oír aquello – Sé que todo esto es un poco apresurado pero… pero me gustaría que los sueños de Davy se hicieran realidad. No solo por él… sino también por mí. Sabes que siempre he querido formar una familia a tu lado, y creo que por fin estamos logrando entendernos ¿No lo crees? – Candy se quedó callada - ¿No crees que sería lindo poder formar esa familia que siempre hemos soñado? – Volvió a preguntar él, pero ella parecía estar pensando en otra cosa – Entiendo que todo es demasiado pronto – Explicó Terry, malinterpretando el silencio de la rubia – Pero pienso que después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar no tiene sentido seguir perdiendo el tiempo – Ella continuaba sin contestar - ¿Candy? ¿Me oyes?

Entonces pareció salir de la ensoñación y volteó a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No has oído una palabra de lo que te he dicho! – Le reclamó él.

- Claro que si – Contestó ella en voz baja – Dijiste… dijiste que Davy quería un hermanito.

- Lo sé, lo sé… es muy pronto para pensar en tener más hijos, pero no es lo que te imaginas. Sé que aún no estamos listos para tomar una responsabilidad tan grande como la de un bebé, primero debemos casarnos e instalarnos definitivamente antes de pensar en hijos, pero pienso que es mejor empezar cuanto antes ¿No lo crees?

- ¿Entonces piensas que un bebé en estos momentos solo sería un problema? – Le preguntó ella con un tono de enfado que no pudo controlar.

- ¿Por qué estas enojada? – Le preguntó él con sorpresa – No creo haber dicho nada malo.

- No importa – Candy se cruzó de brazos y fijó su mirada al frente. No podía creer lo desalmado que podía llegar a ser Terry.

- ¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo? – Exclamó él – Hasta hace unos instantes estaba todo bien entre nosotros, y tú lo arruinaste todo.

- ¡Eso es lo que crees! ¿Verdad? – Gritó ella mirándolo a los ojos – Que soy yo quien lo arruinó todo ¡Pero no es así! No es solo mi culpa Terrence – Sabía que estaba hablando de más, pero no podía evitarlo – No es solo mi culpa.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡Estás loca!

- ¡No me digas que estoy loca!

- ¿Entonces como llamas a lo que estás haciendo? ¡Mira como actúas! – Terry también había comenzado a enfadarse por la actitud que Candy había tomado – Tal vez debas hacerte una tomografía en vez de los exámenes que te practicaron. Estoy seguro que encontraran algo fuera de lo normal en tu cerebro.

Candy no podía contener la ira que sentía en esos momentos, no podía soportar el modo en que Terry le estaba hablando.

- ¡Te odio! – Le gritó, aunque sabía que no era cierto.

Terry aparcó el auto frente al hospital, respiró hondo y miró a Candy a los ojos ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No entendía porque había comenzado a comportarse así cuando él habló acerca de la idea de tener hijos.

- Baja del auto – Le dijo con frialdad.

- No – Candy volvió a cruzarse de brazos, negándose rotundamente a hacer lo que Terry le estaba pidiendo.

- ¡Baja del auto, Candy! – Le repitió él levantando la voz, pero ella no se movía de su sitio. Golpeó con fuerza el volante, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto, azotando violentamente la puerta. Se dirigió hacia el lado del copilo y abrió la puerta – O bajas de ahí por tus propios medios o te sacó yo – Pero Candy no movió ni un solo dedo – Bien – Terry se agachó y tomó a Candy por los brazos, jalándola hacia afuera.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Exclamó ella, luchando contra él.

- Te lo advertí – Le dijo mientras la sostenía fuertemente por los brazos.

- Suéltame, me lastimas.

- No hasta que me digas que demonios te pasa.

- ¿Qué que me pasa? – Preguntó ella con ironía – ¡Te diré que me pasa! Me pasa que estoy cansada de tratar con un hombre tan desalmado y arrogante como tú.

- Espera un momento… - Terry no podía comprender porque Candy le estaba diciendo aquello - ¿Es algo de lo que te he dicho hace un momento? ¿Por eso estas tan enfadada? No recuerdo haber dicho algo tan malo como para que te pongas de ese modo.

- ¡Eso es lo que tú dices! ¡Porque nunca piensas en los sentimientos de los demás! ¡Ese es tu problema!

- ¿Qué no pienso en tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que es lo que te molesta? – Exclamó Terry con furia.

- ¡Tú me molestas! – Le gritó Candy. No importaba la gente que estaba alrededor, no podía controlar su ira – ¡Dices que no quieres tener hijos ahora, pero no te preocupó no haber usado protección esa noche que estuvimos juntos, y probablemente tampoco te importe el hecho de que ahora podría estar embarazada! ¡Para ti tener un hijo en estos momentos solo sería un problema! ¿No es eso lo que acabas de decir?

Terry se tensó al oír lo que Candy acababa de gritarle en la cara. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, los desmayos, su histeria, el enojo por el tema de los hijos…

- ¿Estás…

- No lo sé – Se apresuró a decir Candy, más calmada por haber podido decirle a Terry lo que se había estado guardando todo este tiempo – No sé si estoy embarazada. El medico tampoco me lo dijo, solo los exámenes que me hicieron dirán si estoy o no.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Le preguntó él en un susurro, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para terminar de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Cómo podía decírtelo si ni siquiera yo lo sé? Tal vez solo se trate de una indigestión y esté magnificando las cosas.

- No debiste ocultármelo – Le reclamó él.

- No sabía que hacer… estoy muy asustada.

Terry se sintió como un cretino después de que Candy le confesara aquello. Él había dicho lo de los hijos porque creyó que era lo correcto, planificar el momento indicado para tenerlos, nunca creyó que Candy podía llegar a estar embarazada en esos momentos.

- Lo siento mucho – Le dijo mientras la envolvía en sus brazos.

Candy se dejó abrazar por Terry, y no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

- Dijiste que no querías tener hijos ahora.

- Dije que lo mejor sería esperar – Aclaró él – Pero jamás me enfadaría si tuviéramos un hijo ahora. Sabes que lo que más me importa en estos momentos es formar una familia contigo, no me importa si nos adelantamos un paso o dos, y sí en verdad resultas estar embarazada, voy a amar ese niño con todo mi corazón.

- Entonces… ¿No estás molesto?

- Claro que no – Terry sonrió y besó a Candy en los labios – Pero será mejor que entremos – Le dijo señalando hacia el hospital – No sé tú, pero yo quiero saber si vamos a ser padres.

Candy sonrió tímidamente y caminó junto a Terry, entraron al hospital y, después de anunciarse esperaron a que los llamasen. Se sentía más tranquila después de haberle dicho la verdad a Terry, no podía seguir soportando ella sola tal incertidumbre, y sentir que él estaba apoyándola la llenaba de alivio.

- Señorita Waitzman – La llamó la misma enfermera de la otra vez.

Tanto ella como Terry se pusieron de pie, pero esta vez Candy no puso reparos a que él la acompañara.

El doctor Spencer estaba sentado del otro lado del escritorio y los recibió con una amable sonrisa.

- Tomen asiento, por favor – Candy y Terry lo hicieron y el doctor comenzó a revisar unos sobres que tenía sobre el escritorio – Esta mañana me llegaron los resultados de sus exámenes – Le explicó a Candy mientras tomaba uno de los sobres y lo abría – Veamos qué es lo que está pasando con usted…

El doctor comenzó a leer los papeles y tanto Candy como Terry morían por la incertidumbre. Los segundos parecían eternos y Terry no pudo evitar hablar.

- ¿Y bien…?

El doctor Spencer levantó la cabeza y sonrió a la pareja.

- La buena noticia… - Comenzó a decir – Es que no hay nada malo en usted, señorita Waitzman.

- Entonces…

- Supongo que ya sabe a qué se deben los malestares que ha estado sintiendo – Le dijo con complicidad, pero Candy necesitaba que se lo dijeran – Está embarazada.

Candy sintió un cosquilleo en su interior al tener la seguridad absoluta de que iba a convertirse en madre. Prácticamente no le quedaban dudas, pero tener la confirmación era algo diferente. Terry tomó su mano y ella volteó a verlo, sorprendiéndose al distinguir como sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse.

- ¿Está seguro, doctor? – Le preguntó Terry con voz temblorosa.

- Absolutamente – Le contestó él – Los exámenes no mienten.

Durante los siguientes minutos, el doctor Spencer se dedicó a explicarles detalladamente los pasos a seguir de ahora en adelante. Terry ya había vivido esto con su primera esposa, pero Candy era una mamá primeriza, y escuchó atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca del doctor. Por supuesto que sentía miedo, nunca antes había estado embarazada, y tener una vida en su interior que dependía únicamente de ella era una responsabilidad enorme, y quería estar preparada para que todo saliera bien, aunque sabía que no estaba sola, era afortunada por tener a Terry a su lado. Él era el papá de su bebé, y estaría con ambos siempre, de eso estaba segura.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? – Le dijo Candy a Terry cuando estaban saliendo del hospital – ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

- Aún no lo creo… es como un sueño.

- ¿Estás contento? – Le preguntó ella con temor de conocer la respuesta.

- ¿Qué si estoy contento? – Terry se detuvo envolvió a Candy en un fuerte abrazo, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo - ¡Estoy feliz! – Candy rió con felicidad al ver la efusividad de Terry – Me es imposible explicar con palabras lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. No tienes idea como me sentí en el momento cuando el doctor dijo que íbamos a ser padre… es una sensación única.

- Lo sé…

- Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar – Le dijo mientras se dirigían al auto – Ahora que estás embarazada hay muchas cosas que debemos modificar. En primer lugar, tenemos que buscar una casa para vivir juntos.

- ¿Una casa?

- Claro… nuestro bebé va a necesitar su propio hogar, además… hace un tiempo he estado pensando en comprar una pequeña casa para irme a vivir con Davy. Ahora tendremos que buscar una más grande, así que tendré que comunicarme nuevamente con el agente de la inmobiliaria.

Candy no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo. De un día para otro, todo parecía estar yendo por el camino correcto. Estaba feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo, y nada podía opacar ese momento, ni siquiera el hecho de que ahora tendrían que contárselo a sus padres.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Mil gracias por todos los reviews!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo =)_

_Besossssssssssss_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… Terry contaba los segundos que pasaban en un incómodo silencio mientras estaba sentado en la sala de los Waitzman, con los señores Waitzman frente a él, y la menor de los Waitzman sentada a su lado con un pequeño futuro Waitzman en su vientre, o mejor dicho… pequeño futuro Grandchester Waitzman. Sí, eso sonaba mejor.

Acababan de contarles a los padres de ella la "buena" noticia, y Terry estaba preparado para salir corriendo en cuanto el señor Waitzman se levantara para ir a buscar su escopeta, lo cual podría suceder en cualquier momento, pero era difícil de determinar si ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, hasta que por fin fue Rebecca quien decidió romper con ese incomodo silencio.

- Bien… - Dijo después de un largo suspiro – Ahora deberemos planear otra boda.

- ¿Otra boda? – Preguntó Candy con confusión.

- Se casarán en dos meses – Continuó hablando sola - Eso me dará tiempo suficiente para organizarlo todo, y el embarazo no se te notará para ese entonces. Gracias a Dios la boda de tu hermano tuvo que posponerse, sino no sé cómo pudiera hacerlo.

- Pero mamá…

- Será una boda judía, por supuesto.

- Pero…

- Terry deberá convertirse al judaísmo – Agregó Abraham con un tono severo – Eso no significa un problema para ti ¿Verdad muchacho? – Le dijo a Terry dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

- No, señor.

Terry se sentía intimidado por el padre de Candy, y en circunstancias normales no hubiera aceptado que le exigieran convertirse a otra religión, pero Candy valía eso y mucho más. Además, él nunca había sido muy religioso, creía en Dios, pero no en las instituciones… supuso que no sería un gran desafío hacer lo que el señor Waitzman le estaba diciendo.

- Esto es una locura, papá – Reclamó Candy indignada – Terry no tiene que convertirse al judaísmo para poder casarse conmigo.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó Rebecca – Quiero que al menos mi hija tenga una boda perfecta.

- Mamá…

- Candy – Rebecca se acercó a su hija y la tomó de las manos – Eres mi única hija desde que naciste he soñado con este día… por favor.

Terry se compadeció por las palabras de la señora Waitzman. Comprendía que a Candy no le gustara que manejaran su vida, pero él supuso que nadie saldría lastimado si hacían las cosas como Rebecca quería.

- Claro que sí, señora Waitzman – Le dijo Terry con una sonrisa – Lo haremos a su modo.

Rebecca gesticuló una risa triunfal y palmeó dos veces las manos.

- Muy bien. No tenemos tiempo que perder – Comenzó a dar órdenes – Mañana me pondré en contacto con mi diseñadora para comenzar con tu vestido – Le dijo a su hija, para luego dirigirse a Terry – Y tú comenzarás cuanto antes tu preparación.

Terry no entendía del todo bien a que se refería la señora Waitzman con "preparación", pero de pronto una idea lo aterró por completo, aunque claro no se atrevía a decirlo delante de los padres de Candy… lo conversaría con ella más tarde.

Durante la siguiente hora, Rebecca se encargó de torturarlo con la larga historia familiar y lo afortunado que era por unirse a ellos. A Terry lo único que le interesaba eran Candy y su hijo, y sabía que era necesario mantener una relación diplomática con sus suegros, costase lo que costase.

**ooo**

- No lo entiendo – Le dijo Candy a su madre. Las dos estaban solas en la cocina preparando té con galletas mientras que Terry se había quedado en la sala mirando el baseball con Abraham – No puedes aceptar la idea de que Annie esté esperando un hijo de Zach, pero pareciste tomar muy bien la noticia de mi embarazo – Incluso Candy podía ver cierto entusiasmo en las actitudes de su madre.

- Es diferente – Comentó Rebecca – El bebé de Annie no es judío.

- Terry tampoco lo es – Candy no podía creer que su madre continuara juzgando a la gente por su religión ¡Estaban en el siglo 21! – Así que mi bebé tampoco lo será… supongo.

- Te equivocas, querida – Rebecca en ningún momento dejaba de sonreír, lo cual confundía cada vez más a Candy – No importa quién sea el padre de la criatura siempre y cuando sea concebido en el vientre de una madre judía.

Entonces Candy comprendió a lo que se refería su madre. Recordaba haber oído algo de eso cuando era una niña, pero no le había prestado demasiada atención. No podía decir que se alegraba por el rechazo de sus padres hacia su sobrino, pero sí estaba contenta porque habían aceptado a su hijo… y a Terry. Ahora sabía que podía dejar todo lo malo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida. Su abuela tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho. Helena no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad al enterarse de la noticia. Lo que ella siempre había querido era que su nieta fuera feliz, pero ahora iba a darle un bisnieto, y eso era algo inexplicable.

Por fin había logrado estar un tiempo a solas con Terry una vez que sus padres decidieron darles un respiro. Estaban en la habitación de ella charlando de su futuro bebé.

- Todo ha sido demasiado rápido – Decía él mientras acariciaba el vientre plano de Candy – Davy se alegrara cuando se entere.

- ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?

- Estaba pensando en que se lo dijéramos los dos juntos. Dentro de dos horas tengo que pasar por el en la escuela ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Tal vez podemos ir a tomar un helado luego.

- Claro.

Terry se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y Candy supo que estaba pensando en algo. Se preguntaba si estaría considerando todo lo que había pasado ese día. Tal vez había tomado conciencia de la gran responsabilidad que significaba ser padre. Él ya había pasado por eso, un embarazo no planeado que había dado como resultado a su hijo, y ella comprendía lo duro que había sido para él ese momento. En aquellos momentos tenía 18 años y acababa de terminar la secundaria, recién comenzaba su carrera como actor y un hijo probablemente no se incluía en sus planes ¿Pero qué pasaba ahora? Las circunstancias eran diferentes, y también la mujer, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Terry se arrepentía? ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera no querer tener a ese bebé? Candy estaba segura de que no podría soportarlo, pero estaba segura de que seguiría adelante con o sin su ayuda.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – Le preguntó Candy al ver que Terry tenía la mirada perdida. Temía a su respuesta, pero necesitaba saberlo.

- No, no… todo está bien – Le contestó él sin mucha seguridad.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¡Estás raro! – Le dijo, comenzando a impacientarse – Dime la verdad ¿Estás comenzando a tener dudas?

- ¿Dudas? – Preguntó él extrañado - ¿Dudas sobre qué?

- Sobre esto – Candy se señaló el vientre – Hasta hace unos minutos estabas feliz con la noticia de que vamos a ser padres, pero ahora te noto distante y me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza – Los ojos de Candy comenzaban a empañarse – Necesito saber si en verdad quieres estar a mi lado en estos momentos, o si por el contrario quieres desaparecer de nuestras vidas.

Terry la miró sorprendido. No entendía porque Candy estaba dudando de él en esos momentos después de lo feliz que habían estado ambos al recibir la noticia. Francamente no se había esperado esa reacción por parte de Candy.

Se acercó a ella, le tomó el rostro con las manos y la besó apasionadamente, casi con violencia, asegurándole que no pensaba irse a ningún lado.

- No sé en qué es lo que estabas pensando – Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia deber creer que lo que yo quiero es librarme de esta situación. Sabes muy bien que el principal motivo para volver a Lakewood fuiste tú. Quería recuperar lo que alguna vez habíamos tenido, y no me importa dejar todo atrás para lograrlo. Ahora que te tengo no pienso renunciar a ti – Terry fijó su mirada en el vientre donde se encontraba su hijo y lo acarició tiernamente – Ni a nuestro bebé.

Candy se sintió más tranquila después de oír aquellas palabras. Temía tener que pasar por un embarazo sola… bueno, no sola del todo, pero sabía que la presencia del padre era importante para toda mujer en estado de gestación, y Candy no quería privarse de ello.

- Entonces… - Le dijo - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Terry desvió la mirada y Candy supo que estaba en lo correcto. Algo estaba preocupándole, y ella quería saber que era.

- Es solo que…

- ¿Qué…? – Candy lo animo a continuar.

- Tu mamá dijo que tendría que convertirme al judaísmo si quería casarme contigo.

- Oh… es eso – Candy lo comprendía – Es normal que te preocupe eso de tener que cambiar de religión, pero no te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Podemos casarnos solamente por civil. Una boda religiosa no cambiara las cosas.

- No es el cambio de religión lo que me preocupa – Contestó Terry de inmediato, confundiendo más a Candy.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno… - Le dijo él con timidez – No sé mucho acerca de los judíos, pero sí sé que es lo que le hacen a los niños en su… ya sabes…

Candy lo miró con confusión.

- No comprendo – Le dijo. Entonces Terry resoplo y señalo con su mirada hacia allí abajo - ¡Oh!

Candy estalló en risas y Terry la miró con enojo.

- No le encuentro el lado gracioso – Le dijo él con seriedad.

- Lo siento – Se disculpó ella secándose las lágrimas – Es solo que… nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que pudiera llegar a preocuparte eso.

- ¿Te parece increíble? – Le preguntó él ofendido – Cualquier hombre estaría preocupada si quisieran rebanarle su…

- En primer lugar – Lo detuvo Candy – La circuncisión es un procedimiento sencillo – Le explicó – No se les rebana el pene a los niños, no es así como funciona. Y en segundo lugar… no tienes que someterte a ello para convertirte en judío.

- ¿Ah no? – Preguntó él.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Me lo juras?

Candy volvió a reír. Terry parecía un niño pequeño con miedo de ir al dentista, pero en el fondo lo comprendía. Las costumbres de los judíos podrían asustarlo un poco, sobretodo esa en particular.

- Te lo juro.

Terry suspiró aliviado. Se alegraba de saber que no tendría que someterse a esa tortura para lograr convertirse en el marido de Candy ¡Ningún hombre sería capaz de someterse a esa carnicería, por el amor de Dios! Pero tampoco quería parecer un cobarde ante la familia de Candy. Ahora ella le había asegurado que no tendría que pasar por ello, y esperaba sinceramente que estuviera en lo cierto.

**ooo**

- ¡Zach! ¡Zach! – Annie se había despertado de su siesta con unos profundos dolores en el vientre. Estaba pasando por el quinto mes de embarazo y sentía que ya no podía soportar un día más con ese niño dentro de ella - ¡Zach!

Escuchó los pasos de su prometido que se acercaban con rapidez, y segundos después él entraba en la habitación.

- ¡Annie! – Le dijo con expresión de terror al verla en tan mal estado - ¿Qué sucede? Dime que te está pasando.

- No lo sé – Le dijo ella agarrándose con fuerza el vientre – Me duele mucho ¡No puedo soportarlo más.

- Aguanta – Le dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba en brazos – Te llevaré al hospital ahora mismo.

Zach estaba extremadamente nervioso, temía por la vida de su mujer y su hijo, pero hizo todo lo que pudo por llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital. Los gritos de dolor de Annie eran cada vez más fuertes y la situación más desesperante.

Al fin llegaron al hospital y Zach pidió a gritos una camilla para ingresar a su mujer. Afortunadamente el personal médico se hizo presente al instante para brindarle la atención necesaria a Annie, pero nada de eso garantizaba que la salud de ella y el bebé estuvieran fuera de peligro.

Annie fue ingresada a una sala especial donde Zach no tenía acceso. Aparentemente la situación era delicada y se necesitaba actuar lo más rápido posible. Annie había sido diagnosticada con preeclampsia durante el segundo mes de embarazo, y los médicos les habían dado una serie de indicaciones las cuales habían seguido al pie de la letra, pero de todas formas lo más probable era que el parto se adelantara y su hijo naciera prematuro. El problema era que Annie solo estaba de cinco meses, el bebé era demasiado pequeño y necesitaba estar dentro del vientre de su madre el mayor tiempo posible.

Los minutos que Annie pasaba dentro del quirófano se hacían eternos para Zach ¿Por qué nadie salía para decirle que estaba pasando? Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de sus padres, sabía que ellos no aprobaban su relación con Annie, pero necesitaba tenerlos cerca en ese momento.

- _Diga…_ - Fue su madre quien contestó.

- Mamá – Le dijo con voz temblorosa.

- _¿Zach? ¿Ocurre algo malo?_ – Rebecca conocía mejor que nadie a sus hijos. Era imposible ocultarle algo – Dime que está pasando.

- Es Annie…

- _¿Qué pasa con Annie?_

Por primera vez en la vida, Rebecca no pronunció el nombre de Annie con desprecio, sino con preocupación.

- Estamos en el hospital – Le explicó Zach – Annie se ha puesto mal y tuvieron que internarla de urgencia. Nadie sale a decirme que es lo que está pasando, y estoy muy nervioso mamá – Le decía mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza y caminaba de un lado a otro.

- _¿En qué hospital estás?_

- En el Saint Bartolomew.

- _No te preocupes hijo, estaremos allí en unos minutos._

No habían pasado diez minutos cuando Zach vio a sus padres caminar hacia el con los rostros invadidos por la preocupación. Se alegró al saber que podía contar con ellos aún no estuvieran de acuerdo con la vida que había elegido. Sus padres nunca lo abandonarían, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su hermana. Le hubiera gustado que Candy estuviera a su lado en esos momentos, pero al parecer su orgullo era más fuerte que el amor que sentía hacia él.

- Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos – Le dijo Rebecca - ¿Has sabido algo de Annie?

- Aún no ha salido nadie.

- No te preocupes – Lo tranquilizó su padre – Todo estará bien.

- Es bueno contar con ustedes – Les dijo él, aunque no pudo evitar despotricar contra la desalmada de su hermana – Probablemente Candy tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar acompañando a su único hermano en un momento como este.

- No le hemos contado nada a Candy – Le dijo su madre – Ella no sabe lo que está pasando con Annie, de lo contrario habría venido para estar contigo.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no le dijeron? – Se sintió mal por haberla juzgado sin saber porque no se encontraba allí. En verdad necesitaba contar con su apoyo en esos momentos.

Rebecca y Abraham se miraron con confidencia. Había algo que no estaban seguros en decirle, pero al final Rebecca de decidió a hablar.

- Candy está embarazada, cariño – Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Qué dices?

Zach no podía creerlo ¿Su hermanita menor embarazada? ¿En qué momento había pasado eso? ¿Quién era el padre de la criatura? Ahora comprendía que había descuidado mucho su relación con Candy. Había estado tan ensimismado con Annie que ya casi no pasaba tiempo con su hermana ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien! ¿Qué clase de hermano era?

- Lo sé, lo sé – Continuó Rebecca – También ha sido una sorpresa para nosotros, pero como comprenderás… no quisimos decirle que Annie y el bebé estaban delicados. Puede que esté enfadada con ella, pero sabes que nunca desearía que le pase algo malo a Annie, y mucho menos a su sobrino.

- Es cierto…

Zach quiso preguntar más por el embarazo de su hermana, quien era el padre de la criatura y otros detalles, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, el médico que estaba atendiendo a Annie salió del quirófano para decirles que el bebé ya había nacido.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! Ya se que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero estuve muy ocupada y además estoy sin internet en mi casa… no se si voy a poder subir los capítulos muy seguido pero lo que sí prometo es que voy a terminar esta historia!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo =)_

_Besosssssssssssss_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Habían decidido hablar con Davy esa misma tarde, pero repentinamente Candy había comenzado a sentir los molestos síntomas del embarazo y tuvieron que posponerlo para el día siguiente. Terry se moría de ganas por contárselo, pero deseaba que ambos estuvieran juntos en ese momento. Mientras tanto había otras personas que también debían saberlo.

Después de asegurarse que Candy estuviera dormida en su cama, Terry se dirigió a buscar a su hijo por la escuela y luego a su casa para contarles a sus padres la buena noticia. Probablemente Eleanor tomara con alegría la llegada de su segundo nieto, pero para Richard sería como una patada en el estómago. A Terry no le importaba, no había hablado con su padre desde el entierro de Susana donde accidentalmente había escuchado esa conversación entre él y Stella, quien por cierto ya no trabajaba para Candy. Se preguntaba si Richard continuaba viéndose con ella.

Llegó a su casa y fue recibido por su madre. Eleanor le dio un fuerte abrazó a su nieto.

- Sube a tu habitación a cambiarte de ropa – Le dijo – Te preparé el pastel de fresas que tanto te gusta.

El niño gesticuló una amplia sonrisa y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Una vez solos, Terry le dijo a su madre que se sentara pata luego hablarle en voz baja con confidencialidad para Davy no oyera.

- ¿Dónde está papá? – Le preguntó.

- En una reunión de trabajo… ya sabes cómo son esas cosas.

- Claro… - Terry dudaba que lo que Richard dijera fuera cierto. Probablemente en ese momento se encontraba revolcándose con alguna de sus amantes, pero a él eso ya había dejado de molestarle. Solo le preocupaba por su madre, no quería que ella resultara herida, pero fuera como fuera, él estaría allí para consolarla – Tengo algo importante que contarte – Le dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Le pasó algo a tu hermano? – Le preguntó Eleanor tensándose por el temor de que algo malo pudiera haberle sucedido a su hijo mayor.

- No, no, mamá, no es eso – La tranquilizó él – En realidad… es una buena noticia la que tengo que darte.

- Oh… - Eleanor respiró aliviada – Dime entonces…

- ¿Qué… qué dirías si supieras que vas a ser nuevamente abuela?

- ¿Quieres decir que… - Eleanor sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – ¡Oh Terry! No sabía que lo tuyo con Candy hubiera llegado a ese nivel – No le hiso falta preguntar quién era la madre de ese niño que venía en camino, la cara de su hijo se lo decía todo.

- No fue algo planeado – Le explicó él – Solo fue una noche, pero tan solo eso basto para que Candy quedará embarazada.

- ¡¿Qué demonios has dicho?! – Se escuchó la voz furiosa de Richard, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta. Sus ojos lanzaban fuego, y era evidente que había oído todo.

Terry no estaba de humor para soportar los reproches de su padre, así que se puso de pie y lo enfrentó.

- Ya lo has oído – Le dijo con liviandad pero firme en su posición – Candy y yo estamos juntos nuevamente, y vamos a ser padres.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

- Claro que sí, papá.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Susana? – Le exclamó enfadado – No pasado siquiera un mes de su muerte y tú ya estas revolcándote con otra.

Terry no consideraba necesario contestarle aquello, pero de todas formas decidió dejárselo claro.

- Susana y yo llevábamos años de estar separados – Le dijo – Además, nuestro matrimonio nunca fue tal. Solo nos casamos porque ella estaba embarazada.

- ¿Y no estas repitiendo la historia? – Le preguntó Richard con burla.

- No, papá – Le contestó Terry con seriedad – Amo a Candy, y creo que eso lo sabes bien. Susana fue quien nos separó hace siete años, pero ahora volveremos a estar juntos como siempre debió haber sido.

- ¡Eres un estúpido Terrence! – Fue lo último que le dijo Richard para después salir con enfado de la casa.

- No le hagas caso a tu padre, Terry – Le dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa maternal – Me alegra saber que al fin podrás ser feliz junto a la mujer que amas. Creo que Candy es una gran mujer.

- Gracias, mamá.

Eso era todo lo que Terry necesitaba saber. No importaba si su padre no estaba de acuerdo con su relación con Candy, era obvio que no lo estaría, pero Richard ya había cometido demasiados pecados como para haber perdido el respeto de su hijo.

**ooo**

La siesta de Candy no duró mucho, pues a los pocos minutos de haberse quedado dormida las náuseas la habían obligado a levantarse para ir al baño. No comprendía porque esos malestares continuaban. La mayoría de sus amigas que habían sido madres no habían tenido que pasar por todo eso. Candy siempre las había visto pasar frente a la tienda luciendo sus enormes pansas y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. El doctor le había dicho que todas las mujeres transitaban el embarazo de diferentes maneras, y los síntomas que ella sentía eran completamente normales. La ecografía que le había hecho no mostraba ningún signo de complicaciones, y los latidos del bebé sonaban bien. Tan solo era cuestión de esperar.

Se miró en el espejo y buscó alguna diferencia en su cuerpo, pero nada. Se pasó la mano por su vientre plano y se preguntó cuándo comenzaría a crecerle la panza. Aún no podía sentir a su bebé dentro de ella, pero estaba allí, y dentro de unos cuantos meses lo tendría entre sus brazos, le compraría ropita y le leería cuentos para dormir mientras Terry los miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Pensar en su bebé la hacía olvidarse de todos los malestares que estaba pasando. Se preguntaba si sería niña o niño, si se parecería a ella o a Terry. Sinceramente no podía esperar a saberlo. Tenía ganas de comenzar a preparar la habitación de su hijo, saber si tendría que pintarla de rosa o celeste, si debería comprarle muñecas o autitos, quería saberlo, pero también debería esperar para ello.

Volvió a la cama e intentó volver a dormirse, pero ya no fue posible. Las náuseas de habían ido, pero también el sueño. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su abuela hablando por teléfono.

- Entiendo – Decía en voz baja – No te preocupes, todo estará bien… adiós - Helena colgó el teléfono y volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con su nieta - ¡Oh, Candy! Creí que estabas durmiendo.

- Lo estaba – Le dijo – Pero las náuseas me despertaron.

- Se cómo es eso – Le dijo mientras ambas se sentaban en el sofá.

- También te pasó a ti cuando estabas embarazada de papá.

- Créeme, ser madre fue una de las experiencias más maravillosas de mi vida, pero no voy a negar que no sentí deseos de volver a tener otro hijo una vez que Abraham naciera – Rió Helena – Claro que una vez que lo tuve en mis brazos todo quedó en el olvido, pero lamentablemente ya no pude volver a embarazarme.

- Me gustaría tener más de un hijo – Confesó Candy.

- Eres muy joven… tienes tiempo para ello.

Candy le sonrió a su abuela. Adoraba hablar con ella.

- Por cierto… ¿Con quién hablabas hace un momento?

El rostro de Helena cambió repentinamente y miró hacia abajo.

- Tu madre no quiere que decirte nada aún – Le dijo – Pero yo creo que debes saberlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Candy comenzó a asustarse. Rara vez su abuela adquiría ese tono de dramatismo en su voz. Definitivamente, algo malo estaba pasando.

- El bebé de Zach acaba de nacer.

- Pero si Annie ni siquiera llega a los cinco meses de gestación – Le contesta Candy – Se supone que el bebé no tendría que nacer sino hasta dentro de cuatro meses.

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero esta mañana las cosas se complicaron. Annie se puso verdaderamente mal y tuvieron que hacerle una cesaría de urgencia.

- ¿Cómo… cómo están?

- Annie está recuperándose en terapia, su estado era delicado cuando llegó al hospital, pero los médicos aseguran que se pondrá bien.

- ¿Y el bebé?

- Es muy pequeño, Candy – Le dijo Helena con un tono de condescendencia – Tu madre dice que aún no han podido verlo. Lo han llevado neonatología y los médicos harán todo lo posible para que pueda crecer sano y fuerte.

-Dios mío - Candy no podía creerlo. Sabía por su madre que Annie no estaba pasando por un buen momento en su embarazo, pero jamás pensó que una cosa así podría llegar a suceder. No quería que nada malo le pasase a Annie, y mucho menos a su sobrino - ¿Por qué no querían decirme nada?

- Tú madre pensó que no sería bueno que te preocuparas. Una mujer embarazada no deber tener tensiones.

- Pero se trata de mi sobrino.

- Lo sé… y por eso te lo dije.

- Debó ir al hospital – Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

- Candy… no creo que sea lo mejor. Recuerda que estas embarazada.

- Pero Zach me necesita a su lado.

- Tus padres están con él.

- Lo siento abuela – Candy tomó su abrigo y las llaves de auto – Sé que solo te preocupas por mí, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sentada mientras mi sobrino esta está en el hospital luchando por venir – Se quedó parada con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y miró fijamente a su abuela - ¿Vienes conmigo?

- Bien – Helena se puso de pie – Espera que voy por mi abrigo.

Dos minutos después, ambas estaban en el Corvette de Candy rumbo al hospital. Antes de poner en marcha el auto, la rubia sacó su celular y llamó a Terry para contarle lo que estaba pasando.

- _No te preocupes… voy en camino_ – Le dijo el castaño en cuanto notó el nerviosismo en la vos de su novia.

- No es necesario – En verdad si lo era. Necesitaba tenerlo a su lado.

- _Claro que sí._

- Gracias, Terry.

- _Siempre voy a estar allí para cuidarte_ – Fue lo último que le dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Al llegar al hospital los nervios de Candy habían disminuido un poco. Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al interior del edificio. Sus padres y hermano estaban allí, todos con rostros preocupados, y Candy no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su estómago. Fue corriendo hacia Zach y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Lo siento tanto – Le dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de su hermano – Sé que todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias por estar aquí, pequeña.

- Lamento haberte dicho todo lo que te dije, no fue mi intención.

- No tienes que disculparte por nada.

- Pero he sido una estúpida – Para ese entonces, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de Candy como se de dos ríos se tratara.

- Todo está bien, pequeña – La tranquilizó él mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Candy ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Le preguntó su madre – Se supone que tienes que estar en casa haciendo reposo.

- ¡No podía, mamá! – Casi gritó Candy – No podía quedarme en la cama sabiendo lo que aquí estaba pasando.

- Se suponía que no debías saberlo – Rebecca miró acusadoramente a su suegra – No es bueno en tu estado que…

- Estoy embarazada, no enferma – La interrumpió Candy – Y no estaría mejor en casa sin saber cómo se encuentra mi sobrino.

- Me alegra que estés aquí – Le dijo Zach con una sonrisa.

- ¿Han tenido noticias? – Le preguntó la rubia.

- Aún no – Contestó él – Annie está en el quirófano, y el Jonas está siendo tratado por especialistas.

- ¿Jonas?

- Así es como decidimos llamar a nuestro hijo.

- Es un bonito nombre.

- Ven – Le dijo mientras la conducía hacia unas sillas que estaban en un rincón – Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

- Pues… verás – En realidad no había mucho que contar por el momento – Había estado sospechándolo desde hace un par de semanas, pero en realidad tuve la certeza absoluta cuando me esta mañana me entregaron los resultados de los exámenes.

- Pero… ¿Quién es el padre? – No hizo falta que Candy contestase esa pregunta, pues ambos vieron a Terry quien acababa de salir del ascensor y dirigirse a ellos – Ya veo…

- Sé que no te agrada él – Le dijo Candy antes de que Terry llegara hasta ellos – Pero es el hombre a quien yo amo y el padre de mi hijo. Me gustarías que hicieras el esfuerzo de llevarte bien con él.

- Sabes que eso no depende de mí – Contestó Zach poniéndose de pie para quedar cara a cara con Terry, mirándolo desafiante.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Exclamó Candy – No es momento para peleas.

- Nadie va a pelear – Dijo Terry sin apartar la mirada de Zach – Solo vine para estar junto a mi mujer.

- Tienes razón – Admitió Zach suavizando su mirada – No debemos pelear ahora. Me… me alegras que estés acompañando a mi hermana en estos momentos. Jamás te perdonaría si llegaras a dejarla sola.

- No lo haré.

- Bien…

Aparentemente, Terry y Zach habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo. Nadie jamás había creído que aquellos dos pudieran llegar en algún momento a ser buenos amigos, pero al menos ahora tenían un interés en común. Ambos querían en bienestar de Candy, y eso no lo lograrían con sus constantes peleas.

Pasaron la noche en el hospital. Terry y Zach habían insistido en que Candy debía irse a su casa y descansar un rato, pero ella se había negado a hacerlo. Sabía que no podría dormir en esas circunstancias. Annie ya había sido trasladada a una habitación común, pero aún se encontraba adormecida por los efectos de la anestesia, así que ninguno pudo hablar con ella. Jonas continuaba en estado delicado y los médicos no podían asegurar si podría salir adelante. Pocos bebés lograban sobrevivir con tan bajo peso, pero las esperanzas eran lo último que se perdía.

La mañana siguiente los sorprendió a todos durmiendo en las incomodas sillas del hospital. Candy tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Terry y molesto dolor en la columna, aunque debía agradecer que las náuseas no la habían atacado aún.

- Debo llevar a Davy a la escuela – Le dijo Terry – Y luego debo reunirme con el grupo de teatro.

- Iré contigo – Le contestó Candy después de asegurarse que las cosas no hubieran cambiado en el hospital. Zach se encontraba en la habitación de Annie y el bebé continuaba en el mismo estado – No hay nada que pueda hacer aquí, y debo hablar con la directora de la escuela acerca del presupuesto para los trajes.

- ¿Quieres que pasemos por tu casa para que puedas darte una ducha?

- Creo que sí…

Candy y Terry se despidieron de los demás y salieron del hospital esperando que las cosas hubieran mejorado para cuando ellos regresaran.

**ooo**

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntaba Zach a su mujer mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo crees? – Contestó ella con fastidio – Se supone que los embarazos no son así. La mujer lleva a su bebé en el vientre durante nueve meses y luego da a luz de forma natural en una sala de partos – En verdad parecía más molesta por la situación que por el estado de salud de su hijo – Pero no yo. Durante cinco meses no hice más que estar en cama con unos dolores infernales y luego termino en el quirófano de un hospital dando a luz por cesárea a un niño que no pesa siquiera 500 gramos ¡Así no debían ser las cosas!

Zach optó por comprender la situación en la cual se encontraba Annie. Era una mujer que acababa de pasar por un momento por demás traumático, así que lo mejor era tenerle paciencia.

- Debes ser fuerte – Le dijo – Ahora solo debemos pensar en el bebé.

- ¿El bebé? – Preguntó ella con ironía - ¿Y qué hay de mí? Fui yo quien más sufrió con todo esto.

- Tú te pondrás bien – Le dijo él reprimiendo los impulsos de gritarle – En estos momentos, Jonas está luchando por su vida.

- ¡No sobrevivirá!

- ¿Qué dices? – No comprendía como Annie podía hablar de esa forma de su propio hijo.

- Ese niño no sobrevivirá. Escuché lo que decían los médicos – A Zach le sorprendió no ver ningún rastro de dolor en el rostro de Annie al decir que su hijo no sobreviviría.

- Sabes siempre hay esperanza – Le dijo adoptando una postura de seriedad – Ha habido casos de cientos de niños que han sobrevivido. Jonas también lo hará.

- Piensa lo que quieras – Annie se acostó de costado y cerró los ojos – Ahora vete, quiero descansar.

Zach decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y darle tiempo a Annie para que se repusiera por completo a la situación que había pasado, aunque supuso que debería hablar con un profesional al respecto.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Bueno, bueno… después de mucho tiempo acá estoy devuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Sé que me tarde mucho, pero espero que sepan comprender… _

_Todavía no me decido si el bebé de Candy y Terry va a ser una niña o un niño, así que les dejo esa tarea a ustedes. Pueden votar en el poll que está en mi perfil._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besosssssssssssssss_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Vanessa había estado esperando ese día durante toda la semana. Lamentaba que el consejo escolar solo haya aprobado dos ensayos semanales para la obra. Sabía que no era correcto, pero no podía sacarse a Terry de la cabeza desde que lo había visto la primera vez. La forma en la que él le había hablado le demostró que era diferente a los muchachos que ella conocía. Claro que Terry era mucho mayor que ella, y tenía un hijo, pero lo amaba, no podía evitarlo, simplemente había sucedido.

Esa mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo normal y había escogido especialmente la ropa que llevaba puesta, una blusa color rosa con un escote bastante sugerente, a pesar de la escases de sus pechos, una falda por encima de las rodillas, y zapatos de tacón bajo. No solía vestirse de ese modo cuando iba al colegio y sabía que su madre se escandalizaría, pero no le importaba mucho. Había acompañado su atuendo con algo de maquillaje, un poco de rubor, sombra azul en los ojos y un labial rosa bastante discreto. No estaba segura de haberse maquillado correctamente o haber combinado los colores, nunca había sabido cómo hacerlo, temía haber exagerado un poco y parecer una mujerzuela, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

- ¿Por qué te has vestido así hoy? – Le preguntó Pam en cuanto vio a su amiga cruzar la puerta de la escuela - ¿Es eso maquillaje?

- Solo quería cambiar un poco – Contestó Vanessa sin mirarla a los ojos.

- De acuerdo – Pam rodeó los ojos. No era común de Vanessa comportarse de ese modo, pero no era algo para preocuparse - ¿Te quedarás a los ensayos?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿En serio? Creí que no te interesaba la obra.

- Pues he cambiado de opinión – Dijo Vanessa con firmeza – Me gusta el teatro.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – Le preguntó Pam con escepticismo - ¿Desde qué Terry es el director de la obra? – Fue un chiste, pero la expresión en el rostro de su amiga le confirmó que la respuesta era afirmativa – ¡No puede ser cierto!

- ¿Por qué no? – Vanessa la miró a los ojos con seriedad – A ti también te gustaba Terry ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si, pero eso fue antes de saber que tiene novia.

- El hecho de que Terry se haya ofrecido a llevar a esa mujer hasta su casa no significa que estén saliendo – En verdad quería creerlo – Eso solo demuestra lo amable que él es.

- No seas necia – Insistió Pam – No es probable que un hombre como Terry este soltero. Además… - Se acercó más a Vanessa para hablarle en secreto - ¿Recuerdas a mi tía Margaret? ¿La que trabaja como enfermera en el hospital Saint Bartolomew?

- Sí – Como olvidar a la mayor cotilla del pueblo.

- Pues ayer por la noche fui a visitarla a su casa, y entre otras cosas, me contó que Candy había estado concurriendo al hospital, aparentemente por un malestar estomacal.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Terry?

- Bueno… según mi tía, Candy iba acompañada por él.

- Eso no demuestra que sean novios.

- Y también dice que en el hospital se rumorea que Candy está embarazada, y el padre es Terry.

Esa noticia había logrado captar la atención de Vanessa, pero algo en su interior la obligaba a pensar que aquello era mentira.

- No te ofendas, Pam, pero la mayoría de los chismes de tu tía Margaret han resultado ser mentira.

- ¿Y si resultase ser cierto?

- No lo será.

Vanessa se puso su mochila al hombro y se apartó de su amiga. No quería que siguiera molestándola con suposiciones falsas. Probablemente Pam estaba celosa porque Terry había demostrado interés en ella, y ahora lo único que quería era evitar que estuvieran juntos, pero eso no iba a suceder.

Las horas parecían pasar con mayor lentitud ese día. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Terry Grandchester, y los minutos que faltaban para volver a verlo. Había tenido examen de matemáticas y le había ido horriblemente mal, pero no le importaba, hoy vería a Terry. El profesor de biología le había llamado la atención por no prestar atención en clase, y probablemente tendría problemas con su madre, pero que más daba si ya tan solo faltaban treinta minutos para que terminara su horario.

Veinte minutos, quince minutos, diez minutos, cinco minutos, cuatro minutos, dos minutos, un minuto y medio, medio minutos, treinta segundos ¡Porque demonios el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente! Un segundo y la campana de salida al fin sonó.

Vanessa suspiró aliviada y se dirigió con rapidez a la sala de ensayos. Quería ser la primera en estar allí, pero tal vez no había sido una buena idea. Al abrir la puerta de la sala, se encontró frente a frente con un horrible espectáculo.

- Te amo, Candy.

Estaba de espaldas, pero definitivamente, ese apuesto hombre que se encontraba de espaldas besando a una mujer era Terry, quien acababa de declararle su amor a otra.

Vanessa sintió como las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero jamás se permitiría mostrar debilidad frente a la mujer que le estaba robando al hombre de su vida. Cerró la puerta con fuerza para llamar la atención, e inmediatamente ambos voltearon a verla, sorprendidos y avergonzados.

- Vanessa – Dijo Terry gesticulando una sonrisa. Aun cuando estaba enfadada con él no podía dejar de amarlo con intensidad – Todavía faltan quince minutos para que comiencen los ensayos.

- Quería llegar temprano – Contestó sin más.

- Bien… - Era evidente que había interrumpido algo, pero no lo admitiría, y tampoco dejaría que esos dos continuaran con lo suyo – Puedes esperar por allí – Le señaló unas sillas que se encontraban en un rincón – Mientras tanto… yo terminaré de ultimar algunos detalles para la clase.

A Vanessa no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que Terry le había dicho. Sacó un libro de su mochila y comenzó a fingir leerlo mientras miraba de reojo hacia el frente. Era una extraña forma la que Terry tenía para preparar la clase ¿Hablando y riendo con esa mujer? ¿Dándole besos furtivos mientras creían que nadie los veía? Y ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso acababa de acariciarle el vientre? ¿Cómo si… como si estuviera embarazada?

Sentía ganas de vomitar. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Los chismes de la tía Margaret rara vez resultaban ser ciertos ¿Por qué esté si tenía que serlo? Se sentía traicionada. De acuerdo, Terry no era nada suyo, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse de ese modo delante de ella?

Los quince minutos pasaron rápidamente, y Vanessa a fin pudo sentirse bien cuando vio a aquella horrible mujer salir de la sala de ensayos. Ahora por fin podía concentrar toda la atención de Terry en ella. Había pasado las noches buscando información acerca del teatro en internet, y también había leído todas las notas que aparecían sobre Terry. Sabía sus gustos, las obras en las que había participado, los comentarios que la prensa amarilla solía hacer sobre él. Todo eso la ayudaría en su objetivo. ¿Qué importaba si estaba esperando un hijo con otra mujer? Ya tenía uno ¿Verdad? Y se había separado de su primera esposa poco después que el bebé naciera. Eso no significaría un gran desafía para ella.

**ooo**

Después de hablar con la directora del colegio acerca del presupuesto sobre los trajes para la obra, Candy se dirigió hacia el hospital donde Annie y su sobrino estaban internados. No había tenido demasiado éxito con aquella reunión, Rita Shwan había resultado ser aún más mezquina que la anterior directora. Se había negado rotundamente a aumentarle el presupuesto, no le importaba que las telas fueran de menor calidad, o que el dinero no alcanzase para comprar los accesorios, no estaba dispuesta a soltar un solo dólar más de lo acordado anteriormente. Candy tendría que arreglarlo por otro lado. Tal vez Terry tuviera algún viejo contacto que la proveyera de telas y otras cosas necesarias, iba a tener que preguntárselo.

Llegó al hospital y se encontró con Zach. A Candy no le gustaba verlo en ese estado, estaba desmejorado, y parecía haber envejecido diez años en tan solo un par de días. Le preocupaba la salud de su hermano, y tendría que aconsejarle que descansara un poco, aunque sabía que se reusaría.

- ¿Cómo están? – Fue lo primero que le preguntó.

- Jonas sigue en estado delicado – Contestó con desanimo – Los médicos aún no saben que es lo que pasará con él.

Candy se entristeció al oír aquello. No podía soportal la idea de que su sobrino recién nacido estaba en esos momentos luchando por su vida.

- ¿Y Annie?

- Estará bien – Contestó él sin darle demasiada importancia – Pronto le darán el alta.

- Debe ser duro para ella que su bebé este en un estado delicado.

- No creo que le importe demasiado su hijo.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Es su hijo! Toda madre está preocupada por la salud de su hijo.

- Cualquier mujer… pero no Annie – Zach sonaba verdaderamente desilusionado por el comportamiento de su mujer.

- ¿Has hablado con ella?

- Sí, y me ha dejado en claro que no le interesa en lo más mínimo nuestro hijo. Está más preocupada porque las cosas no salieron como debían ser para ella. No tuvo reparos en decírmelo.

- ¡Oh, Zach!

A decir verdad, a Candy no le sorprendía esa reacción por parte de Annie. Siempre había supuesto que su relación con Zach no duraría por mucho tiempo más, pero jamás pensó que las cosas terminarían de esta manera. Desde el momento que supo que estaba embarazada, supuso que Annie y Zach formarían una familia para siempre, pero se había equivocado.

- Lo peor de todo – Continuó Zach – Es que tú trataste de advertirme como era Annie, y yo no te escuché.

- Nunca creí que llegaría a estos extremos.

- De todos modos ya no tiene mucho sentido ¿Verdad? Creí la actitud de Annie se debía a la situación traumática por la que había pasado, pero me equivoque. Ella siempre ha sido así, y yo no quise darme cuenta.

- No lo entiendo…

- Annie acaba de dejarme.

- ¿Qué? – Candy no podía creerlo – Pero si acaban de ser padres, y Jonas los necesita a ambos.

- Bueno, pues… ella tiene la certeza de que Jonas no logrará sobrevivir, pero de todas formas está dispuesta a cederme la custodia total del niño. Está decidida a mudarse a Chicago con sus padres en cuanto sea dada de alta. Según sus propias palabras… no soporta vivir un segundo más en este pueblo mediocre.

Candy quiso consolarlo, pero no sabía que decirle en esos momentos para que se sintiera mejor. Annie había resultado ser una verdadera arpía y había lastimado a su hermano, pero no solo a él, sino también a ella. Estaba segura que ese había sido su objetivo desde un primer momento, y lo había conseguido. Pero tanto ella como Zach podrían salir adelante, Annie, en cambio, jamás dejaría ser la mujer egoísta y malvada que era.

- Estarás bien – Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa – No necesitas a Annie. Lo tienes a Jonas, estoy segura que él saldrá adelante y tú serás un gran padre. Además… yo voy a ayudarte.

- Sabía que no me dejarías solo – Zach también le sonrió a su hermana y le dio un fuerte abrazo – Ahora cuéntame… ¿Cómo estas llevando el embarazo? – Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

Candy suspiró y le contó acerca de los malestares que habían estado molestándola desde hace ya un par de semanas.

- El doctor dice que es completamente normal – Le contaba – Y la abuela me contó que ella también pasó por lo mismo cuando quedó embarazada de papá. Pero la verdad es que no veo la hora de que todo esto pase.

Hablando de la abuela, Candy recordó el mensaje que había recibido de Alex la noche anterior. Le contaba que aún no había hablado con su abuelo, pero que quería conocerla antes de hacerlo. Debería llamarlo esta tarde para hablar con él. No tenía problema en que Alex fuera a visitarla, pero ese no era el momento. Primero estaba la salud de su sobrino, y después los malestares de su embarazo, no podría atenderlo como corresponde.

Estuvo unas cuantas horas más en el hospital con su hermano, incluso la habían dejado entrar a la sala de neonatología a ver a su sobrino. Su corazón se estremeció al ver lo pequeño que era. Parecía tan frágil que Candy sintió un inmediato deseo de protegerlo. Acarició su manito, y desde ese momento supo que no dejaría que nada malo le pasase. Era un niño muy inquieto, y según los médicos, esa era una buena señal. Candy no tenía dudas que el pequeño saldría adelante.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Candy tomó una ducha rápida y luego marcó el número telefónico de Alex tres veces pero nadie contestó, así que optó por escribirle un mail, en el que le detallaba la situación que estaba viviendo, su reciente embarazo y los problemas con su sobrino. Esperaba que Alex no se ofendiera y entendiera porque no podía encontrarse con él en esos momentos.

Afortunadamente, los malestares no la habían molestado en todo el día, y Candy tenía la esperanza de que no volvieran. Quería disfrutar de su embarazo con plenitud y no tener que preocuparse por tener un baño cerca todo el tiempo.

**ooo**

Los pre ensayos para la obra habían concluido y Terry se dirigía hacia su casa después de haber pasado a recoger a su hijo. Ya tenía alguna idea sobre quienes podrían llegar a ser los protagonistas de la obra, pero aún le quedaban varios papeles para asignar. No tenía demasiado tiempo con los chicos para ver realmente como se desempeñaban, así que supuso que lo mejor sería filmar los ensayos y ver las grabaciones con detenimiento en su casa.

Aún eran muchas las cosas de las cuales debería hacerse cargo en los próximos días. Ya había acordado una cita con un vendedor de bienes raíces que le mostraría algunas casas, pero debería hablar con Candy para que fuera con él, pues no podía elegir él solo el hogar en el que vivirían ambos. También había puesto sus ojos en un local que se encontraba a la venta, estaba ubicado en el centro comercial de la ciudad, y tenía las dimensiones justas para lo que él estaba buscando. Estaba seguro que ese era el lugar donde quería abrir su academia de teatro, solo le quedaba conversarlo con los vendedores y todo estaría listo.

Llegaron a la casa y, como de costumbre, Davy corrió escaleras arriba para cambiarse de ropa. Eleanor había vuelto a preparar esos panecillos de chocolate que tanto le gustaban y no quería perder tiempo para poder saborearlos.

- ¿Cómo estas, Terry? – Eleanor saludo a su hijo con un beso en la mejilla.

- Bien – Le contestó él mientras tomaba uno de los panecillos calientes. Miró a su alrededor y, obviamente, Richard no se encontraba allí.

- Pasaste la noche en el hospital ¿Cierto?

- Lamento no haberte llamado – Se disculpó Terry – Iba a hacerlo, lo juro, pero me olvidé. Ya sabes… con todo lo que está pasando.

- ¿Estará bien el niño? – Le preguntó con preocupación.

- No lo sabemos, mamá. Pero Candy tiene fe en que será así.

- Eso espero – Eleanor llevó los panecillos a la mesa y comenzó a preparar un chocolate caliente para Davy – Esta tarde iré a visitar a Pete. Los médicos dicen que está mostrando unas leves mejoras, y que pronto volverá a caminar, pero aún se reúsa a hablar con el psiquiatra.

- Ya sabes como es mi hermano…

- Sí… pero lo único que quiero es que se recupere completamente, y no podrá hacerlo hasta que hable con alguien acerca de lo que sucedió esa noche.

- No te preocupes, mamá… con el tiempo Pete comprenderá lo que es mejor para él y aceptará la ayuda de los psiquiatras – La tranquilizó él. Eleanor le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla como solía hacer cuando era pequeño – Por cierto… ¿Tenemos alguna cámara de video en casa? Quiero filmar a los chicos de la obra pero mi teléfono celular no tiene una buena resolución.

- Pete compró una hace unos cuantos meses. La guarda en su armario, y estoy segura que no se molestará si la tomas prestada - Ambos rieron. Sabían que Pete odiaba que tocaran sus cosas, y podía llegar a hacer un escándalo si se enteraba que alguien había estado haciéndolo – Puedes tomarla – Le aseguró Eleanor – De todas maneras no se enterará de que lo has hecho, solo asegúrate de cambiar la tarjeta de memoria.

- Sí, mamá.

Terry subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto que hasta hace un par de semanas había compartido con su hermano y comenzó a revisar en su armario hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Sacó de una caja una pequeña cámara filmadora digital.

- Perfecto – Dijo mientras intentaba encenderla para ver cómo funcionaba, pero la batería estaba agotada.

Continuó rebuscando entre las cosas hasta encontrar el cargador. La llevó a su habitación y la dejó cargando mientras iba a tomar la merienda junto a su hijo. Al día siguiente, saldrían a cenar los dos junto con Candy y ambos le contarían a Davy que iba a tener un hermanito. Terry estaba ansioso por ello, quería ver el rostro de su hijo cuando recibiera la noticia, pues estaba seguro que sería uno de los momentos más felices para el niño.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo! =)_

_No se olviden de votar en el poll que está en mi perfil, todavía tienen tiempo para hacerlo!_

_Besossssssssssssss_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

La mañana siguiente, Candy se despertó con la agradable sensación de no haber tenido que salir corriendo al baño con unas nauseas imposibles de controlar. Era una fortuna saber que ya se habían ido, pero ese día su cuerpo experimento un nuevo aspecto del embarazo.

- Candy, querida ¿No preferirías comer una tostada en vez de eso? – Le preguntó Rebecca mientras la rubia disfrutaba de sus sardinas al escabeche durante el desayuno.

A Candy nunca le habían gustado las sardinas, por eso había sorprendido a su padre cuando le pidió, a las seis de la mañana, que saliera a conseguírselas.

- Estoy bien mamá – Le contestó ella mientras mordisqueaba su sardina.

- No deberías comer eso en el desayuno.

- ¡Déjala ya, mujer! – Exclamó su padre por encima del periódico que estaba leyendo - ¿O acaso quieres que el bebé nazca con rostro de sardina?

- Sabes muy bien que eso es un mito – Lo corrigió Rebecca.

- Sea como sea, Candy tiene derecho a saciar sus antojos. No te olvides que es una mujer embarazada. No puedes decirle que no a una mujer embarazada.

- Gracias, papá – Candy le sonrió al hombre que siempre había consentido sus caprichos.

- Irás al hospital con nosotros – Le preguntó Rebecca para cambiar de tema.

- Solo por un par de horas – Contestó ella – Terry vendrá por mí y luego pasaremos a buscar a su hijo para pasar la tarde juntos.

Lo habían arreglado el día anterior. Terry estaba ansioso por contarle a su hijo que iba a tener un hermanito y quería que ella estuviese a su lado.

Después de terminar su inusual desayuno, Candy subió a su habitación a vestirse y luego salió hacia el hospital junto con sus padres. Zach había pasado la noche entera allí y a Candy no le gustaba que su hermano haya pasado solo tantas horas, pero comprendía que no podía desprenderse ni un segundo de su hijo.

Candy sentía cierto alivio al saber que la relación con su hermano ya se había recompuesto. Claro que no hubiera querido tener la razón de ese modo, pues sabía que Zach estaba sufriendo por Annie, pero ella tenía la esperanza de que su dolor no durara demasiado.

Alrededor de las tres y media, Candy fue autorizada para entrar a la habitación de Annie. No tenía intención de echarle en cara todo el mal que le estaba haciendo a su hermano y al niño, pero la actitud hostil que había mostrado al verla la había enfadado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó Annie con sequedad cuando Candy cruzó la puerta.

Hasta hace un par de meses, ellas habían sido las mejores amigas, por eso Candy no podía comprender por qué las cosas habían terminado de ese modo.

- Solo venía a ver como estabas.

- Ya me viste. Ahora puedes irte.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosera? – Exclamó Candy intentando no perder el control, algo que era casi imposible tratándose de Annie.

- Lárgate de aquí, Candy – Le repitió – No tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

Candy respiró hondo y contó hasta cinco.

- ¿Al menos podrías porque estás lastimando a mi hermano?

- Zach no me interesa más – Fue la corta respuesta de Annie, y la rubia reprimió sus impulsos de arremeter contra ella recordando que se encontraba postrada en una cama de hospital después de haber tenido un parto complicado.

- Solo querías hacerme daño a mi ¿Verdad?

- Tómalo como quieras. Dentro de un par de días me iré de Lakewood y no volveremos a vernos nunca más. Creo que sería una buena idea dar por finalizada esta relación para siempre.

A Candy le sorprendía la frialdad con la que Annie estaba tomándolo todo. No había creído del todo a Zach cuando se lo había dicho, pero no le hiso falta preguntarle nada acerca de Jonas para deducir que a Annie le importaba un bledo su hijo.

- Tienes razón – Fue lo único que le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Solo espero que no te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo.

- No lo haré – Prometió Annie, y Candy Salió de la habitación con la esperanza de no volver a ver nunca más a esa mujer desalmada que había sido su amiga.

Miró su reloj y faltaban unos pocos minutos para que Terry pasara a recogerla, así que fue a despedirse de su hermano.

Como Candy había supuesto, Zach estaba con su hijo.

- ¿Hablaste con ella? – Le preguntó a su hermana sin quitar la mirada del bebé. Candy asintió con la cabeza y posó su mano sobre la incubadora.

- Francamente, creo que si Annie se va de Lakewood será lo mejor para todos. Sé que te duele ahora, pero pronto vas a olvidarla.

- Es la madre de mi hijo. No creo poder olvidarla nunca.

- Pero al menos estando lejos de ella te ayudara a que la herida cicatrice más rápidamente.

- Sí… - Contestó Zach dubitativo – Eso creo…

- ¿Te quedarás aquí toda la tarde? – Le preguntó Candy para cambiar de tema.

- Si… solo iré unos minutos a casa para tomar un baño. Mamá y papá se quedarán aquí con Jonas.

- Sabes que no puedes quedarte a vivir en el hospital hasta Jonas sea dado de alta ¿Verdad? – No deseaba hablar sobre eso, pero tenía que hacerlo – El niño probablemente tenga que pasar aquí por lo menos cuatro meses, y tú tienes tu vida, necesitas ir a trabajar.

- Albert accedió a hacerse cargo del bufet mientras tanto.

- Pero de todas formas tienes que replanteártelo – Hizo una pausa y miró a su sobrino – Él estará bien cuidado aquí.

- No puedo decirte que es lo que va a pasar ahora, Candy – Le explicó su hermano – En este momento lo único que me importa es mi hijo.

- Entiendo – Candy decidió no presionarlo más – Bien… creo que debo irme.

- ¿Veras a Terry?

- Sí. Pasaremos la tarde con su hijo.

- Espero que esta vez las cosas sí salga como las planeaste – Zach le sonrió a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla – No me gustaría que volvieras a sufrir por él.

- Eso no pasará – Aseguró Candy – Te llamaré luego.

- Claro.

Candy se despidió de su hermano y salió del hospital. En la calle ya estaba esperándola Terry dentro de su auto. Había llegado cinco minutos antes.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – Le preguntó él después de darle un beso en los labios.

- Las náuseas han desaparecido – Contestó Candy con alivio – Pero ahora muero por comer una hamburguesa.

- ¿Es eso una clase de antojo?

- Algo así… - La verdad era que moría de hambre. Desde que las náuseas de fueron, a Candy la habían invadido unas ganas terribles de comer, pero no quería asustar a Terry y que pensara que se convertiría en una vaca gorda que no paraba de comer.

Pasaron por la escuela primaria y Terry se bajó del auto para ir a buscar a su hijo. Minutos después, Candy vio a Davy caminando de la mano de su padre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se subió al asiento trasero y, gracias a su contextura pequeña, logró escabullirse entre los asientos para poder darle un beso a Candy.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? – Le preguntó ella.

Con su entusiasmo infantil, Davy comenzó a relatarle a Candy todo lo que había hecho ese día en la escuela, desde el dibujo que había coloreado hasta la historia que la maestra les había leído. Davy era un niño genial, tan parecido a Terry, que Candy no podía evitar pensar en cómo sería su bebé.

Fue una tarde muy agradable. Terry los llevó a una feria que pasaba por la ciudad, se subieron a los juegos y comieron algodón de azúcar. A Davy le encantaban las ferias, nunca antes había ido a una, pero solía verlas por la televisión y ahora que estaba allí no quería perderse de nada. Candy en verdad estaba disfrutando ese momento, era agradable estar con ellos.

Al anochecer, Terry intentó persuadir a Candy para ir a cenar a un restaurant, pero ella insistió en ir a McDonald´s, Davy apoyó su moción y al castaño no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la decisión de la mayoría.

Después de pedir unas hamburguesas y una cajita feliz para Davy fueron a buscar una mesa para sentarse. En verdad era una imagen adorable. A Candy no le importaba que el niño fuera hijo de la mujer que tanto daño le había hecho, Susana ya no estaba y todo había quedado en el olvido.

Mientras Davy se llevaba una patata a la boca Terry miró a Candy con complicidad y ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Hijo – Davy levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre – Hay algo que Candy y yo queremos decirte.

- ¿Hice algo malo? – Preguntó el niño preocupado.

- No, claro que no – Terry tomó la mano de la rubia y sonrió al pequeño – ¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando me dijiste que querías un hermanito? – Davy asintió con la cabeza – Bueno… pues tu deseo se ha cumplido.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Davy pudo procesar la información que había recibido, pero una vez que lo comprendió su rostro se iluminó y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se arrojó a los brazos de su padre.

- ¿No me estas mintiendo?

- Es cierto – Contestó Candy entre risas – Dentro de unos cuantos meses tendrás un nuevo hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar.

- ¡Pero lo quiero ahora! – Exclamó Davy, provocando más risas entre Candy y Terry.

- Me temo que eso no es posible – Le contestó su padre.

El niño profirió un suspiro de decepción.

- Bien… supongo que deberé esperar.

- Y también vamos a mudarnos – Continuó Terry – Sé que te gusta vivir con la abuela, pero compraré una casa grande para que tú, yo, Candy y el nuevo bebé podremos vivir cómodamente, y tu abuela podrá venir a visitarnos cada vez que quiera.

- ¿Y podré tener un perro?

- Eso supongo – Le dijo Terry, pero Candy no estaba muy segura de poder cumplir ese pedido.

Estaba descartado que Oskar se fuera a vivir con ellos, y el felino nunca había tenido una buena relación con los perros… ni con otros gatos, peses, pájaros, ni siquiera el hámster que tuvo que regalar después de que Oskar intentara comérselo en varias oportunidad. Su gato no era una mascota muy sociable, pero esas eran cosas para conversar luego.

- ¡Quiero uno grande! ¡Como Scooby Doo!

Demasiado tarde, Davy ya estaba dando por sentado que tendría un perro, y Terry no estaba haciendo nada para detenerlo.

- Hablaremos sobre eso cuando estemos instalados en nuestra nueva casa – Continuo el castaño.

- ¿Y cuándo será eso?

- Pasado mañana tenemos una cita con un señor que va a mostrarnos las casas disponibles en la zona ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó Davy verdaderamente entusiasmado - ¿Y también podré escoger la que más me guste?

- No tomaríamos una decisión sin tener tu opinión en cuenta primero – Le contestó Candy, fascinada por el entusiasmo del pequeño.

Ella también estaba entusiasmada con la idea de salir a buscar la casa en la cual viviría con su futura familia. Era algo que jamás hubiera predicho un par de meses atrás. Ahora todo parecía estar yendo de maravilla.

**ooo**

Al día siguiente Terry salió temprano hacia la escuela para otro día más de ensayos. Había cargado la batería de la cámara de Pete y pasado antes por la tienda de electrónica para comprar una nueva memoria. Tan solo se trataba de una obra escolar, pero Terry siempre se había tomado sus proyectos muy en serio, y este no sería la excepción.

Cuando entró en la sala de ensayos vio a todos los alumnos sentados en su lugar concentrados en el libreto. Sabían que ese día era la última oportunidad que tenían para demostrar sus aptitudes artísticas y conseguir el papel que deseaban.

- Buenos días – Los saludó Terry apenas al cruzar la puerta – Como ustedes sabrán, hoy es el último día de los pre ensayos. Hoy grabare sus performances con esta cámara – Levantó el aparato que llevaba en la mano - Durante el fin de semana me encargaré de hacer la selección de personajes y él lunes publicaré en la cartelera los nombres de los escogidos para cada papel. Así que espero que den su mayor esfuerzo.

Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y Terry se dispuso a prepararlo todo. Tomó la cámara y reemplazó la memoria por la que había comprado, dejó la vieja sobre unas telas que se encontraban sobre el escritorio y comenzó con los ensayos. Los hiso pasar uno por uno al centro de la sala y comenzó a filmarlos. Era evidente que los chicos habían estado ensayando mucho, y sería una tarea difícil para Terry asignar los papeles, pero ya se encargaría de ello más tarde.

Vanessa Shwan estaba mostrando su interpretación en el momento que la puerta de la sala se abrió y una rubia entró en la habitación.

- Candy – Terry miró a su novia con una sonrisa embobada – Discúlpame un momento – Le dijo a Vanessa mientras pausaba la cámara y se dirigía a hablar con Candy.

- No tienes que detener la clase por mí – Le dijo la rubia, pero Terry ya había llegado hasta ella y la besó en los labios.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó – Creí que hoy no vendrías.

- Solo vine a recoger unas telas – Señaló hacia el escritorio - ¡Mira! Allí están.

- Yo te las traigo - Terry fue hacia el escritorio y recogió las telas que estaban allí para luego llevárselas a Candy – Aquí tienes.

- Gracias, Terry – Candy tomó las telas y besó a su novio en los labios.

- ¿Necesitas algo más?

- No, solo vine por esto.

- ¿Qué te parece si me esperas y luego vamos a recoger a Davy? Podemos ir al cine, y luego a comer a algún lado.

- Sí… creo que ayer mencionaste un restaurante donde preparan unos camarones deliciosos – Ese día se había despertado con ganas de comer camarones – Tal pues podamos ir a allí.

- Claro que sí… solo déjame terminar con esto – Señaló hacia los chicos – No me tardaré demasiado.

- De acuerdo.

**ooo**

Vanessa estaba en el mejor momento de su interpretación cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente desconcentrándola por completo. Y allí estaba ella, la mujer que se estaba interponiendo en su vida. Vio como sonreía a Terry y a él caminando hacia ella como hipnotizado ¡La odiaba! Pero más odiaba ver cómo era ella quien recibía los besos de Terry.

Escuchó como Terry la invitaba a cenar, y luego aquellas horribles palabras.

- Solo déjame terminar con esto.

¡Esto! Había dicho mientras la señalaba a ella ¡La había tratado de "esto"!

Cuando Terry volvió hacia ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que antes no había aparecido, y la apuró para que actuara rápido.

Por supuesto que a partir de ese momento no había sido capaz de interpretar correctamente su papel, olvidaba la letra y no podía evitar que su voz sonara con cierto rencor. Terry solo estaba deseando deshacerse de ella para ir con esa mujer.

- ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como una idiota? – Le aconsejó Pam una vez terminada su actuación.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- ¡Claro que sí! Todos en esta habitación han visto tu cara de odio cuando Candy entró por esa puerta.

- No me molestes – Vanessa continuaba tan enfadada que no le importaba hablarle de ese modo a su mejor amiga.

- Tienes que terminar con esto – Le dijo en un murmullo – ¡Acéptalo! Terry esta con Candy, y es ella quien va a darle un hijo.

- Oye, Pam – Se volteó para verla a los ojos con rencor - ¿De qué lado estás? ¿Del mío o de ella?

- Del tuyo, por supuesto – Contestó ella – Y es por eso que no quiero que termines sufriendo por algo sin sentido. ¿Tienes idea de lo que tu madre diría si llegase a enterarse de la forma en que te comportas?

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Vanessa se puso de pie – Me importa un bledo lo que tú o mi madre piensen.

Dicho eso, Vanessa abandonó la sala ante la mirada de todos y sin dar explicación alguna.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste =)_

_A propósito la encuesta… ya está cerrada y ganó "niña" así que tendremos a una mini Candy!_

_Besosssssssssss_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Candy había vuelto a su casa después de pasar una tarde maravillosa junto a Terry y Davy. Habían ido al centro comercial, donde Candy se había permitido comprar algunas cosas para su bebé, y luego Terry los había llevado a comer a un bonito restaurante. Al día siguiente los tres irían a ver casas para mudarse, y ella se sentía verdaderamente entusiasmada por ello. Se sentía mal por estar tan feliz cuando sabía que su hermano no estaba pasando por un buen momento, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación llevando las telas que había pasado a buscar por la escuela, Candy notó que algo había caído de ellas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó mientras se agachaba para recoger ese cuadradito negro. Era una menoría de cámara – No es mío… seguramente es de Terry – Dijo recordando la cámara con la que había estado grabando a los chicos ese día, probablemente allí estarían los ensayos y Terry la necesitaría.

Candy continúo subiendo las escaleras y fue hasta su habitación. Dejó la memoria en la mesita, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella y encendió su notebook para ver que contenía aquella tarjetita. Colocó la memoria donde debía ir y abrió la carpeta. Había varios archivos y comenzó a abrirlos uno por uno. La mayoría eran de Pete, borracho, con amigos, en fiestas, nunca trabajando.

- Creo que esto no es de Terry – Dijo mientras abría un último archivo. Pero este era diferente. Susana aparecía en él, y… - ¡Oh, por Dios! – Exclamó tapándose los ojos ¡Estaba desnuda! Y de fondo podía oírse la voz de Pete.

- _¿No me digas que tú y Terry nunca hicieron un video erótico? _

Candy sintió escalofríos al pensar que podía existir un video que mostrase a Susana y Terry manteniendo relaciones.

- _¡Claro que no!_

La rubia respiró aliviada al oír aquella exclamación de Susana. No podía soportar encontrarse algún día con semejante imagen.

- _Di algo para la cámara_ – Continuaba la voz de Pete. Candy aún no se animaba a mirar aquello.

- _¡Ya basta!_

Estaba a punto de cerrar el video cuando Pete pronunció las siguientes palabras…

- _Vamos… ¿Por qué no cuentas algo interesante? ¿Cómo cuando se te ocurrió la idea de que podrías detener a mi hermano embarazándote de él? Te ha funcionado ¿Verdad?_

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué había sido eso?

- _¿Cómo lo sabes? _

¿Podía ser eso cierto? Se preguntó Candy.

- _Se muchas cosas. Sé que adelantaste tu regreso a Lakewood porque los rumores de un romance entre Terry y Candy habían llegado hasta tus oídos, y también sé que acudiste a mi padre para que te ayudara a conservar a Terry._

- ¡Maldita perra! – No pudo evitar exclamar Candy.

Así que Susana sí sabía la relación que ella tenía con Terry, y por supuesto no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando otra se lo estaba quitando, pero ¿Richard? Porque él tendría interés en hacerle daño no solo a ella, sino también a su propio hijo.

- _Richard fue quien se ofreció a ayudarme. Ya sabes que Candy nunca le cayó bien._

¿Qué no le caía bien? ¡Pero si ni siquiera se había molestado en conocerla! Candy no podía estar más indignada con lo que estaba oyendo.

- _Entonces planearon lo del embarazo. Fue sencillo, solo tenías que lograr acostarte con Terry en el momento indicado, y eso daría por resultado un bebé. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Cómo lograste meterte en su cama? Según tengo entendido, por aquel entonces él no quería siquiera acercarse a ti._

Candy también quería saber aquello.

- _Es ahí donde entra tu padre cariño ¿Quién crees que me ayudo a emborracharlo esa noche en la fiesta del club?_

Una serie de gritos se ahogaron en la garganta de Candy mientras Susana explicaba a la cámara los detalles sórdidos de cómo había planeado llevarse a Terry a la cama para engatusarlo con un embarazo.

- Interesante… Siempre había querido saber los escabrosos detalles de cómo lograste atrapar a Terry. No te fue demasiado difícil ¿Verdad?

¡Era una bruja! ¡La mujer más malvada que había conocido en su vida! No podía creer que en el mundo pudiera haber existido alguien tan perverso como Susana. Quería mantener respeto por los muertos, pero con ella era imposible.

- _Eso es lo que tú piensas. Dos semanas después de esa noche me hice una prueba cacera de embarazo._

¡La odiaba!

- _Que dio positiva._

¡Hubiera deseado que no estuviera muerta para poder matarla ella con sus propias manos!

- _¡Claro que no! ¡Fue negativa! Todo lo que había planeado resultó en vano. No estaba embarazada y Terry no tardaría en dejarme._

Candy se quedó sin palabras, y al parecer también Pete.

- _Se lo que estás pensando_ – Continuó hablando Susana – _Y la respuesta no es difícilmente deducible._

- _No lo creo…_ - Había escepticismo en la voz de Pete.

- _Tu padre estaba enfadado por no haber logrado el objetivo. Deberías haber oído la manera en que insulto a Terry por no haber sido capaz de embarazar a una mujer… pero había que actuar, y Richard no tuvo mejor idea que encargarse él mismo del trabajo. Terry jamás podría negar que Davy es su hijo. Acostarme con Richard fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida._

Candy sacó el video, pues ya no quería seguir escuchando lo que Susana tenía que decir desde la tumba. La confesión no solo la había tomado por sorpresa, sino que también había despertado en ella un odio y rencor insoportable.

Había logrado dejar atrás todo el dolor que le había causado saber de la traición de Terry, y ahora resultaba que todo había sido parte de un plan maquiavélico del cual ambos habían sido víctimas. Tanto sufrimiento había sido en vano, tanto tiempo perdido, y tantos reclamos que ahora parecían inútiles. Pero eso no era lo que más dolía. Ella y Terry serían capases de superar aquella mentira, pero… ¿Davy? Él era un niño inocente que bajo ningún punto de vista debería pasar por una situación semejante. Además… ¿Cómo tomaría Terry la noticia de que el niño que amaba y había ciado como su hijo no era tal, sino su hermano?

¿Qué clase de mente perversa podría ser capaz de inventar tan cruel mentira? La respuesta era sencilla: Susana Marlowe. Solo a ella se le habría ocurrido mentir de esa forma. Pero lo que más dolía era saber que el propio padre de Terry había sido quien ayudara a Susana en su horrible plan. Sencillamente, eso era algo que no tenía perdón.

Candy se preguntó que debería hacer con esa noticia. Estaba segura que de contárselo a Terry se desataría una guerra con su padre, y el más perjudicado sería Davy. Estaba segura que Terry jamás le daría la espalda a ese niño que era su hijo, pero las cosas ya no serían iguales.

Susana había hecho ya demasiado daño, y Candy se preguntó si lo mejor no sería dejar las cosas como estaban. Ella y Terry habían logrado superar sus problemas, y ahora sabía que él nunca la había traicionado. Tenían un futuro juntos, iban a tener un bebé y mañana comenzarían a buscar una casa que se convertiría en su hogar ¿Qué caso tenía decir la verdad? En esos momentos, la verdad solo ocasionaría más dolor innecesario.

Sí, definitivamente, lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban. Ella podría guardarse esa verdad por el resto de su vida, y tener la tranquilidad de saber que Terry siempre la había amado. Nadie merecía volver a sufrir por culpa de una mujer que ya no estaba entre ellos y que, gracias a Dios, ya no tenía la opción de lastimar a nadie más de la forma en que siempre lo había hecho.

**ooo**

Richard estaba sentado detrás del escritorio de su oficina reflexionando acerca de los recientes hechos. Le había costado mucho trabajo separar a su hijo de Candy, había tenido que acostarse con una adolecente de diecisiete años, inexperta en la cama, y que no le había proporcionado ninguna clase de satisfacción, había tenido que procrear un hijo con ella y hacerlo pasar por su nieto, y también había tenido que cubrir bien sus pasos para que nadie se diera cuenta de nada ¿Y todo para qué? Ahora Terry se había revelado, había vuelto a Lakewood y conquistado nuevamente a Candy, la había embarazado y probablemente existieran planes de boda.

Ahora se daba cuenta que había sido en vano intentar controlar el futuro de su hijo. Terry siempre había sido un chico rebelde, y él debió haber previsto que algo así pudiera llegar a suceder. Pero no, su odio por la familia Waitzman había sido más fuerte, y no podía permitir que la hija de Abraham Waitzman pasara a formar parte de su familia.

Todo había comenzado treinta años atrás. Richard 15 años y era nuevo en el pueblo. Su familia se había mudado allí desde Atlanta por cuestiones laborales, y a él le había costado mucho apartarse de su entorno, su escuela, sus amigos, todo lo que alguna vez había conocido. Su padre le había prometido que todo sería para mejor, y que pronto conocería gente nueva con quien hacer amistad. Así fue.

En el primer día de escuela, Richard ya había hecho amistad con un chico judío quien además era el capitán del equipo de futbol. Abraham era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela y Richard había tenido suerte de ser aceptado en su grupo. Con el tiempo ya se había convertido en uno más de ellos, formaba parte del equipo, y ya no se sentía el nuevo.

El problema comenzó el año siguiente, cuando tanto él como Abraham pusieron sus ojos en la misma chica. Rebecca era una jovencita hermosa de cabello negro y ojos azules. Era una de las más inteligentes de su clase y todos los chicos estaban locos por ella. Richard y Abraham no eran la excepción, pero como Rebecca nunca aceptaba las atenciones de nadie, jamás había existido conflicto alguno. Pero al cumplir los 16 años, las hormonas de los jóvenes se habían descontrolado, y su obsesión por Rebecca se hiso cada vez más fuerte. Ambos luchaban día a día para que ella aceptase tener una cita con alguno, pero todos esos esfuerzos no habían dado resultado hasta que…

Una tarde cualquiera, Richard y Abraham salían de su entrenamiento de futbol cuando de pronto vieron a Rebecca cruzando la calle. Richard se había quedado embelesado mientras contemplaba su belleza, pero sin previo aviso, vio cómo su amigo corría desesperadamente hacía Rebecca y la empujaba hacia la acera mientras un camión pasaba velozmente a su lado.

Desde ese momento, Rebecca había quedado tan agradecida con Abraham que no había dudado un segundo en aceptar cada una de sus citas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se convirtieron en novios, y dentro de Richard creció un rencor insoportable. Su amigo le había quitado a la mujer que amaba y simplemente no podía sopórtalo.

Abraham se había dado cuanta que algo estaba pasando con su amigo y decidió hablar con él, pero Richard solo le dio vuelta la cara sin más explicaciones, y nunca más volvieron a dirigirse la palabra.

Al terminar la escuela, Abraham y Rebecca se casaron. Los padres de ambos habían estado encantados en unir dos nuevas generaciones de judíos y no habían puesto reparos en que se casaran tan jóvenes. Richard estaba tan furioso que no dudo en casarse con la primera chica que se cruzara por su camino. Por supuesto que Eleanor no tenía nada que envidiarle a Rebecca, era una joven hermosa e inteligente, pero Richard nunca había podido superar el enamoramiento que sentía por Rebecca.

Con el tiempo habían llegado los niños, y Richard ya había perdido toda esperanza de estar con la mujer que amaba. Su rencor se fue incrementando cada vez más hasta abarcar a toda la familia Waitzman, y cuando se enteró que Terry podía estar cortejando a la hija menos de Abraham, simplemente no pudo evitarlo, y tuvo que hacer algo.

Unos golpecillos en la puerta de su oficina sacaron a Richard de su ensoñación.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a una desmejorada Stella, quien se adentró en la oficina y sin permiso previo tomó asiento delante de Richard.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó él casi con enfado.

- Necesito ayuda – Le dijo sin más.

- La última vez que nos vimos creí haberte dejado en claro que no quería saber nada más contigo – Richard se recostó sobre su asiento y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

Stella lo miró con ojos implorantes para luego esconder el rostro entre sus manos y proferir unos apenas audibles sollozos. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que por fin fue capaz de hablar.

- Estoy en problemas – Le dijo – No tengo dinero y…

- Así que de eso se trataba – Siempre era dinero.

- Richard por favor – Suplicó Stella – Sé que lo nuestro fue algo pasajero, pero ahora en verdad necesito que me ayudes – Sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se secó las lágrimas – Candy me despidió de la joyería por haber faltado aquel día – Aunque en realidad había sido el resultado de una serie de faltas – Y después del aborto he estado teniendo algunos problemas de salud – Al parecer algo había resultado mal durante el procedimiento y había sufrido varias hemorragias que la habían dejado en cama por un par de semanas – No tengo dinero ni a donde ir, y tengo un gran cuenta en el hospital la cual no puedo cubrir.

Richard resopló y golpeó el escritorio con los puños.

- De acuerdo – Dijo mientras abría un cajón y sacaba de allí su chequera – Te daré dinero suficiente para que puedas vivir por un tiempo – Tomó un bolígrafo, garabateo algo en el cheque, lo arrancó y se lo entregó a Stella – Pero no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por esta oficina. A partir de ahora te las arreglaras sola.

Stella vio la generosa oferta que Richard le había hecho, guardó el cheque en su bolso y se puso de pie.

- No volveré a molestarte – Le aseguró. Ya había pasado por una experiencia bastante traumática como para volver a entablar alguna relación con aquel hombre – Te deseo suerte.

Conforme con lo que había obtenido, Stella se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió para desaparecer para siempre de la vida de Richard, pero al intentar salir, chocó con otra persona.

Richard se quedó de piedra cuando vio a su esposa parada en la puerta de la oficina con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Eleanor – Dijo en un murmullo.

Era una situación bastante dramática. La esposa y la ex amante, juntas.

Por la expresión de Eleanor, era obvio que lo había oído todo. No decía nada, pero mantenía su mirada fija en Richard. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y odio, y después de haber superado su impresión, se dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

**ooo**

Eleanor llegó a su casa envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. Afortunadamente, Terry había llevado a Davy a tomar un helado y no estaba allí para verla en ese estado tan patético.

Desde hacía un par de meses había comenzado a dudar de Richard. Sabía que esas salidas tardes del trabajo, y esos constantes viajes fuera de la ciudad no eran normales, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, no quería admitirlo. Había amado a Richard desde el día en que él se había mudado a Lakewood. Obviamente, sabía de su obsesión por Rebecca, pero cuando ella se casó con Abraham supuso que tendría su oportunidad con Richard. No había estado equivocada. Poco después la había invitado a salir y le había pedido que fuera su novia, ella aceptó y poco después de casaron. Pero Eleanor siempre supo que jamás ocuparía el lugar de Rebecca en el corazón de su marido.

Desde ese momento, Eleanor había tratado de convertirse en la esposa perfecta, sumisa y obediente. Amaba demasiado a Richard como para darse cuenta de que él no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Durante un tiempo, sus ilusiones de ser la señora Grandchester la habían hecho feliz, después habían llegado los niños, y Eleanor tenía demasiado con lo que mantenerse ocupada. Tal vez por eso no había notado los cambios cada vez más evidentes en su marido, y cuando al fin lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde. Se había acostumbrado a la vida marital y, a pesar de prácticamente no tener comunicación con Richard, no se imaginaba vivir sin él.

Pero ahora todas sus inquietudes se habían demostrado y no podía continuar al lado de un hombre que la había engañado tan descaradamente. Por accidente, había oído la conversación que él había tenido con Stella. Tal vez una infidelidad podía perdonarse, pero en este caso había habido un niño en juego, un bebé al cual no le dieron la oportunidad de vivir, y ante sus ojos, Richard era un asesino. No podía seguir viviendo bajo su mismo techo.

La puerta de entrada se abrió abruptamente y Eleanor vio cómo su marido entraba en la casa.

- Ely – Le dijo acercándose a ella con el rostro devastado – Ely, lo siento tanto.

Pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a ser la esposa que todo lo permitía, esta vez se daría a respetar.

- Richard – Le dijo con firmeza – Quiero el divorcio.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo! =)_

_Gracias por todos los reviews!_

_Besossssssssssssssssss_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – Decía Richard mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su esposa, quien solo intentaba alejarse de él.

- No voy a permitir que sigas tomándome por idiota – Replicó Eleanor con un enfado poco común en ella - ¿Acaso crees que seguiré a tu lado después de haber escuchado lo de tu amante?

- Stella no era mi amante – Intentó mentir Richard sabiendo que sería en vano.

- Creo que con lo que he oído fue más que suficiente.

- Pero Ely…

- ¡No quiero oírte más!

- De acuerdo – Intentó conciliar él – Stella y yo tuvimos una aventura, pero fue solo eso, y te juro que ya se terminó.

- ¿Y el niño? – Preguntó Eleanor con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Qué niño?

- ¡El que tú y Stella abortaron! – Eleanor adoraba a los niños, y no podía creer que su marido hubiera hecho algo semejante. Ella misma se hubiera ofrecido a cuidar del bebé si ni Richard ni Stella querían tenerlo.

- Oh… eso – Contestó él mirando hacia el costado.

- Era solo un bebé, Richard – Su voz se ablando al hablar del pequeño ser indefenso al cual no le habían dado la oportunidad de vivir - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Ese niño fue un error – Dijo él con descaro – Stella me prometió que se cuidaba, yo le creí, y un día viene con esa noticia ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos?

- El niño no tenía la culpa.

- Fue lo mejor.

- ¿Deshacerte de él? – Eleanor no sabía si estar más enfadada por el hecho de que su marido le había sido infiel o por la insensibilidad que él mostraba hacia ese bebé – Ni tú ni ella tenían derecho de terminar con una vida.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Richard irónico - ¿Y qué clase de vida creer que pudiera haber tenido ese niño? Stella no tiene empleo, y yo… suficiente tengo con mis dos hijos.

- Podrían haberlo dado en adopción.

Richard resopló con fuerza. No quería hablar de ello, pero tampoco iba a dejar que su esposa lo abandonara.

- Escucha Ely, sé que estas enfadada, y no te culpo por ello, pero debemos buscar una forma de solucionar nuestros problemas, no podemos echar por la borda todos estos años que hemos estado casados, todos los momentos que hemos compartido.

- Yo no fui quien lo arruino todo, Richard – Le dijo Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos – Fuiste tú quien nunca valoró lo que había entre nosotros… si es que alguna vez hubo algo.

Eleanor ya no sabía si Richard se había casado con ella porque la amaba, o solo porque sabía que nunca iba a poder estar con la mujer que verdaderamente deseaba, y lo peor de todo, era que ella todavía seguía amándolo.

- Ely…

- Vete de la casa – Le pidió apartando la vista. Sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos terminaría por aceptar su disculpa y las cosas volverían a ser como antes. No podía permitirse ese momento de debilidad.

- De acuerdo – Termino aceptando Richard – Me iré, pero no renunciaré a ti.

Richard pasó por al lado de Eleanor y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación que hasta el momento había compartido con su esposa.

Con renuencia, Richard empacó algunas cosas en una maleta. No quería irse de su casa. La verdad era que nunca había valorado todo lo que tenía, pero ahora que lo estaba perdiendo, no se imaginaba la vida de otro modo. Habían sido demasiados años, y ya no comprendía que era lo que estaba sintiendo. De pronto, la idea de separarse de Eleanor y mudarse a otro lugar, completamente solo, le parecía aterrador.

Era cierto que si en algún momento se había casado con Eleanor, había sido para olvidarse de Rebecca, pero con el tiempo había llegado a amarla ¿No era así? Es decir, habían pasado buenos momentos juntos, ella era una esposa excelente, y le había dado dos hijos, a los cuales también amaba, tal vez no de un modo convencional, y probablemente había cometido cientos de errores con ellos, errores imperdonables, pero los amaba.

Mientras guardaba algunas camisas y pantalones en la maleta recordó cuando un tiempo atrás, él y Eleanor solían empacar antes de partir de vacaciones. Habían conocido muchos lugares: Europa, el caribe, cruceros por el Mediterráneo, incluso una vez, cuando Pete y Terry eran pequeños, Richard había llevado a su familia a un precioso viaje de vacaciones a Hawái. Recordaba lo bien que lo habían pasado sus hijos y Eleanor, y él también había pasado un buen momento. Extrañaba aquellos viajes ¿Por qué nunca más había llevado a su esposa de vacaciones después de que los chicos crecieran? Definitivamente, había descuidado su matrimonio, y de la peor manera. Le había sido infiel a Eleanor, había malcriado a Pete hasta el extremo de volverlo un vago y con Terry… estaba seguro que jamás podría perdonarse por lo que le había hecho a su hijo menor. Había querido separarlo de Candy a toda costa que no le habría importado vender su alma al diablo, y podría decirse que eso mismo era lo que había hecho al pactar con Susana. Había obligado a su hijo a hacerse cargo de un niño que no era suyo, haciéndolo crecer de repente. Aunque debía admitir que Terry lo había hecho bastante bien. Él mismo era testigo de la tortura que había sufrido su hijo al lado de Susana, pero de todas formas Terry había decidido seguir adelante y Richard se había comportado una vez más como una rata.

Y después estaba Davy. Por extraño que pareciera, nunca había sentido al niño como su hijo, sino más bien como lo que en verdad era, su nieto. Terry era el padre de Davy, y eso era algo que ningún examen de ADN podría modificar, aunque estaba seguro que si la verdad llegaba a saberse causaría un daño irremediable. Por eso nadie podría saber la verdad. Terry tenía un hijo al que adoraba, uno en camino y la mujer que amaba, y Davy tenía un padre que era mil veces mejor de lo que él podría llegar a ser. Las cosas estaban bien como estaban.

**ooo**

Cuando Terry llegó a casa después de haber disfrutado de un helado en compañía de su hijo, se encontró a su padre saliendo de ella con una maleta en la mano. Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, y Terry pudo distinguir algo diferente en la mirada de Richard, aunque no podía descifrar de que se trataba ¿Culpa, tal vez? No, estaba seguro que la culpa era un sentimiento que no existía para su padre.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el niño completamente desorientado al ver a su abuelo con una maleta en la mano - ¿Te vas de viaje?

Por primera vez en la vida, Richard se agachó a la altura de Davy y acarició su cabecita con ternura.

- Algo así – Le dijo.

- ¿Y cuando vuelves?

- No estoy seguro, pequeño – Richard se incorporó y se dirigió hacia su hijo – Cuida mucho de tu madre – Fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse de allí con una silenciosa despedida.

No hacía falta preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido. Aparentemente, su madre había decidido hacerse valer y había echado a Richard de la casa.

Terry abrió la puerta y entró. Eleanor estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala intentando mantener la compostura, pero él sabía que no se encontraba bien. Envió a su hijo a su habitación y se dirigió a hablar con su madre.

- ¿Lo has visto? – Le preguntó ella. Terry asintió con la cabeza – Lo he echado.

- Creo que has hecho lo correcto.

- ¿Tu lo sabias? – Le preguntó con sorpresa.

- Lo siento mucho – Terry sintió vergüenza a admitir que había traicionado a su madre al ocultarle lo que sabía, pero ella no lo culpaba, era demasiado buena para hacerlo.

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

- El día del entierro de Susana – Le contestó él – Los escuche hablar por accidente acerca de… - Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir, pero Eleanor fue quien lo hizo.

- ¿Del niño? – Terry la miró con sorpresa – Debo admitir que esa fue la razón por la que decidí abandonarlo – Le explicó – Una infidelidad tal vez podría llegar a perdonarla, pero terminar con la vida de un niño inocente… eso es algo que no tiene perdón, Terry.

- Lo sé – Se mostró él de acuerdo – Así que… ¿Es definitivo?

- Eso creo.

- Papá se veía realmente mal – No quería admitirlo, pero era cierto. La verdad era que nunca lo había visto en ese estado.

- Tal vez estará pensando en donde va a vivir de ahora en adelante o… en quien le hará la comida todos los días, quien le lavará la ropa y planchará las camisas como a él le gustaba – Todas las cosas que ella siempre había hecho por su marido.

- Creo que va a echarte en falta – Le dijo Terry con una sonrisa – Eres una gran mujer, y estoy seguro que papá no tardará en arrepentirse por haberte perdido.

Eleanor le sonrió a su hijo, era una bendición para ella contar su ayuda, aunque sabía que pronto se marcharía de casa y se quedaría sola nuevamente, al menos hasta que Pete fuera dado de alta.

- No quiero continuar hablando sobre tu padre – Le dijo ella – Cuéntame como va tu nuevo proyecto.

- ¿El de la academia de teatro? – Eleanor asintió con la cabeza – Bien… esta mañana hablé con el dueño del local que estoy pensando comprar y me ha hecho un buen precio… tan solo resta preparar los papeles y firmar la escritura. Tengo planeado inaugurarla para este verano, pero aún hay muchas cosas por hacer.

- Me alegra que te intereses en algo – Eleanor sabía perfectamente que con el dinero que su hijo había ganado en sus días de actor era suficiente como para vivir tranquilamente el resto de su vida, pero Terry aún era fiel a su pasión – Pero… ¿No extrañaras volver a actuar?

- No, mamá – Le contestó él con sinceridad – Ser actor siempre fue el sueño de mi vida, pero también lo fue formar una familia, y no creo que las dos cosas vayan de la mano. Ya sabes… con todas esas giras y admiradoras. Ya he cumplido mi sueño de ser actor, y tengo un hijo maravilloso, pero también necesito una mujer a mi lado.

- Y esa mujer siempre ha sido Candy ¿Verdad?

- Nunca hubo otra.

- Espero que esta vez sí sepas como conservarla. No lo eches a perder.

- No lo haré, mamá.

**ooo**

La mañana siguiente Candy se despertó temprano, pues las ganas de comer un bistec a punto pudieron más que su deseo de seguir durmiendo.

- ¡Pero si son las siete de la mañana! – Exclamó Rebecca.

- Déjala ya, mujer – Intervino su padre – Si Candy tiene ganas de comer un bistec que lo haga ¿O acaso quieres que tu nieto tenga cara de novillo?

Rebecca no comprendía como su marido creía en esas tontas presunciones, pero de todas formas preparo ese bistec para su hija. A ella le encantaba cocinar mucho más si se trataba de sus hijos, solo que era demasiado temprano para hacerle un comida así a su pequeña, no quería que le cayera mal.

- Esta delicioso – Dijo Candy mientras degustaba el bistec que su madre le había cocinado – Creo que soñé toda la noche con esto.

- ¿Vendrás al hospital a ver a tu sobrino? – Le preguntó Rebecca.

- No lo creo… tengo que pasar por la joyería, hace mucho que no voy y debo asegurarme que todo esté bien. Además, Terry pasará esta tarde por mí e iremos junto con su hijo a ver casas para mudarnos.

- Acerca de eso… - Comentó Rebecca – Creo que lo mejor sería retrasar un poco la boda. Ya sabes… por lo que eta pasando con tu hermano y mi nieto. No creo que sea un buen momento para festejar.

- Lo sé, mamá. Yo también he estado pensando en ello y lo hablé con Terry. Creo que deberemos posponer la boda para después de que el bebé nazca.

- Lo siento mucho, cariño – Rebecca la miró con pena por la frustrada boda - Pero tu hermano nos necesita, y en estos momentos tampoco podríamos darte la boda que te mereces.

- Entiendo…

- ¿A Terry no le importa? – Preguntó con preocupación.

- Claro que no. El también comprende la situación por la que estamos pasando y está dispuesto a esperar.

- Bien – Dijo Abraham dejando a un lado el periódico que había estado leyendo – Entonces está todo arreglado. No hay nada más por lo que preocuparse.

Al llegar a la joyería, Candy saludó a Cherry, su reciente empleada, y se encerró en su oficina para revisar los papeles. Todo parecía haber marchado bastante bien en los días que ella no había estado. Cherry había hecho un gran trabajo, y Candy consideró la idea de aumentarle el sueldo y hablar sobre un contrato permanente, al menos durante el tiempo que estuviera estudiando en la universidad y necesitara costearse sus gastos.

Después de haber revisado todo y firmado algunas facturas, Candy llamó a su hermano para saber cómo estaban yendo las cosas por allí.

- _Jonas ha mostrado pequeños signos de mejoría_ – Le dijo Zach cuando ella preguntó por su sobrino, y Candy se alegraba al oír entusiasmo en la voz de su hermano.

- Me alegro por ello.

- _Los médicos dicen que será un proceso largo, pero ya puedo ver que mi hijo está superándolo día a día._

- ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó Candy - ¡Es un Waitzman! No olvides que nuestros abuelos sobrevivieron al holocausto, Jonas también podrá superar esto.

- _Si, si, lo sé… es solo que no veo la hora de llevármelo a casa._

- Tienes que tener paciencia.

- _Sí_ – Candy pudo oír un suspiro del otro lado de la línea – _Candy… ¿Crees que podría hacerme un favor?_

- Claro, dime…

- _Con todo esto… no tuvimos demasiado tiempo para arreglar la habitación del bebé. Yo me he encargado de comprar las cosas necesarias, una cuna y demás muebles, pero quería pedirte que te hicieras cargo de decorarla para que esta lista cuando Jonas salga del hospital ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?_

Candy sonrió. Le gustaba que su hermano pensara en ella para pedirle ese tipo de cosas.

- Claro que lo haré – Le aseguró – Le pediré ayuda a Terry y nos encargaremos de todo.

- _Gracias._

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti y por mi sobrino.

- _Lo sé._

- Por cierto… ¿Annie… Annie ya ha sido dada de alta?

- _Esta mañana_ – Contestó Zach con naturalidad – _Sus padres vinieron a buscarla. En este momento deben estar camino a quien sabe dónde._

- ¿Y cómo te sientes con ello?

- _Creo que ya lo he superado._

- ¿En serio?

- _Comprendí que Annie no era la mujer para mí. Le estaré agradecido toda la vida por haberme dado un hijo, pero creo que lo mejor para todo fue que se marchara y me dejara la custodia absoluta de Jonas. Ahora por más que ella quiera volver y recuperar a su hijo la ley está de mi parte._

- Me alegra oír eso – Dijo Candy – Y espero que pronto encuentres una mujer que sí te valore como lo mereces.

Candy se despidió de su hermano con la esperanza de que lo que le había dicho se convirtiera en realidad. En esos momentos lo que más quería era que Zach conociera a una buena mujer con quien formar una familia. No alguien como Annie, quien no había dudado un segundo en abandonarlo todo cuando las cosas no salieron como ella había querido.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, Terry pasó por la joyería junto con Davy para luego dirigirse a la primera casa que visitarían.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – Le preguntó Terry en cuanto ella subió al auto.

- Los antojos volvieron esta mañana – Contestó ella con una sonrisa – Tuve que despertar a mamá a las seis para que me preparara un bistec.

- Eso es bueno ¿Verdad? – Cuestionó Terry. No estaba muy seguro como eran los síntomas del embarazo, pues no había estado mucho tiempo al lado de Susana mientras ella esperaba a Davy.

- Sí… son todos síntomas normales – Le dijo ella – Por cierto, Zach me ha pedido que arregle el cuarto del bebé en su casa para cuando Jonas sea dado de alta ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme? Ya sabes… no es seguro para una mujer embarazada que aspire ese olor a pintura – Al menos eso creía – O para levantar los muebles pesados.

- Claro – Contestó él sin pensarlo. Definitivamente, amaba a ese hombre.

Durante todo el trayecto, Terry y Davy llenaron de preguntas a Candy acerca de su embarazo. Mientras Terry estaba más interesado en saber cada cuanto debía realizarse las ecografías, o si en verdad todo estaba yendo bien con el bebé, a Davy solo le importaba saber si sería niño o niña, si podría jugar con él una vez que naciera y si lo dejarían escoger el nombre.

Candy adoraba cada vez más a ese niño, y en un momento, comenzó a sentir culpa por la noticia que estaba ocultando. Le hubiera gustado no haberse encontrado nunca con ese video, así no se encontraría en ese dilema. Había decidido no decir nada acerca del verdadero padre de Davy, pero ahora que estaba una vez más a solas con ellos, no sabía si podía seguir ocultándolo. Terry debía saber la verdad.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Mil gracias por todos los reviews!_

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo! =)_

_Besossssss_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que su hijo había nacido, y Zach no había pasado más de un par de horas fuera del hospital. Desde un comienzo los médicos no habían dado muchas esperanzas, pero ahora todo el personal estaba sorprendido por la fantástica evolución que estaba teniendo el pequeño Jonas. Claro que aún estaba en una zona de riesgo, pero Zach tenía fe en que todo saldría bien.

A pesar de haber sido abandonado por la mujer que en algún momento creyó que se convertiría en su esposa, Zach era afortunado de contar con la presencia incondicional de su familia. Su padre estaba constantemente a su lado dándole fuerzas, mientras que su madre siempre le llevaba el desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena para que no tuviera que conformarse con esa horrible comida de hospital. Albert, su fiel amigo y socio, estaba ocupándose de absolutamente todo en el bufete, y cuando lo llamaba solo era para preguntarle por la salud de Jonas. La abuela Helena también se esforzaba por estar todo el tiempo posible a su lado, dándole siempre una palabra de aliento. Y en cuanto a Candy, la verdad era que nunca había dudado en que se comportaría como lo estaba haciendo, incluso después de haberla tratado de un modo tan insensible, priorizando a Annie.

Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que no extrañaba para nada la presencia de su ex novia. Annie siempre sería la madre biológica de Jonas, pero lo había abandonado sin importarle absolutamente nada, y eso era algo imperdonable. Tal vez algún día Annie se arrepintiera por lo que había hecho, pero para Zach ya era demasiado tarde. Por más que ella volviera, no permitiría que se acercara a su hijo.

Zach estaba parado frente a la incubadora donde se encontraba Jonas. Era muy pequeñito, pero muy inquieto, y los médicos decían que eso era un signo alentador. Sonreía ampliamente al ver como su hijo agitaba los bracitos. No cabía duda de que Jonas era un Waitzman. Rebecca no dejaba de repetir que era una fortuna que el niño no haya heredado los rasgos de Annie, y aunque Zach se mostraba prudente en cuanto esa clase de comentarios, debía admitir que también se alegraba por ello.

- Felicitaciones, señor. Tiene un hijo precioso – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Zach volteó para encontrarse con una joven enfermera de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, muy hermosa por cierto. Llevaba bajo su brazo una planilla, y sonreía dulcemente al bebé que tenía en frente.

- Gracias – Dicho Zach, completamente embelesado por esa enfermera que nunca antes había visto, a pesar de haber pasado dos semanas enteras en el hospital - ¿Es usted nueva aquí? – Le preguntó.

- Acabo de graduarme en la escuela de enfermería y he sido trasladada a este hospital – Le dijo la joven sin perder su sonrisa – Mi nombre es Nathalie Bishop.

- Mucho gusto – Le dijo Zach devolviéndole la sonrisa – Soy Zach Waitzman, y él es mi hijo Jonas.

- Es un bebé adorable.

- Lo sé.

Nathalie miró algo en la planilla que llevaba en la mano y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a Jonas.

- Es una lástima que niños tan pequeños tengan que pasar por esto recién llegados al mundo. Creo que nunca podré acostumbrarme a casos como este – Dijo Nathalie con una mirada triste - ¿Es su primer hijo?

- Sí.

- Su esposa debe estar ansiosa por llevárselo a casa.

- No tengo esposa – Contestó Zach con sequedad, pero ante la mirada interrogativa de Nathalie decidió explicarle - Aparentemente, la mamá de Jonas no estaba lista para encargarse de su hijo y decidió marcharse en cuanto fue dada de alta.

- Lo siento mucho – Dijo Nathalie avergonzada.

- No importa… ya lo estoy superando.

Nathalie volvió a sonreírle para luego continuar con su trabajo, y por primera vez en muchos días, Zach había fijado su mirada en alguien más que su hijo. Esa joven enfermera lo había cautivado a primera vista, lo cual era raro teniendo en cuenta su reciente rompimiento con Annie, pero como Candy le había dicho, él estaba disponible para encontrar una mujer con quien pasar el resto de su vida.

No sabía absolutamente nada acerca de Nathalie, solo que era condenadamente hermosa. Tal vez estuviera comprometida, o casada incluso, no lo sabía, pero pensaba averiguarlo.

**ooo**

Después de visitar casa tras casa, Terry y Candy por fin encontraron una perfecta. Una casa de estilo victoriano de dos plantas que se encontraba en una de las zonas más tranquilas de Lakewood. Tenía un jardín trasero con piscina, y espacio suficiente para realizar fiestas. A Davy le había encantado esa casa, y había insistido con su idea de tener un perro.

- ¿Tendré mi propia habitación? – Preguntó el pequeño.

- La casa cuenta con cuatro dormitorios en el segundo piso y dos en planta baja – Se adelantó a contestar la vendedora de bienes raíces.

- Creo que es perfecta – Dijo Terry - ¿Qué opinas, Candy?

- Es hermosa.

La vendedora sonrió triunfalmente. Otra venta exitosa.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina y comenzamos con el papeleo para que puedan mudarse lo antes posible?

Terry no lo dudó más. Esa era la casa de sus sueños. A Candy le gustaba, a Davy le gustaba y a él le encantaba. Sin perder más tiempo, fueron hacia la oficina de la vendedora y comenzaron a llenar los papeles necesarios. En poco tiempo esa casa sería suya. También había hablado por teléfono con el dueño del local que quería comprar para convertirlo en su academia de teatro, prácticamente todo estaba listo, solo restaba el pago y firmar la escritura. Todo estaba tomando forma.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? – Le preguntó a Candy una vez que salieron de la inmobiliaria.

- No, gracias – Contestó ella – Quiero pasar por el apartamento de Zach para comenzar a ordenar un poco. Debe estar hecho un desastre.

- Iré contigo – Se ofreció él.

- No es necesario…

- No dejaré que estés haciendo esfuerzos en tu estado.

- Estoy embarazada – Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido – No enferma. Y puedo hacerlo yo sola sin poner en riesgo la vida del bebé.

- No importa. De todos modos iré contigo.

Candy no quiso discutir con Terry, pues sabía que él siempre se salí con la suya. Además, ella misma le había pedido ayuda.

Davy también se había mostrado dispuesto a ayudar en lo necesario, pero cuando abrieron la puerta del apartamento supieron que ordenar ese desastre iba a tomarles demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Acaso tu hermano no vive aquí? – Preguntó Terry mientras pateaba ropa y cajas de comida china que estaban dispersas por el piso.

- Creo que es culpa de Annie – Le contestó ella mientras se agachaba para recoger cosas del piso – Zach trabaja todo el día, y aparentemente Annie nunca hacia nada en la casa.

Rebecca siempre se había quejado de ese aspecto de su ex nuera. Annie no era muy aficionada a la limpieza o a la cocina, pero evidentemente habían llegado a una situación extrema. No podía entender como su hermano, siempre tan prolijo y ordenado, había podido vivir en un lugar semejante.

Aparentemente, los padres de Annie ya se habían llevado todas las cosas de su hija del apartamento. En el armario había un gran espacio vacío, probablemente a su hermano solamente se le había permitido usar un pequeño espacio del mueble.

- ¿Dónde tiro esto? – Preguntó Davy levantando un par de vasos descartables de café.

- Ponlos en el cubo de la basura, cariño.

- Está lleno.

- Oh… bueno déjalos por ahí… ya buscaré un bolsa.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos que ya habían llenado el cubo de la basura. Definitivamente, el apartamento era un desastre. Sería mejor que llamara a casa para decirles a sus padres que se demoraría.

No había en todo el lugar un solo producto de limpieza, ni lavandina, ni guantes, ni siquiera un trapo, lo cual ratificaba lo desprolija y desordenada que podía llegar a ser Annie. Pero no le sorprendía del todo. Desde su época de escuela, Annie ya había mostrado rasgos de rechazo hacia todo lo que tuviera que ver con las labores domésticas. Ella siempre había soñado con tener un marido millonario que pagara a una o dos empleadas para que se encargaran de la limpieza y mantenimiento de la casa, y ¿Por qué no? También un cocinero. Tal vez lo consiguiera algún día, probablemente Candy nunca lo sabría.

Al finalizar la tarde, los tres estaban completamente exhaustos. Habían recogido todas las cosas que se encontraban en el suelo, luego tuvieron que salir a comprar algunos productos básicos para limpiar un poco el lugar y el resultado final era bastante bueno, debían admitir. El olor a humedad había desaparecido, en cambio ahora había un exquisito aroma a vainilla.

- Creo que Zach nos debe un favor – Dijo Terry. Estaba tan cansado que no podía levantarse de su silla.

- Él ya tiene suficiente con lo que le está pasando.

- Solo por eso lo perdono.

- Mañana comenzaré con la habitación de Jonas – Dijo Candy mientras se ponía su abrigo - ¿Podrías ayudarme con la pintura?

- ¿Tengo otra opción?

- No lo creo…

Candy rió y los tres salieron del apartamento. Terry pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ella, y Davy tomado de la mano de la rubia.

Al llegar a su casa, Candy había olvidado hablar con Terry sobre el video. Tampoco era el momento, pues Davy estaba presente, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

- Terry… - Le dijo mientras se despedían en la entrada de su casa.

- Dime…

- Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo – Su expresión era seria, y Terry comenzó a preocuparse.

- ¿Es sobre nosotros? – Lo primero que pensó es que Candy quería terminar su relación, aun cuando ambos estaban esperando un hijo. Apretó sus manos con fuerza. Jamás dejaría que ella se alejara de su lado.

- No, no, no es sobre nosotros – Le aseguró, y Terry respiró con alivio – Pero es algo importante que debo decirte.

- ¿Sobre el bebé?

- No, no tiene que ver conmigo, sino contigo.

- Escucha, si hay algo que te molesta sobre mí dímelo – Le pidió Terry – Haré cualquier cosa por cambiarlo con tal de que estemos bien.

- Terry – Repitió ella con un poco de exasperación - Lo que tengo que decirte no está relacionado con nosotros dos. Es… otra cosa.

- Oh… entonces puede esperar - Terry sonrió y besó a Candy para despedirse de ella. Si lo que tenía que decirle no ponía en riesgo su relación, no le importaba demasiado, cualquier cosa podía esperar – Mañana compraré la pintura e iré directamente a la casa de Zach – Le dijo – No quiero que estés ahí. No es sano para el bebé que aspires químicos.

- Pero puedo ayudarte.

- Te quedarás a descansar aquí – La obligó Terry – O ve a ver a tu sobrino al hospital. Davy y yo nos encargaremos de pintar la habitación. Puedes venir después para decidir sobre la decoración.

- De acuerdo, Terry.

Un último beso y Candy entró en la casa. Se sentía mal por, en cierto modo, estar mintiéndole al hombre que amaba. Tenía que sacarse eso de encima, y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

**ooo**

Terry llegó a su casa y se encontró con su madre en la cocina preparando la cena.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Le dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla. En los ojos de ella podía notar que había estado llorando, y sentía ganas de matar a Richard por ello.

- Hoy fui a ver a tu hermano – Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada – Los médicos dicen que está evolucionando mejor de lo esperado.

- Es una buena noticia.

- Probablemente la semana que viene le darán el alta.

- Debe estar impaciente por volver a casa.

- Creo que solo por eso hace caso a todo lo que los médicos le dicen – Rió Eleanor.

Su madre era una mujer hermosa, y Terry sintió pena por ella. Podría haberse casado con cualquier hombre, pero se había enamorado del peor de todos.

- ¿Sabes algo de papá? – Le preguntó.

- Ha llamado cinco veces en el día – Contestó Eleanor, y Terry pudo sentir cierto orgullo y regocijo en la voz de su madre – A la mañana, antes de almorzar, después de almorzar, a la tarde y luego cinco minutos antes de que tú llegaras.

- ¿Qué quería?

- Eso es lo raro – Le dijo ella dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo – No intentó pedirme perdón por lo que había hecho, o insistir en volver a casa. Solo quería saber cómo estaba, que hacía y si necesitaba algo. Nunca antes se había preocupado por mis cosas.

A Terry también le resultaron extrañas esa clase de llamadas por parte de su padre, pero supuso que había algo detrás de todo ello.

- ¿Piensas seguir adelante con el divorcio?

- Creo que es una decisión que tomé precipitadamente, pero aún considero que es lo que tengo que hacer. Tu padre ha cometido errores imperdonables.

- ¿Aún lo amas?

Los ojos de Eleanor se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo – Le contestó – Pero supongo que con el tiempo se pasará el dolor y podré quitarlo de mi mente… y de mi corazón.

- Solo quiero que estés bien – Terry miró a su madre con ternura y le dio un cálido abrazo. Le dolía en el alma verla triste – Papá no te merecía ¿Lo sabes? Siempre pudiste haberte casado con alguien mejor.

- Pero entonces no los tendría a ti a tu hermano – Dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa.

- No… seguramente tendrías hijos mejores – Bromeó Terry.

- No los cambiaría por nada.

Terry besó a su madre en la mejilla y subió a su habitación para continuar con el trabajo que había dejado el día anterior. Tenía que definir los papeles para la obra escolar y publicarlos al día siguiente, así que procuró hacerlo rápido.

Los papeles principales habían sido fáciles de asignar. Vanessa Shwan interpretaría a Cordelia, la actriz principal, mientras que su compañero sería Julien Deveraux. Ambos eran excelentes en lo que hacían, y a Terry no le resulto difícil escogerlos. El resto había sido un poco más complicado, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los chicos había estudiado teatro con anterioridad y que los que fueran escogidos para ser reemplazan probablemente se enfadarían. Pero al final Terry fue capaz de culminar su trabajo, quedando bastante conforme con él. Imprimió la lista y se dedicó a revisar nuevamente el libreto. Era verdaderamente malo. A él siempre le habían gustado las tragedias, y esa obra no tenía nada de eso. Era completamente melosa y boba, solo contaba la historia de dos jóvenes enamorados, sin matices, ni conflictos. No estaba seguro que al público le gustase, pero tampoco le habían permitido hacer cambios en el libreto que Neil Leegan había escrito, así que no pensaba llevarse la responsabilidad del posible fracaso de la obra. Haría que pongan su nombre pequeñito en el cartel "Solo director".

Estaba preparándose para bajar a comer cuando escuchó sonar su celular. Lo tomó con rapidez pensando que se trataba de Candy, pero no era ella.

- _¿Terry?_

- Hola, Pete – Sintió un leve remordimiento al reconocer que, desde el accidente, no había estado tan pendiente de su hermano como debería haberlo hecho, sin importar las circunstancias externas - ¿Cómo estás?

- _Los médicos dicen que estoy mejorando_ – Contestó su hermano con orgullo.

- Sí, mamá me lo dijo. Espero que pronto estés con nosotros.

- _Yo también_ – Hubo un silencio durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que Pete volvió a hablar - _¿Terry?_

- Dime.

- _¿Crees que podrías venir a verme al hospital uno de estos días? Hay algo que quiero decirte._

Ahí estaba otra vez el remordimiento.

- Claro – Le dijo – Mañana por la mañana estaré allí.

- _Genial._

- ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

- _No puedo hacerlo por teléfono_ – Le dijo con voz seria, probablemente sería algo importante – _Necesito hacerlo personalmente._

- Bien… - Terry no estaba seguro por qué su hermano estaba tan apurado por hablar con él, pero no podía negárselo – Te veré mañana.

_**Continuará…**_

_Un nuevo capítulo! =)_

_Espero que les guste!_

_Besosssssss_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Después de dejar a su hijo en el colegio Terry pasó por la tienda para comprar un bote de pintura celeste para pintar la habitación de Jonas.

- Y también llevare algunas de esas láminas de Goofy – Había de Mickey, Donald, Pluto, y todos los personajes de Disney, pero el favorito de Davy siempre había sido Goofy, así que Terry supuso que al bebé de Zach también podría gustarle.

Terminó de pagar por sus cosas, las dejó en el asiento trasero del auto y se dirigió rápidamente al hospital donde su hermano se encontraba internado. La llamada del día anterior lo había hecho sentir culpable, así que supuso que podría pasar a verlo un rato antes de comenzar con la habitación de Jonas. Pete le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle, probablemente querría pedirle disculpas por lo que había pasado, pero no era necesario, en realidad a Terry no le había dolido.

Llegó al hospital y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. La enfermera le dijo que su madre había estado allí hacia un par de minutos, pero había salido a comprar unas cosas para su hijo. Pete estaba despierto en la cama, y a Terry le agrado verlo bastante mejorado, probablemente no faltara mucho para que le dieran el alta.

- Hey – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermano y tomaba asiento en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama - ¿Cómo estás?

- No puedo quejarme – Le contestó él con una sonrisa forzada.

- Los médicos dicen que estas recuperándote satisfactoriamente.

- Solo quiero volver a casa.

- Lo sé… - Terry se pasó la mano por el cabello. Le costaba hablar con su Pete, nunca antes habían tenido una buena relación, pero no dejaba de ser su único hermano – Escucha… Lamento no haber venido a visitarte más seguido. Es solo que he tenido muchas cosas de las que ocuparme.

- Lo sé, mamá me ha dicho lo de Candy. Me alegra que al fin puedan estar juntos.

- Sí…

- ¿Se casarán?

- Teníamos planeado hacerlo – Le dijo Terry – Pero Candy está teniendo algunos problemas con su familia y decidimos posponerlo.

- Sí… mamá también me contó lo del hijo de Zach – Dijo Pete con sincero pesar – Siempre supe que Annie no era una buena mujer. Espero que el niño se recupere pronto.

- Creí que Zach y tú se odiaban.

- Después de lo que he pasado ya no le veo sentido a estas enemistades estúpidas. Me di cuenta que hay cosas más importantes.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- Por eso te he pedido que vinieras hoy, Terry – El rostro de Pete se volvió repentinamente serio – Sé que no he sido un buen hermano, pero quiero remediarlo. Mamá y tú son lo único que me queda y quiero ser sincero contigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hay algo importante que debes saber.

**ooo**

Aquí tienes tu desayuno, cariño – Le dijo Rebecca a Candy mientras dejaba frente a ella un enorme plato de espagueti.

- Gracias, mamá – Contestó ella mientras comenzaba a comer.

- ¿Estás segura que no te caerá mal?

- Si no dejas de molestarla – Le dijo Abraham mirándola por encima de su periódico – Tu nieto saldrá con cara de espagueti.

- No digas tonterías.

- Lo cierto es que – Dijo Candy – He estado teniendo estos antojos desde hace un par de semanas y hasta ahora todo va bien. No tienen por qué preocuparse.

- ¿Saldrás hoy? – Le preguntó su padre.

- Sí, tengo que hacer algunos recados - No especifico demasiado en qué clase de "recados", pues no quería que su madre supiera lo que tenía planeado llevar a casa.

El día anterior Davy había estado hablando mucho sobre su futuro perro, y Candy no tenía corazón para decirle que no podía tenerlo. A Oskar no le gustaría, pero quería hacer feliz al niño.

Después de terminar su desayuno hiso una llamada rápida a Zach, tomó su auto y después de pasar por la joyería para ver cómo estaba yendo todo se dirigió hacia la tienda de mascotas. Había animales de todo tipo, pero Candy se dirigió directamente a la sección donde se encontraban los perros.

- ¿Qué clase de perro está buscando? – Le preguntó una sonriente empleada.

- No lo sé… - Dijo ella mientras observaba pelearse a unos adorables cachorros de San Bernardo – Es para un niño de siete años.

- Tal vez un dálmata – Dijo la joven – Los niños adoran los dálmatas.

Candy estaba considerando la idea de comprar un dálmata para Davy cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una jaula donde se encontraba un único perro. No le extrañaba que no hubiera otros a su alrededor. El comedero y bebedero estaban completamente destrozados y… ¿Cómo un cachorro podía comerse la base de una jaula?

- Es un Gran Danés – La joven se adelantó y sacó al enorme cachorro de la jaula quien comenzó a gemir y revolverse en sus brazos – Es un chico travieso, y crecerá mucho.

El perro volteo su cabeza y miró a Candy con ojos enternecedores. Era un cachorro precioso, marrón con un par de manchas negras en el lomo, exactamente como ese perro de caricaturas que tanto le gustaba a Davy, y antes de que pudiera pensar en las consecuencias, estaba pagando por el animal, una camita y una bolsa gigante de alimento.

- Debes sacarlo a correr al menos dos veces por días – Le decía la vendedora – Y recuerda que en un mes necesitara su dosis de vacunas.

Unos cuantos consejos después, Candy estaba en camino de vuelta a su casa con un Gran Danés como copiloto. Sinceramente esperaba que su gato no se enfadara mucho con ella. Oskar podía llegar a ser muy susceptible a veces.

Al llegar a casa le sorprendió ver el auto de Terry estacionado en la calle. Se suponía que tenía que estar en casa de Zach pintando la habitación del bebé, pero estaba allí, apoyado contra su auto, el rostro bajo, y Candy supo que algo malo estaba pasando.

Estacionó su auto, tomó al perro y salió de él.

- ¿Terry? - Al oír su voz Terry volteó a verla. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y tenía los puños apretados – Terry ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Puedo entrar? – Le preguntó con la mirada ausente.

- Claro… - Contestó ella mientras buscaba en su bolso las llaves y abría la puerta – Pasa - Terry entró en la casa y Candy lo siguió. Aparentemente sus padres ya habían partido hacia el hospital para visitar a su nieto – Vamos a mi habitación.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Le preguntó al ver el perro.

- Es para Davy – Candy soltó al Gran Danés quien los siguió mientras subían las escaleras, y pudo ver como los ojos de Terry se llenaron de lágrimas al oír hablar de su hijo ¡Demonios! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Terry sabía que Davy no era su hijo!

Llegaron hasta la habitación en completo silencio, y al abrir la puerta el primero en entrar fue el cachorro, quien no dudó en arrojarse encima del gato blanco que dormía sobre la cama. Hubo una especie de escándalo entre los animales, hasta que Oskar decidió abandonar la habitación ofendido por la traición de su dueña.

Terry no prestó demasiada atención a la pelea de los animales y se sentó en la cama con la mirada gacha. Candy sabía que estaba llorando, y no podía soportarlo.

- Davy no es mi hijo – Dijo después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio – Fui a verlo esta mañana y me contó lo que Susana le había confesado antes de morir. Yo… no sé si creerle.

- Oh… Terry…

Candy se sentó al lado del castaño y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de él.

- Pete asegura que es cierto – Volvió a decir Terry – Incluso tiene un prueba. Un video – Candy se estremeció al oír aquello – Está en la tarjeta de memoria que estaba en la cámara. La he buscado por todos lados, pero no la he encontrado. Debí haberla dejado en la escuela.

Candy no quería hacerlo, en verdad no quería, pero sabía que era necesario para despejar las dudas de Terry. Se levantó de la cama, fue hacia el cajón donde había guardado la tarjeta de memoria, la sacó y se la entregó a Terry.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Le preguntó con confusión.

- El otro día… cuando me entregaste las telas… al parecer estaba con ellas.

Terry tomó la pequeña tarjeta negra con temor – Te dejaré solo.

Candy tomó al perro y salió de la habitación. No quería estar presente cuando Terry escuchara la confesión de su ex esposa. Era algo que debía hacer el solo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sin que Candy supiera que era lo que estaba sucediendo adentro de su habitación, y los nervios estaban carcomiéndola. Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe y de allí salió un Terry enfurecido.

- ¿Lo sabías? – Le preguntó con rudeza - ¿Ya habías visto el video?

- Yo… fue un accidente. No quería hacerlo, pero… no tenía idea lo que había allí dentro ¡Te lo juro!

- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? – Terry golpeó la pared con su puño, haciendo que el cachorro en brazos de Candy diera un brinco.

- Iba a decírtelo…

- Pero preferiste hacerme quedar como un idiota ¿Verdad? ¡El estúpido de Terry cuidando de un niño que en realidad es su hermano! ¡Todos lo saben meno él! ¡Todos se ríen a mis espaldas!

- ¡No, Terry, eso no es cierto! – Le decía Candy ya sintiendo como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas - ¡Nunca quise hacerte daño! ¡Juro que iba a decírtelo cuando pudiera!

- ¡Eres una mentirosa! – Le gritó en la cara para luego caminar escaleras abajo.

Candy corrió tras él y lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

- ¡Espera, Terry! Tenemos que hablar, no puedes irte así.

- No hay nada más que hablar entre nosotros dos. No quiero saber nada más de ti.

- ¿Recuerdas que estamos esperando un hijo? – Le preguntó si poder contener el llanto.

- A mi hijo no le faltará nada – Le aseguró con la mirada fría – Pero las cosas entre nosotros dos se acabaron para siempre. No dejaré que vuelvas a tomarme por estúpido – Terry se soltó del agarre de Candy y se dirigió hacia su auto, pero en lugar de entrar sacó de allí un par de bolsas que dejó violentamente en el piso - ¡Ten! Te regalo la pintura para la habitación de tu sobrino ¡Contrata a alguien más para que la pinte!

Dicho eso, Terry volvió a subirse a su auto y se marchó a toda prisa de allí, dejando a Candy completamente sola y envuelta en lágrimas. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Terry había terminado con ella, y todo por culpa de ese maldito video. No era su culpa que haya caído en sus manos, y sí había pensado en decírselo, solo que Pete se le había adelantado.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la casa, Oskar estaba arañando el hocico del cachorro. Candy dejó que se pelearan, no estaba de ánimos para separar a esos dos animales. Subió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. En ese momento solo quería llorar.

**ooo**

Richard estaba a punto de salir del cuarto de hotel que estaba rentando cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Tal vez sería el conserje, había estado esperando que le levaran unos documentos toda la mañana, pero aún no habían aparecido. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero no terminó de abrirla cuando sintió que alguien lo empujaba dentro de la habitación y le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

- ¡Hijo de puta!

Richard cayó de espaldas sobre una mesita que se encontraba allí haciéndola añicos. Su hijo estaba parado frente a él con el rostro desencajado.

- ¿Terry?

- ¡Eres una basura!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Todo este tiempo me has estado engañando, a mí y a mí madre. Eres la peor basura que ha pisado la tierra – Le dijo con desprecio – Te atreviste a acostarte con Susana para separarme de Candy, la embarazaste e hicieron pasar al niño como mi hijo.

- Terry – Richard se puso de pie con dificultad. Le dolía todo su cuerpo, pero más le dolía el corazón. Había lastimado a Eleanor, y la decisión de no contarle a Terry el error que había cometido fue para no herirlo también. Pero nuevamente se había equivocado – Lo siento mucho.

- No es necesario que lo sientas – Terry miraba con odio al hombre que era su padre – Arruinaste mi vida, pero ya no lo harás. No te acercarás nunca más a mí… ni a mi hijo – Davy podía no ser su hijo biológico, pero él lo había criado y no dejaría que se enterara de ello - ¡Davy es mío! – Le aseguro. Richard asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que no tenía ningún tipo de derecho sobre el pequeño.

- Siento mucho el daño que te he hecho – Le dijo. Sabía que Terry no lo perdonaría nunca, pero tenía que hacerlo – Sé que no me crees, pero en verdad estoy arrepentido y… me alegra que tú y Candy estén juntos devuelta.

- Candy y yo no estamos juntos – Le dijo Terry con odio en sus ojos – Gracias a ti y a tus mentiras, ella y yo nunca volveremos a estar juntos.

Sin decir una palabra más, Terry salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Richard no comprendía lo que su hijo le había dicho. Candy estaba embarazada, el niño era de Terry, y la última vez que habían hablado, él estaba muy feliz ¿Por qué habían cambiado las cosas? Sabía que Terry no quería que interfiriera nunca más en su vida, pero tenía que hablar con Candy, no podía dejar que las cosas terminaran mal por todas las cosas que él había hecho.

**ooo**

Cuando Rebecca y Abraham volvieron a casa después de la visita a su nieto, se encontraron con: a) dos latas de pintura en la puerta de su casa, b) un cachorro enorme persiguiendo a Oskar mientras destrozaba todo a su alrededor y c) a su hija menor llorando desconsoladamente en su habitación. Ignoraron las dos primeras y se dedicaron únicamente a su hija.

- Candy – Le dijo Rebecca mientras la tomaba en sus brazos - ¿Qué sucedes? ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¿Le pasó algo al bebé? – Preguntó su padre con preocupación.

Candy no contestaba, solo se limitaba a llorar, y eso preocupaba enormemente a sus padres.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Candy por fin pudo gesticular una frase.

- Terry me dejó – Dijo entre lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? – Rebecca no podía creerlo.

- ¡Me dejó!

- Él no puede dejarte – Le dijo Abraham – Van a casarse y están por tener un hijo. Debes estar equivocada.

- ¡No estoy equivocada, papá! Terry me dejó porque le he mentido.

- ¿En qué le has mentido? – Le preguntó su madre.

Candy no quería contarles a sus padres todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, era la historia de Terry, y ella no tenía derecho a difundirla, pero en verdad necesitaba que alguien la escuchara. Les contó todo lo que había sucedido, desde que encontró el video hasta que Terry le reprochó por no habérselo contado. Se sentía culpable, pero en el fondo sabía que no era su culpa. No había sido ella quien lo había engañado, y Terry no tenía por qué haberla tratado del modo en que lo había hecho. Pero también comprendía que estaba enfadado, y tenía todo el derecho de estarlo.

- No te preocupes, hija – Le dijo su padre mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Ha sido fuerte para Terry enterarse que Davy no es su hijo. Está enfadado ahora, pero con el tiempo comprenderá que tú no eres la culpable y volverá a pedirte perdón.

- ¿Eso crees, papá?

- Claro que sí – Le sonrió con ternura tratando de darle tranquilidad a su hija. Terry tenía que comprenderlo. Candy no tenía la culpa, y no podía enfadarse con ella.

- Además – Agregó Rebecca acariciando el vientre de su hija – Hay un bebé en camino. No puede dejarte sola.

- Creo que sí.

Candy lo consideró mejor. Era cierto lo que sus padres le decían, Terry la amaba y no podía dejarla por lo que había pasado. Sabía que tenía que darle espacio para que pensara, pero luego volvería a ella, y a su bebé.

- Tienes que tranquilizarte, cariño – Le dijo su madre – No puedes permitir que nada te afecte demasiado, no es bueno para tu embarazo.

- Tienes razón, mamá – Candy intentó sonreír. Tenía que pensar en su bebé, y no podía permitirse flaquear.

- Ahora… - Dijo Rebecca una vez que Candy se hubo tranquilizado un poco - ¿Podrías explicarme porque hay un perro abajo destrozando todos mis muebles?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews =)_

_Sé que algunas van a querer matarme por este capítulo, pero si no hay un conflicto tampoco hay historia. Solo prometo darle un final feliz…_

_Besosssssss_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

En cuanto Zach escuchó lo que Terry le había hecho a su hermana sintió unas repentinas ganas de ir a su casa y destrozarle la cara. Ya había lastimado a Candy una vez, y no podía permitir que lo hiciera otra vez, mucho menos en esos momentos que tanto lo necesitaba. Candy estaba esperando un bebé, y no era recomendable para ella tener esa clase de estrés.

- Pero él reaccionará – Le dijo ella antes de que Zach pudiera cruzar las puertas del hospital – Ha sido un golpe muy fuerte.

- Pero no tenía derecho a tratarte de ese modo.

- Solo está herido.

- ¿Y acaso no piensa en el daño que puede hacerte a ti o al bebé?

- Yo estoy bien – Dijo Candy no muy convencida. Estaba dolida, y moría de ganas por llamar a Terry, pero también sabía que tenía que darle su espacio.

- ¿Por qué está pasándonos todo esto? – Preguntó Zach con tristeza - ¿Por qué simplemente no podemos ser felices?

- Es solo cuestión de tiempo – Contestó Candy con optimismo – Jonas está cada día mejor, pronto le darán el alta, y hablando de eso… aún tengo que pintar su habitación para que esté lista para cuando llegue a casa.

- Tú no harás eso – Le prohibió su hermano – Te pedí que me ayudaras a ordenar el apartamento, pero no quiero que realices trabajos que requieran demasiado esfuerzo.

Candy no quiso recordarle que era Terry quien iba a pintar la habitación, y que no le había importado que lo hiciera ella con todo el riesgo que implicaba, eso solo ocasionaría más problemas de los necesarios.

- Puedo hacerlo – Aseguró Candy.

- Se lo pediré a papá.

- ¡Papá nunca ha pintado una habitación! Sabes muy bien que no tiene habilidad para esas cosas.

- Tampoco tú.

En eso tenía razón. Candy podría tener habilidad para los números y esas cosas, pero nunca había sido buena en las cosas de la casa.

- De acuerdo – Terminó por aceptar – Pídeselo a papá.

Zach y Terry se quedaron en el pasillo del hospital charlando cuando una enfermera pasó por al lado de ellos y los saludó con una sonrisa para luego continuar con su camino.

- ¡Te has sonrojado! – Exclamó Candy al ver la expresión de su hermano. Estaba completamente embelesado.

- No es cierto – Contestó él bajando la mirada.

- Si lo es, te he visto.

- Déjalo ya.

Candy comenzó a reír, y por un momento parecía como si fueran dos niños pequeños. Zach siempre solía molestarla cuando un chico pasaba por su lado y le dedicaba una mirada, y ahora era el turno de Candy para vengarse.

- Te gusta la enfermera – Continuó ella.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Sí te gusta – Admitió ella, y Zach no pudo negarlo más ¿Qué sentido tenía? Candy lo conocía mejor que nadie - ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?

- No puedo – Dijo él – Con Jonas aquí internado no tengo tiempo ni ganas para pensar en otra cosa.

- Pero él pronto se pondrá bien, y tú tendrás que comenzar a pensar en tu futuro. No digo que te cases con la primera mujer que se cruce por tu camino, pero no tiene nada de malo que muestres interés en alguna. Esa enfermera…

- Nathalie.

- Nathalie – Se corrigió Candy – Es muy bonita. En verdad creo que tendrías que invitarla a salir.

- No creo estar preparado. Acabo de salir de una relación conflictiva y me gustaría esperar un tiempo antes de comenzar una nueva.

La verdad era que se moría de ganas por invitar a Nathalie a tomar un café, pero no quería cometer los mismos errores una vez más. Si tenía pensado volver a formar una relación con otra mujer, al menos quería estar seguro de que fuera la correcta.

- Solo piénsalo – Le dijo ella – Sabes que lo único que quiero es verte feliz.

- Lo sé… ojala ambos pudiéramos serlo.

Candy le sonrió con ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Amaba a su hermano, y se lamentaba por aquellos meses en los que se había distanciado de él por motivos tan estúpidos.

- Ahora cuéntame… ¿Quién es ese perro por el que mamá ha estado haciendo tanto escándalo esta mañana cuando vino aquí?

- Oh… - Temía que Rebecca hubiera ido a quejarse con alguien – Compré ese perro para regalárselo a Davy, pero me temo que tendrá que vivir un tiempo en casa hasta que Terry decida volver.

- Papá dijo que se devoró la puerta de la cocina.

- Solo la mastico un poco – La verdad era que la mitad de la puerta había desaparecido, y no podía comprender como un cachorro podía hacer algo así.

- ¿Y la colección de novelas románticas de mamá?

- Ya estaban viejas – Se defendió Candy – Las hojas ya estaban tan maltratadas que se deshicieron en la boca del perro – Las novelas estaban en perfecto estado a pesar de tener varios años.

- Y también me contó que le arrancó la cola a Oskar.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Exclamó Candy indignada – Bueno… no del todo – Era cierto que, en un momento de descuido, el cachorro había tomado con sus dientes la cola de Oskar, pero no se la había arrancado, solo se quedó con la pelusa blanca que formaba su pelaje.

- Mamá dice que ese perro es el mismo demonio.

- Está exagerando – Contestó Candy sin darle mayor importancia al asunto – Solo necesita un poco de entrenamiento… eso es todo.

- ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Aún no tiene nombre. Tenía pensado dárselo a Davy y que él escogiera su nombre… después de todo iba a ser su perro.

- Pues tendrás que buscar un nombre para mamá pueda completar sus maldiciones cuando destroce sus zapatos.

Candy rió. Era cierto, tenía que escoger un nombre para el perro. Terry aún no la había llamado para disculparse y no quería pasar por su casa para dejarle un perro endemoniado.

- Ya pensaré en algo.

**ooo**

Después de la corta visita a su padre, Terry volvió a su casa, se encerró en su habitación y no volvió a salir de allí hasta la mañana siguiente. Le había dicho a Eleanor que se sentía mal, y ella se había ofrecido a ir a buscar a Davy a la escuela. En esos momentos no quería hablar con nadie, y había necesitado toda la noche para pensar en lo que haría. La decisión no fue muy difícil de tomar, Davy era su hijo, y nadie cambiaría eso. El problema era lo que el resto de la gente pensara. No quería que Davy sufriera por las habladurías de las personas malintencionadas. Estaba seguro que nadie más que él, Pete, Richard y Candy sabían la verdad. La tarjeta de memoria que contenía la confesión de Susana ya había sido destruida, y Pete le aseguró que no existían más sorpresitas. Él no diría la verdad ¿Pero los demás? No podía estar seguro de ello. Richard no tenía muchos motivos para decir la verdad, por más que Davy fuera su hijo biológico nunca había expresado un cariño especial por él, Pete tampoco tenía interés en confesarlo, y su culpa era tal que haría cualquier cosa que su hermano le pidiera. En cuanto a Candy… bueno, con ella no había hablado aún, y no tenía ganas de hacerlo, la verdad era que estaba muy enfadado y sentía deseos de verle la cara, pero no creía que se atreviera a decirlo tampoco, después de todo, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a él mismo, tampoco iba a hacerlo con el resto.

No iba a decir la verdad, eso era algo que había decidido por la noche. Davy podía no ser su hijo biológico, pero eso nadie lo sabría, y tampoco nunca nadie se atrevería a dudar de su paternidad.

Ahora había otro problema por el que preocuparse. Había terminado por Candy, y no quería regresar con ella, simplemente no podía perdonarle su "traición", pero ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y Terry sabía muy bien que ese vínculo los uniría de por vida. Por más que ya no estuviera junto a Candy, quería que su hijo contara con él, que supiera quien era su padre, y que pudieran pasar tiempo juntos. Eso era algo que debía hablar con Candy cuando fuera el momento, pero mientras tanto intentaría evitarla.

Durante el desayuno, Terry utilizó sus dotes de actor para que ni su madre ni Davy supieran lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez con el correr de los días se acostumbrara a la idea, y de ese modo el secreto nunca sería rebelado. Era lo mejor. No quería herir a nadie, y sabía que esa noticia sería devastadora no solo para Davy, sino también para su madre.

- Hoy luces mejor – Le dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa mientras le servía café.

Davy ya estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo sus pancakes con el entusiasmo típico de un niño de seis años. Con tan solo ver a su hijo los ojos de Terry se llenaron de lágrimas. Amaba a ese pequeño y no iba a permitir que nadie los separara.

- Debí haber comido algo que me cayó mal – Contestó Terry evitando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos – Gracias por pasar a buscar a Davy ayer.

- ¿Para qué están las abuelas?- Eleanor rió y acarició la cabeza de su nieto - ¿Iras a la escuela hoy?

- Sí – Le dijo él. No tenía muchos ánimos de continuar con esa obra, pero ya se había comprometido a hacerlo y no pensaba abandonarlo – Debo publicar la lista con los nombres seleccionados. Estoy seguro que muchos se quejarán por no haber sido escogidos.

- ¿Pasaras a buscar a Candy? – Le preguntó mientras recogía la mesa – Me gustaría hablar con ella para ver cómo se siente con todo esto del embarazo. Ya sabes… el niño es mi nieto y me gustaría estar presente.

- Ella… está algo ocupada.

No se animó a contarle a su madre lo que había pasado con Candy. No podía decir por qué se habían peleado, tendría que inventar algo rápido, pero por lo pronto dejaría las cosas como estaban.

- Tal vez la llame más tarde.

- Bien – Terry tomó su abrigo y a su hijo para salir lo más rápido posible de allí – Te veré luego, mamá – Besó a Eleanor en la mejilla y desapareció de la cocina.

No quería que su madre continuara indagando acerca de Candy. Solo esperaba que si llegaban a hablar, ella no le contara nada de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Davy también se entristecería al saber que Candy no se mudaría con ellos, y tampoco su hermanito. Había hablado de ello desde que compraron la casa, y el pequeño sufriría cuando se lo contara, tanto como él mismo estaba sufriendo.

**ooo**

Vanessa había esperado ese momento desde el primer día de ensayos cuando conoció a Terry. No tenía idea de que tan buena actriz podía llegar a ser, pues nunca había estado en sus planes, pero al parecer era una muy buena.

- No puedo creer que te hayan dado el papel principal – Le dijo Pam con orgullo… y un poco de envidia – Ni siquiera estabas interesada en participar en la obra.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Parece que sí soy una buena actriz después de todo.

- ¿Y esto no tendrá algo que ver con Terry?

- Terry solo ha sido una inspiración – Decía Vanessa con descaro mientras se dirigían a la sala de ensayos - ¿Sabías que va a abrir una nueva escuela de teatro aquí en Lakewood? Probablemente me anote.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Le reprochó Pam.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque él no es para ti.

- ¿Por qué es mayor?

- ¡No! Porque tiene novia, y están esperando un bebé – Vanessa la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, y a Pam le costó reconocer a su amiga – No puedes interferir en una pareja, y mucho menos cuando hay un niño de por medio.

- ¿Sabes qué? – Le dijo con seriedad – No tengo ganas de continuar oyendo tus sermones.

Vanessa continuó caminando hacia la sala de ensayos dejando atrás a su amiga. No quería que le dijera que no podía tener lo que deseaba, y en esos momentos deseaba a Terry, más que a nada en el mundo e iba a conseguirlo.

Abrió la puerta de la sala y lo encontró allí, tan apuesto como siempre, revisando el libreto de la obra.

- Hola – Le dijo, pero él ni siquiera levantó su mirada.

- Llegas temprano.

- Sí… bueno – Vanessa se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Terry y se sentó a su lado – Quería agradecerte por haberme escogido para interpretar a Cordelia – Le dijo ronroneando como un gato.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada – Terry continuaba sin prestarle demasiada atención – Fuiste la mejor del grupo y ganaste el papel con tu talento.

- ¿En verdad crees que tengo talento?

- Claro – Entonces Terry volteó a mirarla – Pero si quieres convertirte en una actriz de verdad deberás estudiar mucho para conseguirlo. No olvides que esto es una simple obra de teatro de la escuela. En las producciones reales tendrás que compartir con verdaderos actores para conseguir el papel que deseas.

- Lo sé – Vanessa se acercó más a Terry hasta que sus pechos rosaron el brazo de él, algo que pasó desapercibido para el castaño – He oído que piensas abrir una escuela de teatro.

- Así es.

- Me gustaría formar parte de ella… ya sabes, que seas tú quien me enseñe a convertirme en una verdadera actriz.

Los coqueteos de Vanessa eran demasiado descarados, pero Terry no había notado nada de eso. Tenía demasiados problemas en la cabeza como para pensar en lo que esa chiquilla estaba haciendo con él.

- En un par de meses comenzaré con las inscripciones – El lugar solo necesitaba un par de arreglos y ya estaría listo para su apertura. Afortunadamente, todo estaba yendo muy rápido – Si en verdad estás interesada podría darte una beca.

- ¿En serio? – Exclamó Vanessa con felicidad - ¡Me encantaría!

- Luego te enviaré todas las indicaciones para la inscripción - Vanessa sonrió ampliamente, no podía estar más feliz – ¿Ahora porque no vas a la sala de profesores? Tengo entendido que deben tomarte las medidas para los trajes. Cuanto más rápido lo hagas mejor.

- Sí – Dijo Vanessa con desprecio – Es Candy quien se encarga de armar los trajes ¿Verdad?... tu novia.

- Candy no es mi novia – Dijo Terry sin notarlo – Ya no…

Vanessa se sorprendió al oír que ellos ya no estaban saliendo. No podía estar más feliz, pero… ¿Qué habría pasado?

- Creí que ella estaba embarazada.

- Lo está.

Entonces solo había un motivo por el cual se habían separado, y a Vanessa no le tembló la boca para preguntar acerca de eso.

- ¿No… no es tuyo el bebé?

- ¡Claro que es mío! – Exclamó Terry comenzando a enfadarse – Solo decidimos separarnos. Eso es todo.

- De acuerdo…

Vanessa vio allí su gran oportunidad. Terry estaba solo ahora ¿Qué importaba el bebé? Él le había aclarado que las cosas con Candy estaban terminadas y ahora se encontraba disponible para cualquiera. Se acercó aún más a Terry y le acarició la pierna, y fue entonces cuando él notó algo raro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó.

Pero ella ya no le contestó. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de la chicha sobre los suyos. ¡Lo estaba besando! Eso no estaba bien, podrían acusarlo por abuso de menores. Pero en lugar de apartarla, la tomó por la cintura y correspondió a ese beso. No sabía porque lo había hecho, simplemente tenía ganas de olvidarse de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida, y esa era la manera en que siempre lo había hecho, recurriendo a otras mujeres.

**ooo**

Candy había pasado la noche entera dibujando los diseños para los trajes de la obra escolar, y podría decirse que ya casi estaban terminados. Había pasado por la oficina de la directora y esta se había mostrado conforme con los bocetos, solo quedaba tomar las medidas.

Había esperado por unos cuantos minutos en la sala de profesores. Le dijeron que enviarían a los chicos allí para que se tomaran sus medidas, pero ninguno había llegado aún. Tal vez estuvieran en la sala de ensayos, así que decidió dirigirse allí. A decir verdad, también tenía ganas de ver a Terry. No podía soportar estar separada de él, y le pediría disculpas de rodillas si con eso lograba que volvieran a estar juntos otra vez.

La sonrisa que tenía cuando abrió la puerta de la sala se borró de su rostro al encontrarse frente a frente con tan desagradable espectáculo. Terry, su Terry, el papá de su bebé, estaba besando y manoseando a una alumna, y no a cualquier alumna, sino a la hija de la directora, la cual según tenía entendido había obtenido el papel principal en la obra.

Ninguno de los dos notó que Candy los había visto, y cuando ella por fin pudo mover los pies, se alejó lo más rápido posible de allí, fue al baño vomitó lo que había desayunado esa mañana. Lo que Terry estaba haciendo era simplemente asqueroso. No solo el hecho de estar con otra mujer cuando el día anterior eran la pareja feliz, sino involucrarse con una niña. Quería llorar, y gritarle por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía permitir que alguien la viera en ese estado.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_No me maten! Prometo que les voy a dar un final feliz… solo quería poner un poco de drama y suspenso…_

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! =)_

_Besossssssssss_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó Terry intentando separarse de Vanessa - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Le preguntó enfadado.

Vanessa lo miró con confusión, hubiera jurado que segundos atrás Terry había correspondido a su beso. No comprendía que le sucedía ahora.

- Creí que te había gustado.

- ¡No! – Gritó él, y Vanessa agachó la cabeza avergonzada – Es decir… eres una chica muy bonita pero no quiero que te confundas. Eres demasiado joven para mí, deberías salir con chicos de tu edad.

Vanessa levantó la vista y Terry pudo ver sus ojos empapados de lágrimas. No era la primera vez que pasaba. En sus épocas de actor había tenido que lidiar constantemente con jovencitas como ella, pero nunca nada había pasado a mayores.

- ¡Tú me gustas, Terry! – Le dijo sin poder contener el llanto – Y sé que yo te gusto también, sino no hubieras correspondido a mi beso.

- No sigas – Le pidió él. La chica estaba confundida, todas lo estaban. No lo veían a él como persona, sino como la estrella de Broadway que había sido. Se levantó de la silla y miró a Vanessa a los ojos – Haré de cuenta que esto no ha sucedido, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

Dicho eso, Terry salió de la sala y se dirigió al baño. No quería estar cerca de Vanessa, era demasiado incomodo después de lo que había sucedido, y gran parte de la culpa era suya. Si bien había sido Vanessa que lo había besado de improvisto, él no había tenido la conciencia suficiente como para frenarla a tiempo. Era cierto que por un momento había correspondido a ese beso, pero solo por un par de segundos. Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo no le quedó más remedio que dejar las cosas en claro con Vanessa.

Terry entró en el baño y se lavó la cara. Necesitaba despejarse, pues dentro de un par de minutos debería volver a enfrentarse con Vanessa, y no sabía cuál sería su reacción. Esperaba que hiciera caso a su consejo y lo olvidara, pero conocía muy bien a las jovencitas de su edad.

Al salir del baño, Terry estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención por donde iba y, sin quererlo, chocó contra una persona.

- Lo siento – Dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger una bolsa que se le había caído a la mujer, y al levantar la vista la vio – Candy… - No podía negarlo, aún continuaba amando a esa mujer, a la madre de su hijo. Le dolía lo que le había hecho, pero sabía que nunca podría dejar de amarla. Recogió la bolsa y se la dio, pero había algo diferente en la mirada de ella – Aquí tienes.

Candy tomó la bolsa y continuó con su camino sin dirigirle la palabra. Terry quiso seguirla, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

Se preguntaba a que se debía esa mirada. La última vez que la había visto ella había llorado y suplicado que no la dejara, pero ahora había algo diferente, era como si estuviera reprochándole algo. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que no había ido a pintar el apartamento de Zach como se lo había prometido, o quizás Candy pensara que ya no quería hacerse cargo de su hijo. Como fuera, tendría que hablar con ella luego para aclarar las cosas. Ya le había dicho que no pensaba olvidarse de su hijo, y siempre sería un padre presente, pero no podía culparla por pensar lo contrario después de cómo habían terminado las cosas entre ellos.

**ooo**

Era un descarado, no había duda de ello ¿Cómo podía hablarle como si nada después de lo que había hecho? Debería denunciarlo a la policía por haberse involucrado con una menor, o reportarlo con la directora de la escuela, quien además era la madre de la joven, pero Candy tenía una razón muy poderosa para no hacerlo. Fuera lo que fuera, Terry continuaba siendo el padre de su hijo, y él, o ella, no tenía la culpa de tener a un degenerado como padre.

Volvió a la sala de profesores donde Julien Deveraux, el apuesto adolescente que interpretaría al protagonista de la obra, estaba esperándola para tomarse las medidas para el traje.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar – Le dijo Candy mientras sacaba sus cosas y comenzaba con el trabajo – Solo serán unos minutos.

- No hay problema.

El muchacho se quedó quieto mientras Candy le tomaba las medidas, pero ella estaba completamente ausente. No podía dejar de pensar en Terry y Vanessa ¿Cómo había podido? Esa era una pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta.

- Listo.

Candy terminó de anotar las medidas en su libreta, el joven le sonrió amablemente y se despidió de ella. Estaba a punto de prepararse un té cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

- Hola – Dijo una voz juvenil. Candy se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una persona que sinceramente no tenía ganas de ver – Necesito que me tomes las medidas – Le espetó con prepotencia mientras se sacaba el abrigo y se ponía frente a ella.

- Ahora estoy ocupada – Le contestó Candy en el mismo tonó señalándole el saquito de té que tenía en la mano.

Normalmente, no se hubiera comportado de ese modo tan descortés, pero estaba cansada de ser tomada por una estúpida, y más aún si venía de una niña de 17 años.

Lejos de sentirse intimidada, Vanessa se posicionó con firmeza frente a Candy.

- Creo que estás aquí para cumplir con tu trabajo – Le dijo – Así que porque no haces lo que tienes que hacer de una vez por todas.

Se acabó, pensó Candy, esa chiquilla la estaba sacando de sus casillas y no pensaba ser amable con ella.

- Lo haría si me pagaran por ello – Contestó sin intimidarse – Pero como solo estoy colaborando con esta estúpida obra no veo porque debería apresurarme con esto – Tomó su taza y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo – Así que tendrás que esperar si quieres que te tome las medidas.

El rostro de Vanessa se desfiguró por la rabia que sentía hacia Candy. No solo estaba esperando el hijo de Terry, sino que también se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo. No podía permitírselo.

- ¡Mi madre se enterara de esto!

- ¿Y que va hacer? – Le preguntó Candy con burla - ¿Despedirme? No es necesario – Le entregó a Vanessa la hoja donde había anotado las medidas de Julien y las telas que había comprado para los trajes – Ten, dáselos a tu madre y dile que gracias a ti se han quedado sin alguien que cosa los trajes. Espero que consigan a alguien más para hacer el trabajo.

Una vez que Candy se hubo liberado de ese trabajo, salió de la escuela y se dirigió a la joyería. Por culpa de esos estúpidos trajes había descuidado el negocio, pero sabía que tenía que volver a su vida normal, y la próxima vez que le pidieran ayuda de ese tipo, solo inventaría una excusa.

Cherry estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en la joyería, y su madre de vez en cuando pasaba por allí, pero ella era quien siempre se había hecho cargo del negocio, al menos desde que era mayor de edad, y no quería abandonarlo. También era cierto que el trabajo la ayudaba a olvidar todas las cosas malas que estaban pasando.

Faltaba solo una semana para el día de las madres, así que la joyería estaba ajetreada de gente buscando el regalo perfecto. Candy ayudó a Cherry con las ventas, y al final del día cerraron la caja habiendo hecho un buen trabajo ese día.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? – Le preguntó Cherry mientras se preparaba para salir – No es que tenga algo en contra de tu madre, pero la verdad es que prefiero trabajar a tú lado – Le dijo con timidez.

Candy rió. Su madre era una mujer adorable, pero sabía lo exigente que podría llegar a ser cuando se trataba del trabajo.

- Creo que volveré a tomar las riendas de la joyería.

- Genial – Dijo Cherry con una amplia sonrisa – Entonces… te veré mañana. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Cherry se fue y Candy se quedó unos minutos más mientras terminaba de revisar algunos recibos. Cuando estaba lista para irse, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

- ¡Esta cerrado! – Gritó Candy sin mirar quien había entrado.

- Solo serán unos momentos.

Candy volteó cuando escuchó la voz de Terry. Probablemente él esperaba que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y corriera a sus brazos, pero no iba a hacerlo.

- Dije que está cerrado – Repitió cuando tuvo a Terry frente a ella, separados únicamente por el mostrador.

- Y yo he dicho que solo será un momento.

Candy sabía que cuando Terry quería algo no había nadie quien pudiera detenerlo, así que decidió dejarlo hablar.

- Adelante…

- ¿Por qué ya no te harás cargo de los trajes?

Candy se sorprendió al escuchar aquello ¿Acaso no tenían cosas más importantes para hablar? Es decir… estaban esperando un hijo, y él acababa de dejarla ¿Eran los estúpidos trajes lo que le preocupaba? Se imaginaba de donde podría venir eso.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Vanessa?

Terry miró hacia el piso.

- Que la has maltratado y te negaste a tomarle las medidas.

- ¿Y tú le crees?

Él se tomó unos segundos para contestar esa pregunta, aunque la respuesta no era muy difícil.

- No.

- ¿Y entonces porque estás aquí?

- Porque quiero que tú me digas lo que paso.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? – Exclamó Candy.

- ¡Demonios, Candy! Solo quiero que me digas que es lo que paso en verdad. Necesito que tú me lo digas.

- Vete de aquí, Terry – No quería seguir viendo su cara. Estaba demasiado dolida por todo lo que había pasado ese día – Puedes creer lo que quieras.

- ¡Por Dios, Candy! Eres la madre de mi hijo. Me importa lo que pase contigo por más que estemos separados, y no quiero que digan por ahí que maltrataste a una adolecente.

- ¡Yo no la maltraté! – Le gritó ella – Y sé que te importa esa mocosa, pero si no quieres tener problemas conmigo será mejor que no me la menciones.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "me importa"? – Preguntó Terry confundido.

- Te vi esta tarde en la sala de ensayos – Le dijo ella finalmente – La estabas besando, y fue asqueroso ¿Sabías que incluso puedes ir preso por abuso de menores si alguien se entera de esto?

Terry se sorprendió al escuchar a Candy decir aquello. No tenía idea que hubiera presenciado ese desafortunado hecho, pero tenía que contarle la verdad.

- No es lo que tú piensas.

- ¡Yo los vi, Terry! Nadie me ha contado nada, así que no puedes mentirme.

- No voy a negar que la he besado, pero no es como tú crees. Solo déjame explicarte que es lo que ha pasado.

- ¡No quiero! No quiero escucharte.

- Es una joven confundida – Le explicó Terry de todos modos – Créeme cuando te digo que se cómo son estas cosas. Cuando vivía en Nueva York cientos de jovencitas intentaban conquistarme, es algo que suele pasar cuando eres famoso.

- Eso no explica que la hayas besado.

- No, claro que no. Pero me tomó por sorpresa. Sabes bien el momento por el cual estoy pasando y… bueno, yo… me confundí.

Candy suspiró pesadamente y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones – Le dijo con voz cansina – Ya has dejado claro que lo nuestro se ha acabado, y puedes estar con la mujer que desees. Solo te pido que seas cuidadoso en tus relaciones, no quiero que nuestro hijo sufra por culpa de tus aventuras con menores de edad.

- ¡No estoy teniendo una aventura con Vanessa!

Estaba cansada de escucharlo, así que se puso su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras – Le dijo – Pero yo tengo que cerrar, así que te agradecería que te fueras de aquí.

Terry sabía que no podía discutir con Candy en esos momentos. Dijera lo que dijera no iba a creerle, así que optó por irse.

- Avísame cuando tengas que ir a hacerte la próxima ecografía – Le dijo – Quiero estar presente.

- Lo haré - A pesar de estar enfadada con él, no podía prohibirle estar presente en cada momento de la vida de su hijo.

Terry se fue, y Candy salió tras él. Estaba cansada y quería llegar rápido a su casa. Probablemente su madre le había preparado una comida deliciosa, lo hacía desde el momento que se había enterado que estaba embarazada. Rebecca solía decirle todo el tiempo que para que el bebé creciera sano y fuerte debía alimentarse bien, y a Candy no le importaba. Siempre había tenido buen apetito, y gracias a los genes no engordaba ni siquiera un gramo. Recién a los cinco meses su cuerpo comenzaba evidenciar el embarazo. A Candy le gustaba que la gente lo notara, se sentía orgullosa por esa vida que estaba creciendo dentro de ella, y quería que su vientre creciera y poder sentir los movimientos de su hijo.

**ooo**

Un día más que Zach pasaba en el hospital junto con su hijo. Jonas estaba cada vez mejor y él estaba más animado. Tenía confianza que en no más de un mes el niño sería dado de alta, y se iría a casa con él. Su padre ya se había encargado de pintar el dormitorio y su madre iría ese día para ordenar los muebles.

- Buenos días - Zach levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la enfermera que había estado rondando en sus pensamientos desde hacía ya muchos días - ¿Cómo está el pequeño Jonas hoy? – Le preguntó.

- Buenos días, Nathalie – La saludó él con torpeza, lo ponía nervioso estar cerca de esa mujer – Jonas está bien. Le han sacado el respirador artificial y ya ha comenzado a comer por sus propios medios.

- Esas son buenas noticias – Le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

En el poco tiempo que Nathalie llevaba trabajando en el hospital, se había encariñado mucho con Jonas. Había muchos bebés que necesitaban cuidados especiales, y ella los atendía a todos por igual, pero ese pequeñito se había robado su corazón. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que su madre lo haya abandonado, o quizás solo era cuestión de sentimientos, pero no podía evitar sentir cariño hacia él.

Zach, por su parte, había comenzado a tener sentimientos hacia la bella enfermera. Era demasiado rápido y lo sabía, pero simplemente había sucedido. Tal vez había llegado el momento de hacer caso a los consejos de su hermana y continuar con su vida. La salud de Jonas se estaba estabilizando y nada pasaría si se ausentara por un par de horas de su lado.

- Nathalie… - Le dijo con precaución.

- Dime.

- ¿Crees que… crees que podríamos salir alguna vez? Ya sabes. Podríamos ir a tomar un café. Hay un bar muy agradable a un par de cuadras donde sirven unos pasteles deliciosos.

- ¿Te refieres a una cita?

- Bueno… yo no diría una cita, yo… - Zach estaba cada vez más nervioso ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa mujer? – Solo… salir.

Nathalie rió por el nerviosismo de Zach. Muchos hombres se comportaban así cuando querían invitarla a salir, pero no le molestaba que él lo hiciera.

- Claro – Aceptó – Tengo una hora de descanso a las cinco de la tarde ¿Qué te parece?

- Genial – Contestó él.

Nathalie volvió a sonreírle y continuó con su trabajo. Había aceptado salir con Zach porque le gustaba, y sabía que ella también le gustaba a él, así que ¿Qué tenía de malo si aceptaba una cita?

**ooo**

Candy estaba sola en su casa, su padre había llevado a la abuela Helena a su cita anual con el médico y Rebecca estaba en casa de Zach decorando la habitación de Jonas.

- ¡Scooby, deja eso! – Le gritó al cachorro que había tomado un almohadón entre sus mandíbulas con intenciones de destrozarlo.

Oskar se había cansado de ese perro endemoniado y había optado por pasar el día entero metido en una pequeña casita para gatos a la cual Scooby no podía acceder, pero Candy no sabía por cuánto tiempo más soportaría las travesuras del animal. Comprendía que se trataba de un cachorro, y el veterinario le había dicho que era normal en esa raza, pero Scooby ya había comenzado a exasperarla. Había pensado que sería algo temporal, hasta que se mudaran a la nueva casa y así el animal tendría más espacio para gastar energía, pero eso ya no iba a suceder y debería acostumbrarse a la idea de que a partir de ese momento deberían convivir con él.

Estaba acomodando un poco las cosas cuando el timbre sonó. Candy se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una sorpresa.

- Eres Candy ¿Verdad?

Un apuesto joven rubio de ojos azules estaba parado frente a ella. Lo había reconocido, pero no comprendía que era lo que hacia allí.

- Alex…

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_Mil gracias por todos los reviews!_

_Y no se preocupen… ya prometí que voy a darle un final feliz a la parejita =)_

_Besosssssss_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

A Candy le costó algunos minutos reaccionar. A decir verdad hacia bastantes días que no hablaba con Alex, con todo eso del embarazo, Terry y su sobrino, casi no había tenido tiempo de agarrar siquiera su teléfono. Pero ahora estaba allí, parado frente a la puerta de su casa con esa sonrisa de medio lado que lo hacía verse tan apuesto ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Acababa de romper con su novio y estaba embarazada! No podía existir en su mente espacio para esa clase de pensamientos. Aunque por otro lado… Terry se había portado verdaderamente como un canalla ¿Por qué ella no podía disfrutar de una agradable vista?

- ¿Me invitas a pasar? – Le preguntó Alex.

Candy sonrió lascivamente. Alex era un hombre apuesto, y ella era una mujer soltera, no sería tan malo si Terry la viera bien acompañada.

- Claro – Le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado – Pasa.

Alex entró en la casa, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la batalla campal que se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala.

- Dios mío… -Murmuró.

- Lamento el desorden – Dijo Candy mientras el cachorro marrón perseguía a Oskar por toda la sala quien había salido de su escondite cuando su estómago comenzó a reclamarle – Scooby aún es muy pequeño y no está educado. Mamá me asesinará cuando vuelva a casa.

En tan solo pocos minutos, Scooby había logrado voltear dos sillas, una mesita, y había hecho tambalear la repisa donde su madre conservaba su colección de estatuillas de porcelana con forma de animales.

Candy acomodó algunos almohadones que habían quedado tirados en el piso en el sofá e invitó a Alex a sentarse.

- Tal vez debas llamar a un entrenador – Aconsejó él mientras se acomodaba en el sofá – Es bueno que lo hagas ahora que es cachorro, sino será demasiado tarde.

- Sí, bueno… la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo – Se tocó el vientre haciendo que Alex desviará su mirada hacia donde su pequeño estaba creciendo.

- ¿Estás embarazada? – Le preguntó con sorpresa.

- De cinco meses – Le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- No… no sabía que estuvieras casada.

Candy descubrió con perverso placer que había cierta decepción en el tono de voz cuando Alex pronunció aquellas palabras.

- No estoy casada.

- ¿De novia?

Candy se sentó frente a Alex y lo miró a los ojos. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Terry tenía derecho a divertirse un poco.

- La verdad, Alex, es que acabo de romper con el padre de mi hijo.

- Oh… - Alex bajó la mirada – Yo… ¿Lo siento mucho?

Candy no sabía cómo responder a ello.

- Estaré bien.

- No lo entiendo – Dijo él mirando hacia el frente - ¿Cómo puede un hombre dejar ir a una chica como tú?

- Es una larga historia – Suspiró – Pero no tengo ganas de hablar de ello. Porque no me cuentas que es lo que haces aquí. ¡Oh, espera! – Exclamó de repente - No te he ofrecido nada de tomar ¿Quieres algo?

- Un café estaría bien.

- Ya te lo traigo.

Candy se dirigió a la cocina para preparar dos cafés. Se sentía extraña al estar a tan solo pocos metros de aquel joven tan apuesto, sobre todo cuando la semana pasada había estado saliendo con el hombre que había jurado amarla para toda la vida. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y ella quería su venganza. Sabía que era malo, y Alex no se merecía ser utilizado de ese modo, pero no pensaba meterse en la cama con él, ni aceptar coqueteos por su parte, pero eso Terry no tenía por qué saberlo.

Preparó rápidamente dos tazas de café mientras Scooby correteaba a su alrededor, definitivamente debía inscribirlo en una escuela de entrenamiento lo antes posible, sino ambos serían expulsados de la casa.

Una vez que estuvieron listas, Candy tomó una bandeja, puso allí las dos tasas y unas galletas que su madre había preparado esa mañana. Lo bueno de tener una madre dedicada a la cocina era que nunca faltaba comida en esa casa para recibir bien a los invitados. Llevó la bandeja nuevamente a la sala y la depositó en la mesita de centro.

- Espero que te guste – Le dijo.

Alex sonrió amablemente y se llevó la taza a los labios.

- Delicioso – Dijo después de probarlo.

Candy lo miró satisfecha, se sentó y tomó su taza y una galleta.

- Y bien, Alex… ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

- Bueno… - Dijo mientras testeaba una galleta – La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que no era un buen momento para que venga a conocerte, pero luego ya no tuve más noticias tuyas, así que decidí venir por mis propios medios – Le explicó – He traído a mi abuelo.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida - ¿Dónde está él?

- En el hotel – Le dijo él – La semana pasada le conté todo. Le dije que me habías contactado y que eras la nieta de Helena – Los ojos de Alex se llenaron de lágrimas – Nunca antes había visto a mi abuelo tan emocionado como cuando escuchó el nombre de tu abuela ¿Sabes? En verdad creo que era un amor verdadero. Después de contarle la historia me pidió que lo trajera aquí de inmediato. Me costó trabajo hacer que se quedara en el hotel – Alex rió – Apeas llegamos a Lakewood quiso salir a buscar a Helena. Le dije que tenía que hablar contigo antes.

- No puedo creerlo – Murmuró Candy. Ella misma lo había planeado todo, pero ahora lo veía como un hecho real – No sé cómo decírselo a mi abuela.

- Deja que las cosas se acomoden por sí solas – Le aconsejó Alex – Sí la historia es como tú y mi abuelo me contaron, creo que Helena estará feliz de verlo.

- Sí… eso supongo – Candy sonrió – ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán en Lakewood?

- No tenemos una fecha prevista para volver a San francisco, pero no creo que sea pronto.

Alex miró a Candy con especulación. Oh, oh… la rubia conocía esa clase de miradas, y no podía ser bueno. No quería que Alex se enamorara de ella, su corazón aún estaba con Terry, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, y le costaría trabajo olvidarse por completo de él. No tenía nada para ofrécele a Alex… al menos no por el momento.

**ooo**

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte por unos días más? – Le preguntaba Eleanor a su hijo mientras lo ayudaba a embalar sus cosas – Sin tu padre ni tu hermano, tú y Davy tienen mucho espacio aquí.

- Gracias, mamá, pero creo que lo mejor será que nos mudemos lo antes posible. Aún no le he contado a Davy que Candy y yo estamos separados y cuanto antes mejor. Estoy seguro que no lo tomará bien.

- ¿No quieres reconsiderarlo?

Terry sabía que su madre no se refería a quedarse en la casa. A Eleanor siempre le había caído bien Candy, y ahora que estaba esperando a su nieto no quería que las cosas sean así. Terry decidió contarle a su madre la verdad, no podía ocultárselo a ella. Afortunadamente, Eleanor lo había tomado con bastante tranquilidad, por supuesto estaba decepcionada de su marido, pero ya nada le sorprendía de él, solo le preocupaba su hijo. Terry había echado la culpa a Candy por ocultar una verdad que no le pertenecía y ahora estaban separados.

- Aún es muy pronto – El enfado que sentía hacia Candy había ido disminuyendo un poco con el pasar de los días, pero todavía le costaba admitir que ella no tenía la culpa – Necesito tiempo.

- ¡Eres un tonto, Terry! – Lo reprendió su madre. Él la miró sorprendido, pues rara vez le había hablado de ese modo – Mientras tú estás aquí buscando culpables donde no los hay, ella en estos momentos puede estar rehaciendo su vida con otra persona.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó él – Estamos distanciados, pero ella aún me ama, lo sé. No se atrevería a salir con otro hombre.

- Después de lo que le has hecho…

- Ya te he dicho que nada pasó entre Vanessa y yo.

- Eso lo sabes tú, y yo te creo, pero la besaste, y Candy los vio. No puedes culparla por pensar que algo haya pasado entre ustedes.

Terry profirió un suspiro de cansancio, su cabeza era un completo desastre y no podía pensar con claridad por el momento.

- No quiero hablar ahora, mamá – Le dijo.

Eleanor lo comprendió y no volvió a atosigarlo con eso. Sabía que por más de que lo negara, Terry continuaba amando a Candy, y no se perdonaría nunca si llegaba a perderla.

Terminaron de embalar las cosas en silencio, pero Terry no pudo sacarse de la mente la imagen de Candy con otro hombre. Ella seguía siendo su mujer, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho. Estaba enojado era lógico que se comportara de ese modo ¿O no? Ahora comenzaba a pensar si no había exagerado un poco. Recordaba unas noches atrás que Candy había intentado decirle algo, pero él no había querido escucharla, además, su madre tenía razón, no correspondía a ella contar la verdad, y tampoco había sido la culpable de lo sucedido.

Una vez que terminaron de cargar todas las cosas en el camión de mudanza, Terry y Davy se dirigieron a su nueva casa.

- ¿Dónde está Candy? – Le preguntó el niño cuando bajaron del auto.

Terry no sabía que contestarle, no le había dicho nada acerca de su ruptura, pero ahora tampoco estaba seguro de hacerlo. Después de todo, Candy terminaría volviendo con él. Esa misma noche pasaría a visitarla y arreglarían las cosas.

- Ella se quedara unos días en casa de sus padres –Le explicó a su hijo. En verdad esperaba que, una vez que solucionaran las cosas, Candy se mudara con ellos, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podría tardar ello. Estaba muy enojada por lo que "no" había pasado con Vanessa, y tal vez le costaría un poquito convencerla, pero lo lograría, de eso estaba seguro.

**ooo**

La señora Shwan estaba consternada mientras miraba a su hija llorar desconsoladamente.

- Entonces… - Le dijo lentamente – Quieres decir que Terrence Grandchester, a quien yo misma pedí ayuda para que participe en nuestra obra escolar ¿Intentó propasarse contigo?

Vanessa asintió con la cabeza. Su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas y debía reconocer que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Después de todo, Terry no estaba tan errado al decir que era una buena actriz.

Después de que él la alejará de su lado y saliera de la sala de ensayos, Vanessa había estado segura que no tardaría en volver, pero cuando no lo hiso comenzó a preocuparse, y entonces se encontró con ella, con Candy. Estaba segura que los había visto ¿Sino porque se comportaría tan grosera con ella? Incluso se había negado a terminar los trajes para la obra y todos le echarían la culpa a ella, por eso inventó la historia del maltrato, fue a quejarse con Terry, pero no le creyó, e incluso se atrevió a defender a Candy. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos volvieran a estar juntos, y eso no podía permitirlo. Por más que Terry no fuera suyo nunca, tampoco lo sería de Candy.

- ¿Eres consciente de la acusación que estás haciendo? – Volvió a preguntarle su madre.

- Él ha estado persiguiéndome desde el primer día, mamá – Le dijo ella entre lágrimas – Nunca le hice caso, pero eso solo empeoró la situación. Entonces ayer… cuando estábamos solos en la sala de ensayos… - Los llantos fingidos no la dejaban continuar – Él… él… ¡Me besó!

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Exclamó su madre escandalizada.

- Le pedí que me soltara, pero no lo hacía – Volvió a sollozar – Así que le pegué un puntapié y salí corriendo. Si no lo hubiera hecho… no sé lo que hubiera pasado.

- ¿Tienes… tienes testigos?

Vanessa asintió con la cabeza. Allí estaba su cara ganadora, nadie podría tratarla de mentirosa si ella confesaba.

- Candy.

- ¿Candice Waitzman?

- Sí. Ella vio como Terry me besaba. Fue por eso que me trató tan mal la otra vez. Como sabes ellos están saliendo y creyó que fui yo quien besó a Terry.

- Hablaré con ella – Dijo la señora Shwan con seriedad – Y si es cierto lo que me dices Terry tendrá que pagar por esto.

Vanessa sonrió con maldad. Candy no mentiría al respecto, y por más que la historia no fuera verdadera, sí lo era lo que ella había visto. Terry terminaría pagando por haberla rechazado.

**ooo**

Candy estaba preparándose para dormir cuando escuchó los gritos de su madre en el piso de abajo. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Rebecca amenazando a Terry con un palo de amasar.

- ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es? – Le preguntaba Rebecca mientras empujaba el pecho de Terry con el palo – Son las doce, y en esta casa no recibimos visitas tan tarde.

- Disculpe señora – Le dijo él con toda la paciencia que fue capaz de reunir – Pero en verdad debo hablar con Candy.

- Ella está durmiendo.

- Estoy seguro que no se molestará si…

- ¿Acaso no has oído bien?

- Está bien, mamá – Dijo Candy desde lo alto de las escaleras – Aún estoy despierta – Luego se dirigió a Terry con la mirada seria – Sube.

Terry esquivó a Rebecca y subió las escaleras con rapidez antes de que esa mujer pudiera arrojarle algo por la cabeza.

- Creí que tu mamá iba a matarme – Rió él, después de que Candy cerrara las puertas de la habitación.

La cama estaba deshecha, y el perro que había visto el otro día estaba durmiendo sobre las sabanas.

- ¿A qué has venido, Terry? – Le preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo.

- Habla.

- Quiero… quiero pedirte disculpas – Le dijo al fin. Lástima que era un poco tarde.

- ¿Y porque quieres pedirme disculpas? – Preguntó Candy con ironía - ¿Por haberme acusado de haberte mentido o por lo que paso con esa chica?

Quiso decirle una vez más que nada había pasado con Vanessa, pero como había previsto, ella continuaba muy enfadada.

- Por las dos cosas.

- Bien… estás perdonado.

- ¿En serió? - ¿Tan rápido había sido todo? Debía amarlo más de lo que él pensaba – Genial – Sonrió aliviado – Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarás para juntar tus cosas y trasladarlas hasta nuestra nueva casa? Davy y yo nos mudamos hoy.

- No voy a mudarme contigo, Terry.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Estamos separados ¿Lo olvidas?

- Pero acabo de pedirte disculpas, y tú las has aceptado – Terry no comprendía lo que Candy se estaba diciendo.

- Solo te he disculpado por eres el padre de mi hijo, y no quiero tener una relación conflictiva contigo, pero nuestra relación está terminada. Ya no puedo volver a confiar en ti.

- ¿Es por lo de Vanessa? Ya te dije que nada ha pasado entre ella y yo.

- ¡No es solo por eso! – Exclamó Candy – Es por todo… sinceramente no creo que tú y yo estemos destinados a terminar juntos.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio ¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado! ¿Acaso no puedes aceptar simplemente que soy un idiota que no debió haber hecho lo que hice? Por favor, Candy, hazlo por nuestro hijo.

- Ya te he dicho que no sería capaz de separarte de él. Estarás presente siempre, y nunca dejarás de formar parte de mi vida, pero ya no volveremos a ser una pareja.

- ¿Hay otro?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida.

- ¿Hay otro hombre?

- ¡Claro que no!

Terry se sintió aliviado al escuchar decir a Candy que no había otro hombre en su vida como Eleanor lo había sugerido, pero eso no descartaba el hecho de que alguna vez lo hubiera, así que si quería recuperar a su mujer tenía que hacer algo rápido. Ya lo había conseguido una vez, y volvería a hacerlo.

- Sabes que no me rendiré – Le dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación de Candy sin darle lugar a replicas, mañana pensaría en algo, pero la recuperaría.

**ooo**

Candy se preguntaba porque la directora de la escuela la había citado para hablar con ella. Tal vez Vanessa se había quejado con ella por haber abandonado los trajes de la obra, pero no estaba dispuesta a doblegarse por nadie. Se sentía como si fuera una colegiala que había cometido una falta y el director había mandado a llamarla a su oficina para regañarla, nunca le había pasado en sus días de escuela, no podía creer que ahora sí.

- Señora Shwan – Le dijo a la mujer que tenía sentada en frente – No sé lo que su hija pudo haberle contado, pero yo no la maltraté. Eso puedo jurárselo.

- Esto no tiene que ver con los trajes, señorita Waitzman.

- ¿A no?

- No – Contestó la directora inclinándose sobre el escritorio – La he mandado a llamar porque Vanessa me ha contado algo sumamente delicado y dice que usted ha sido testigo de ello.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó Candy con temor. No era necesario que se lo dijera, Vanessa le había contado a su madre acerca del beso que ella y Terry se habían dado, y quien sabe que estaba pasando por la cabeza de esa niña.

- Me dijo que Terrence ha intentado abusar de ella – Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír aquella declaración – Y también me ha dicho que tú has sido testigo de ello ¿Es cierto eso, señorita Waitzman? ¿Ha visto usted al señor Grandchester aprovecharse de mi hija?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besossssss_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

- No – Contestó Candy con firmeza a la pregunta que la señora Shwan le había hecho – Yo no presenciado lo que su hija afirma.

- ¿Está diciendo que Vanessa miente?

- No sé porque le dijo eso, pero conozco bien a Terry, y sé que no sería capaz de hacer algo semejante. Él es un hombre decente.

La señora Shwan estuvo un par de minutos sin decir nada, y Candy creyó que hubiera preferido oír que su hija había sido abusada a saber que era una mentirosa.

- Quiero que comprenda, señorita Waitzman, la gravedad de la acusación de mi hija. Si usted sabe algo que no me quiere contar podría ser acusada de cómplice.

- Terry jamás haría algo semejante – Le contestó Candy al borde de perder los nervios. Él podría haberle hecho mucho daño, pero sentía una necesidad imperiosa de defender al padre de su hijo – Yo no he visto nada.

- Si lo que intenta hacer es ocultar…

- ¡Ya le he dicho que no vi nada! – Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta – Y le agradecería que no volviera a llamarme para perder el tiempo. Tal vez deba controlar mejor a su hija.

- ¡Vanessa es una hija excelente! – Exclamó la señora Shwan utilizando el mismo tono de Candy - ¡No es una mentirosa!

- Pues yo tampoco – Lo dijo con tanta firmeza que hasta ella misma lo creyó – Vanessa está mintiendo para arruinar la reputación de un hombre decente, y yo no pienso permitirlo.

- Retírese de mi oficina.

- Con mucho gusto.

Candy salió de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo, sabía que no volvería a poner un pie en la escuela nunca más, al menos no mientras esa mujer ejerza como directora. No quería volver a verle la cara a ese par de harpías. Pero aún había otro problema por el cual debía preocuparse, esa chiquilla había acusado a Terry de haber intentado abusar de ella. Bien… Candy sabía que eso era imposible, Terry jamás haría algo así, podría jurarlo, y tampoco quería que su hijo creciera con ese estigma. Tendría que hablar con él para advertirle, pero lo haría más tarde, ahora tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

Candy tenía una sorpresa para su abuela. Había estado charlando con Alex al respecto, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era el momento de que Helena y Jacob de encontrasen. Había logrado mantener el misterio, y solo le había dicho a su abuela que tenía una sorpresa para ella. Tenía que pasar a buscarla dentro de media hora para llevarla al restaurante donde el abuelo de Alex estaba esperando por ella. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar Helena ante tal sorpresa, pero esperaba que todo saliera bien.

- ¿No vas a decirme donde me llevas? – Le preguntó Helena por enésima vez mientras Candy conducía.

- Ya te he dicho que es una sorpresa.

- No me gustan las sorpresas.

- Pues está te gustará – Le aseguró Candy con una sonrisa en los labios, o al menos eso esperaba.

Al fin llegaron al restaurante, y Helena no podía controlar su curiosidad por saber qué era lo que su nieta tenía planeado. La anciana fue conducida hacia el fondo del lugar, donde probablemente se encontraban las mesas más apartadas ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ella allí?

Entonces Candy se detuvo.

- Solo espero que no te enojes con migo – Le dijo.

- ¿Por qué debería… - Helena no pudo terminar la frase, pues se quedó sin palabras al ver a la persona que estaba sentada en la mesa frente a ella – Dios mío… - Murmuró.

Habían pasado muchos años, pero no había duda de ello. Quien se encontraba sentado allí, en esa silla, mirándola con esos hermosos ojos azules no era otro sino aquel muchacho de quien se había enamorado perdidamente en su juventud. Por muchos años lo había creído muerto, tal vez por eso no se atrevió a continuar con su búsqueda. Una cosa era creerlo, pero otra muy distinta es tener la certeza absoluta de que ya nunca más volvería a verlo.

El hombre se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

- Helena – Le dijo con esa voz que nunca había logrado quitar de su memoria, tan suave y masculina a la vez. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y la miraban con profundo amor – No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé este momento.

Ella no dijo nada más, simplemente se dejó caer en los brazos de Jacob y lloró por aquel amor que creía perdido y ahora estaba frente a ella.

Candy también dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. Ver a su abuela de ese modo la conmovía en lo más profundo de su ser. Ella era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, y deseaba que fuera feliz.

- ¿Qué te parece si los dejamos solos? – Le preguntó Alex, quien se encontraba a su lado, tan conmovido como ella – Creo que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar.

- Tienes razón – Dijo Candy.

Salieron del restaurante dejando a sus abuelos a solas para que trataran de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? – Le ofreció Alex.

- Sí, gracias. Muero de ganas por un helado.

No había comido nada desde el desayuno, y su bebé ya le estaba reclamando. Ella y Alex se dirigieron hacia una cafetería cercana y pidieron dos helados, se sentaron en una de las mesas que se encontraban afuera y comenzaron a charlar sobre sus cosas.

- Entonces… - Decía Alex - ¿Es niño o niña?

- Aún no lo sé – Contestó Candy mientras lamia su helado – No se ha dejado ver en las ecografías anteriores, tal vez tenga más suerte en la próxima, tengo una cita para el viernes.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte sobre el padre? – Dijo Alex dubitativo.

Candy bajó la vista, aún le costaba hablar de Terry sin sentir esa opresión en el pecho. Lo seguía amando, pero no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho.

- Solo digamos que estamos separados, pero este bebé es alguien quien nos mantendrá unidos de por vida, y ambos queremos lo mejor para él o ella, así que debemos mantener una relación civilizada.

- ¿Y no has pensado en rehacer tu vida?

Esa pregunta tomó a Candy por sorpresa ¿Por qué Alex le preguntaba acerca de esas cosas?

- Creo que es demasiado pronto para pensar en ello – Contestó Candy – Por el momento solo me interesa mi bebé.

- Entiendo – Candy creyó distinguir un deje de decepción en la voz de Alex, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

Le gustaba estar acompañada por él, era muy agradable y la hacía reír, pero no estaba preparada para pensar en hombres todavía.

Se estaba riendo sobre algo que Alex había dicho cuando, al levantar la vista, Candy se encontró con la mirada de Terry. Estaba parado en la vereda de en frente mirándola fijamente, pero al contrario de lo que ella había creído, el castaño dio media vuelta y se fue de allí.

**ooo**

Al llegar a su casa después de haber estado entrevistando posibles profesores para su academia de teatro y después de pasar a recoger a Davy por la escuela, Terry estaba destruido por dentro. No podía decir que había visto nada comprometedor entre Candy y ese sujeto, pero las palabras de su madre había cavado hondo en su ser, y no podía quitarse de la mente la idea de que ella estuviera saliendo con alguien más mientras llevaba en el vientre a su hijo. Sentía que la estaba perdiendo, y no podía controlar el temor que sentía.

Candy le había dicho que entre ellos estaba todo terminado, pero él no quería aceptarlo. Lo había arruinado todo y toda la culpa era suya, pero quería recuperarla. No le importaba que ya hubiera alguien más en su vida, Candy era suya, y nada cambiaria ese hecho.

Estaba preparándose para la cena cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de improvisto y una rubia pecosa entró en ella.

- Hola – Terry creyó estar viendo un espejismo, pero no, era Candy quien estaba parada frente a él – Tu madre me dejó pasar – Él aún no podía pronunciar una sola palabra, se sentía aturdido con la presencia de Candy en su casa, en su habitación - ¿Crees que podríamos hablar?

- Tú dijiste que las cosas entre nosotros estaban terminadas – Logró decir al fin, aunque hubiese preferido preguntarle que hacía tomando un helado con un hombre que no era él, pero eso no sería apropiado tomando en cuenta los recientes acontecimientos.

- Pero también te dije que siempre estaríamos unidos por este bebé que estamos esperando.

- ¿Es del bebé de quien quieres hablarme? – Se alarmó Terry - ¿Pasó algo malo?

- No, no, el bebé está bien.

- Entonces… - Terry tomó una de las sillas que estaban en la habitación y se la ofreció a Candy, ella se sentó y él lo hizo en la cama frente a la rubia - ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

- Lo que viste esta tarde…

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? – En verdad no quería saberlo, tenía miedo de escuchar una respuesta positiva, pero necesitaba que ella le dijera que nada pasaba entre ese sujeto y ella.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Candy con sorpresa – No, por supuesto que no. Alex es solo un amigo.

- ¿De dónde lo conoces?

- No creo que deba darte explicaciones acerca de las personas que conozco – Le contestó ella con seriedad – Pero voy a decirte que Alex es aquel joven al cual contacté meses atrás cuando estaba buscando a ese hombre que había sido el novio de mi abuela.

- Sí – Dijo Terry recordando aquella conversación que habían tenido – ¿Eso significa que lo has encontrado?

- Sí – Contestó ella con una sonrisa – Almorzaron juntos esta tarde y mi abuela está feliz. Me alegra mucho verla de ese modo.

- Es bueno oír eso – Terry se sintió aliviado al saber que Candy no estaba saliendo con ese tal Alex, pero no podía dar todo por sentado, ella era una mujer muy hermosa y cualquiera estaría desesperado por tenerla a su lado.

- Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte.

- ¿A no?

¿Acaso había algo más?

- No – Candy se puso sería y Terry temió que algo malo estuviera pasando – Esta mañana la señora Shwan me citó en el colegio.

- ¿Es por la obra?

Ambos la habían abandonado, y probablemente todos allí estarían disconformes por tener dos bajas fundamentales.

- No, no es por la obra.

Terry tenía una idea sobre porque la señora Shwan había citado a Candy a su oficina, y si era cierto lo que él pensaba, sería capaz de matar a esa chiquilla entrometida.

- Es por Vanessa – Afirmó él, y Candy asintió con la cabeza.

- Le dijo a su madre que intentaste abusar de ella.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Terry horrorizado levantándose de la cama y yendo de un lado a otro - ¿Cómo fue capaz Vanessa de inventar algo semejante? ¡Te juro que nada de eso es cierto! ¡Ella me besó, pero yo la aparté luego! Debe ser por eso que está enfadada conmigo ¡Tienes que creerme!

- Te creo – Le contestó ella con tranquilidad.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro que sí.

- Pero si hasta hace un par de días estabas acusándome de haber besado a una niña ¿Qué te hiso cambiar de opinión ahora?

- Te conozco bien Terry, y sé que no serías capaz de hacer algo semejante. Tal vez te juzgue apresuradamente al principio, pero debo admitir que nunca creí que hayas besado a esa niña por voluntad propia.

- Entonces… si estas segura de que no lo he hecho ¿Por qué no quieres volver conmigo? Compré esta casa para nosotros y lo hice pensando en ti, en nosotros, la familia que podemos llegar a ser.

- Ese no es el problema, Terry – Intentó hacerlo entender ella – El problema es que ya no puedo estar con una persona que dejó recaer toda la culpa en mi cuando su vida se desmoronaba.

- Te pedí disculpas por ello – Dijo Terry avergonzado.

- A veces las disculpas no alcanzan.

Terry se acercó a Candy y la rodeó con los brazos. Moría de ganas por besar sus labios, pero no quería que ella lo rechazara.

- Te amo, Candy – Le dijo con la voz cargada de emoción – Te amo, y nunca seré capaz de amar a alguien como te amo a ti.

- Terry, no…

- Por favor, Candy – Le suplicó – Prométeme que lo pensarás. Aún no pierdo las esperanzas de que me perdones y podamos estar juntos nuevamente.

- Yo…

- No me lo digas ahora – Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, y Terry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para no rendirse ante la tentación – Yo te esperaré toda la vida si es necesario.

- Terry…

- Te amo.

Candy moría de ganas por decirle que todo estaba olvidado, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, Terry le había hecho mucho daño, y por más que lo amara con toda su alma, no podía olvidarlo fácilmente. Le costaría volver a confiar en él, y no sabía si algún día llegaría a hacerlo.

Terry la soltó y se apartó un poco de ella.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer? – Le preguntó – Mamá no quería quedarse sola en casa, así que ha venido para cenar con nosotros, estoy seguro que estará encantada de que te quedes con nosotros. Y también Davy – Sabía que era un golpe bajo pero no pudo evitar mencionarlo – Ha estado muy triste desde que supo que no vendrías a vivir con nosotros inmediatamente.

- ¿Aún no le has dicho que estamos separados? – Le preguntó ella con sorpresa.

- No quiero confundirlo – Le confesó – Sé que volveremos a estar juntos, Candy. Ella desvió la mirada, no quería que sus ojos demostraran debilidad alguna, pues sabía que Terry no dudaría en usarlo a su favor - ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quedarás a cenar con nosotros?

- Le dije a Alex que cenaría con él - Terry reprimió un gruñido, pero Candy notó la furia en su mirada. Debería sentirse feliz por haber logrado sembrar los celos en él, pero a decir verdad moría de ganas por asegurarle que nada iba a pasar entre ella y Alex – Pero puedo cancelarlo.

- Genial – Dijo Terry conforme – Hazlo. Yo le diré a mi madre que ponga otro plato en la mesa.

Cuando Terry dejó la habitación Candy estalló en risas. Era evidente que estaba celoso, y eso la había llenado de orgullo. Jamás podría amar a otro hombre que no fuera él, pero tal vez sería divertido jugar con eso por un tiempo.

Durante la cena Candy charló amenamente con Eleanor y Terry, y jugó con Davy. Tenía que admitir que había extrañado mucho a ese pequeño. En un momento llegó a pensar que estaban cenando en familia, en el comedor de la casa que ambos habían elegido, y se sintió bien.

- El viernes tengo una cita con el médico – Le dijo Candy a Terry mientras se despedían en la puerta de la casa – Espero que el bebé se deje ver, pues me gustaría comenzar a comprar su ropa, juguetes y demás…

- ¿A qué hora pasó por ti?

- A las 5.

- Seré puntual.

Terry se inclinó y besó los labios de Candy con ternura. Ella no dijo nada, pero le gustó ese beso y hubiera deseado que durara más.

- Adiós, Terry.

- Adiós, Candy.

Ella se dirigió a su auto con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. No quería que le gustara, pero no podía evitarlo, Terry tenía ese efecto en ella, y no podía evitarlo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Bueno, bueno… acá dejo un nuevo capítulo. El próximo probablemente sea el último. No quería terminar la historia todavía, pero ya no puedo seguir estirándola más… y tal vez después suba un epílogo._

_Espero que les guste! =)_

_Besosssssssssss_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

- ¿Puedo cargarlo?

- Claro.

Con mucho cuidado, Zach le entrego a su bebé a Candy, quien lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo.

Jonas había sido dado de alta esa misma tarde, y toda la familia estaba reunida en el apartamento de Zach para darle la bienvenida. Habían sido unos meses agotadores y llenos de preocupación, pero afortunadamente todo había salido bien, y el bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones y listo para enfrentar una nueva vida.

- Es hermoso – Candy no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Tener en brazos a su pequeño sobrino la llenaba de emoción, y no veía la hora de poder cargar a su propia hija.

Tan solo faltaba una semana para su fecha de parto, pero Candy estaba ansiosa porque ese día llegara. Terry había estado a su lado desde aquella comida en su casa, y aunque no había estado viviendo juntos, llevaban una relación cordial y cercana. Candy aún no había aceptado volver a su lado, pero Terry no se daba por vencido. Todos los días tenía a alguna sorpresa para ella, para volver a conquistarla, y Candy debía admitir que más de una vez estuvo a punto de flaquear y correr a sus brazos, pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito más.

- ¿Crees que nuestra hija será tan bella como él? – Le preguntó Terry al oído.

Candy le sonrió al papá de su bebé.

- Estoy segura de ello.

Terry no dejaba a Candy ni un segundo sola. A donde quiera que ella fuera, él siempre estaba allí, y en el fondo le gustaba.

Los padres de Candy ya se habían acostumbrado a la idea de tener a Terry rondando por allí todo el tiempo, tan solo Zach mostraba recelo, aunque en las últimas semanas habían estado compartiendo más tiempo juntos. El fin de semana pasado Terry había invitado a Candy y Zach a cenar, y él había ido con su novia, Nathalie, con quien ya tenía planes para irse a vivir juntos. Fue una cena tranquila y amigable, y Candy se alegró hayan logrado pasar una noche entera sin insultos e indirectas, y también por el hecho de que su hermano por fin se haya decidido a rehacer su vida al lado de una buena mujer. El recuerdo de Annie ya no existía en sus vidas, y Zach parecía un hombre nuevo, había vuelto a su trabajo y pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con su hijo. Tan solo quedaba esperar a que decidiera formalizar su relación con Nathalie, pero ellos aún no pensaban en matrimonio.

Luego de pasar toda la tarde en casa de Zach, Candy decidió irse a descansar.

- ¿Te acompaño? – Le preguntó Terry, aunque por más que ella dijera que no lo haría de todos modos.

- Sí, gracias.

La casa de sus padres estaba muy solitaria desde que Helena se había mudado a California con Jacob. En un principio a Candy no le había gustado la idea, pero comprendía que su abuela merecía esa oportunidad de ser feliz junto con el hombre que amaba. El clima de California era más agradable que el de Lakewood y estaba segura que Helena lo disfrutaría. Además, Candy iba visitarla con regularidad y ambos habían prometido estar presentes el día en que su hijo naciera. También mantenía comunicación con Alex, a pesar de las protesta de Terry, quien no podía evitar sentirse celoso del rubio, pero se había calmado un poco cuando en la última visita que había hecho a California junto con Candy conoció a su novia. Al parecer la relación iba en serio y ya no tenía demasiados motivos para dudar se sus sentimientos hacia Candy.

- Candy… - Le dijo Terry en el trayecto a casa.

- Dime.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de jugar?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ya sabes… a lo nuestro. Hemos estado saliendo por más de cinco meses pero aún no quieres aceptar que eres mi novia, ni tampoco decides venirte a vivir conmigo a pesar de todas las veces que te lo he rogado – Muchas de ellas de manera desleal ¿Cómo podía Candy resistirse si Terry enviaba a su pequeño hijo a suplicarle que fuera a vivir con ellos?

- Aún no me decido – Continuó ella con su juego.

- ¡No es justo! – Terry golpeó el volante y ella rió divertida – Sigues jugando conmigo, y no sé cuánto tiempo más podré soportar hasta llevarte a nuestra casa por la fuerza.

- No creo que te atrevas.

- Ohoh claro que sí – Aseguró él – Quiero que nuestra hija viva con sus dos padres. No quiero perderme ni un segundo de su vida – De pronto a Candy le pareció que Terry le estaba hablando desde lo más profundo de su corazón – Quiero estar ahí cundo se levante por las noches, y quiero cargarla en mis brazos para que se vuelva a dormir, y no podré hacerlo si tu no me lo permites.

- Terry…

- Por favor, Candy – Volvió a suplicarle – Sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero en verdad estoy arrepentido… y la verdad es que creo que ya me los has hecho pagar con creces.

Puede que Terry tuviera razón, puede que había exagerado un poco en su intento por cobrarle cada lágrima que había derramado por él, y tal vez fuera el momento de dar el brazo a torcer y aceptar lo inevitable.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿De acuerdo? – Preguntó él sin comprender.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- ¿La tengo? – Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que Candy le había dado la razón que se sorprendía con esas palabras.

- Siempre he sabido que volveríamos a estar juntos – Le confesó – Tenías razón cuando decías que estaba jugando contigo, y no es que me sienta orgullosa de ello, pero lo cierto es que lo merecías.

- Lo sé – Dijo él bajando la mirada – Entonces… ¿Vendrás a vivir conmigo? ¿Te casarás conmigo y seremos una familia?

- Sí, Terry – Le contestó con una sonrisa – La verdad es que nunca he dejado de amarte, y hace unos instantes… cuando decías todas estas cosas acerca de nuestra hija, no pude evitar imaginarte a ti como padre, cuidando de ella, de nosotros.

- Nunca los dejaré – Le aseguró Terry – Tú, Davy y la bebé son lo más preciado que tengo, y no puedo explicarte la alegría que siento por saber que por fin has decidido mudarte conmigo.

- Bien… - Dijo ella mientras Terry aparcaba frente a su casa – Porque debo mudar todas mis cosas, y debido a mi estado – Se señaló su abultado vientre – No podré hacer demasiado esfuerzo, así que me temo que deberás realizar todo el trabajo tu solo.

- No me importa hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que está noche estés durmiendo en nuestra cama.

Terry rió con felicidad y se apresuró a bajar del auto. Cuanto antes comenzarán con la mudanza antes estarían durmiendo juntos. Candy se adelantó para abrir la puerta de la casa y Terry profirió un grito de horror al ver el interior.

- Por favor, dime que estos dos demonios no vendrán a vivir con nosotros.

Oskar y Scooby estaban en medio de una pelea utilizando la sala como ring. Ese perro en verdad había crecido desmesuradamente en los últimos meses y casi igualaba la altura de un poni.

- Mamá está esperando el día en que me vaya de casa solo para librarse de Scooby, así que lamento decírtelo pero… ellos vienen con nosotros.

- Dios mío…

**ooo**

Una semana después Candy, Oskar y Scooby ya estaban instalados en su nueva casa, pero no sin antes haber pasado por un registro civil y haberse convertido oficialmente en marido y mujer ante unos pocos presentes. Rebecca había pataleado cuando su hija y Terry se casaron fuera de todo protocolo que su religión exigía, pero termino por comprender que esa era únicamente decisión de ellos, y para compensarla, Candy le prometió que después de que su hija naciera celebrarían su matrimonio, pero siempre a su manera.

Davy estaba feliz con los tres viviendo con él, pero Terry todos los días estaba a punto de asesinar a ese perro endemoniado, como él lo llamaba. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en la casa se las había arreglado para destruir dos sillas de la cocina, una mesita de madera que se encontraba junto a la piscina, un jarrón antiguo que su madre le había obsequiado y su laptop donde guardaba todos los archivos de su academia de teatro, lo cual hubiera sido una tragedia si no hubiera guardado una copia de todo en su oficina.

- Es solo un perrito – Le decía Candy para calmarlo.

- Para ti es solo un perrito – Contestó Terry con los restos de su laptop en la mano – Para mí es la reencarnación del diablo ¿Estás segura que no quieres llamar a un cura para exorcizarlo?

- El veterinario dijo que es común que un cachorro se comporte de este modo. Los destrozos cesaran a medida que vaya creciendo.

- ¿Estás segura de ello?

- Claro… - La verdad era que dudaba que fuera cierto, aunque siempre existía la posibilidad de anotarlo en una academia de adiestramiento – De todas formas… ningunos de los destrozos ha sido tan grave – Antes de que Terry pudiera replicar Candy cubrió su boca con la suya.

- A quién le importa lo que Scooby haga después de todo… - Dijo Terry rindiéndose ante los encantos de su novia. Estar al lado de Candy valía la pena cualquier cosa que ese perro hiciera.

El beso se volvió más apasionado, hasta que de pronto Candy se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó él al ver su rostro pálido.

- El bebé.

- ¿El bebé?

- ¡Ya va a nacer!

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamó él al ver la mancha de agua bajo los pies de Candy - ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Terry! ¡El bebé ya va a nacer! – Gritó ella mientras lo tomaba de los brazos con una fuerza sobrenatural.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Logró soltarse de ella y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado al otro - ¿Qué debo hacer? – Preguntó con desesperación – Ya lo habían hablado varias veces, pero lo había olvidado.

- ¡Ve por el bolso!

- ¡El bolso!

Terry corrió escaleras arriba ignorando que Scooby había robado su teléfono celular y estaba masticándolo placenteramente sin importarle lo que estaba sucediendo en la casa.

Dos minutos después, Terry bajaba las escalaras apresuradamente llevando consigo el bolso que habían armado especialmente para ese momento. Candy estaba en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó.

Candy le dirigió una mirada asesina logrando estremecerlo de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Estoy a punto de tener a mí bebé y mi marido no es capaz de recordar siquiera su nombre! ¡Claro que no estoy bien!

- Lo siento, lo siento – Se apresuró a disculparse Terry. Había oído hablar que las mujeres en trabajo de parto actuaban de ese modo tan escalofriante, pero una cosa muy distinta era estar viviéndolo en carne propia – Ven, te cargaré hasta el auto.

Intentó tomarla entre sus brazos, pero al hacerlo el bolso cayó al piso, logrando que Candy volviera a fulminarlo con la mirada.

- ¡Terry! – Gritó cuando fue atacada por un fuerte dolor en el vientre ¡Apúrate!

- Ya voy, ya voy.

Terry se sentía completamente inútil en ese momento. No comprendía como podía hacer tantas cosas mal y al mismo tiempo sobrevivir a los golpes de Candy, pero finalmente se las arregló para llevarla al hospital a tiempo mientras llamaba a las familias de ambos para informarles que el bebé estaba por nacer.

Cuando Susana había tenido a Davy las cosas habían sido diferentes. El niño había nacido por una cesárea programada, pues su ex esposa no quería saber nada acerca de dar a luz a un niño de forma natural. Terry no se atrevió a cuestionarla, después de todo era su cuerpo, pero ahora que estaba por ser padre nuevamente moría de ganas por estar al lado de Candy en el momento que su bebé naciera, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si podría permanecer de pie todo el tiempo.

- ¡Terry! – Gritaba Candy desde la cama del hospital - ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

Él la miró desconcertado, pero la enfermera que la estaba atendiendo en esos momentos intentó tranquilizarlo.

- Pasa todo el tiempo – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Las mujeres juran que no volverán a tener más hijos, pero al año siguiente las tenemos internadas nuevamente.

- ¡Eso no pasará conmigo! – Aseguró Candy – ¡No pienso dejar que vuelvas a hacerme esto, Terry!

La enfermera rió y Terry no sabía cómo tomar las palabras de Candy. Incluso llegó a pensar que todo era su culpa ¿Pero acaso no era así como nacían los bebés?

- ¿Quieres que te acomode la almohada? – Le preguntó.

- ¡No! – Volvió a gritar ella fuera de sí - ¡Lo que quiero es que me den mi maldita peridural!

- La enfermera dijo que aún no es el momento.

Candy lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia ella.

- ¡Yo sé cuándo es el momento! ¡Y el momento es ahora!

- Candy, por favor, tienes que tranquilizarte.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice en un momento como este?

En ese momento Rebecca entró apresurada en la habitación y fue corriendo a ver como se encontraba su pequeña.

- ¡Oh, cariño! – Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano con dulzura – Tu padre también quería entrar pero le dije que esperara afuera, este no es un lugar para hombres – Le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Terry y luego volvió hacia su hija - ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

- Me duele mucho, mamá.

- Lo sé… es normal, pero una vez que todo termine sabrás que todo valió la pena.

Candy sonrió y se acurrucó junto a su madre, en tanto que Terry se preguntaba porque no le gritaba a ella y sí a él. Era muy injusto.

A pesar de las quejas de Rebecca, Terry no se separó del lado de Candy ni por un solo segundo de las largas horas que ella había estado en trabajo de parto. Pero finalmente se oyó el llanto de un bebé y todos los golpes, rasguños e insultos quedaron atrás.

Una enfermera puso sobre el pecho de Candy un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta, y Rebecca se hiso a un lado para dejar que Terry se acercara un poco más.

- Los dejaré solos – Dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que ese era un momento que su hija debía compartir únicamente con el castaño.

Terry se sentó en el borde de la cama de Candy y observó a su pequeña hija. Era tan hermosa y era tanto el amor que sentía por ella que no pudo evitar ser invadido por la emoción.

- No puedo explicarte lo feliz que me has hecho – Le dijo a Candy mientras tomaba una pequeña manito de la bebé.

- Mamá tenía razón – Dijo Candy sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro – Al final todo ha valido la pena. Tenemos una hija hermosa.

- ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

Por extraño que pareciera, nunca se habían sentado a hablar acerca del nombre que le pondrían a su hija.

- Tiene los ojos tan azules como los tuyos – Le dijo ella – Blue creo que es el nombre ideal.

- Blue Grandchester – Repitió Terry – Me gusta.

Alguien golpeo a la puerta y segundos después se asomó la cabeza de Eleanor.

- Con permiso – Dijo mientras se adentraba en la habitación dirigiendo su mirada únicamente a la niña – Afuera todos están ansiosos por conocerla, pero creo que hay alguien que no puede esperar – Eleanor retrocedió un poco para dejar pasar a Davy, quien no dudo en correr hacia donde se encontraban sus padres.

- ¿Es ella? – Preguntó mientras subía a la cama y apartaba la manta del rostro de la niña - ¿Es mi hermanita?

- Sí, hijo – Le contestó Terry- Te presento a Blue.

Davy rió y hubieran jurado que la pequeña también había hecho lo mismo.

- Siempre voy a cuidarte – Le dijo Davy a la pequeña bebé mientras le daba un tierno beso de hermanos en la coronilla.

La niña rió, y tanto Terry como Candy agradecieron por la oportunidad que tenían de formar esa familia con la que siempre habían soñado.

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno… acá estoy con el final de esta historia!_

_Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y les agradezco de corazón por haberla seguido y por dejar siempre sus hermosos comentarios._

_Cuando pueda voy a estar subiendo un epilogo! Lo prometo!_

_Besossssssss_


	31. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Después de tres años de reclamos de Rebecca, Candy y Terry al fin habían decidido festejar su matrimonio oficialmente, aunque no de una manera muy convencional.

- Esto es hermoso – Le dijo Nathalie a Candy mientras ambas se encontraban sentadas a la orilla del mar disfrutando de la hermosa vista nocturna que ofrecían las playas de Santa Mónica – Terry y tú no podían haber escogido mejor lugar para celebrar su boda.

Ninguno de los dos había querido una fiesta convencional en la cual probablemente hubieran gastado una pequeña fortuna. Ellos querían algo más sencillo e íntimo, y las playas de Santa Mónica eran el lugar ideal para celebrarlo. Ambos se habían mostrado de acuerdo en ello, aunque…

- Creo que mamá no me lo perdonará nunca – Bromeó Candy.

- Al menos logró traer al rabino para que oficialice la boda junto con el cura ¿Alguna vez habías visto algo tan extraño?

- No lo creo.

Ambas rieron y se dejaron caer en la arena, hasta que un pequeño niño llegó corriendo y se arrojó sobre el vientre de Nathalie.

- Quiero un helado, mamá – Le dijo con su voz infantil.

- Falta poco para el almuerzo – Contestó Nathalie mientras limpiaba una mancha de barro de la mejilla del niño – Después de comer te compraré uno.

El pequeño reprochó un poco y Candy sonrió. Se sentía tan feliz al ver a su sobrino tan hermoso y saludable después de los malos momentos que habían pasado. Ahora Jonas era un niño sano y fuerte, y lo más importante de todo, tenía un papá y una mamá.

No habían vuelto a saber nada más acerca de Annie, y Candy suponía que era mejor de ese modo. Ella nunca había sido una madre para Jonas y Nathalie estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Una vez que el niño se fue a jugar con sus primos, Candy se atrevió a preguntarle a Nathalie algo que quería saber.

- ¿No han pensado en tener más hijos?

- A decir verdad – Contestó Nathalie – Estas últimas semanas hemos estado hablando sobre el tema… Sabes que Zach tiene miedo de tener otro hijo después de todo lo que ha pasado con Jonas, pero creo que por fin ha entendido que no necesariamente tiene que pasar lo mismo otra vez.

- ¿Es decir que están buscando un bebé? – Nathalie se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza - ¡Eso es fantástico!

Candy moría de ganas por tener otro sobrino. El sueño de ella siempre había sido tener una familia grande, y afortunadamente, ese sueño iba por un buen camino.

- ¿Y tú Candy? – Le preguntó Nathalie - ¿No quieres tener más hijo?

- Claro que sí – Contestó ella sin dudarlo – Solo estamos esperando el momento indicado.

- Blue ya tiene dos años, y sé que Davy quiere un hermano varón para jugar a la pelota. Tal vez tú y Terry deban considerarlo mejor.

- Tal vez… - Dijo Candy pensativa.

Después de haber tenido a su hija, Candy había olvidado por completo todas aquellas cosas que había dicho acerca de "no volver a pasar por ello jamás", estaba segura que quería pasar por ese momento nuevamente, y también quería una familia grande, con muchos niños. Debería hablar con Terry al respecto.

**ooo**

- Ya te lo dije una vez… pero debido a las circunstancias me veo obligado a reiterártelo – Le decía Zach a Terry mientras se encontraban en la casa de playa compartiendo unas cervezas – Si vuelves a lastimar a Candy tendrás que vértelas conmigo, y está vez no tendré consideración.

- No te preocupes, Zach – Dijo Pete – Mi hermano no es tan estúpido como para dejar ir a una mujer como Candy.

- Tiene razón – Confirmó Terry, a pesar de haber pasado dos años en los que había mostrado una conducta impecable, Zach continuaba amenazándolo continuamente, y por supuesto, ese día no iba a ser la excepción.

- Solo una advertencia – Repitió Zach dando un sorbo a su cerveza y dirigiéndole a Terry una mirada pícara.

Los tres muchachos rieron y volvieron a su conversación sobre el partido de futbol que acababan de ver en televisión. Había sido de ese modo prácticamente desde el momento en que Pete había sido dado de alta después de su accidente. Terry había perdonado a su hermano por todas las cosas que le había ocultado, y por primera vez podían decir que tenían una verdadera relación. Eleanor estaba feliz con ello, y hasta había superado su ruptura con Richard. Por supuesto había solicitado el divorcio, y aunque él no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, sabía que el daño que había hecho era demasiado como para continuar reteniendo a una mujer que no había sabido valorar en su momento. Ahora podía decirse que compartían una relación civilizada. Richard visitaba con regularidad a Eleanor para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y también solía pasar tiempo con sus nietos, a pesar de las negativas de Terry, quien aún sentía recelo hacia él, pero Candy siempre lograba convencerlo de dejar a Richard tener contacto con los niños.

Lo cierto era que en la vida de Terry las cosas no podían estar mejor. Tenía una hermosa familia y a su academia de teatro le estaba yendo bastante bien por tratarse de una escuela emplazada en un pequeño pueblo. Tenía pensado abrir sucursales en distintas partes del país, pero tal vez lo haría más adelante, por el momento, todo era perfecto en su vida. No había vuelto a tener inconvenientes con Candy por ninguna mujer, ni siquiera aquella vez en que Vanessa irrumpió en su casa, borracha y completamente fuera de sí, reclamando el amor de Terry. Candy fue demasiado comprensiva ese día, a pesar de que los gritos de la joven habían despertado a Blue y hecho ladrar como loco a Scooby. Ella simplemente tomó el teléfono, llamó a la señora Shwan, y esperaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la mujer llegó a recoger a su hija. No habían vuelto a ver a Vanessa desde ese día, pero por el pueblo se rumoreaba que su madre la había enviado fuera del estado a vivir con una tía lejana. En verdad no les importaba mucho.

Los tres muchachos estaban concentrados en su conversación de deportes cuando una bola de pelos blanca entró corriendo en la sala, perseguida por una enorme bestia marrón, y seguidos por una pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules.

- ¡Scooby! – Exclamó Terry cuando el perro derribó la mesa donde se encontraban las botellas de cervezas medio llenas.

- ¿Acaso no lo habían inscripto en una escuela de obediencia? – Preguntó Zach.

- Sí – Contestó Terry mientras levantaba la mesa e intentaba ordenar el desorden que Scooby había causado - Pero lo expulsaron a los dos días, las palabras exactas de la directora de la academia fueron "Lo que este perro necesita no es un entrenador, sino un exorcista".

- Tal vez esté en lo cierto – Rió Pete.

- Si fuera por mí lo hubiera obsequiado – Se quejó Terry – Pero los niños lo quieren – Tomó a su pequeña hija en brazos y la besó en la coronilla - ¿No es así, pequeña?

La niña sonrió y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – Davy entró corriendo en la sala y se dirigió a Terry – Scooby se ha comido el pastel para la fiesta de mañana, y la abuela Rebecca dice que va a cortarlo en mil pedazos.

Desde la cocina llegaron los gritos de Rebecca y la voz de Eleanor intentando calmarla.

- ¿Dices que se comió todo el pastel?

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

- Estoy seguro que mamá tardará menos de una hora en cocinar un nuevo pastel para la boda – Dijo Zach con tranquilidad.

- Ya ha mandado al abuelo Abe a comprar huevos y harina – Agregó Davy.

Terry le revolvió el cabello a su hijo y sonrió. Era un niño hermoso, ya tenía diez años, y podía decirse que era bastante maduro para la edad que tenía. Siempre se encargaba de que su pequeña hermana se encuentre bien, y no dejaba de decir que jamás permitiría que ningún chico se acercara a Blue, lo cual sacaba risas de sus padres, pero él lo tomaba como algo serió. Davy prácticamente había olvidado a Susana, quien no había estado prácticamente nunca presente en su vida, y consideraba a Candy como su única madre. Él era un niño feliz, y eso era suficiente para Terry.

- ¡Aquí están! - Los muchachos voltearon para encontrarse con Candy y Nathalie quienes regresaban de su paseo por la playa - ¡Oh! – Exclamó al ver el desorden de la sala - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Scooby – Dijo Davy, y Candy no tuvo que preguntar más para saber que el terremoto que tenía por perro había vuelto a hacer de las suyas.

- Bien… Terry ¿Por qué no llevas a los niños a dormir? Ya es muy tarde, y no quiero que estén cansados mañana. Yo me encargaré de esto.

- No es necesario – Dijo Terry – Yo lo haré.

Candy se acercó a su oído y le habló de modo que solo él pudiera escucharla.

- Espérame en la habitación – Le dijo en un susurro sexy – No tardaré demasiado.

- ¿No se supone que debemos dormir en camas separadas esta noche? – Preguntó Terry con picardía – Es la tradición.

- Pero nosotros no hemos seguido la tradición en absoluto… y mira como nos ha ido – Señaló a sus hijos con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón – La besó en los labios, alzó a Blue en brazos y tomó a Davy de la mano – Es hora de dormir – Les dijo.

A pesar de las protestas de los niños, Terry logró acostarlos a cada uno en su cama con sorprendente rapidez para luego ir a su propia habitación. Se quitó los zapatos, los pantalones, la camisa y se acostó en la cama vestido únicamente con sus boxers para esperar a la mujer que dentro de unas horas se convertiría en su esposa.

Candy llegó cinco minutos después, cerró la puerta con seguro y, sin ningún pudor comenzó a desnudarse delante de Terry.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida – Le dijo él cuando Candy se acercó a él y se acostó a su lado en la cama – Nunca voy a dejar de amarte.

- Tampoco yo.

Candy lo besó en los labios y comenzó a acariciarlo, despertado todos los sentidos de Terry.

A pesar de haber pasado tres años, la pasión entre ellos continuaba intacta, y el amor crecía cada día más.

Con gran habilidad, Terry se quitó sus boxers y se colocó sobre su mujer. Ya no podía esperar más, necesitaba hundirse dentro de ella y saciarse.

- Terry – Gimió ella cuando lo sintió dentro – Terry, te amo.

- También te amo – Le contestó él completamente agitado – Siempre voy a amarte.

Juntos llegaron al clímax y, sintiéndose satisfechos, Candy apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Terry y se quedaron dormidos.

**ooo**

Al día siguiente, el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre la playa. Era un día hermoso, y perfecto para celebrar una boda entre dos personas que se amaban. Un hermoso altar había sido emplazado a orillas del mar, y frente a él estaban dispuestas las sillas donde se encontraban sentados los pocos invitados. Un cura y un rabino oficiaban la ceremonia, y Terry se encontraba parado a la izquierda de ellos vestido con un pantalón y camisa blancos, el mismo color que llevaban todos los invitados. Estaba un poco nervioso, y sus padrinos, Zach y Pete intentaban calmarlo. Dirigió su mirada a sus hijos y todo el nerviosismo que sentía se esfumó al ver sus caritas sonrientes. Ellos y Candy eran su familia, y estaba seguro que quería unir su vida a esa mujer por siempre.

Sintió como Pete lo codeaba con disimulo e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al frente, y allí se encontraba ella. Candy estaba hermosa con su sencillo vestido blanco y su cabello suelto adornado por una diadema de flores. Le costó despegar sus ojos de ella cuando el cura y el rabino por fin comenzaron con la ceremonia. Candy era el amor de su vida, la joven que había amado en su adolescencia, y la mujer que continuaba amando. Ahora estaban a tan solo un "si" de convertirse en marido y mujer y Terry no veía la hora que ese momento llegara.

El cura dio su bendición y el rabino continuó con la tradición judía, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Ambos juraron amarse por siempre frente al mar, y sellaron esa promesa con un tierno, pero a la vez apasionado, beso en los labios. Ya estaban casados, y eso nadie podría modificarlo nunca. Estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma para siempre, de la forma en que debió haber sido años atrás.

- Te amo – Se dijeron al unísono una vez que la ceremonia hubo terminado.

Se miraron a los ojos, y ya no hicieron falta más palabras. Lo que sentían el uno por el otro era demasiado fuerte como para explicarlo, solo podían sentirlo, y eso era suficiente para ellos.

* * *

_Bueno, ahora sí hemos llegado al final de esta historia. _

_Quiero agradecerles a todas que la estuvieran siguiendo capítulo a capítulo, y espero no haberlas defraudado con este epílogo._

_Espero que me sigan con mi otra historia "Candy Candy: cambiando el destino" y voten por su opción favorita para el próximo capítulo!_

_Besosss!_


End file.
